The Traversing Gamer
by Noble the Unknown Primordial
Summary: Michael died, and he knew this the moment he had seen it saying 'YOU DIED' in bold letters. Now, he's a gamer and travels from world to world, seeking adventure along with gathering the treasures of each respective world and changing the timelines of them for better or for worse. Michael is sure to use his newly given powers to its fullest potential and exploit it.
1. Introductions

**This is my first story, and as I absolutely love gamer stories I'll start with one.**

 **Please, review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **UPDATE - March 21, 2017: Hello! First off, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to read my first story. However, the reason to this update is to tell those of you reading for the first time is that the first few chapters are absolutely garbage (To me) but it becomes better as the story goes on thanks to reviewers and PMs' telling me of my mistakes.**

 **If you aren't convinced when you read the later chapters then I apologize, and I perfectly understand if this story does not appeal to you or you absolutely loathe it. I thank you for reading this, and I do hope you enjoy my story. Have a nice day/night.**

* * *

 **UPDATE - March 29, 2017: Sorry about this, but this is more or less a heads-up to those of you whom don't like stories that feature ridiculously overpowered characters, if so, then you may or may not want to read this considering that the level system is broke as hell when I look back on this. I'm bringing this up due to some readers having problems with such a situation, anyhow, if you are not swayed by this update then continue on fair reader!**

* * *

 **UPDATE - May 19, 2017: Last one, I swear, I've put this story on a temporary hiatus and I've gone to work on The Lawful Gamer, learning from my own mistakes making this bad story of mine. It makes me cringe when I look back on these chapters which is why I definitely recommend that you guys go read The Lawful Gamer, if you DO continue reading this story then feel free to leave a review pointing out all my mistakes with rude comments to go along with it, which would make myself sad but accepting IF it has constructive criticism for me to build upon.**

* * *

When I died, I expected something such as heaven or hell, but I got neither.

All around me, I only see complete darkness and I can only assume that it's the void. A place where possibly even God fears to come to as his (or her) power is meaningless here, where there is eternally nothing. How I know I died you ask? It's with the big bold letters in front of me currently displaying,

 **YOU DIED**

My name is Michael Venatores Nobles, 19 year-old college student and prodigy, both parents dead and sister's whereabouts are unknown.

Some would say I'm handsome with golden blonde hair with golden eyes to match along with a light tan, but I wasn't interested in other people's opinions about me. I had my worries focused on college, as I was dedicated to becoming a doctor, but now I may no longer have that chance.

"Hello!" A voice, that sounds slightly synthetic, exclaims to my left.

I turn and see a Ghost, the one from Destiny, hovering eye-level with me. Twisting and turning as it usually would in the game as it starts to move around me until it stopped right in front of me.

"As you can easily discern, I'm a Ghost from the game Destiny, I'm a guide and I had changed my form to your preferences to give you something familiar to handle with." Ghost says to me. "You've been chosen by my creator to become a Gamer, congratulations!" As soon as he had finished a screen popped up in front of me, startling me.

 **You've been chosen to become a Gamer!**

 **Do you wish to accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Almost immediately, I click yes, only for my hand to pass right through it. I sent a questioning look towards Ghost whom only stares back at me. I look back at the text box then suddenly I had an idea and though of saying 'Yes' and it worked as it dissolved.

"Great! Now that you have accepted your new position as a Gamer, we may now start the tutorial! Please use the same way that you accepted being a Gamer to open up [Status] to show your current statistics" Ghost says to me. I start thinking of **[Status]** and another text box appears in front of me.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (+5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 0/1800**

 **HP: 360/360 (Regeneration: 120 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 2400/2400 (Regeneration: 620 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 12**

 **AGI: 13**

 **INT: 24 (24+5=29)**

 **WIS: 26 (24+5=31)**

 **CHR: 22**

 **LUC: 4**

 **Points: 45**

 **Currency: $4,500**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **Representations:**  
 **HP: Representing your life force, once it hits zero, you will face certain death.**

 **MP: Representing your magical reserves, MP is used for casting spells and certain abilities and skills.**

 **STR: STR represents brute force, the higher STR you have the more your physical output will be in attacking, movement speed, and defenses.**

 **VIT: VIT is your health, life force and physical endurance. It increase HP capacity and regeneration capabilities, while also increases lasting resistance against poisons and diseases.**

 **AGI: AGI is responsible for your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy with the body. Increases the base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy.**

 **INT: INT is your ability to store and process information in your mind, increasing MP capacity, control and efficiency, reducing MP costs, and increasing the chances of creating a unique skill.**

 **WIS: WIS is your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness, and your ability to use the information at hand to your own benefit. MP regeneration is increased, while also having minor increases to dodge rate, critical rate, and accuracy while also increasing the rate of unlocking unique skills.**

 **CHR: CHR is your charm, presence, and social attitude, this allows for easier interaction with other people, and this will sometimes change physical appearance slightly.**

 **LUC: LUC determines many things, whether for good or bad is up to you. It increases drop rate, critical hit chance, and the chances of getting a higher grade item, will not increase naturally.**

Huh, my INT and WIS are fairly higher than some of the other stats, but it's to be expected since others have praised me of being a prodigy in terms of knowledge, and STR leaves much to be desired as my second to first lowest stat right now since LUC is fairly useless to me right now. I'll most likely dedicate my points to AGI and WIS or INT as I want to be able to draw faster than any of my enemies in the near future. Also, it appears that I have points that I didn't spend, my currents stats must be natural since I have 45 points which would mean that I receive 5 points from each level. The money though, is probably from my old life as it appears to be almost exactly the same amount that I had, just a little more to most likely to be even. My own description however, made me depressed as I continued reading through it along with a few horrifying realizations, except for the last part which made me slightly excited at the prospect of traversing the multiverse-

"Now that you've gotten used to looking at your statistics," Ghost startles me out of my thoughts and I glare at it "we will now continue on with the tutorial. We will now move onto **[Skills]** mentally think of it now please." I mutter 'Rude' before proceeding to do so **[Skills]**.

 **Skills:**

 **(Gamer's Mind): [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: You have an unbreakable will and your mind is a steel trap. You are resistant to any forms of mental or psychological status effects and will always be calm in every and any situation while also thinking through the situation in most circumstances. This allows for a peaceful state of mind.**

 **(Gamer's Body): [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: This allows for a body of that of a game character and will allow the user to live the world as a game. Pain from damage does not last more than a few seconds at best. Sleeping will restore HP, MP, and heals all effects that are temporary, will vary on the place of which the user is sleeping in.**

 **(Fiction Adaptation): [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: This skill will allow you to take the abilities of fictional characters and add them to your own making them realistic.**

 **(Observe): [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: You will be able to see the name, title, level, description, stats, and feelings of an entity below your level and 50 levels ahead of you or an object. Level up this skill to have access to more information regarding an entity.**

 **(Eyes of the Hawk): [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: This skill was passed down from your father and his father before him as a result of being a part of the 'Nobles' bloodline. This skill allows for your eyes to see beyond that of a regular human being, seeing far distances and discerning out of place objects that would normally be harder for a average person to see.**

Sweet, having the body and mind of a RPG character is making me overpowered already, and fiction adaptation makes me even more so, all the possibilities from different anime, games, and stories, it's endless! Observe though, will be useful if I can level it up higher. Eyes of the Hawk is also a good explanation for my exceedingly good eyesight, but now that I have the Gamer, it probably activated it to its fullest potential, but it comes from my father? Who was he? Why did he leave? All these questions whirl around in my head until I snapped out of it when Ghost spoke to me.

"Now that you've finished looking over your skills, we shall continue onward with the tutorial. Think of **[Inventory]** and familiarize yourself with it before continuing the tutorial."

 **[Inventory]**

A box appears before me and it's shown as a grid next to a 3D picture of myself with black cargo pants, a gray t-shirt, and a black overcoat reaching down to my thighs with my golden hair and eyes shining with me in a crouching position with my arm on my left leg that's stuck out. I see only one item in my inventory and it was a small white and black box and I grab it to open it for its contents, but first I used **[Observe]** on it.

 **Legendary Gift Box**

 **Description: This box holds a [Legendary] weapon or being that will be soul bound to you with a 5% chance of the item being of [Godly]. This was given to you by a higher being, who is known as Gaia, for unknown reasons.**

 **Do you wish to open 'Legendary Gift Box'?**

 **Yes/No**

I question the reasons as to why Gaia chose me but shrug it off and press 'Yes'. Then the box suddenly dissolves, leaving me with a bow made up of two twin bladed swords facing forward with the bowstring nowhere in sight and a pair of gloves that are black and red. I used **[Observe]** to see what I had gotten from the gift box.

 **Light Arrow**  
 **Grade: [Legendary]**  
 **Durability: 500,000/500,000**  
 **Description: This bow and dual swords combo was used by Xero, and the weapon was a part of his vast arsenal until he had died fighting in his old age. This weapon requires compatible gloves to use the secondary form which uses arrows made of pure light without the need of a quiver.**

 **Effects when drawn:**  
 **+900 Physical Damage**  
 **+50 Armor Piercing Damage**  
 **+75% Chance to stun target**  
 **+50% increase to rate of fire**  
 **+Unlocks Cervical Armor Set (Xero) 1/10**

 **Cervical Gloves (Xero)**  
 **Grade: [Legendary]**  
 **Durability: 425,000/425,000**  
 **Description: These gloves were used by Xero and are made up of a special material allowing the user to cause devastating damage to the ones on the end of it. These gloves also allow the user to access the secondary forms of the weapons of Xero when worn.**

 **Effects when equipped:**  
 **+500 Physical Damage**  
 **+50% increase to rate of fire**  
 **+Unlocks Cervical Armor Set (Xero) 2/10**

I gape at the items I received. "T-This is ridiculously overpowered!" I exclaim, marveling over the bow and gloves and soon later equipped them. The bow was now slung over my shoulder diagonally, and I look at the 3D picture of myself in the inventory and may I say that I look incredibly intimidating.

"By special request of Gaia, the whole tutorial will be skipped over," Ghost interrupts my marveling "You will first choose a world you wish to go to, and before going to the world that you've chosen you will fight enemies that are from that world." The text boxes close and I see a list of worlds to choose from, some I'm familiar with, some I'm not so familiar with.

 **[Worlds]**

 **[Fate/stay night]**  
 **[RWBY]**  
 **[Percy Jackson and the Olympians]**  
 **[GATE]**  
 **[Young Justice]**  
 **[Sword Art Online]**  
 **[One Piece]**  
 **[Akame ga Kiru]**  
 **[The Division]**  
 **[Fairy Tail]**

I couldn't choose easily as some of these worlds would be wonderful to go to, but in the end, I eventually settled for RWBY and as soon as I chose the RWBY world I was immediately placed into an arena that was somewhat flat and hill-like with a desert biome and I see what could only be the Grimm, and I **[Observe]** 'd them and I was slightly scared at my odds but Gamer's Mind kept me in check.

 **[Alpha Beowolf]**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Grimm**

 **Level: 22**

 **EXP: 75/4400**

 **HP: 630/630**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR:39**

 **VIT: 21**

 **AGI: 31**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHR: 0**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Description: This Alpha Beowolf is an experienced Grimm, it has survived against hunters and learned from its mistakes and became stronger because of it. This beast is a soulless creature and is slowly pushing humanity towards the brink of extinction on the world of Remnant, this type is a humanoid Grimm. It now faces Michael Liberalis Nobles and it hungers for Michael's human blood and is waiting to kill him.**

 **Feeling: Bloodlust, Hunger, Malice**

 **Kill to get: 3500 EXP**

 **[Alpha Ursa]**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Grimm**

 **Level: 27**

 **EXP: 0/5400**

 **HP: 1320/1320**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR: 59**

 **VIT: 44**

 **AGI: 11**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 3**

 **CHR: 0**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Description: This Alpha Ursa is an experienced Grimm, it has survived against hunters and learned from its mistakes and became stronger because of it. This beast is a soulless creature and is slowly pushing humanity towards the brink of extinction on the world of Remnant, this type is a bear Grimm. It now faces Michael Liberalis Nobles and it hungers for Michael's human blood and is waiting to kill him.**

 **Feeling: Bloodlust, Hunger, Malice**

 **Kill to get: 5000 EXP**

I worry about their levels and stats along with their numbers, the description and their feelings also don't help me stop my worrying, but Gamer's Mind keeps me in check once again. I'm facing against two of each and if I don't play this carefully, I could die. But no, I refuse to die, not just after being reborn! I'm fueled by a sense of determination and steel myself in order to prepare myself for the battle I am about to enter. I suddenly remember I had extra points and started putting them into my stats, with 6 going into STR, 8 into VIT, 7 into AGI, and I give 9 each into WIS and INT, and gave LUC the remaining 5. Hopefully, these stats will help me fare better against the Grimm.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Title: Initiation**  
 **Objective: Kill the Grimm and survive!**  
 **Time Limit: Unlimited**  
 **Reward: 10,000 EXP, Aeroblade (Xero), $5000**  
 **Failure: Death**  
 **Quest cannot be declined**

I accept the quest as there was no other option and failure was not an option I would accept as well.

"The match will now begin in 5..." Ghost announces and I prepare myself.

"4..."

The Grimm slowly start moving around, as if getting used to the ground and terrain.

"3..."

I prepare Light Arrow in bow form and draw a arrow with my gloves.

"2..."

The Grimm start shuffling at the light that's emitting from my bow and arrow.

"1..."

I start drawing straining the arrow against the bowstring made of light as I tense up

"GO!"

I fired my arrow towards one of the beowolves causing **-1400 DMG** to the beowolf, immediately disintegrating it and surprising me, but I didn't have enough time to draw another arrow until the other beowolf was upon me and slashed at my chest but I had rolled to the right causing the claw to go right over my head. I detach my bow into the dual swords and slashed it's abdomen, or where one would be, and caused **-900 DMG** to the beowolf also killing it just like its brother. I gained 7000 EXP from both of them causing me to level up.

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

I had no time to look at my new stats as the Ursas' caught up and tried to smack me, I dodged the first swipe, but the second one hit me in the back sending me flying. **-147 HP lost!** I stagger to my feet and with a trembling hand, drew an arrow and fired it towards one of the Ursa, somehow catching it in the head, causing double damage for a critical shot **-2800 HP lost! Critical hit!** disintegrating it and angering its brother as it rushed towards me. Then, I decided to do something stupid and put away Light Arrow and charged it straight on with my Cervical Gloves only. When we met each other in the middle, the Ursa threw a swipe at me, but I dashed backwards then headed back in as it recovered to attack again, and slammed my palm into the abdomen of the Ursa, causing **-500 DMG** with a follow-up from my other palm causing another - **500 DMG** causing the Ursa to die. I pant as I fell to my knees with the Ursa dissolving just a little bit ahead of me.

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

I gained 10,000 EXP from killing those two, so I had gained a total of 17,000 EXP from killing the Grimm giving me 11 level ups. I recovered from the damage I took from the Ursa due to levelling up, so I decided to check up on my stats and the pop-ups I got during battle.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (+5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 20**

 **EXP: 600/3600**

 **HP: 600/600 (Regeneration: 200 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 1500/1500 (Regeneration: 820 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 20**

 **INT: 33 (33+5=38)**

 **WIS: 36 (36+5=41)**

 **CHR: 22**

 **LUC: 9**

 **Points: 55**

 **Currency: $4,500**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **(Physical Resistance) Unlocked! [Passive] Level: 2 EXP: 10%**

 **This skill allows your body to take more pain than you usually would.**  
 **10% decrease to all Physical damage taken!**

 **(Archery Mastery) Unlocked! [Passive] Level 4 EXP: 50%**

 **This skill shows your mastery in archery and improves upon it.**  
 **20% increase to archery accuracy and distance**

 **(Sword Mastery) Unlocked! [Passive] Level 3 EXP: 10%**

 **This skill shows your mastery in swordsmanship and improves upon it.**  
 **15% increase to attack speed and damage given.**

 **(Dual Wielding Mastery) Unlocked! [Passive] Level 2 EXP: 50%**

 **This skill shows your mastery in wielding two weapons at once and improves upon it.**  
 **10% increase to attack speed and damage given.**

 **Quest Completed!**  
 **Title: Initiation**  
 **Time Limit: Unlimited**  
 **Reward: 10,000 EXP, Aeroblade (Xero), $5000**

 **Accept Reward**  
 **Yes/No**

 **As I stay kneeling on the ground, I accept the reward and I'm given 10,000 EXP and level up twice today.**  
 **Level Up! Level Up!**  
 **I also received the Aeroblade and the $5000 and combined it with the cash I had started with as I used [Observe] on Aeroblade.**

 **Aeroblade (Xero)**  
 **Grade: Legendary**  
 **Durability: 500,000/500,000**  
 **Description: A blade that Xero used on his enemies when they were en masse. It has a built-in air processor and when used it slices a sharp wave of air for 50 meters in the direction it was sliced to, it can only be used once before a 2 second cool-down is needed for it to recharge.**

 **Effect:**  
 **+1000 Physical Damage**  
 **+150 Armor Piercing Damage**  
 **+750 Air Blade Damage**  
 **+50% increase in movement speed**  
 **+Unlocks Cervical Armor Set (Xero) 3/10**

I gape yet again at another ridiculously overpowered weapon added to my arsenal, and I equip it to my left hip. I look at the remains, or rather where item drops were in the place of the Grimm bodies and gather them up receiving-

 **2x Beowolf Fur, 2x Ursa Fur, 3x Bone Piece, $2500 gained!**

I spot Ghost hovering down to me to the far right of the coliseum.

"Congratulations on surviving!" Ghost exclaims "Now that you've finished the tutorial you will be sent to the world of RWBY immediately, good luck!"

"Wait wha-" I try to say before a blinding white light takes over my form.

 **(One blinding recovery later)**

"Gah, my eyes..." I rub my eyes to try and get my eyesight back from the blinding light that took me over, and as soon as I recovered I looked around and saw that I was in a forest. With my Eyes of the Hawk, I spotted at least a dozen pairs of red eyes around me along with large humanoid masses of black fur and white bones, immediately I knew that I was surrounded by Grimm and prepared myself with Aeroblade drawn, prepared to use it.

"Well, come on then, give me your best shot!" I yell at them with my arms spread wide with Aeroblade in one hand and the other empty.

* * *

 **AN: I hope I did okay for the first chapter, please tell me what you think through the reviews.**

 **Also, there will be a harem for Michael that will consist of women from multiple worlds, and yes Michael is slightly OP, okay, maybe incredibly OP. There aren't that many OP gamer stories out there, yet, so I decided to make one, hopefully this doesn't cause problems for you, the readers, if so, then don't continue reading.**

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (+5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 22**

 **EXP: 600/3600**

 **HP: 600/600 (Regeneration: 200 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 1500/1500 (Regeneration: 820 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 20**

 **INT: 33 (33+5=38)**

 **WIS: 36 (36+5=41)**

 **CHR: 22**

 **LUC: 9**

 **Points: 65**

 **Currency: $12,000**


	2. Grinding, New Skills, and a Meeting!

**Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 22**

 **EXP: 600/3600**

 **HP: 600/600 (Regeneration: 200 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 4950/4950 (Regeneration: 820 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 20**

 **INT: 33 (33+5=38)**

 **WIS: 36 (36+5=41)**

 **CHR: 22**

 **LUC: 9**

 **Points: 65**

 **Currency: $12,000  
**

 **Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Congratulations on surviving!" Ghost exclaims "Now that you've finished the tutorial you will be sent to the world of RWBY immediately, good luck!"_

 _"Wait wha-" I try to say before a blinding white light takes over my form._

 ** _(One blinding recovery later)_**

 _"Gah, my eyes..." I rub my eyes to try and get my eyesight back from the blinding light that took me over, and as soon as I recovered I looked around and saw that I was in a forest. With my Eyes of the Hawk, I spotted at least a dozen pairs of red eyes around me along with large masses of black fur and white bones, immediately I knew that I was surrounded by Grimm and prepared myself with Aeroblade drawn, prepared to use it._

 _"Well, come on then, give me your best shot!" I yell at them with my arms spread wide with Aeroblade in one hand and the other empty._

 _Now..._

 **Adult Beowolf**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Grimm**

 **Level: 12**

 **EXP: 0/3600**

 **HP: 270/250**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 9**

 **AGI: 12**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **CHR: 0**

 **LUC: 0**

 **Description:** **This Mature Beowolf is a newly made Grimm, it has yet to encounter hunters or humans, making it have no experience whatsoever for any coming battles. This beast is a soulless creature and is slowly pushing humanity towards the brink of extinction on the world of Remnant, this type is a humanoid Grimm and travels in packs. It now faces Michael Liberalis Nobles and it hungers for Michael's human blood and is waiting to kill him.**

 **Feelings: Bloodlust, Hunger, Malice**

 **Kill to get: 950 EXP**

These Grimm are weak, and were nothing compared to what I had to face in the arena, this'll be a piece of cake. I count 14 Beowolves in total and slashed towards the group closest to me, killing 3 of them in one shot **-750 DMG AOE!** **2850 EXP received!** I think I may have also dropped some trees as well. Although, how pitiful, these Grimm are seriously weak. I equipped Light Arrow and drew arrows and started rapid firing them towards the Grimm that were slowly getting closer to me killing 11 of them. **-900 DMG 10,450 EXP received!** The last 2 finally caught up and both of them slashed towards my chest but I had blocked with Light Arrow, I swapped to the dual swords form and slashed both of their heads off, **-1800 DMG, Critical Hit! 1900 EXP received!**

 **(Battle Results):**

 **(Allies): You**

 **(Enemies): 14 Grimm Beowolves**

 **0 allied casualties  
14 enemy casualties**

 **18,400 EXP Received!  
$1400 Received!**

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

 **(Iaido) Unlocked! Level: MAX**

 **Description: This skill allows for a quick draw allowing the user to respond to a quick and sudden attack with their blade. 50% increase in draw speed and sheathe speed.**

I look around and saw the dissolving remains of the Grimm along with the same useless drops I had gotten from the Alpha-type Grimm. Although, I did manage to get a level in Archery Mastery and Sword Mastery along with Iaido, which will be incredibly useful in my future battles. I decided to check my stats and spend some points.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (+5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 26**

 **EXP: 1200/4800**

 **HP: 600/600 (Regeneration: 200 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 4950/4950 (Regeneration: 820 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 20**

 **INT: 33 (33+5=38)**

 **WIS: 36 (36+5=41)**

 **CHR: 22**

 **LUC: 9**

 **Points: 85**

 **Currency: $13,400**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **(One hour later of decisions)**

Man, that took quite awhile, but these stats look good and even.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: The Prodigy - You're incredibly knowledgeable and your peers and teachers seem to think so too! Grants you a (+5) to INT and WIS when title is equipped.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 26**

 **EXP: 1200/4800**

 **HP: 1050/1050 (Regeneration: 350 HP per hour)**

 **MP: 6750/6750 (Regeneration: 1000 MP per hour)**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 35**

 **AGI: 40**

 **INT: 40 (40+5=45)**

 **WIS: 45 (45+5=50)**

 **CHR: 25**

 **LUC: 20**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $13,400**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

Since I was finished with my stats I decided to take a look around, since the Remnant is dominated by the Grimm this place will be great for training and grinding. I check my skills and decided to finally use Fiction Adaptation since I barely had any time during the tutorial to use it. I decided to go with the Fate/stay night universe skills and went for Tracing as it would be incredibly useful to use in the near future, along with all the legendary weapons I could trace. Thinking of it makes me drool. However, I snap out of it and went on to remember how Tracing worked with Shirou.

I went and picked up a tree branch that fell when I sent a slice of air towards that area during my earlier battle. I started to try and think of the steps for unlocking Tracing, and had gotten more than what I wished for.

 **(Structural Grasp) Unlocked! [Active] Level: 1 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 9**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the user to** **analyze** **the contents, structure, and purpose of an item. As the skill level increase, information can be gained at a quicker rate. Increase in INT by 5  
**

 **(Mana Usage) Unlocked! [Passive] Level: 1 EXP: 50%**

 **Description: This allows for the user to freely control mana, control increases with INT and the level of the skill. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control at a lower level.**

 **(Reinforcement) Unlocked! [Active] Level: 1 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows for the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up a object to its fullest. Allows for a 10% increase to durability and power of an object per hour.  
**

 **(Alteration) Unlocked! [Active] Level 1: EXP: 50% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows for the user to alter the qualities and shape of an object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporarily alteration adds a quality to the object.**

 **(Item Rank) Unlocked! [Passive] Level: MAX**

 **Description: This allows for the user to see what rank their item is in terms of the Fate/stay night universe. Ranks F- to A+. Passively increase durability of an item depending on the rank of said item.  
**

I unlocked more than what I asked for, but it's mostly to my benefit. I tried to alter the tree branch to a katana, then a club. I was successful and gained a few levels in my newly acquired skills, I decided to take it up a notch and try and trace a weapon, particularly Caliburn.

 **Judging the concept of creation - The symbol of a king**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure - A dazzling sword with golden inscriptions**

 **Duplicating the composition material - The finest steel blade adorned with gold**

 **Imitating the skill of its making - No wasted movements within its crafting**

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth - A symbol of authority pulled from a stone**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years - Shattered the moment the rules of chivalry were broken**

 **Excelling every manufacturing process**

In my hands appeared a beautiful looking sword in next to a scabbard.

It appears I was lucky enough to get it on my first try, and it shined oh so brightly, almost blinding me with its majesty. The scabbard was similar to the sword and was intricately designed the same way. Shirou Emiya would be proud of me with the weapon I had just traced right now.

I went ahead and saw the stats of the newly made Caliburn

 **(Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious)**

 **Rank: A+  
Durability: 150,000  
Grade: [Mythic]**

 **Description: The holy sword that was the symbol of the king that pulled it out of its stone by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. Engraved in a golden inscription is the words "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king of all England", this weapon became the symbol of England's king of knights once it was pulled from its stone.**

 **Effects:  
+1000 Physical Damage  
+750 Magical Damage  
+250 Holy Damage  
+Weakens all undead in a 50 meter radius  
+Grants [Medium] Kingly Aura**

I examine Caliburn, I twist and turn it to take in every detail before putting it away in my inventory as it isn't as strong as the weapons I currently have on my person. Also because I didn't want to have a kingly aura around me as it would raise far too many questions from anyone should they encounter me.

"Well, I guess it's time to start grinding," I mutter to myself, since I won't move to find the RWBY characters until I'm far above their level and skills considering what happened with Volume 3, so I better prepare myself for battle that is to come in the future.

I immediately start sprinting through the forest in search of Grimm to kill.

 **(Several Months Later)**

I spun Aeroblade into its sheath as the body of a Deathstalker fell before me and bodies of disintegrating Grimm were all around me. There were various Grimm such as Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, Nevermores, Griffins, and Beringels. I vastly changed in appearance as well, I had a sharper look to me along with a well-defined eight pack. A small amount of facial hair was growing on me and my hair got longer over the months almost reaching the small of my back. I had to put it into a ponytail due to it getting in the way of combat. I had discovered quite a few things over the months, such as the Gamer's Store, which allows for weapons and items of the multiverses, to be be bought. Along with it being just a week before canon as I discovered on my 4th months.

My equipment though, is that of a Ranger with a black fur cloak, with the hood on, made from Grimm. The lower part of my face is covered and underneath my cloak is a black kevlar vest with various types of grenades. Underneath my vest is a gray button-up shirt along with black cargo pants with a belt criss-crossing across my waist with throwing knives within in them. My Aeroblade is at my hip with the Light Arrow strung behind my back. All in all, I look fairly badass especially with my new stats.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. +Access to Wings (White), +100 DMG to all Grimm, +150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 1950/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 75**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (+300 AP per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

I had unlocked AP through intensive meditation on the 2nd month after remembering the world of RWBY has Aura to shield them from harm. Archangel however was a title I was given when I was traveling across Remnant and saving settlements on the way from Grimm around the area of Vale. I prepare myself to go into Vale and find Dust Till Dawn to interfere with the robbery and if at all possible, stop Roman Torchwick and place him behind bars.

I mull over my plans as until I'm directly in front of the gate into Vale and the guards there recognize me and allow me passage while I also hear the guards speaking to each other in low voices.

 _"Is that Archangel?"_

 _"I wonder what business he has in Vale..."_

 _"Who the hell is that?"  
_

The last one made me chuckle a bit as it was most likely a new guard stationed at this part of the wall not recognizing me as his fellow guardsmen smack him in the back of the head.

I walk through the gate and into the downtown part of Vale, and I could easily tell it was a part of the more poorer side of the city considering it's so close to the walls and people fear the risk of Grimm entering through that way. As I continue walking down the street I get odd looks from civilians due to my choice of apparel and some that have a look of recognition on their faces. Although, it does make me wonder why people send odd looks my way, isn't this garb normal for hunters? I'm broken out of my thoughts as I hear a small meek voice in front of me.

"M-mister Archangel, sir?" I look down and see a rabbit faunus that couldn't be any older than 11, her ears flat against her head and she was looking down at her feet.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" I say to her as I squat down to her level, pulling down my hood and mask, and used **[Observe]** on her.

 **Violet Scarlatina**

 **Title: Adorable Wittle Sister**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 475/1800**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 1500/1500**

 **AP: 0/0 (LOCKED)**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 10**

 **AGI: 14**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 7**

 **CHR: 21**

 **LUC: 6**

 **AUR: (LOCKED)**

 **Description: Violet Scarlatina is the youngest of the Scarlatina family, her older sister is Velvet Scarlatina who's currently in Beacon training to become a huntress. Violet is very meek and shy, thus she's not very sociable and it doesn't help that racists constantly ridicule her and bully her at school as well. She aspires to be a huntress like her sister and wishes to help the innocent people and change the humans' views on her people.**

 **Feeling: Nervous, Excited, Shy**

My eyes widened at the name of _'Scarlatina',_ it was quite surprising, really. There was absolutely no mention of a little sister of Velvet, but it was probably expected due to her being a side character of RWBY and thus not much was revealed about Team CFVY. Violet snaps me out of my thoughts when she starts speaking.

"C-can I have your a-autograph?" Well, that's a surprise as I don't consider myself THAT famous.

"Why would you want to have my autograph?" I ask her, a bit curious.

"W-well, you're famous f-for helping the frontier settlements." It isn't that big of a deal, is it? "I-I want to be like you, a Huntsman protecting the i-innocent!"

She shows me a magazine and I see the magazine was an issue of _Hunter Weekly,_ and it showed a picture of a hooded figure in a black garb with angelic-like wings an- Oh, that's me. Wait, when did they get a picture of me, its accuracy is almost spot-on. Well, I might as well give the kid something better than an autograph.

"How about I do you one better kiddo?" I tell her as I trace her a golden bladed M9 Bayonet with an eagle design for the handle, making Violet have the eyes the size of dinner-plates.

 **(M9 Bayonet (Golden Blade))**

 **Rank: D+  
Durability: 1500/1500 (REINFORCED)  
Grade: Uncommon**

 **Description: A M9 Bayonet that has a golden blade, while it is much more fragile than other weapons, on the other hand, it'd make for a good weapon to put over your fireplace or as an emergency last resort weapon.**

 **Effects:  
+150 Physical Damage  
+25 Armor Piercing Damage**

Violet marvels at the weapon, but shakes her head and puff outs her cheeks and turns her head to the side, which is quite adorable I might add.

"I can't take that from you." Violet says, but eyes the weapon from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes you can, I can make plenty more than this." I try and convince her, but she's far too stubborn. I sigh and grab her wrist and place the dagger in her hand, "Keep it, please. I have no need for a knife like this, besides, if you're aspiring to become a Huntress, you're going to need a starting weapon, right?"

Violet slowly grasps her hand over the handle of the M9 Bayonet and suddenly hugs me, causing me to "oomph" from the impact and speed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tells me over and over, before suddenly blushing and backing away at realizing what she did. "S-sorry."

I chuckle and rub her head, making her pout at me.

"It's alright, besides, if you're going to become a huntress, you're going to eventually need a weapon right? The M9 Bayonet would make for a good back up weapon for you to use, since you shouldn't rely so much on a single weapon." I advise her as she examines every detail of her newly acquired weapon.

I started walking away without waiting for a reply, leaving her with the M9 Bayonet.

Well, time to starting the preparations as I start looking for a place to stay until canon starts.

* * *

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. +Access to Wings (White), +100 DMG to all Grimm, +150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 1950/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 75**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (+300 AP per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

* * *

OMAKE: Lucky Shot

 **(6th Month of Grinding)**

I pull my hair in frustration as I seek out Grimm, but they're all running away from me goddammit. I pull out Light Arrow in it's bow form and fired off a shot in the distance to let off some steam. **-950 DMG! Lucky Shot! Enemy kneecap shattered!**

What.  
 **  
(Meanwhile at a White Fang camp a few seconds earlier)**

Banesaw, current lieutenant for the White Fang, second only to Adam Taurus, can be seen directing grunts left and right in light of receiving a new ally, a human one at that.

"Come on! The preparations must be finished!" Banesaw growls outs.

However, he spots a bright flash incoming and it hits him directly in the knee, causing him to keel over and start howling in pain. The arrow didn't pierce through his aura though, but it had enough force to shatter the knee instead of piercing it and White Fang grunts rush to assist him.


	3. Let Canon Begin!

**Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 1950/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 75 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **Weapon Rank:**

 **F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

* * *

 **MysticSpider: Thanks for the recommendation, although Michael does have a new title, the prodigy title will be used often much later on! :)**

 **Trichocysts: Thank you for reading man, although for the Zanpakuto I won't add mainly due to lack of knowledge from me, I know, I suck. Although, I do know that it's from Bleach, right?**

 **lightningNova16: Ha, hope you look forward to it.**

 **AN: Please note that characters with MP are not capable of using if they know no magical spells, except for the Maidens and other certain characters. Also, Michael won't be so overpowered he'll one shot all enemies, like One Punch-Man. No, he'll be more like Natsu Dragneel, strong and getting stronger quickly.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Violet marvels at the weapon, but shakes her head and puff outs her cheeks and turns her head to the side, which is quite adorable I might add._

 _"I can't take that from you." Violet says, but eyes the weapon from the corner of her eyes._

 _"Yes you can, I can make plenty more than this." I try and convince her, but she's far too stubborn. I sigh and grab her wrist and place the dagger in her hand, "Keep it, please. I have no need for a knife like this, besides, if you're aspiring to become a Huntress, you're going to need a starting weapon, right?"_

 _Violet slowly grasps her hand over the handle of the M9 Bayonet and suddenly hugs me, causing me to "oomph" from the impact and speed._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tells me over and over, before suddenly blushing and backing away at realizing what she did. "S-sorry."_

 _I chuckle and rub her head, making her pout at me._

 _"It's alright, besides, if you're going to become a huntress, you're going to eventually need a weapon right? The M9 Bayonet would make for a good back up weapon for you to use, since you shouldn't rely so much on a single weapon." I advise her as she examines every detail of her newly acquired weapon._

 _I started walking away without waiting for a reply, leaving her with the M9 Bayonet._

 _Well, time to starting the preparations as I start looking for a place to stay until canon starts._

 _Now..._

 **(A week later)**

I actually found myself a nice apartment just in-between inner-Vale and downtown Vale and it had a nice balcony overview of a courtyard which looks oddly familiar to me.

Anyhow, this is the day when canon starts, I positioned myself on the rooftop of a building across from Dust Till Dawn and waited for Roman Torchwick and Junior's goons to come up to the shop. I notched a light arrow when I saw them coming down the street, people moving out of their way in fear, and waited for the events leading to a fight between Ruby and the henchmen.

I saw Roman go up to the old man in charge of the shop and start his dialogue.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" A henchman brings his gun up to the old man's face.

"P-please, just take my Lien and leave!" He tells them.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for you're money."

I decided to ignore the rest of the dialogue and prepare to jump down and interfere when a henchman went straight-up towards Ruby with his cleaver/sword drawn and proceeded to try and rob her. The henchman was hit back to the front of the store leading to a henchman to go up to her and point his gun in her direction, which proved to be a mistake as he was sent flying through the window of the store with Ruby following the henchman out the window. Roman and the other goons looked out the broken window seeing Ruby when she twirled out her scythe.

"Okayyy, get her!" Roman orders his hired help.

I then release and fire an arrow towards one of the goons instantly knocking him back in to a wall making and indentation forcing him to become unconscious. I switch to dual wielding just as Ruby plants her scythe in to the ground and twirls herself around it planting both of her feet into a goon's face. She uses the recoil of her sniper rifle part of her scythe and knocks and henchman into the air and proceeds to do so again with another henchman, instead this time smashing him in to the ground. The last one fires an assault rifle at her and she uses the recoil to bounce back and forth before smacking the blunt side of the scythe towards the feet of Roman.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said just as I had jumped down and joined Ruby, both faces light up with recognition, one with excitement and joy while the other was with fear.

"W-well Red and Archangel, I uhm, think we can all say we had an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman says opening up Melodic Cudgel's flare gun form just as I used **[Observe]** on him and quickly skimmed his stats.

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Title: Criminal Mastermind**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 1450/1450**

 **MP: 4500/4500**

 **AP: 6500/6500**

Roman fired Melodic Cudgel and I quickly dodged and so did Ruby away from the blast. When we looked back towards where Roman was, he was gone and I looked around until spotting him climbing a ladder leading to the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings. I unleash my wings and Ruby looks at them in awe just as I launched off flying towards Roman and landing with Ruby not far behind me.

"Persistent." Roman frowns with annoyance.

A bullhead appears behind Roman and he takes out a red Dust crystal.

"End of the line Red and Archangel!" Roman says as he boards the bullhead and throws the Dust crystal at us firing Melodic Cudgel once it lands at our feet causing a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-h- Huh?" Roman stops laughing the moment he sees something else on the roof with us.

A woman in a purple cape, quite a beautiful woman I might add, wielding a riding crop, I easily discerned who this was when I spotted her and used **[Observe]** on her.

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Title: Witch of Beacon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level 49**

 **HP: 1860/1860**

 **MP: 7500/7500**

 **AP: 9900/9900**

 **STR: 29**

 **VIT: 62**

 **AGI: 28**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 51**

 **CHR: 32**

 **LUC: 3**

 **AUR: 33**

 **Description: Glynda Goodwitch is a professor and the deputy at Beacon Academy, she is a seasoned huntress and works under Headmaster Ozpin. While one could consider being a professor at Beacon and a deputy at that too, it's absolutely stressful for Glynda as she has to deal with super-powered hormone driven teenagers along with the things Ozpin pulls on a daily basis.**

 **Feeling: Tired, Stressed, Collected**

She casted a glyph a protected us from the explosion, even if I didn't need it. She waved her riding crop and several streaks of purple attack the aircraft.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman yells to the pilot, whom is obviously Cinder Fall, as she goes to the side of the bullhead and Roman takes over piloting.

Glynda glows purple and aims her riding crop above the bullhead and fired off a purple streak on top of the bullhead, resulting in storm clouds forming. With another flick of her wand, a rain of jagged hail hits the aircraft, breaking the cockpit window too.

I see Cinder light her arms and chest up like fire, aims and fires a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocked it, but the flames splatter behind her, allowing Cinder to use the embers left behind to glow incredible hot. Glynda backflips away from the explosion. I interfere and use **[Seven Heavenly Suns]** on the bullhead.

 **(Seven Heavenly Suns) [Active] Level: 5 EXP: 75 MP Cost: 2500 Per use**

 **Description: You call upon the might of the heavens to strike down your enemy! This skill allows for seven consecutive strikes to rain down on your enemy, the element striking them however, is of pure light. Level up this skill to decrease MP cost and increase amount of strike.**

 **+250 Damage per strike  
+500 Damage against unholy enemies.  
+Chance to stun enemy by 90%  
+125 AOE Damage within 50 meters.**

I raise my hands in the air, causing several balls of pure light to appear in a circle around the bullhead, and cross my arms down causing the balls of light to strike down on the bullhead. It didn't do much damage, but it did stagger and cripple the aircraft. From here I can see that Cinder had a look of surprise thanks to **[Eyes of The Hawk]** and **[Eye of the World].**

I forced them to fly away, and just as I prepared to cast another spell, Glynda stopped me with her telekinesis. I sent a questioning gaze to her, making her blush at my looks, but she shook her head giving me a stern look, making me sigh and stop the spell.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby looks at Glynda with awe, "Can I have your autograph?!" I chuckled.

 **(Later - Vale Police Department)**

Ruby and I sat on one end of a steel table, with Glynda pacing around the table with a tablet in her hands. We were underneath the only light in the room and it only illuminated us, making the rest of the room dark, which wasn't a problem to me as I still could see all.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger. And you," she looks at me "will not get off lightly either." Glynda says to us in a stern tone.

"They started it!" Ruby tell hers.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda notices Ruby's smile"...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates by almost hitting Ruby's wrist with her riding crop making Ruby give out a little _'Eeek!'_ But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.

Glynda moves out of the way of a surprised Ruby and we can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies, who I can easily identify as Headmaster Ozpin and I used **[Observe]** on him.

 **Octavius Ozpin**

 **Title: Headmaster of Beacon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 94**

 **HP: 2700/2700**

 **MP 15,000/15,000**

 **AP: 22,200/22,220**

 **STR: 84**

 **VIT: 90**

 **AGI: 86**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 114**

 **CHR: 54**

 **LUC: 32**

 **AUR: 74**

 **Description: Octavius Ozpin is a professor and the Headmaster at Beacon Academy, he is a calm and collected individual with a almost always passive face. Many see him as a planner and one to prepare long before an event happens, he's seen as a _'beacon'_ of wisdom and many look to him for answers. Although, some do consider him a Chess Master with that persona of his, what with little revealed on his face.**

 **Feeling: Calm, Collected, Curious**

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin leans forward to look at her face "You... have silver eyes." Ozpin turns to me, " And Mr. Archange-" I cut him off.

"It's Michael Nobles"

"Well, Mr. Nobles, you... have wings." Ozpin says, making me mentally punch myself for not dispelling the wings beforehand.

"So, where did you learn how to do this?" Ozpin gestures to the tablet Glynda's holding with a video of our fight with the goons with the video focusing mostly on Ruby.

"Signal Academy" Ruby tells him.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

I tune out their conversation and wait as I had seen no reason to join in on the conversation, nor did Ozpin speak to me after mentioning my wings.

"-ou want to come to my school?" Ozpin offers Ruby.

"More than anything"

"And you Mr. Nobles?" I look back at him and replied

"Sure, why not?"

Ozpin looks back at Glynda who just _'hmmphs'_ with disapproval and then looks back at us.

"Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and with an open mouth while I had a small smile with my eyes closed.

 **(Airship to Beacon)**

I lay back in my seat as the other hunter/huntress hopefuls check out the view or watch the news which was about Roman Torchwick's recent robbery and him evading the authorities etc, etc.

I had changed my outfit to that of a black sleeveless button waistcoat with white gloves reaching my elbows and formal black trousers to match, and to top it all off, a gray beret with a patch on the front showing my hunter symbol. The symbol was that of crossed arrows facing downward and a sword going down the middle with a wing on both ends of the sword with a bright yellow background. For armor I had double plated pauldrons on both my shoulders along with greaves that were both made of Mithril and I had a kevlar vest holding my throwing knives, which there were 20 in total, along with the various grenades on my previous set, with Light Arrow attached to my back. This was my **[Formal Hunter]** set as I had discovered the equipment set features just recently and my previous clothing was my **[Ranger]** set.

I saw Yang hugging Ruby to my left, and looked beyond them seeing Jaune further down the airship, who's looking a little bit green right now, making me contemplate whether or not to help him with his sickness but decided against it and let him keep his 'Vomit Boy' title. I used **[Observe]** to scout out the competition, and I wasn't impressed as they were all near 15-25 levels with the exception of Jaune who's at level 9, making me snicker due to him being the same level as Violet.

I heard Glynda Goodwitch replace the news report with a hologram of herself and listen to what she has to say.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

I hear Yang say "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace," I scoff since there's never any peace, only preparation. "and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda then disappears from the hologram just as we came up to Beacon and Jaune threw up, getting some on Yang's shoe making me chuckle at them overreacting.

I walk down the pathway of Beacon and use **[Presence Concealment]** while watching Yang abandon Ruby then encountering Weiss by tripping over her suitcases full of Dust leading Weiss to tell her all about Schnee something regulations with her waving around a bottle of red Dust in front of Ruby like a baby's rattle. I jump in and grab the bottle from her hand and start chastising her while at the same time, startling her at my sudden appearance.

"What do you think you're doing shaking a vial of Dust like a baby's rattle!?"

"W-who do you think you are!? Do you know who I am?" Weiss says, a little bit more than outraged.

"Well, I do know you're acting like a snobby little princess" I reply, causing her to splutter in rage.

"It's heiress, actually" Ah, there's Blake now with a vial of Schnee Dust in her hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Blake says making Weiss smile smugly

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finishes making Ruby and I chuckle while Weiss becomes enraged again.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss goes up in Blake's face and takes the vial from her and doing the same to me before huffing and walking away with her servants carrying her luggage following immediately.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts to the retreating form of Weiss "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby looks to Blake only to see her walking away as well making her collapse onto her back, "Welcome to Beacon..." I stood over her form, casting a shadow over her along with Jaune whom came over with me at the same time.

Jaune holds out his hand "Hey... I'm Jaune." I usedon him.

Ruby takes Jaune's hand "Ruby" standing up. "Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?" I snicker at that and Jaune's downtrodden face and finally introduce myself.

"I'm Michael, although you may know me as Archangel." I unleash my wings making them stare in awe at it.

* * *

 **AN: I'll be revealing more skills that Michael learned over his 7 month grinding period later on, you can see Michael's stats, skills, and weapons on my profile incase you wanted to know em'.**

* * *

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 1950/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 75 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**


	4. Initiation and Teams

**Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 1950/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 75 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **Weapon Rank:**

 **F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:**

 **Common**  
 **Uncommon**  
 **Rare**  
 **Unique**  
 **Mythic**  
 **Legendary  
** **Godly**

* * *

 **AN: Just so you guys know, there's a poll for which two lucky ladies that get to join Michael's harem, so be sure to check it out!**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"What do you think you're doing shaking a vial of Dust like a baby's rattle!?"_

 _"W-who do you think you are!? Do you know who I am?" Weiss says, a little bit more than outraged._

 _"Well, I do know you're acting like a snobby little princess" I reply, causing her to splutter in rage._

 _"It's heiress, actually" Ah, there's Blake now with a vial of Schnee Dust in her hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Blake says making Weiss smile smugly_

 _"Finally, some recognition!"_

 _"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finishes making Ruby and I chuckle while Weiss becomes enraged again._

 _"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss goes up in Blake's face and takes the vial from her and doing the same to me before huffing and walking away with her servants carrying her luggage following immediately._

 _"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts to the retreating form of Weiss "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby looks to Blake only to see her walking away as well making her collapse onto her back, "Welcome to Beacon..." I stood over her form, casting a shadow over her along with Jaune whom came over with me at the same time._

 _Jaune holds out his hand "Hey... I'm Jaune."_

 _Ruby takes Jaune's hand "Ruby" standing up. "Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?" I snicker at that and Jaune's downtrodden face and finally introduce myself._

 _"I'm Michael, although you may know me as Archangel." I unleash my wings making them stare in awe at it._

 _Now..._

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune tells us.

I slightly chuckle and Ruby laughs "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind"

"I'll never live that down, will I?" I laugh and throw an arm around Jaune,

"Nope!" I smile cheekily at him, making him slightly more depressed.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asks, a bit skeptical.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind"

A short awkward silence befalls us as we walk on the pathway.

"So..." Leave it to Ruby to break the ice. "I got this thing!" Aannd... she whips out Crescent Rose, I probably should've expected this, or remembered it at the very least, oh well.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune looks at Crescent Rose in awe as we stop in the middle of the pathway)

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby adds in.

"A-Wha...?" Jaune asks, confused at her words.

"It's also a gun, Jaune." I tell him cutting off Ruby just as she cocked the weapon, making her pout at me.

"Oh, that's cool." Jaune said.

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asks him.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune unsheathes a sword "I got this sword."

"Oooohh!" Ruby marvels at it

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune raises his arm, and by extension, the scabbard of his sword before it extends into a shield on his arm.

"What do they do?" Ruby asks as she touches the shield.

Jaune fumbles around with the shield before retracting it for good and putting it back on his belt. "The shield also gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks him.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune says dejectedly.

"Hey now Ruby, I think what Jaune means to say is that he can put it away the shield when he isn't in combat so that it doesn't constantly weight down his arm everywhere he goes and tire him at the same time, so he puts it on his hip to lessen the weight on his arm. The more simple the weapon, the less weapon maintenance you have to do for complicated weapons. Cause of Jaune's simple weapon choice, people will most likely underestimate him letting him take the advantage." I say, giving Jaune a pat on the back with Jaune giving me a grateful smile as I used **[Observe]** on his sword.

 **[Crocea Mors]  
** **Rank: B+  
** **Durability: 450,000/450,000  
** **Grade: Unique  
Description: Crocea Mors is the family heirloom of the Arc family and has seen battle dating as far back as the Great War. This weapon is nigh indestructible, or so they say, as it has been tested against many weapons on and off the battlefield but never breaking and something breaking the other weapon as well. Crocea Mors has been passed down from generation to generation of Arcs' and continues to do so this very day.**

 **Effects:  
+Invulnerability(To all B+ rank and below)  
+500 Physical Damage  
+250 Armor Piercing Damage  
+Arc Last Stand (Accessible only to those of the Arc bloodline, capable of unleashing the past Arc wielders of Crocea Mors to fight by your side in a moment of desperation)**

My eyes widened at the quality of the blade, in the hands of Jaune Arc no less, simple my ass!

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go overboard with designing it." Ruby giggled, examining Crescent Rose. **  
**

"Wait- You made that!?" Jaune exclaims, surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby said, curious.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune replies.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days"

"I agree with Ruby, a family heirloom has countless stories of your predecessors and has seen battle, much like you will in Beacon," I approved. "Besides, don't you want to tell your future children how you used your blade as a means to protect the innocent as a Hunter?"

"Y-yeah, the classics" Jaune says, a bit flustered at our comments, and sheathes his sword.

"What about you Michael?" Ruby asks me.

"Oh, me? I have this," I show her both my weapons "these two lovely weapons of mine are Aeroblade and Light Arrow," I smirk "and that's all you need to know." I finish, making her pout at me and we once again fell in silence.

"So, why did you help me out in the courtyard back there?" Ruby asks Jaune, continuing our walk again.

Jaune walks alongside her "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet.'"

"Do you guys know where we're supposed to meet for orientation?" I ask, making both stop in their tracks to look at each other, then back at me.

Jaune fires off "Oh, I don't know! I was following Ruby! Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is- uh... Is that a no?" I sigh.

I used **[Summon]** and called upon one of my men to guide us and, a man in black BDU's with a heavy tan flak vest and kneepads with his face completely covered with a black balaclava, save for his eyes, and a combat helmet with goggles strapped to it along with my symbol on the back of his flak vest, appeared before us in a flash of light **(AN: Think of Shadow Company from MW2)** , startling Ruby and Jaune.

 **(Summon) [Active] Level 9 EXP 96 MP Cost: 1000 per summon**

 **Description: You summon your own warriors to fight alongside you, any defeated enemies or personally designed warriors will be summoned to aid you. Can currently summon 4 allied forces. Level up skill to decrease MP cost and increase summons.**

"You have summoned me, your orders sir?" The PMC asks me as he draws out a G36C and scans the area.

"Yeah, yeah, look for a large amount of heat signatures converging on one area and point us in that direction." I tell him, completely disregarding his professional tone and caution and Ruby and Jaune's looks of astonishment.

The PMC brings out a small device with a antenna on it and activates it causing it to let out a beeping sound as it scans the area with the PMC moving around in a circle, until he point in one direction.

"That way sir, a large amount of heat signatures are converging in that direction." He tells us and I thank him and dispel him.

I look back towards Jaune and Ruby who had looks of astonishment on their faces before I snapped my fingers in front of them, knocking them out of it.

"Hellooo? Are we going to go now?" I ask them as I start walking towards orientation as they start rushing to catch up with me.

"Was that your semblance?" Ruby asks with excitement.

"Sorry, but not telling, although I can tell you that was one of my men, designed after a PMC that was in a game back from where I came from.." I reply, causing Ruby to puff out her cheeks, cross her arms, and look away, which was quite adorable might I add.

 **(At the Orientation)  
**

Ruby, Jaune, and I walk into the massive auditorium and hear Yang call out.

"Oh, hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She waves Ruby over.

"Hey, I gotta go!" Ruby said "I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"H-hey, wait!" Jaune tries to stop her, but Ruby had already rushed off to her sister. "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I spot Pyrrha behind him looking at Jaune and I curiously, just as Jaune walked up to me.

"Guess it's just you and me now," I stare blankly at him, before turning the opposite direction and began walking away from Jaune, throwing the peace sign behind me.

"Not you too, Michael!" Jaune yells out to me making me have a small smile.

Not too soon after, I see Weiss giving a verbal smack down to Ruby with me watching Ruby jump into her sister's arms and with her trying make amends between Weiss and Ruby with her mentioning Jaune as _'tall, blonde, and scraggly'_ which he seemed to hear.

Not too soon after, Ozpin showed up onstage, with me ignoring his speech.

 **(Later, at night)**

After Ozpin's speech, I went over stock in my inventory as to what to give teams RWBY and JNPR to make some individuals stronger while also having it to my advantage with them as my allies, and better yet, friends.

After I finished changing into nightwear, not that I needed sleep but had to as to not arouse suspicion, I walked back to the auditorium only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of headphones at my neck connected with the pocket of my sweatpants.

I soon walked in, opening the doors into the auditorium making those who were in conversations to go silent as they took in my form. I'm pretty sure I heard Yang give a purr when she saw me. As I walked down the aisles of sleeping bags, huntresses-in-training blushed at looking at my sculpted body and face whilst the men had covered their forms, out of envy or embarrassment I wasn't sure, and soon found myself an open spot next to Blake Belladonna.

"Is this spot taken?" I ask Blake who looks up at me and gives a light blush at seeing my sculpted body before replying,

"No, it's yours to take" I nodded and went about setting up my sleeping bag.

I put up my headphones and started listening to _'From the Fields of Gallia - by Antti Markikainen'_ and began rolling out my bedroll with me positioning myself so that I was up against the wall with my legs inside the the sleeping bag, leaving my upper body visible as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

Although, I'm pretty sure Yang and Ruby came over and tried to start a conversation with Blake, emphasis on _'tried',_ then Weiss got involved and I cracked an eye open to see them and I could even hear them slightly yelling through my headphones!

I sigh and get up along with taking off my headphones.

"-ealize some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss yells at Ruby and Yang who stopped in mid-fight with Ruby holding up Yang's leg.

"You're not making it any better Ice Queen, now please, can we all just go to bed? We'll need all the rest we can get for initiation tomorrow." I try and settle them down peacefully, activating **[Angelic Presence]** at the same time.

 **(Angelic Presence) [Active] Level: MAX MP Cost: 0**

 **Description: Your presence alone soothes those of negative emotions, bringing a peaceful state of mind to those affected and harms or pacify unholy beings.**

 **+50 AOE Holy Damage for every 5 seconds and 50 meter radius.  
+Negates all negative effects within a 25 meter radius.**

Weiss blushes in embarrassment as she does realize that they were causing an even bigger commotion when she came along, with Ruby and Yang doing the same after feeling a calming presence befall them.

"Now that we're all done here, can you all please go to sleep?" I ask them kindly.

Weiss huffs and walks away, Yang winks at me until Ruby drags her away, leaving me with Blake who just rose an eyebrow at me before blowing out the candle when I got back into my bedroll with my headphones back on.

 **(Next Morning)**

 **You have slept on a somewhat comfortable surface in a comfortable bedroll and sleeping bag!**

 **85% of all HP, MP, and AP has been restored, all negative status effects have been cured!**

I woke up a bit earlier than what was considered normal for the others students, since sleep was an optional thing to me, and went for cliff where initiation was taking place but not before going into a bathroom stall to switch out to my **[Formal Hunter]** set.

As I was on my way to the cliff, I had encountered Ozpin.

"Ah, Headmaster Ozpin! Good morning!" I greet him jovially.

"Mr. Nobles, good morning to you as well, I was actually hoping to find you before initiation was to take place"

"Why's that Headmaster?" I ask him, a bit curious.

"Due to an uneven amount of students this year, you'll be placed as an extra 5th member on a team or as a solo hunter, in light of this event you may choose the team you wish to join after initiation once the teams are announced if you wish to do so, because of this you cannot have a partner as well. However, this does not mean you'll be left out of initiation, your objective is to assist the students in their return trip, which ones though, are up to you." Ozpin said.

"Got it sir." I reply back to him as he starts walking away with mug and cane in hand.

As I continued my journey to the cliff, I decided to browse **[** **Gamer's Auction]** and put a few things on the wish list so I can properly prepare for the events in Volume 3.

 **Gamer's Auction Wish List:  
**

 **[UNSC Phoenix Class Assault Ship + Complement of 11,000 Crew and Marines:] 1x = $350,000  
[UNSC Frigate Shipyards:] 3x = $150,000  
[UNSC Capital Shipyard:] 1x = $250,000  
[Titanium-A Materials:] 100,000x = $500,000  
[Planetary Terraformer:] 1x = $1,000,000  
[Randomly Generated Personnel:] 250,000x = $500,000**

 **Total Costs: $2,750,000**

While I did expect it to be far more expensive than I originally thought, it's still going to put a dent in my funds. Although, I guess it's cheap considering the other countless types of ships, materials, and weapons from other universes that could absolutely annihilate the Halo ones. I plan on using them to build a base on one of the planets in Remnant's system and turn it into a fortress world from the ground up. I was broken out of my thoughts as Pyrrha bumped into me, making me stagger, but I couldn't say the same for her as she fell back.

"Ah! Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention, that was completely my fault." I say to her as I gave her a hand.

"Well, you should have! Don't you know who this is?" A snobby voice to my left says, whom I could easily identify as Weiss long before looking at her.

"You mean Pyrrha Nikos, celebrity, champion, and all that stuff?" Making Weiss nod and point her nose up in the air along with Pyrrha looking a bit crestfallen, but hid it well.

"Well, frankly, I don't care about any of that, we're training to become Hunters and the Grimm won't care about titles, prestige, or any of that when we fight them so what's the point to them other than entertainment? Cause, I don't see one and Pyrrha is just another fellow student in my eyes." I said, causing Pyrrha to look hopeful at my words and Weiss to splutter a bit in indignity before I walked off without waiting for them to say anything and finally reached the cliff.

I ponder about future events before I'm broken out of my musings as I see the first wave of students making their way over to the cliff with the rest soon following them, and when we were all positioned on a launchpad Ozpin started to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin said, looking at each of us. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Then, Glynda took over for him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today"

I hear Ruby's whimper and _'What?'_ and laugh silently at her anguish before Ozpin started speaking again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby lets out another scared noise at that.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years," Ruby finally broke and said _'What!?'_ and Nora saying _'I told you so'_ to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." I heard Jaune laugh nervously at that and gave a gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene" Like hell they won't intervene, if students died here then Beacon would have been shut down long before we came in the event that a influential parent had their son or daughter die here. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin finished.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune tries to say before Ozpin interrupted him.

"Good! Now, take your positions" I took out my wings and got into position just as the students slowly started getting launched one by one, with me being the last one laughing as Jaune's launched before mine letting me see his flight, it soon started making the mechanical countdown and launched me as well. In the distance ahead of me I could see Yang using Ember Cecilia as a propellent, Ruby hitting a baby Nevermore, and Jaune getting speared to a tree.

I started flapping my wings and made to look for a clearing to land in before spotting one and made for a dive making a crater with my landing, I looked up and scanned the tree line for any Grimm and after confirming that it was clear, I used **[Summon]** to have 4 of my PMC's be recon for me and to lead myself North to the other students with the occasional lone Ursa in the way and the PMC's unleashing hell on it with incendiary tipped bullets until we found soon-to-be teams RWBY and JNPR all gathered before the abandoned temple who were surprised at the armed men gathered around me in a loose defensive circle

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang and I shouted to her as she brought out Crescent Rose and used the recoil of her scythe to charge the Deathstalker before being knocked back with its pincer.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said as she staggered to her feet and turned around and fired Crescent Rose at the Deathstalker only for it to do absolutely jack to it with its armor making Ruby slowly step back before turning and running back towards us.

She started running back towards us just as the Nevermore flew up behind her and prepared to launch a volley of feathers only to get its entire head covered in a explosion with a followup to its torso, I saw two small vapor trails coming from one of the trees.

Earlier, I had ordered two of my men, both of them with a SMAW, to station themselves in a tree and take down the aerial Grimm and return to us to assist in taking down the Deathstalker and it seems I had made the right choice with the Nevermore being completely obliterated.

My two other men, Yang, and myself ran towards Ruby with the Deathstalker slowly gaining on her and I ordered both of my remaining men to each go left and right to distract the Deathstalker and draw its attention away from Ruby just as my other two men came back from the trees and I ordered them to charge down the middle to cover Ruby.

When Ruby returned to us, I charged forward whilst my men distracted it with concentrated gunfire on its multiple eyes and stinger and drew Aeroblade and slashed the air in the direction of the stinger, making it cut off completely from the rest of its body when a blade of air made contact with it, making the Deathstalker roar in pain. As the Aeroblade recharged I slashed down the middle of the Deathstalker, causing it to clash with my blade of air due to the armor of it and it was slowly piercing it until it finally cut through and went out the other end of the Deathstalker, making it fall into two and it began to slowly dissolve.

I sheathed Aeroblade as the others looked on in shock and amazement at me and my men taking out a Deathstalker and Nevermore with little effort on our parts.

"Well, are we going to return to the cliff now?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

They snapped out of it and nodded, as those who didn't have a relic before grabbed one before we made a dash towards the cliff with them asking me questions.

"How'd you manage to do that!?" Weiss asks incredulously.

"Yeah, and who are those men with you?" Yang asked as well.

"Well Weiss, Yang, let's just chalk it up to experience and skill, and as for the men with me, they're my summons and they're a part of my semblance." I answered.

Soon after, they came at me with a barrage of questions and I answered some of them and outright refused others as I needed to keep some things secret after all, not until I've gotten to know them better later on. We reached the cliff much faster than I expected, but that's most likely due to the Q&A that was going on during our trip. We each made our way up with everyone helping one another to boost themselves up faster the cliff until we had finally reached the top with Ozpin and Glynda waiting for us.

 **(Later at the Ceremony)**

After the formation of Team CRDL, Team JNPR came up with Ozpin announcing Jaune as team leader, surprising and shocking him until Pyrrha punched his shoulder playfully but still caused him to fall over and after them came Team RWBY.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces." Ozpin said "From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose" This shocked Ruby and Weiss but made Yang hug Ruby in pride until it was my cue to go up.

"And finally, Michael Nobles. He is a special case as there were an uneven amount of students this year and because of his skill and experience, he has the honor of deciding whether or not he joins a team as a fifth member or as a solo hunter. Now, your choice Mr. Nobles?" Ozpin asked me.

"I choose to be the fifth member of..." I made the audience wait in suspense. "Team RWBY, Headmaster." I told him.

"Very well Mr. Nobles, due to this, Team RWBY will be given bigger accommodations to support 5 people." Ozpin said as the audience applauded and I walked down to greet my new team.

"Hey guys, I look forward to working with all of you. Shall we go to our dorms then?" I said to them getting nods of agreement.

This is going to be quite a fun year.


	5. First Day of Classes!

Michael **Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 9300/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 75 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $7,476,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

 **Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
** **Godly**

* * *

 **Raidentensho: Michael will eventually learn spear-work, but that won't be until later when he gets another legendary item, the romance with Pyrrha also depends completely on the poll, so... Yeah.**

 **JadalierRune: Yep! When Michael goes to a primitive world, they'll most likely seem him either as a true angel or a god but they may also see him as something to kill, dominate, or get under their control.**

 **AN: Why can't you guys choose Glynda or some other girl to be in Michael's harem instead of Neo, it'll be incredibly hard for me to put her in, let alone introduce her but I can manage if she does remain in the lead in the poll.**

 **Also, I'm getting very sick, so I will probably slow down typing up chapters, sorry about that.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._ **  
**

 _"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces." Ozpin said "From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose" This shocked Ruby and Weiss but made Yang hug Ruby in pride until it was my cue to go up._

 _"And finally, Michael Nobles. He is a special case as there were an uneven amount of students this year and because of his skill and experience, he has the honor of deciding whether or not he joins a team as a fifth member or as a solo hunter. Now, your choice Mr. Nobles?" Ozpin asked me._

 _"I choose to be the fifth member of..." I made the audience wait in suspense. "Team RWBY, Headmaster." I told him._

 _"Very well Mr. Nobles, due to this, Team RWBY will be given bigger accommodations to support 5 people." Ozpin said as the audience applauded and I walked down to greet my new team._

 _"Hey guys, I look forward to working with all of you. Shall we go to our dorms then?" I said to them getting nods of agreement._

 _This is going to be quite a fun year._

 _Now..._

 **(The Next Morning)**

 **You have slept in a bed!  
**

 **95% of all HP, MP, and AP has been recovered and all negative ailments have been cured.**

I get up far earlier than my teammates and went about setting up my own small little corner of privacy, because even with bigger accommodations, they'll more than likely take up a good amount of space... Scratch that, all of the space.

I looked at the time to see it was _'5:27'_ and decided to use **[Return to Void]** to get some of my personal belongings to bring back along with buying the things I had put on my wish list from the **[Gamer's Auction]** after making sure it was clear, and my teammates were still asleep.

 **(Return to Void) [Active] Level: MAX**

 **Description: This skill allows for the user to return to the void for training, shopping, or relaxation. The Void can be shared with other gamers you've met and if they're given privileges to gain access to it.**

 **Immortal (Nothing can harm you within your own Void unless permitted)  
Time Dilation (3 hours inside is 1 hour outside)  
Gamer's Auction (A store with items from all over the multiverses sold by other Gamers)**

I appeared in the Void, where there were a few buildings here and there along with the coliseum I fought in at the end of the tutorial and I looked towards the largest building, which held the **[Gamer's Auction]** and bought everything needed from my wish list in the Halo-verse section and the Miscellaneous section which took 30 minutes to find all of them, and they were all placed outside the building within the Void.

I'm also pretty sure that I saw that you could buy different planets there, with garden worlds being insanely expensive and non-inhabitable worlds being incredibly cheap, but I'm pretty sure it'd be much cheaper to colonize a planet and make it habitable with different resources at hand, but this didn't mean I was interested, I just didn't have a need for planets that were outside Remnant's system, YET.

 **Gamer's Auction Receipt:  
**

 **[UNSC Phoenix Class Assault Ship + Complement of 11,000 Crew and Marines:] 1x = $350,000  
[UNSC Frigate Shipyards:] 3x = $150,000  
[UNSC Capital Shipyard:] 1x = $250,000  
[Titanium-A Materials:] 100,000x = $500,000  
[Planetary Terraformer:] 1x = $1,000,000  
[Randomly Generated Personnel:] 250,000x = $500,000**

 **Total Costs: $2,750,000**

 **Remaining Funds: $4,717,493**

 **All purchased items will be placed outside [Gamer's Auction] and will unfreeze unless the owner permits it or is set outside the Void.**

With all of this, I'll set about creating a fortress world out of one of the planets or moons within Remnant's system and create a great army to protect Remnant and her people from the Grimm in times of dire need with expansion as a secondary objective. After I finished checking over what I purchased I went to my home within the Void and grabbed some things like clothing, bathroom utensils, and cooking utensils along with all other types of essentials to bring back to the dorm which took about two hours since I had to decide over what was actually needed and not needed. I then went to the exit of the Void which was actually a oak door with intricate carvings on it that leads back to where you entered the Void from. All in all, it took me 2 hours and 30 minutes in Void time, but only 50 minutes passed within Remnant, but that was mostly due to the time dilation feature that the Void has.

After I had returned, I started unpacking my things and started setting them up in various places in my little corner, but I must have taken longer than I had originally thought since Blake woke up followed by Yang then Ruby who started to look through her luggage and I saw her take out a whistle after they got dressed in Beacon uniforms with their own unique additions to them, like I did and kept my Beret from my **[Formal Hunter]** set.

"G'morning Blake, Yang, and Ruby, you guys going to unpack or are you going to wait for Weiss?" I asked them.

"I'll wake Weiss up!" Ruby said, then brought the whistle she had gotten from her luggage to her mouth, just as Weiss got up yawning, and blew the whistle right next to her ear, startling her.

"Gah!" Weiss yelped as she fell out of her bed and I snickered causing her to give me a light glare.

"Gooooood morning Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss half-yelled/asked as she lay on the floor.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed from her left as she held a bundle of objects in her arms.

"We still have to unpack. Well, except for Michael that is," I gave a small wave "who woke up earlier than us." Blake said as she held up a suitcase that opened, spilling its contents out onto the floor. "and clean." Then, Ruby went up to Weiss and blew her whistle again, causing Weiss to fall on the floor again too.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Michael, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Blake, Yang, and I said _'Banzai'_ as well, also tilting slightly our hips to the right with our fist in the air causing Weiss to sigh at our actions as we begun decorating.

 **(A Montage Later)**

I was right, it became crowded, even with bigger accommodations as I looked on at the mess that was our dorm room.

"This isn't going to work" Weiss said, as she looked at the pile of beds in the center of the room.

"It is a bit cramped" Blake said, making me snort, a 'bit cramped' is an understatement.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff" Yang said.

"Or... We could ditch the beds," Ruby said before gasping in realization. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss told Ruby.

"I got this," I told them, making them turn their heads toward me. "I can use something to attach the bedposts together, making it seem like a naturally made one so you guys won't have to endanger yourselves building a bunk bed out of what we have now."

"Aww... Thanks Michael!" Yang said, throwing an arm around me. "I'm starting to like you more and more already!"

I stacked the beds and used **[Alteration]** on them, making the bedposts alter themselves and blend with one another before it fully became a bunk bed, amazing my teammates, then did the same with the other two.

"Was that your semblance?" Weiss asked me after I finished making sure the bedposts were sturdy enough for someone to apply pressure on it.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'. "Just a part of it."

"Then, what is your semblance Michael?" Weiss pressed further.

"Sorry, but I can't reveal that just yet, so please be patient." I told her.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak again, before closing her mouth and huffing and looking to the side.

"Why is that Michael?" Ruby curiously asked.

"I-I just don't trust you guys, not yet, but in time I will tell you." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Ruby, you will know eventually, just be patient." I told her.

"Alright! For our next order of business is!..." Ruby said as she pointed up into the air "Classes." she finished before opening a book with a pencil in-hand.

"Now, we have a few classes together today." She told us "At 9:00 we've gotta be-" Weiss interrupted her.

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!"

"Umm..."

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" She told Ruby before running out the door.

The rest of the team and I looked out the doorframe and Weiss' retreating form with Team JNPR doing the same across from us in their dorm.

"Uhh, t-t-to, to class!" Ruby yelled as we sprinted out the door with Team JNPR soon following.

While we ran, we ran by Ozpin and Glynda in Beacon's courtyard and I waved briefly to them as we passed by.

 **(In Port's Class)**

I sat in-between Yang and Blake just as Professor Port started his introduction.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Port laughed, waking Ruby up whom was sleeping whilst the rest of the class was silent, causing Port to shift somewhat at the silence.

Oh by Gaia, he was even more boring in person than in the videos, but luckily I never needed sleep and opted to listen to Port's stories to decipher anything from them, because surely the Professors at Beacon couldn't be that incompetent... Right?

...

I was dead wrong, so very very wrong and I slammed my head into the desk in front of me in misery as Professor Port continued stories of his very questionable past as a young Huntsman, that are hardly believable. I looked farther down the row of seats and saw Ruby drawing something along with laughing silently, with Weiss fuming next to her, then she showed us her drawing of Professor Port, instead it was _'Professor Poop'_ making Blake silently laugh and causing Yang and I to start laughing as well at the ridiculous drawing of our Professor except for Weiss who was frustrated at Ruby's behavior.

However, just as Professor Port finished his tale, he began citing what a true Huntsman must be with Ruby doing the exact opposite to everything he says, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks the class with Weiss immediately raising her hand angrily and replying.

"I do sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he gestured to a cage that suddenly appeared, making me blink, which had a pair of glowing red eyes glaring maliciously at us. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss gets up and heads off to the locker room to get her equipment, fuming all the while.

When Weiss came back, she had Myrtenaster drawn and we cheered her on.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang said as she raised her fist.

"Fight well" Blake said, waving around a small flag with _'RWBY'_ on it, making me wonder where she had gotten it.

"You got this Weiss!" I cheered.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby rooted for Weiss.

Weiss lowers her sword and looks at our leader, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded her which made Ruby sheepish, making me frown a bit at her singling Ruby out, when all of us were cheering for her.

"Alright!" Professor Port exclaimed as he raised his blunderbuss/axe "Let the match... begin!" He swings down at the lock, breaking it, and opening the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk within that immediately charged Weiss.

She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and rolls to the side and readies herself for the next attack but the Grimm stood a good distance away, studying its opponent.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port said.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby told her.

Weiss sped towards the Boarbatusk with her rapier aiming for the Boarbatusk's skull, only for it to not pierce through, eventually getting stuck within its tusks whilst Weiss kept a hold on her weapon as it thrashed around as she struggled to retrieve her weapon.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said.

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only to get thrown back as the Boarbatusk turned its head, ripping the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far from Weiss, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks. Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, and she rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss quickly utilized this time to make a run for Myrtenaster and slid and picked it up.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby advised her before being interrupted as Weiss turned to her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yells at her, making Ruby look hurt at Weiss' rebuttal.

Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning in the air and gaining consistent speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer to her until she used one of her glyphs to block it then jumped up in the air into another glyph before it launched her at the now exposed stomach of the Boarbatusk, making it squeal before it died.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port said as Weiss stood from her exhausted position and Ruby had a frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Weiss glares and then turns away, walking hurriedly past us to the exit.

I hear Jaune say "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The others and I looked at each other and had the same question.

Eventually, Ruby caught up to Weiss whilst I followed behind at a distance and I listened in on their conversation with Weiss talking about how Ruby shouldn't be team leader and that she had claimed that she had all the proper training and finished with saying Ozpin made a mistake.

I revealed myself after Weiss left, and saw Ruby's somber mood.

"Ruby, Ozpin didn't make a mistake in choosing you as leader." I said, startling her. "He chose you for a reason, and that's because you had the potential to lead unlike Weiss who has already had leadership experience and training. Besides, it's only the first day of school, and she has no right to judge you immediately just for giving her tips on how to defeat that Boarbatusk back in class." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, don't let what Weiss said get to you alright? She'll eventually warm up to you, I know it."

"D-do you really think so?" Ruby asked.

I just smiled and patted her shoulder before walking away, leaving Ruby to ponder about what I had said.

"That went very well," Ozpin said behind me and I turned to look at him with his usual mug and cane. "I was going to confront Ms. Rose but it appears you had done so already Mr. Nobles, wonderful job."

"Ruby just needed some encouragement, Headmaster." I told him. "She's inexperienced and the youngest of us all, she'll need to enjoy her innocence for a bit longer before facing the truth of the world"

"Wise words Mr. Nobles." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his mug before he walked away. "Wise words indeed."

...

Later that night, I was still slightly awake and was studying, much like Ruby, except I had **The Prodigy** title equipped which gave me my usual increase to INT and WIS but this time, it had quicker learning speed for everything in general if it can be taught. I saw Weiss going up to Ruby and they started a conversation too far for me to hear, but I could easily tell they made amends, making me smile.

I closed the textbooks that were in front of me, placed them away, turned off my lights, and started to slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 64**

 **EXP: 9300/13,000**

 **HP: 1350/1350(Regeneration: 450 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,500/10,500(Regeneration: 1,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 7,500 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 45 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 91**

 **INT: 70 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 75 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 50 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency: $4,717,493**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**


	6. Jaune's Troubles

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary**

* * *

 **Godly** **AN: From now on, I won't put the stats up until there's any noticeable change so it won't annoy some of you and I'll only put it up at the end of chapters. Also, I'll only put up the full description of a skill when it's never been used before in the story.**

 **Ddragon12: Now, where did you get the idea that they won't be coming along with Michael on his adventures, also, the reason I didn't add Ruby or Nora is because Ruby is far too innocent and it would be a bit awkward for me to write in romantic scenes between her and Michael. Nora is... Nora, also because Renora.**

 **Redripper666: Sorry if there's very few changes, I plan on rectifying that later on but for now Michael isn't going to change a whole lot of canon, just some bits. Besides, it's only been 5 chapters (Not including this one) and I went past 10 chapters of RWBY.**

 **thundercharger123: Thank you for your concern! :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"Ruby, Ozpin didn't make a mistake in choosing you as leader." I said, startling her. "He chose you for a reason, and that's because you had the potential to lead unlike Weiss who has already had leadership experience and training. Besides, it's only the first day of school, and she has no right to judge you immediately just for giving her tips on how to defeat that Boarbatusk back in class." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, don't let what Weiss said get to you alright? She'll eventually warm up to you, I know it."_

 _"D-do you really think so?" Ruby asked._

 _I just smiled and patted her shoulder before walking away, leaving Ruby to ponder about what I had said._

 _"That went very well," Ozpin said behind me and I turned to look at him with his usual mug and cane. "I was going to confront Ms. Rose but it appears you had done so already Mr. Nobles, wonderful job."_

 _"Ruby just needed some encouragement, Headmaster." I told him. "She's inexperienced and the youngest of us all, she'll need to enjoy her innocence for a bit longer before facing the truth of the world"_

 _"Wise words Mr. Nobles." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his mug before he walked away. "Wise words indeed."_

 _..._

 _Later that night, I was still slightly awake and was studying, much like Ruby, except I had_ _ **The Prodigy**_ _title equipped which gave me my usual increase to INT and WIS but this time, it had quicker learning speed for everything in general if it can be taught. I saw Weiss going up to Ruby and they started a conversation too far for me to hear, but I could easily tell they made amends, making me smile._

 _I closed the textbooks that were in front of me, placed them away, turned off my lights, and started to slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep._

 _Now..._

After Ruby and Weiss made amendments, things continued as usual and we were currently in the mess hall after Jaune's loss against Cardin in combat class with him being a bit down as we all sat together at a lunch table and Nora told us about a ridiculous story in her dreams that Ren constantly corrected.

"There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected while we listened on politely except for Weiss, who was filing her nails, and Blake, she was reading a book which was no big surprise.

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora yells as she stood atop the table.

"Two of em'" Ren corrected once more.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down, and we made boatloads of lien by selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished making Ren sigh.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month."

"How do you even know what her dreams are about anyway?" I ask him, Ren just shrugs, however, another conversation takes my attention.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asks her leader, who looks distant.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune replied, who snapped out of it.

"It's just, that... You seem a little not okay." Ruby says, and I nod in agreement as the rest of both of teams look at Jaune.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine... Seriously, look!" Jaune gave a thumbs up with a nervous laugh but we weren't convinced until he looked back and I followed his gaze towards the sounds of Team CRDL mocking Velvet making me narrow my eyes.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha told him.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes!" He said.

"He's a bully" Ruby says.

"Really? Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune tells her, making quotation marks around 'bullied'

"He purposely bumped into you and knocked your books down." Pyrrha told him.

"He expanded your shield, getting it stuck in the doorframe of class." Ruby said.

"He also pushed you into your locker and launched you in to the Emerald Forest, if it weren't for me flying there in time you would've been Grimm bait." I deadpan.

"Yeah, thanks for that..." Jaune mutters.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..." Pyrrha said before Nora butted in.

"OOH! We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine!" He reassures us. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk only to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Then, a sound of pain draws out attention and we see Cardin pulling on Velvet's ears making me grip the table hard, causing small cracks to appear around my hands on the table.

"Oow! That hurts!" Velvet cries out as Cardin and his cronies mock her. "Please stop..." Cardin and the other members of CRDL then started to verbally assault Velvet.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha says.

"You're not the only one." Blake told her.

As Team CRDL continued mocking Velvet, I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, making the others look at me in surprise at my sudden rise as I walked over to Team CRDL and Velvet with my wings unfolded and some feathers started to turn black and gray. Those that saw me cowered and quickly looked away as I continued walking towards the unsuspecting Cardin until he noticed a shadow loom over him, making him turn around and growl at whoever disturbed him.

"What the hell do you wa-" Cardin's words die in his throat as he saw me along with the rest of his teammates.

"Would you kindly please... **_leave her alone_** " I told them in a calm tone with a dark glare aimed at him that made Cardin pale and let go of Velvet's ears as he cowered and ran away with his teammates following directly behind him as to not incur my wrath as well just as soon as a new skill was unlocked, surprising me.

 **Through an major emotional spike of anger you've unlocked a new skill!**

 **(Fallen Angel Form): [Active] Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: None**

 **Description: You've fallen from grace and you are now free from the shackles which bind you! This form allows for intimidation to be incited on the user's target and makes them fear you for as long as the user needs. Level up this skill to increase intimidation and fear effects!**

 **+200% increase to intimidation  
+200% increase to incite fear  
+Menacing Presence (Allows those near you to fear you just by looking at you.)**

The skill could be incredibly useful should diplomacy fail and I needed to use a different method of persuasion, I look back at Velvet who nurses her ear with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. I deactivated **(Fallen Angel Form)** and went up to her.

At the sight of me, she cowered a bit before I calmed her down.

"Hey now, I won't harm you alright? I just want to take a look at those ears and see if there's any injuries, okay?" I told her soothingly, making her blush.

She begrudgingly let go of her ear and looked down as I put my hands on the ear that was pulled and I used **[Divine Healing]** on her as my hands started to pulse out waves of gold, making her sigh out in pleasure and contentment which made me feel a small amount of heat forming from my cheeks at the sound.

 **(Divine Healing): [Active] Level: 7 EXP: 77^% MP Cost: 2500 Per minute**

 **Description: You call upon your essence and use it to heal the harm done by others! This allows for you to heal others and null any lasting effects on the target or the user him/herself within seconds! Level up this skill to decrease MP costs and increase healing effects!**

 **+200% increase to HP regeneration.  
+Adds 'Holy Presence' (2:00 Minutes and +250 HP per minute and wards off minor unholy beings for the duration of the status effect)  
+Removes all negative status effects and nulls permanent status effects.**

"There, you feeling better now?" I asked her as she had a small gold glowing presence around her ear when I pulled my hand back, causing her to sigh disappointment at the loss of my hand.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said as she rubbed her now no-longer sore ear.

"You can start thanking us by sitting with me and my friends from now on, alright? That way, Cardin won't bully you any longer." I told her as I point my thumb back towards where teams RWBY and JNPR still sat, looking at me in amazement.

"R-really?" Velvet said, wide eyed at my proclamation and she hesitated before replying. "But, I'm faunus... W-would your friends really accept me?"

I smiled at her and nodded making her smile joyously with tears forming at the corners of her eyes in happiness. She followed me back to where the rest were sitting at and sat down to my right, after making Blake move over a bit, who looked at me with eyes filled with hope, making me a bit confused as to why but chalked it up to Faunus/Human relationships becoming like the one I had incited.

Soon after lunch and onto history class, where Prof- Sorry, Doctor Oobleck sped around the classroom in a speed that rivaled Ruby's whilst also speaking incredibly fast as well, I opted to sit next to Velvet since I chose to watch over any new friends of mine, which sounded a bit stalker-ish.

I only chose to listen in on his lecture and answer the occasional question here and there as I saw Jaune sleeping with his hand against his head, keeping him up until Cardin flicked a paper at him and I quickly used my **(God of Light Form)** and diverted its path at insane speed towards the Doctor, and I mentally apologized to him as it hit his forehead, grabbing his attention.

 **(God of Light Form) [Active] Level: MAX MP Cost: 7500 per minute**

 **Description: You have a natural affinity to Light and you control it naturally it's comparable to those of the actual gods of light. This skill allows for you to be completely one with Light for a temporary amount of time.**

 **+Phased (Nothing Physical can hurt you)  
+1750 Elemental Damage  
+3500 Holy Damage  
+Light Speed (180,000+ Miles per hour)**

Although it was for less than a minute, I still lost a good chunk of my MP.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester! Finally contributed to class, excellent!" Doctor Oobleck says, although he is clearly not amused.

Cardin looked bewildered that his shot was that far-off but decided to quickly respond.

"Well, I do know it is easier to train a animal than a soldier." He says, making me frown at his response and I could tell some others in the class were unamused as well, along with Doctor Oobleck shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha remarks, making Cardin growl and get up, before sitting down at the look Doctor Oobleck gave him.

"I have the answer." Pyrrha says. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have near-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin glares at her before looking away and growling.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep" Blake added in. "His massive army was outmatch, and the General was captured."

I decided to add in my own two cents, or was it lien? "If it were up to me, I'd have attacked at the crack of dawn, from there, the night watch would clearly be exhausted from staying up and the rest of the Faunus forces would still be sleeping, well, a majority of them really. Thus, he would've had the element of surprise and attacking them when they'd still be recovering, well it'd just be a slaughter." I say before smirking. "Perhaps if he had listened in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as a failure." I finished, making the class to _'Ooo'_ , causing Cardin to level his glare at me and I returned his stare evenly, making him look away at remembering what happened in the cafeteria, however, that didn't stop him from standing up to glare at Pyrrha before being stopped by Doctor Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." This caused Jaune to snicker. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Then, Jaune's snicker was replaced by a groan at his misfortune.

"Now, moving on!" Doctor Oobleck continues his lecture and things go along as normal after what happened and when class ended I casted a look back towards Jaune, who stayed behind as ordered along with Cardin, before moving on with the others outside while Pyrrha chose to stay behind to wait for Jaune.

Later on, after telling my team I needed some fresh air, I went up to the rooftop and waited for Jaune and Pyrrha to come up as well. Pyrrha started talking about his current standings and his work in school before saying she wanted to help him, and that's when I decided to butt in.

"I'll help as well." I said, startling them with my sudden appearance. "You'll need all the help you can get Jaune, and what better than two renown warriors in their own rights huh?" I smile at him. "Besides, you've made it into Beacon, haven't you? That in of itself is a great achievement." I said, getting Pyrrha to nod in agreement with me.

Jaune sighs. "I-I don't belong here." He says, turning around to look at Beacon tower in the distance.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha tells him making Jaune quickly turn around and face Pyrrha and I.

"No, I don't!" He half-shouts angrily before calming down and sighing. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asks, concerned.

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune spouts off. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied."

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha questioned him, confused.

Jaune then continued to ramble on about how 'this' is what he wanted to be, a Huntsman. He went on about his ancestors being warriors and heroes and theirs ancestors among them too, with him finishing saying he wished to be one, like them. After we shook off our shock at Jaune's forged transcripts, well more Pyrrha than I since I already knew of them, we still tried to help him.

"Then let us help you." Pyrrha says, as she puts a hand on his shoulder before Jaune brushes her hand off angrily once more.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune remarks in anger.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tries to say but is cut off by Jaune and I chose to remain silent during his rant.

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!?" Jaune began to yell at her now. "If I can't do this on my own... Then what good am I?"

Pyrrha tries to grab his arm, but he pulls back, leaving a hurt Pyrrha and I decided to finally speak.

"Jaune, think rationally about this, all great heroes and warriors must have had some form of training and help in one form or another from others right?" I saw his nod and continued. "Well, we can help you, because no one can do everything alone without the help of others. Please, let us help Jaune." I try to reason with him but it seems he's far too stubborn.

"No, no, just... Just leave me alone." I sigh and I nodded then went about heading towards the door with Pyrrha following me, but not before she sent one last look towards Jaune, who started to look a bit guilty at yelling at his friends, before she decided to leave with me as well.

Soon after the events of that night, Jaune started to become more distant with us and spent more time with fraternizing with Cardin, while I knew the reason why, I chose not to interfere until the events of Forever Fall as these events are crucial to his life in his shaping to become a Huntsman, I know it. Although, when the events of Forever Fall did come, I was prepared as I had went back to the Void and bought another long-ranged weapon since I could use some variety in variety. It wasn't as great as Light Arrow, but it could still deal great damage.

 **[Sniper Rifle (Railgun Variant)]  
Rank: B-  
Durability: 5000/5000  
Grade: Rare  
Description: This weapon is a technological marvel and an advanced piece of weaponry that launches projectiles at Mach 7, any armored beings will immediately be pierced and un-armored beings will be turned into a fine red paste or mist, your choice. This weapon's ammunition capacity is similar to the bolt-action and will take any form of projectile, but is recommended to Uranium tipped rounds.**

 **Effects when fired:  
+500 Physical Damage  
+250 Armor Piercing Damage  
+50 AOE Damage within 10 meters.  
-Recoil (REQ: 50 STR to fire w/out damage.)**

It costed me a $52,500, surprisingly enough and it was quite cheap, well in my eyes it was, but it should be worth it.

 **Currency: $** **4,665,243**

When Jaune started to follow Team CRDL deep within the forest after Jaune got them six jars of sap along with a box of Rapier Wasps, I followed from the trees, jumping from one tree to another until they got to a small hill with a clearing that had an overview of both Team RWBY and JNPR. I watched as Cardin shoved a jar full of sap in Jaune's arms and told him to throw it at Pyrrha or be told about his fake transcripts to Professor Goodwitch. Jaune got in throwing position, but hesitated as his arm shook before throwing it at Cardin, which made me smile. Good work Jaune. However, Cardin wasn't as amused, in fact, he looked enraged and two other members of Team CRDL grabbed him by his shoulders and started to drag him deeper within the forest and I follow once more, biding my time until the perfect opportunity arises.

Cardin and his cronies started to beat up Jaune, and I had to restrain myself from shooting Cardin in the face with my Railgun and when Cardin punched Jaune's face, it glowed a bright white and injured Cardin's hand while also healing Jaune who looks at his hands in amazement. Right when Team CRDL was going to continue their beating, a loud roar disrupted them, multiple roars in fact, which made me raise my eyebrows in shock at the fact that there were two lesser Ursa that now accompanied that Alpha one instead of it just being the Alpha in canon.

Team CRDL, except for Cardin, ran away at the sight of the massive Ursa and its posse before it smacked Cardin with its paw, and I made to interfere by firing a shot into one of the lesser Ursa's heads, instantly killing it. **-1000 DMG! Critical Hit! 250 EXP received.** I quickly slid the bolt back and loaded in another chamber before taking aim at the other one just as Jaune interfered in the Alpha's finishing move on Cardin and attacking it. I shot the other Ursa in the head with the same results as the other.

 **EXP: 9800/13,000**

However, I stayed out of the fight between Jaune and the Alpha Ursa as I went to group up with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha, where we all looked on at the battle and at the final move of both fighters, Pyrrha interfered using her Polarity semblance to move Jaune's shield to block the swipe it was going to give Jaune and allowed for him to cut off its head.

Ruby and Weiss looked at Pyrrha in confusion and curiosity as they had wondered how she had done that, due to them not knowing her semblance, I merely nodded at her. I however, chuckle at what Ruby thought Polarity was when Pyrrha told them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks Pyrrha when she turns around to leave.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby adds in.

Pyrrha turns around. "We could. Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha says before turning around to leave again.

Weiss, Ruby, and I look at each other and I smirk as I took a look back to see Jaune threatening Cardin for the sake of his friends before continuing on with Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh! Where were you, by the way, Michael?" Ruby questions me.

"You could say I was helping out a friend." I reply, causing her to have a dawn of realization on her face, before nodding.

* * *

 **AN: So, another side of Michael, a new friend, weapon, and skills along with a few minor changes. BTW, I'll probably be slowing down in updates, sorry about that. It's mostly due to the fact that I have school and the fact that I'm sick doesn't help at all.**


	7. Territory and The Argument

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._ **  
**

 _Ruby and Weiss looked at Pyrrha in confusion and curiosity as they had wondered how she had done that, due to them not knowing her semblance, I merely nodded at her. I however, chuckle at what Ruby thought Polarity was when Pyrrha told them._

 _"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks Pyrrha when she turns around to leave._

 _"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby adds in._

 _Pyrrha turns around. "We could. Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha says before turning around to leave again._

 _Weiss, Ruby, and I look at each other and I smirk as I took a look back to see Jaune threatening Cardin for the sake of his friends before continuing on with Ruby and Weiss._

 _"Oh! Where were you, by the way, Michael?" Ruby questions me._

 _"You could say I was helping out a friend." I reply, causing her to have a dawn of realization on her face, before nodding._

 _Now..._

After that small event in Forever Falls, Pyrrha and I met Jaune once again on the roof where he confronted us and told us about how he was being a jerk and all that before accepting our training which had made me smile maliciously and the smile had made Jaune shiver uncontrollably. While Pyrrha helped Jaune in his fighting overall, I helped him by forcing him to dodge every attack I threw at him. I shot Light Arrow at him, fired my Railgun, and I even used **[Seven Heavenly Suns]** on him after he wanted some variety rather than getting shot at with my weapons, so I obliged and now he has a wonderful fear of all my attacks.

Although today, I had some free time on my hands and while the rest of Team RWBY did want me to go out into the city, I told them I had some personal things to be done and bid them goodbye as they left the room.

As soon as they left, I waited for a couple minutes before using **[Return to Void],** I returned back to the endless abyss and I went up to a board that had a map that showed the entirety of Remnant, its continents, kingdoms, cities, and villages along with population density based on human, faunus, and Grimm. I easily saw that the amount of red showing up on the map was Grimm territory and the number of them in the area, the color easily overshadowed the four bright spots of green and yellow that represented human and faunus respectively. I tapped a spot on the map, which was an island just under both Vacuo and Vale, a bit far from the coast of the main continent.

 **Do you wish to travel to [Fallen Island]?**

 **WARNING: Grimm levels are high within this area!  
Yes/No**

I raise my eyebrow a bit at the Grimm part before pressing _'Yes'_ and I was immediately engulfed in a bright light similar to the one during my induction as a gamer when it ended. I suddenly appeared on a beach once my vision returned, I saw in the distance a black massive serpentine like figure wading through the waters before disappearing.

I turned around and saw a massive figure with four red eyes staring down at me with malicious intent, and I cracked my neck and smiled.

 _'This'll be fun'_

 **(Later, after hundreds of dead Grimm and a massive level up)**

 **Level: 64 = 98**

 **EXP: 7900/19,800**

 **Points: 175**

 **Currency: $4,665,243 = $5,834,449**

 **-2,444 AP lost!**

"Ha-ha! Is that the best you've got!" I yell at the Titan-like elemental monstrosity as I pushed myself out of the stone cliff. It appeared after I killed every single Grimm on the island, it was massive, at least three times the size of a Goliath, it had a humanoid figure and had a body made of earth and water which was to be expected and oh boy was it angry that I had killed its island inhabitants. I used **[Observe]** on the elemental and wasn't surprised at its stats.

 **Ilevos**

 **Title: Guardian of [Fallen Island]**

 **Race: Elemental Golem (Earth and Water)**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 13,955/15,000**

 **MP: 29,477/50,000**

 **Description: This elemental has protected [Fallen Island] for years on end, guarding its inhabitants. It previously guarded the Faunus but they had been slaughtered by the Grimm and when Ilevos rose to avenge the villagers, he was swiftly defeated by ? who showed up once Ilevos revealed himself and was forced to become a servant and puppet to the forces of Grimm.**

 **Kill to receive: Elemental Core, Claim over [Fallen Island], 75,000 EXP, $1,000,000**

I pitied Ilevos for what happened to him and his island inhabitants and a small bit of anger towards whomever forced this poor elemental under their control whom was merely doing his job as a guardian and protector of the island. I used my **[God of Light Form]** and I rushed forward, towards the elemental, blowing trees away in my wake, and began a rapid assault with Light Arrow in its double bladed from, causing mass amounts of damage, crippling Ilevos and removing his arm and leg as well. To anyone who would've saw my attack, it would've just been a bright blur to them with incredible amounts of cuts appearing on the elemental.

However, at the corner of my eye I saw Ilevos slowly raising his arm, and then I was suddenly pushed back by an unforeseen force and I quickly took a look at my surroundings to see what hit me until I was pushed again to the left, and I slid across the ground. I growled as I got up and glared at the elemental that was slowly getting up and recovering from the assault I gave. I decided to quickly end this and rushed towards the elemental as the time for my **[God of Light Form]** was quickly running out due to my MP reserves rapidly being depleted because of its use.

As Ilevos sat up from the ground, I jumped and began repeated slashes to off his head and stabbed his core through the neck, this caused him to violently started shaking with spots of light starting to flow out until he exploded, sending me flying back towards the wall I left earlier once again with much more force and intensity. **-12,500 AP lost! Warning! Aura levels critical!**

 **AP: 56/15,000**

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

 **Level: 98 = 101**

 **All HP, MP, and AP recovered, all negative effects removed!**

 **You have claimed [Fallen Island]!**

I groan as I pulled myself out of the stone again and looked towards what now remains of Ilevos, which was basically water getting absorbed into the ground and the earth leaving small piles of dirt around the clearing I was in. I laid myself against the stone and used **[Summon]** , which I got a level in, making me able to summon 5 now,to send my PMC's to collect the loot as I updated my stats.

Soon after, I started using **[Eye of The World]** to check for any more Grimm within the area and once I double-checked I brought out the **[UNSC Phoenix Class Assault Ship + 11,000 Crew and Marines]** and I soon found myself in the bridge, full of UNSC personnel that snapped to attention at my presence.

"Captain on deck!" A bridge guard said next to the door behind me, as I looked back I saw that the marines were similar to Halo: Reach and had helmets on, with only their eyes being visible through their visors, both marines had a MA5C Assault Rifle in their hands and had their backs straight against the wall with a door in the middle that both of them stood either side of, which I can only assume is the only entryway to the bridge.

I looked around at my new ship and found sailors in front of terminals and directing charts in front of glass screens that shone blue. I found myself behind a large table with a black top and the outline had controls all around it. I found that a woman was looking at me to the right of the table and recognized that she was an officer, a lieutenant, based on her markings she was my XO along with the tablet in her arm. She had black hair, emerald eyes, and a modest bust, all in all she was bit attractive, her bust was an eye-catching part of her but I had re-focused my attention to her eyes when she spoke.

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Mara Tharamel. I'll be your XO and will take command should you be absent, this is the UNSC Retribution, modified Phoenix-Class Assault Ship." She told me. "All 11,000 personnel are yours to command, just give us the word sir."

"Create an outpost on the island we're currently above of, that'll be our foothold here. Meanwhile, you'll head up into space and look for a planet within this system to make our command center." I ordered.

"Yes sir, I'm sending Firebase Alpha to setup the foothold, we'll also begin scans in this system for a suitable command center." She complied as she started tapping her tablet.

"Once Alpha is set up, I want this ship to be in Remnant's orbit and away so that you may begin looking for a suitable world to establish HQ." I said. "I'll continue on with my life on the ground whilst you establish command and infrastructure. I'll return soon though, so you have command from now on, temporarily, Lieutenant."

"Of course sir." She nodded to me and I left the _Retribution,_ via pelican, to see that Firebase Alpha is near-completion, prompting the ship to start its engines and prepare to break atmosphere.

Once I finished looking over Alpha, making sure it's secure enough to fend off the forces of Grimm I used **[Return to Void]** and used the map of Remnant to find and zoom in on Beacon and traveled to my dorm to find that the rest of Team RWBY weren't back yet. I looked out the window to see that it was noon, indicating that my team may be back soon and speak of the devil, the doorknob turned, revealing the rest of my team with Blake and Weiss in a heated argument.

"-hey are not animals!" Blake exclaimed with a small bit of scorn directed towards Weiss.

"They are! You're basically defending what amounts to as a terrorist organization!" Weiss shouted at her, harming my sensitive hearing a small bit.

I look behind them towards Ruby and Yang with a raised eyebrow, only to receive shrugs in reply. I sigh and went towards my desk to complete a school assignment that Professor Port gave us on weaknesses of certain Grimm as Blake and Weiss continued to argue throughout the whole day, testing even my patience, until it was night. Yang and Ruby tried to stop the argument, but to no avail as they were quite set on settling their quarrel until I finally interfered.

"Ladies, ladies!" I yelled to get their attention on me. "Listen, both of you are right and wrong in your argument." Both of them glared at me.

"Blake, you can't keep defending the White Fang, but you can keep defending the Faunus in general. The White Fang may be full of misguided people but they still bring harm and misery to other humans and other Faunus that don't join up with them. Besides, it's those Faunus' choices that let them stay with the White Fang or not Blake. So please, while you do bring up a very good amount of good points, stop this argument, you're tearing this team apart." I told her, making her look down in shame.

"Weiss, while the White Fang are the causes of your misery, you can't judge all Faunus based on their actions with them. Would you think that Velvet, the rabbit faunus, be related to such people causing harm to the people of Remnant, Weiss? No, so don't claim that all Faunus will one way or another, join the White Fang or be like animals. You stop driving this team apart as well, got it?" I said to Weiss, also making her look down in shame.

"Now, make up and forget this argument ever happened, alright?" I told both of them.

"I suppose I've been... Overzealous in my nature regarding the Faunus, I'm sorry Blake." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry as well, for treating you horribly today." Blake acknowledged.

"While I do know that some Faunus aren't like 'that' I still believe that the White Fang are a bunch of murderers, thieves, and liars." Goddammit Weiss.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped, before widening her eyes in realization at what she said before bolting out the door.

"Blake wait!" I stop her by stretching out an arm in her way and I shook my head.

"No Ruby, I'll handle this." I said before running after her.

I found Blake at the courtyard, looking at the statue before removing the bow that revealed her cat ears.

"Y'know, you look better without the bow." I said, startling Blake who looked at me with fear and shame in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked, looking ready to run off again.

"Looking after a teammate, Blake." I told her.

"D-Don't you hate me, for who I was?" Blake asked me with a slight stutter.

"Frankly, I don't care Blake. You're here now, not with the White Fang and that's what matters." I replied. "You willingly left the White Fang for what I can only assume was a better life so that makes you a good person within my eyes and I'm sure Yang and Ruby will agree, Weiss will take time but she'll eventually agree as well." I smiled at her causing a light blush to spread across her face and look away.

"It's just... I-I need some time alone Michael, to cope with this." Blake said.

"It's alright Blake, I understand, just know that you still have friends within Beacon." I told her as I started walking back towards the dorm.

I used **[Summon]** ,to have one of my PMC's to shadow her and to protect her, as I walked back towards the dorm.

I entered the dorm to see Ruby looking at me with hopeful eyes but I shook my head causing her to look downcast. I also saw Yang, who was worried for her partner, and Weiss who just looked different but had a small amount of concern in her eyes for her teammate.

"It'll be alright guys, we'll look for her tomorrow." I told them in a effort to cheer them up.

* * *

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Title: Archangel - The have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 101**

 **EXP: 2500/20,600**

 **HP: 1500/1500(Regeneration: 500 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 15,000/15,000(Regeneration: 10,000 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 30,000/30,000(Regeneration: 15,000 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 75**

 **VIT: 50 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 125**

 **INT: 100 (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 100 (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 100 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency:** **$6,834,449**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

* * *

 **AN: I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others, I'm trying my damn hardest to make this story better in some ways after a few reviews from you guys. Also, here are the poll results so far!**

 **Neo is in the lead with 8 votes, Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos are tied in second with 6 votes, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, and Winter Schnee are tied for third with 5 votes to each of them, Glynda Goodwitch (;-;) and Yang Xiao Long are tied for fourth with 4 votes to both of them, and last but not least (not including OC) Weiss Schnee with 1 vote.  
**

 **Honestly, I'm surprised that Neo is in the lead and had fully expected Glynda to at the very least be in 2nd or 3rd, but sadly not. Be sure to vote for whom you want to be in Michael's harem first! I'll be choosing first and second place to be placed in the harem.**

 **Here's an omake to make up for the short chapter!**

* * *

OMAKE: The Hand Cannon

I whistled as I took a stroll out in Emerald Forest to take a small break from Beacon and all my friends' crazy antics. I continued on walking until I saw a leg sticking out from behind a tree and I equipped Light Arrow and jumped out to see a corpse reminiscent of the GIGN from Earth, surprising me with its appearance in Remnant.

I could easily tell he's been dead for quite awhile now seeing a skull staring back at me through the visor of the counter-terrorist unit helmet that had a hole in the center of it making it look like he was killed via bullet to the head. I saw in his hand there was a Desert Eagle and I picked it up and used **[Observe]** on it.

 **[1DEAG] (CSGO)  
** **Rank: S+  
** **Grade: [Legendary]  
** **Durability: UNBREAKABLE/UNBREAKABLE  
Description: This Desert Eagle was used in the CSGO universe as a legendary weapon of unstoppable power if used properly, if the target is shot in the head with this they'll immediately be killed regardless of race and powers. While this weapon is commonly used by CS players, their universe has been blocked off by Gaia for unknown reasons, thus making items of that universe rare and expensive on Gamer's Auction for some of the weapons possess great power.**

 **Effects:  
+500 Physical Damage  
+9999 Piercing Damage  
+Unlimited Ammo (HACKED)  
+Boom! Headshot! (Insta-kill if target is shot in the head)**

I held the 1DEAG in awe and marvel as it wasn't no ordinary Desert Eagle, but a Desert Eagle of great power and I smirked evilly and started laughing, to those who heard me it would've sounded like one used for a classic super-villain. I held the 1DEAG up in the sky with both hands as if I was worshipping it and started planning to use its powers.

 **(Much later on, Salem's realm)**

"-nd most importantly..." Salem said before I cut her off by jumping through the window.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled out before firing the 1DEAG at each of them through their heads.

 **-9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! -9999 DMG! Insta-killed multiple enemies! 1,000,000,000 EXP received!**

I laughed at how easily I had defeated the main villains of RWBY and started grabbing the fallen loot making sur-

" **Did you think it would be that easy to defeat me?** " Salem said as she rose, pulling out the bullet that was lodged in her head with telekinetic powers.

Huh, I guess it wasn't that easy, although I should've expected it since Salem is kind of a Grimm deity, and gods aren't easy to kill as I can see now. I prepare myself and raise 1DEAG, smirking at the challenge presented before me as Grimm rose all around me with Salem's power.

"Come at me!" I shouted in defiance as multiple Grimm rushed towards me.


	8. Black and White, Formation of An Empire

**Weapon Rank:  
** **F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

* * *

 **Descendant of Artorias: Well, some of the gamer stories I've seen aren't that** **ridiculous and are lacking in the OP department, or maybe I'm not looking hard enough.**

 **DaToskin: Awe, you're making me blush.**

 **xtremer: 1st and 2nd in the polls will be placed in the harem, but if there's a tie then both will be included for either place.**

 **Raidentensho: I don't plan on adding any titles just because of levels unless it's the level cap, which is very far away, but thanks anyways! Besides, Michael is slowly integrating the Angel part of his title into him, which is why he has all sorts of skills related to the divine, well, the Christian pantheon type of divine.**

 **MEleeSmasher: Yeah, sorry about the chapter being short. Also, whoever is paired with my OC will completely depend on the polls.**

 **shugokage: Thank you for your review good sir or madam (sorry).**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"It's just... I-I need some time alone Michael, to cope with this." Blake said._

 _"It's alright Blake, I understand, just know that you still have friends within Beacon." I told her as I started walking back towards the dorm._

 _I used **[Summon]** , to have one of my PMC's to shadow her and to protect her, as I walked back towards the dorm._

 _I entered the dorm to see Ruby looking at me with hopeful eyes but I shook my head causing her to look downcast. I also saw Yang, who was worried for her partner, and Weiss who just looked different but had a small amount of concern in her eyes for her teammate._

 _"It'll be alright guys, we'll look for her tomorrow." I told them in a effort to cheer them up._

 _Now..._

The next few days had us looking for Blake, however I had asked to split off to cover more ground but instead to actually meet her at the cafe she and Sun were at that my PMC was overlooking.

"-ll with the help of a little, black bow" Blake said, looking a bit down before I decided to show up.

"Hey Blake!" I exclaimed as I popped my head over the railing of the second floor, startling both Sun and Blake with more Sun than Blake as he fell out of his chair.

"Michael, how did you find me?!" Blake questioned, looking around for the rest of Team RWBY.

I pointed to my PMC, whom was in a alleyway across the cafe. "Also, you won't find the rest of our team with me." I told her. "Besides, you looked like you were a bit stressed out." I gestured to the bags under her eyes making her frown at me and before she got a word out Sun had cut in.

"So... Who are you?" Sun asked.

"Michael Nobles, Blake's teammate and you are?" I replied, whilst I did know his name already I chose to ask for it as to not arouse any suspicion.

"Ah, it's Sun Wukong, nice to meet you." Sun stated.

"Anyways Blake, I happened to hear about a massive SDC shipment of Dust coming in tonight, you interested in seeing if your White Fang is there or not, to see if they truly aren't behind all these Dust robberies that you're probably thinking about?" I told her.

Blake looked conflicted at the thought of involving her teammate, namely me, for a few moments before nodding.

 **(Night)**

"Blake, I'll go set myself up on that rooftop over there," I point to one of the roofs of the surrounding apartment buildings. "I'll be in a sniper position to cover you should anything happen."

Blake looked confused at why I chose to be in a overwatch position when the White Fang could or couldn't be at the docks, but nodded at the strategic position, allowing me to veer off towards the roof with my Railgun in hand.

I flew up, taking advantage of my Archangel title, and laid prone aiming towards the docks also taking advantage of **[Summon]** to have five other sniper variants of my PMCs' in position with me just as a bullhead flew over the rooftop, with searchlights that brightened our position for a few seconds, moving towards the SDC shipments.

When White Fang members came out of the bullhead I ordered for my men to pick their targets, just as Roman came out I saw Blake stand up from her rooftop and took to the shadows before dashing behind Roman and putting her blade over his neck. I saw Blake start talking to the White Fang members just as they took aggressive stances, but couldn't hear her, but I did however aim my Railgun towards Roman hoping to cripple him in the upcoming battle when Roman frees himself of Blake's hold.

I placed my finger over the trigger right when two more bullheads showed up and when Blake was distracted at the sight, Roman fired Melodic Cudgel into the ground causing Blake to fly back at the explosion, which most of Vale probably would've heard.

"Open fire!" I ordered my snipers and they began taking out the White Fang grunts just as I had lined up the Railgun with Roman and prepared to fire, only to find it kicked out of my hands.

I looked up to my left and saw the mismatched colored eyes of Neo, smirking down at me with her parasol over her shoulder, unfurled.

"Well, hello there." I said in a interested voice, just as my men took notice and moved to shoot her making her kick me in the face ( **-240 AP Lost!)** and dodged the incoming spray of bullets from the P90s' of my men.

 **AP: 29,760/30,000**

I groaned as I got up, recovering from the admittedly powerful kick to my face, and glared at Neo as she stabbed her parasol through one of my men, causing him to slowly dissipate from the point of contact from the attack, although it did shock Neo at how he died, allowing the remainder of my forces to take advantage of her state and fired upon her. There were some hits and her aura was clearly damaged from the foreign ammunition not seen on Remnant, I moved to attack her with Aeroblade but only for my blade of air to hit an illusion which shattered like glass. I looked back towards the docks when two explosions were heard and I saw the halves of bullheads falling into the water. I paid for my lack of attention by receiving another powerful kick to my face **(-240 AP Lost!)** and I looked towards Neo and began a rapid assault on her with Aeroblade only for her to dodge all my attacks with ease, much to my growing frustration.

I stopped my attack and placed Aeroblade, much to the confusion of Neo, in my inventory and activated my **[God of Light Form]** causing me to have particles of light being generated around me, flowing and brightening the rooftop in a majestic show of brightness. When the effect of activating it ended, I glared at Neo and she stared back at me with amusement and a bit of caution at my new form, I attacked and reappeared before her giving her a roundhouse kick that slammed into her side, making her fly off the roof. I reappeared before a injured Neo, who was getting out of her crater in a wall, and she looked up at me with fear and I moved to punch her in the stomach only to hear the shattering of glass and the disappearance of Neo. I huffed as I deactivated my **[God of Light Form]** after I had reappeared on the roof and dispelled my PMC guard before moving towards the docks where the battle had ended and the police began the show up... How convenient.

I found Blake, Ruby, Sun, and Penny all sitting on some crates and found that Yang and Weiss got there at the same time I did, I watched as Weiss confronted Blake whilst also watching Penny leave out of the corner of my eyes when she assumed no one was watching her and into a car with tinted windows. I smiled when Blake and Weiss reconciled, allowing for the night of excitement to end and for us to return to our dorms.

 _~Happy Late Thanksgiving guys!~_

In the following days, the semester soon ended, allowing for us to return home or to have free time to ourselves. I had said my goodbyes to my team, Yang and Ruby were going back to Patch, Weiss was going to do some SDC related things that she wouldn't tell us about, and Blake opted to stay behind at Beacon as she had nowhere to go, but she didn't tell us that. I chose to work on my growing army, but my cover story for them was that I was going to go work on my skills, which wasn't far from the truth after I realized how ineffective my attacks were against Neo until I had used my **[God of Light Form]** , we all boarded separate airships after saying our goodbyes.

After I got off the airship I went into a dark alleyway and checked for anyone in the vicinity or any cameras watching me before using **[Return To Void]** and found myself in the familiar sort-of emptiness that was the Void. I went up to the travel board and found that the _UNSC Retribution_ was added to the list just as I had hoped, along with Firebase Alpha on the list, I chose to travel to the _Retribution_ and oversee the progress they've made.

"His majesty on deck!" Is what I heard, after the usual blinding flash of light, from a feminine voice that I discerned was Lt. Tharamel.

I blinked after the light was gone and found the crew of the bridge in a kneeling position with their fist over where their heart is supposed to be, and only after then I got my bearings back did I realize that Mara had killed me ' _His majesty'_ much to my confusion. I was confused because of why she had addressed me as a royal, not as a commanding officer just like when I first released them out into the world of Remnant.

"Uhm, at ease?" I told them in a uncertain tone to placate them, which probably didn't work, but it did and the crew got up from their kneeling positions and returned back to their stations except for Mara, who only looked back at me with a raised eyebrow in what I can only assume is amusement.

"My Emperor, we've found a world fifth from the sun, it's a desert world but we utilized the Planetary Terraformer and made it as habitable as possible for us to use, fauna has already begun growing and it'll be another month or two before it'll be rich in nature. I had already ordered the deployment of two firebases, Charlie and Foxtrot, and they have begun construction further from their respective firebases leading to a number of empty living quarters." Mara informed me as she looked at the reports on her tablet.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, ignoring the _'Emperor'_ part of what she had said and chalked it up to them being overly loyal. "With a planet under my domain, I can finally use the shipyards and the personnel that are currently waiting in stasis. Lt. Tharamel, I want senior crew members and marines to prepare to teach and train future personnel how to operate UNSC equipment and for the first batch to be assigned to the shipyards." I ordered.

"Of course your majesty, I'll prepare them now." She replied as she started tapping and dragging her finger across the tablet.

"What's with the whole treating me as a royal thing Lieutenant?" I questioned her with a inquisitive eyebrow raised as I placed my hands on the railing of the hologram table and leaned forward.

"Would you prefer it that we should call you our 'God'?" She shot back, amusement present in her voice, making me raise both eyebrows in surprise at the thought.

"That actually sounds appealing to me, maybe I should take after Warhammer 40k and call myself the 'God-Emperor', you know what, I actually will call myself the God-Emperor." I reaffirmed.

"Rename all present and future UNSC ships to be Galatic Imperium Ship, or GIS. My empire shall be called the Galatic Imperium, a force that will be reckoned with once we gather the power to do so." I informed Mara, whom looked like she regretted asking me now.

After that, the _UNSC Retribution_ became the _GIS Retribution_ along with me pulling out the shipyards to begin production on three Paris-class frigates and one Marathon-class cruiser. I also had purchased a couple nano-swarms, which didn't do any considerable damage to my funds, speeding up production along with construction on the planet which was newly-named Thessaly. While the nano-swarms did speed up a quite a number of things, it wasn't enough for me so I had thought of using time dilation on the planet and the shipyards, which granted me a new skill which was **[Time Manipulation]** and it was costly but if used correctly it would bring incredible benefits.

 **(Time Manipulation): [Active] Level: 1 EXP: 44% MP Cost: 5000 per minute.**

 **Description: You control time, bringing incredible benefits to the battlefield and making it your own. Time Manipulation allows for you to place your influence over objects or people and speed-up the process at which they die or decay with age or allow for growth to happen to them.**

 **+Control over time  
+Time Dilation (For every 1 hour, 1000 extra MP will be spent on the target)  
+Time Stop (Freeze a target for 1 hour, 500 extra MP will be spent for every extra hour used)  
+Time Accelerate (Allows for the target to rapidly age, decay, or grow, 1500 extra MP for every extra minute used)  
+Time Reverse (Reverses the target backwards in time to the point of non-existence, 1500 extra MP for every extra minute used)**

I placed my influence over Thessaly and used Time Dilation, for every one second outside the planet is a year within and did the same for the shipyards. After a few minutes, which was 360 years for the shipyards and the planet, the planet now had large amounts of visible lights along with considerable amounts of green on the planet and the shipyards churned out what was basically an armada of Paris-class frigates and Marathon-class cruisers numbering at 345 frigates and 115 cruisers respectively. Reports came in from the ground and the planet's population numbered at a staggering 5.2 billion with a couple hundred million making up for military and police forces, also with the discovery that 99% of the population worshipped me and had setup a church for their 'God-Emperor' while also becoming a military branch which were basically missionaries with armor and guns. The people had built a palace for me and with that came the formation of the Praetorian guard, soldiers trained extensively in nearly all forms of combat, dedicated to protecting me and any members of the soon-to-be royal family.

I came down onto the planet and found that any who saw me rejoiced and spread the word of my arrival or simply kneeled down and clasped their fist over their chest, soon a large crowd came and surrounded me with praises that would've overwhelmed me had it not been for Gamer's Mind. However, I soon found myself surrounded by white cloaked men and women with T-shaped helmet with a purple plume on top, each of them carrying guns, spears, swords, or other weapons on their persons. They all had platinum chest plates, leggings, massive pauldrons, greaves, and bracers and there were twenty of them around me in a protective circle, holding back civilians until one of, what I assumed, the Praetorian guards came up to me and nodded his head towards a palace and soon started walking at a brisk pace towards it with me following. My silent guards and I made it up towards the palace which had 20 meter walls around it with Praetorian guards stationed around the battlements of the walls and the gates, which were all made of Adamantium after I used **[Observe]** on it. Past the gates, there was a breath-taking garden alongside the path with a fountain in the center of it which the path curves around it, then came the palace in all its glory with gold-painted walls and large color-tinted windows.

The interior of the palace was more breath-taking than the outside part of it, marble tiled floors and statues of myself, which I had no idea how they got so accurately, in different articles of clothing which were all carved delicately from marble. At the far end of the hall was a golden throne with intricate carvings of the multiple groups of soldiers and where a head should be is the symbol of the Galatic Imperium, a planet with a halo situated around it and two swords crossing downwards behind it. There were fifteen pillars on each side, and one Praetorian guard for each pillar stood behind it, ever vigilant. On the seat I had noticed an actual halo, I picked it up and attempted to **[Observe]** it only to receive question marks instead much to my confusion. I shrugged and put the halo in my inventory, deciding to look further into it later. I was incredibly astonished at the progress and dedication of the people of Thessaly, after seeing over 360 years of work, which was six minutes for me, it truly was amazing for all of this to be done.

I eventually found a large office, which I would assume was mine, on the desk was a small data-pad and on it was a list of the different military groups that rose over the years, showing each of their numbers, where their stationed at, and current power within the Galatic Imperium. I was a bit surprised to find that the Praetorian guard numbered in the mid-thousands but considering the dedication and faith my people have in me, it was to be expected.

Soon after having myself finish checking over everything, I had ordered some of my Praetorian guards to head to Remnant and watch over Tukson, but not be seen by the public or Tukson himself. Along with that I had put in some projects for the military, such as a deployable Orbital Drop Defense Tower, which is basically a tower dropped from a ship from orbit that's completely covered in weaponry that's meant to cover a large area.

After getting used to the palace and the invisible guard of the Praetorians watching over me, I had decided to hone my skills in swordsmanship and the control over Light and Time as well, utilizing the semester break to its fullest potential, to be able to take on enemies without the over-reliance on my Light element.

Soon, I'll save Vale from the terrors that Cinder will bring about, and prevent the pain and suffering of teams RWBY and JNPR from happening to them.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Thanksgiving guys, even if it is a tad bit late for that now! I'm sorry if I had rushed things and had made Michael receive a massive armada of ships and a large army, along with the start of his own empire with him at the front as their 'God-Emperor', but I'm bloody lazy and wouldn't be able to dedicate entire chapters to just a build-up of his own empire. Ahem, now that's out of the way, here are the polls which surprised me.**

 **Velvet Scarlatina is at 1st place with 12 votes, Neo is at 2nd place with 10 votes, Coco Adel and Pyrrha Nikos are tied for 3rd place with 9 votes to their names, Winter Schnee and Blake Belladonna are tied for 4th with 7 votes to their names, Glynda Goodwitch and Yang Xiao Long are tied for 5th with 5 votes to their names, and at last place is Weiss Schnee with a mere 2 votes.**

 **Honestly, I'm a bit happy that Velvet came ahead and claimed 1st place instead of Neo. Anyways, be sure to vote for the two lucky gals that'll be in Michael's harem!**

* * *

 **I have a challenge for you guys! I'm in need of military groups and you can send me your ideas! For example, the Praetorian guard all originated from Thessaly, they're dedicated to protecting and serving their Emperor and the royal family, they have pledged their eternal service to him and will fight to the last man for him. The Praetorian guard are dressed with a platinum T-shaped helmet with a purple plume on top, chest plate, leggings, massive pauldrons, greaves, and braces, they will also carry any variety of weapon but are masters in combat in general. They number in the mid-thousands and were formed for reasons that they were dedicated and put all their faith towards their God-Emperor.**

 **So basically the requirements are:  
Name  
Origins  
Purpose  
Apparel  
Form of Combat  
** **Numbers  
Reason**

 **Sorry if that's a bit vague, it's my first time, but I do hope you'll send me your ideas on different branches of the military for the Galatic Imperium!**

 **Here's an omake that I think I did horribly on to make up for it.**

* * *

OMAKE: Heresy!

Inquisitor Headsmash was like any other Imperium Inquisitor, even if he is a bit more eccentric than the others...

"Did I just hear some sacrilege? HERESY!" Inquisitor Headsmash slams his head onto a big red button repeatedly with the word 'Exterminatus' on it, soon after the ship he was on fired a beam onto the planet his ship was currently stationed over, immediately causing a red wave to wash over the planet from the point of origin and large growing cracks started to appear in its wake.

Alright, he may be a bit overzealous in his faith to the God-Emperor, but he's in the right...

Even if he did kill millions of Imperium soldiers and officers on the planet along with billions of Galatic Imperium citizens and let's not forget the damage costs, but he's doing it for the God-Emperor, that's a good enough reason, right?!

RIGHT?!

You see, Inquisitor Headsmas- Ah, there goes another planet. Inquisitor Headsmash is fiercely overprotective regarding his beliefs and ideals regarding the God-Emperor, willing to destroy the universe or die trying all in the name of his god, which isn't insane at all, it's just... Blind faith is what some would call it. Although the God-Emperor Michael himself has no opinion on the matter, he's questioning High Command as to why Inquisitor Headsmash is still in active duty with his mental stability in question.

All they gave for an answer was, "It's effective, my god." Leaving the God-Emperor completely befuddled at why it's 'effective' when it kills so many Galatic Imperium citizens, when there's little to none presence of any enemies or 'heretics'. The God-Emperor merely accepted it with a sigh.

And to this day, Inquisitor Headsmash still slams his head into a button that destroys planets and moons alike all because of 'heresy' in the name of the God-Emperor.


	9. Food Fight, Fall

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

* * *

 **mephistopheless: I'll try my best to add more Warhammer 40k things, but my knowledge on it is very limited, but I'll do some research if it's heavily requested. If so, the Astartes would be first on the list to add to Michael's ever growing army.**

 **BClassDemon: I probably should've been more specific with the terraformer, as to not give you guys the wrong ideas to what kind of terraforming it'll be doing, my apologies. Also, I plan on using a different type of android on the crews of the Galatic Imperium fleets, while the NS-5 is a good choice it wouldn't feel right to me as it feels like I'm stealing from 'StarGate: Galatic Imperium'.**

 **Neramo: I actually did consider sending him to Akame ga Kiru after he consolidates himself and the Galatic Imperium within the RWBY-verse along with his... Ahem, future wives/lovers. Also, I apologize but I won't be giving Michael the 'Fierce Deity's Great Sword' since he won't have a need for moon-cutting swords if he has a fleet of ships that can easily do such destruction in its place.**

 **Also, to that one guest who keeps reviewing constantly about saying he wants Velvet, please stop. I like Velvet too, but you've got to have an account to vote on the polls, reviews do not count.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **[Sneak Peak]**

A young woman can be seen wielding a large naginata in the middle of a field against the recognizable forms of five of the Praetorian guard, each one having their own type of weapon suited to melee combat, while these Praetorian guards are merely trainees, they are still not to be trifled with.

A Praetorian wielding a rapier dashed forward and commenced a flurry of blows, only to be blocked each time by the shaft of the naginata and to be kicked in the face with the heel of the woman, causing a small web way of cracks to appear on his helmet which was no easy task considering the material Praetorian guards always wear. The Praetorian was knocked unconscious by the sheer blunt power behind the kick and was down for the count, leaving four Praetorian guards left to battle.

Four...

A Praetorian came forward and thrust his spear towards her, following-up with a axe-kick from another Praetorn behind him, which she deflected the first and blocked the ax-kick with her naginata, holding it up with both hands before kneeing the Praetorian in the abdomen, causing a massive shock wave and cracking the armor with another powerful blunt attack from the woman causing the Praetorian to black out from the pain.

Three...

The final three Praetorian guards, after realizing the futility of taking her on one-on-one due to the single attacks completely knocking out their brothers, surged forth. One wielding a massive war hammer slammed his hammer down, only to hit nothing, the woman went for a flying roundhouse for his head only to be blocked by another Praetorian with a tower shield and broadsword, the kick connected with his shield sending him flying back, digging a small trench into the ground before slamming headfirst into a large rock.

Two...

The Praetorian with the war hammer and the other one, wielding a forearm machete blade, made one final desperate attack to take down the woman. The one wielding the war hammer charged forth and made a sideswipe, making the woman jump up in the air to dodge only to block a slash from the other Praetorian, causing a shower of sparks to appear from the contact, sending her back in the air for a few feet. The woman flipped in the air, and landed on her feet, making a small mound of dirt appear behind her feet before whipping her head up and glaring at the two Praetorian guards with her golden eyes, whom felt a shiver creep up their spines from the eyes and the look she had given them before she disappeared in a flash of light, that was very similar to a certain God-Emperor...

She later appeared in between them, and before they could react, she jumped up and split-kicked them in both of their heads with a small trail of light particles trailing her legs, knocking both of them out with dents in their helmets.

Zero...

Clapping can be heard, and the woman's golden eyes turned to see someone with similar golden hair and eyes, with a warm fatherly smile on his face and his eyes showing mirth.

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Soon after having myself finish checking over everything, I had ordered some of my Praetorian guards to head to Remnant and watch over Tukson, but not be seen by the public or Tukson himself. Along with that I had put in some projects for the military, such as a deployable Orbital Drop Defense Tower, which is basically a tower dropped from a ship from orbit that's completely covered in weaponry that's meant to cover a large area._

 _After getting used to the palace and the invisible guard of the Praetorians watching over me, I had decided to hone my skills in swordsmanship and the control over Light and Time as well, utilizing the semester break to its fullest potential, to be able to take on enemies without the over-reliance on my Light element._

 _Soon, I'll save Vale from the terrors that Cinder will bring about, and prevent the pain and suffering of teams RWBY and JNPR from happening to them._

 _Now..._

When I had come to the people of Thessaly, the ships weren't put into any use nor were they given orders to do anything much to my displeasure after the discovery. I immediately formed exploration groups to spread out from the only system that the Galatic Imperium has territory within and begin charting the stars with 3 Paris-class frigates and 1 Praetorian to keep watch and report to me as a field agent and overseer of operations. Patrol groups were formed to move across the soon-to-be growing border in groups of 6 Paris-class frigates and 1 Marathon-class cruiser, each of those patrol groups were manned with a complementary pair of Praetorian guards so that they may earn field experience. 10 exploratory groups were sent out with twice the amount of patrol groups doing so as well, leaving 280 ships left in the system of Remnant as the defense fleet for the current seat to the God-Emperor, i.e. me, and the only world under its domain. While organization of the naval forces of the Galatic Imperium went underway, I ordered for the rest of the planets and moons to be terraformed into habitable worlds if it's within living distance of the sun.

However, another branch had been formed for the purpose of reconnaissance, exploration, and special forces with the name being the Pathfinder Commando Units, or the P.C.U. Each unit being given their own ship along with an A.I, each Pathfinder unit is then sent out to explore uncharted systems and become quick-response reinforcements for any nearby Imperium forces with authority granted to them similar to the rank of a Colonel for a Imperial Marine, formerly UNSC marine, this authority is only active in the field when a battle is ongoing. These 4 to 6 Pathfinders in a unit will replace the current exploratory groups once the training regimen is setup along with a design for a new ship to fit the needs of the Pathfinders for long-distance traveling.

With Thessaly becoming more active with activity and the return of their God-Emperor, people had lined up at recruitment centers and multiple other support jobs, wanting to be on the frontier of Imperium space and claim unknown systems or support the more active civilians and military in the name of their god. However, this also prioritized Thessaly for defensive fortifications as exploring the unknown can lead to unforeseen consequences with a numerically or technologically superior enemy or something much much worse. While a majority of the population of Thessaly focused on off-world problems, others were given the task of building defensive structures such as a ODP, planetary shield, or a planetary defense cannon, which was a large MAC taken from UNSC design and modified to be able to fire just barely past the distance of the dual moons of Thessaly. The secondary objective was a Dyson Ring, but only meant to surround Thessaly or one of its two moons and with it becoming a massive shipyard, living habitat, and orbital defense structure. The project was estimated to take years to finish even with the help of nano-swarms speeding up the construction progress, I opted not to used my powers to speed it up since I didn't want to rely on it too much.

With my time coming to a near-end, I had to finish organizing any remaining parts of Thessaly to start working before I return to Remnant. However, some complications had arose, I had to leave my Praetorian guards behind, much to the protest of Captain Strike, whom is a squad leader within the Praetorian guard and was a part of the detachment of my current cycle of guards for the month. The captain was adamant about sending a smaller retinue of guards to compromise, or at the very least, himself to keep vigil over me as it was their duty to their God-Emperor. I had relented after listening to the constant pleads of my Praetorian, much to his happiness, and allowed him to bring 3 others with us back to Remnant. I had used **[Return to Void]** to return to Remnant, bringing along the Praetorian guards that all held onto me, much to their hesitation, and we soon found ourselves in the familiar emptiness that is the Void. The Praetorians looked around in awe at what my powers accomplished, before they were brought back to attention when I began to locate the travel point and they held onto me once more when a flash of light appeared, blinding the Praetorian guards and slightly affecting me due to being used to it.

We soon appeared in the Emerald Forest and my guard were slightly drowsy at their first time experiencing travel through the Void as some of them put their hands on their knees to catch their breaths and wipe their eyes of any remains of light.

"Alright, now that we're here we shall go our separate ways" I told the slightly recovered Praetorians, causing them to splutter in protest. "I can't bring any of you with me to Beacon as it would raise too many questions, let alone your appearance. Besides, I'm more than capable of defending myself, or do you have no faith in your God-Emperor?" They quickly shook their heads. "Good, consider yourselves lucky that I had let you all come along, go meet up with the other Praetorians I had assigned to Vale at Tukson's Book Trade." I informed them, they reluctantly nodded and bowed to me before moving out.

I returned to Beacon with little to no problems, mostly because my presence cowed the Grimm from attacking me and scaling the cliff was an easy task since I had flew up instead of taking the painstaking task of climbing it. I stretched myself and took a look over at the Atlesian 'fleet', which was basically three Atlas cruisers which was a joke for a fleet and would be annihilated easily by my GIS fleet if they ever met in combat, which they soon will. I walked back to the dorm and started dressing myself in Beacon's uniform, meeting Blake along the way who nodded at me and gave a grateful smile much to my confusion until we all met up in the cafeteria for breakfast and Ruby started giving us her speech until Yang gave her horrid pun that nearly made me cry in agony.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" Yang said, making me groan and someone to throw a apple at Yang and 'boo'.

While Ruby continued talking, Yang threw back an apple at the assailant, whom was actually Nora, leading her to throw a pie that was far off from its intended target and hit Weiss in the face just as she had stood up making Nora point towards Ren, who had his head in his hands, blaming him.

The events following that were a blur until Team JNPR made a massive, incredibly unstable in my opinion, fort out of tables which were dangling and on the verge of collapse while Team RWBY and I stood across from them on the other side of the cafeteria just as I saw Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria out from the corner of my eye, sticking out like a sore thumb among the plain-looking students that were rushing outside the cafeteria. My attention was brought back to Ruby as she stomped her foot on a table, smashing a tray and crushing a milk box in her hand while she pointed at Team JNPR with her other hand.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby exclaimed. "It will be delicious!"

"YEAH!" The rest of RWBY and I cheered, each raising our arm in the air.

Each member of Team JNPR jumped off the table to send their own reply in the way of launching a barrage of watermelons at us. As Yang took hold of two turkeys and placed them upon her fists, I used my immense strength to grab a table and threw it at the incoming watermelons, intercepting the majority of them but quite a few were still left raining down upon us. However, Yang intercepted them and punched her way through the barrage alongside Blake whom gave support with her baguette swords until Yang launched both turkeys at Pyrrha and Jaune, taking down the latter while the former rolled out of the way. Then, Blake and Pyrrha met in baguette combat until I threw a barrage of eggs that distracted Pyrrha, allowing for Blake to score a few hits on her just as Ruby came sliding in on a tray and knocked her down with it. Ren and Nora came to meet Ruby and Weiss in combat with Weiss making a trail of ketchup that Ren slipped on, sliding into a pile of tables and benches causing a explosion of wooden materials, Nora however dodged it and jumped onto a table soaring through the air and grabbed a pole off one of the banners and stabbed a melon with it, effectively making a hammer made of food.

Nora slammed it down in front of Weiss when Ruby suddenly came forth and took the hit for her, making her fly back into some tables, and Weiss utilized the time to grab a swordfish to dash forward with it and stab towards her, making Nora fly back but not affected. Nora ran up to Weiss and began spinning her hammer sideways, making it near-impossible for Weiss to make any hit on her until Nora slammed it sideways on her abdomen, making her fly back through tables and into a pillar while also breaking it before Ruby jumped up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby said, distressed and making me impressed with her acting skills. "Nooo!"

Yang and I came dashed forward with her grabbing two turkeys once more, and I grabbed two baguettes to meet Ren in combat, whom grabbed two leeks. Both Yang and Ren engaged in small hand to hand combat and just as Yang did a high kick I jumped up and did a spin attack, baguettes first, down onto Ren and smashing down upon him, making him bounce back into a couple tables a bit roughly which knocked him out. I nodded to Yang, whom smiled and nodded back to me until I heard the war cry of a familiar energetic redhead, making me dash back to the side, and a hammer slammed down right where I once was and Nora focused her attention to Yang whom was closer. They fought and Yang was outmatched due to the long reach of Nora's food-weapon and right when both were about to strike each other I threw both my baguettes at Nora, hoping to distract or disarm her which actually worked, allowing for Yang to uppercut Nora through the roof just as Pyrrha recovered. Pyrrha, noticing the soda cans around her, utilized her polarity semblance and caused a massive wave of soda cans to come flying at us until I quickly spotted and grabbed a linked chained whip of sausages and started twirling it about, intercepting most of the cans with the occasional few getting through but that was only on the far side of my whip.

I was slightly slowing in my whips and was sure we were to fall victim to the soda cans until Ruby used her semblance to speed forward, bringing with her a storm of objects that weren't melded or nailed to the building, passing by the slightly recovered Team JNPR, making them fall victim to the storm as well. Ruby stopped at the end of the cafeteria, causing a crater to appear in the wall after stopping her incredible speed with Team JNPR firmly planted in it and Ruby jumped away just as the storm of remains from the cafeteria caught up and showered Team JNPR into a colorful mess, blending into the now colored wall all the while. Team JNPR slowly slid down the wall, not including Nora as she was still coming down from the atmosphere, just as Glynda Goodwitch barged in through the door with a very stern look plastered on her face as she used her semblance to revert everything back to normal, bar the food.

"Children, please do not play with your food." Professor Goodwitch stated sternly, just as Nora came crash down onto some tables in a explosion of splintered wood and she got up and gave a thumbs-up to Glynda as she smiled alongside her team and we did the same.

Soon after that, classes started once more and the foreign students visiting came to our school as well on the same day. We found ourselves in the library alongside Team JNPR with my team playing a board game based on conquering Remnant. Ruby and Yang knew what they were doing, and they were doing it over dramatically might I add, Weiss was confused, and Blake was distracted alongside looking distant. Jaune overheard our conversation and came along until almost revealing that they knew Blake was a faunus, which made her deadpan at us, just as Sun and Neptune came along with Neptune flirting with Weiss, much to Jaune's exasperation and Blake returning to the dorm soon after.

When RWY and I returned to the dorm, Weiss confronted Blake and stopped her, as she was about to exit out the door. While she told us her problems involving the White Fang and Roman, she subtly looked to me, before continuing to tell us how we were still calm about the whole ordeal of events until Ruby had said we were all in this together, making Blake considerably happier than before right up until Ruby gasped and remembered she forgot her board game.

"I left my board game in the library" Ruby said quickly, making Weiss mutter a quick ' _We're doomed'._

"I'll be right back!" Ruby told us as she ran out the door.

"Wait up! I'll come with you!" I yelled after her, and went out as well to see Ruby on the ground being lifted up by... Emerald, who was there alongside Mercury.

"-'m Ruby! Are you... new?" Ruby questioned curiously as she got up, and Emerald moved out of the way to reveal _**Cinder Fall**._

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder stated, and Ruby examined her whilst I merely frowned.

I tuned Ruby out and stared at Cinder with a blank expression, masking my anger and bloodlust which held down by **[Gamer's Mind]** until they had started moving forward and past us, with Cinder saying her goodbyes while catching up with her lackeys and Ruby bid them farewell as well, while I merely frowned.

 _Cinder Fall... You shall die by my hand, that is a promise._

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 11:21, 1/22/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Exploration group Sigma finds a sentient species of humanoids with dragon-like traits on a planet that the locals call Ryuken, Sigma is currently awaiting further orders from High Command as to what to do with them along with the necessary steps.

-The first applicants for the P.C.U, or Pathfinder, program has begun training and already 21 have dropped out and 4 have been killed through intense training, but at least over 200 trainees remain.

-First Orbital Drop Defense Tower, or ODDT is tested in a simulated urban region against projected Grimm and humanoids wearing similar equipment to Galatic Imperium soldiers which are in fact, droids. The ODDY produces outstanding results but not without flaws, which are being worked out by GI scientists to fully complete the ODDT and make it suitable for actual combat and warfare.

- _GIS Retribution_ is retrofitted with new Galatic Imperium technology, including a shield, to make it capable of being a ship worthy of the Emperor's fleet.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 22:40, 1/21/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)  
_

 _Entry: Pathfinder Commando Units (P.C.U):_

 _The Pathfinder Commando Units or Pathfinders for short were formed shortly after the God-Emperor deployed the exploration groups and patrol groups for the Galatic Imperium. The Pathfinders were formed to replace the exploratory groups as quick response units and field commanders in the event of any nearby Imperium forces coming under attack by enemy unknowns. Their training however lets them adapt to any environment due to the circumstances of their assignments to explore for the Galatic Imperium while also serving as a commando unit. While there is no official uniform or standard weapon the Pathfinders will wear the symbol of the Galatic Imperium on whatever clothing they choose to wear. The Pathfinders work in groups of 4 to 6 with the rare solo Pathfinder or so, each of these groups are given a Zero-class frigate along with a A.I to work alongside them. Although they have yet to see combat, I have faith in the P.C.U becoming essential to the Imperium, for the Emperor._

 _Entry: Zero-class Frigate:  
_

 _The Zero-class Frigate is 324 meters long and is one of the shortest ship classes made within the Galatic Imperium so far, with it being capable of being completely controlled by an A.I if given one making a crew unnecessary but as Pathfinders use these ships as their primary source of travel and space battle, an A.I merely assists the crew, i.e. the Pathfinders. The armaments on the Zero-class Frigate is one standard MAC, 9 Archer-missile pods for each side, 4 50mm point defense guns on each side, and one SHIVA nuclear missile. A Zero-class Frigate comes with a complement of ODST drop pods for emergency deployments into the field of combat, 2 D77-TC pelican drop ships, 1 YSS-1000 Sabre-class fighter, and all other equipment is to be requisitioned through a Pathfinder's own funds. These ships are currently in the design stage, but will be ready for the first wave of Pathfinders set to explore in the name of the Emperor._

 _Entry: Technological Advancements:  
_

 _Through the 360 years we went through, we advanced our technology to incredible levels before the Emperor came, even allowing shielding to be present on all Galatic Imperium Ships except for the Retribution which was excluded due to the Emperor watching over the growing Thessaly with his powers affecting the planet, on the ship. Offensive prowess has been improved as well with laser weaponry being implemented into some weaponry while others are currently under development, along with dozens of programs waiting to be approved for the purpose of increasing the offensive capability of the infantrymen or turning the tide of battle with drones and robots. Defensive prowess however has improved only slightly with the shields being implemented and projects for power armor and deployable cover along with many other defensive based capabilities are under development or waiting for approval. Overall, our technology will no doubt make us superior to a good amount of our enemies should we make any, but that is just my false bravado speaking hoping that we'll face a inferior enemy, for the Emperor._

* * *

 **AN: If you've noticed, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, along with a first sneak peak, Imperial Calendar, and Codex, the reason why is because I recently had my birthday along with it becoming December, so I figured why not and I decided to be generous. Once the 10th chapter is posted, the polls will close and the results will be up for the two lucky ladies whom become Michael's first lovers in his harem. Here are the current polls for now. Also, tell me what you think about the Codex along with the Event Calendar!**

 **Velvet Scarlatina is in 1st place with 14 votes, Pyrrha Nikos and Neo are tied for 2nd place with 12 votes to both their names, Blake Belladonna is at 3rd place with 11 votes, Coco Adel and Winter Schnee are tied for 4th place with 9 votes to both their names. Glynda Goodwitch is sitting at 5th place with 8 votes to her name, Yang Xiao Long is in 6th place with 6 votes to her name, and at last place is Weiss Schnee with a laughingly 2 votes to her name. (OC still has no votes.)**

* * *

 **I have a challenge for you guys! I'm in need of military groups and you can send me your ideas! For example, the Praetorian guard all originated from Thessaly, they're dedicated to protecting and serving their Emperor and the royal family, they have pledged their eternal service to him and will fight to the last man for him. The Praetorian guard are dressed with a platinum T-shaped helmet with a purple plume on top, chest plate, leggings, massive pauldrons, greaves, and braces, they will also carry any variety of weapon but are masters in combat in general. They number in the mid-thousands and were formed for reasons that they were dedicated and put all their faith towards their God-Emperor.**

 **So basically the requirements are:  
Name  
Origins  
Purpose  
Apparel  
Form of Combat  
** **Numbers  
Reason**

 **You can attach an OC to your post as a commanding officer, but that's merely optional.  
** **Sorry if that's a bit vague, it's my first time, but I do hope you'll send me your ideas on different branches of the military for the Galatic Imperium and you better do so quickly since one out of the five has already been filled in.**


	10. (Military Branch Challenge Over)

**AN: The challenge is now over as I have reached the quota, thank you to those who have sent me your ideas, here they are now with some fixes to better match the story. Also, I apologize for not updating the previous week as I had wanted anymore remaining people to get their votes in to the polls, this will not count as the 10th chapter but it will be posted soon after this is posted. Also, I apologize to the ones who gave me their submissions if I had made any changes you may not have liked, but I most likely changed it due to the fact that some of them may have not made sense or needed grammatical and spelling corrections.**

* * *

By - Potato man the semi omnipotent

 **The Emperor's Fists**  
 **Natives of Thessaly**  
 **Heavy troopers that are sent on missions to smash their way through anything.**  
 **They are dressed with titanium alloy mech suits. The helmets are covered in a large visor that stretches from the base to above the eyebrows, and to the temples. The rest of it is reminiscent to old 21st century bomb suits, but made of a titanium alloy.**  
 **In combat they use LMGs, mini-guns, flamethrowers, and a multitude of other Imperial weapons that most would find to be too heavy. They lead the charge drawing the most attention and deal massive causalities to the enemy.**  
 **They number around ten thousand with companies of men and women placed around the other units.**  
 **They were formed as their size, being the largest within the Imperial troops, was wasted as a regular solder, as they could wield the larger of the Imperium's weapons with ease.**

 **Optional OC Commander Attachment -**

 **Name: Janatis Fayden.**  
 **Sex: Male**  
 **Height: 7'10"**  
 **Weapons: Uses a Heavy shotgun, which is the love child between a shotgun and a LMG.**

 **Bio: Janatis worked his way up to his position from a grunt. His tactical prowess is both awe inspiring and terrifying as his he can change between different 'moral levels' for them. He is a very good solder and prefers to lead from the field. One of the most noteworthy aspects however, is that he simply wont die. He has been injured with wounds that would kill anyone else ranging from a training accident where he was shot through the chest with a heavy shotgun and simply walked to the medics, to being caught in a explosion and crawling through the fire to safety, to jumping in-front of a warthog to save an absent minded solders life.**

By - Neramo

 **-Name- Blackwoods Summoners**  
 **-Origin- made after a species of creatures (monsters from Monster Hunter) evolved on the newly colonized planet as an after effect of time manipulation this small group of men and women are able to tame and summon these beasts.**  
 **-Purpose- Tame and collect as many monsters as possible and utilize their odd abilities in combat in service of the God-Emperor.**  
 **-Uniform- many different types of armor looking more medieval in nature than other soldiers armor. Colorization is mainly black**  
 **-Fighting Style- humans themselves prefer to stay to back and use a mental link with the monsters to control them. If forced into a fight spot they can fuse with any monster under their control to gain it's abilities but not it's form.**  
 **-Numbers- Prefer to go to battle in teams of six. Total numbers are numbering in the high thousands.**  
 **-Reason- The people saw the creatures as benevolent as being a effect of the God-Emperor and refused to hunt them until they were figured out to have extreme combat prowess and have since been tamed by the Blackwoods summoners.**

 **Optional OC Commander Attachment -**

 **Name: Velnon Zeracly  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6'10  
Weapons: Leumundsgift**

 **Bio: An albino standing at 6'10 always wearing a special full body armor with the face of a Dalamadur and currently has all elder dragons tamed and at the ready. Velnon prefers to treat underlings and superiors alike extremely casually much to the utter contempt of other strict high-ranking officers. Seen commonly saying "Praise the Emperor!"**

By - magna ryunoid

 **Name: Omega Assault Legion**  
 **Origins: From a small planet called Ryuken near Thessaly are a group of people with traits similar to that of dragons, they have lived in harmony and dedication, ... They have been discovered by exploration groups of the Imperium and formed a pact with Thessaly where they gave them the resources needed for combat and training while the Ryuken residents lend rare pieces of their culture and minerals to their planet, one of them the "Star Crystal" that contains the energy of an authentic star that can generate energy for more than a millennium ... They share the same view of the Emperor-God thanks to the missionaries of his Holy Emperor and are determined to help the God-Emperor in whatever he needs ... They are a proud and loyal race in search of great knowledge.**  
 **Purpose: Seekers of ancient treasures and knowledge ... engineers in technological advances and new trade routes ... especially for the purpose of protecting all living beings from 'evil'**  
 **Apparel: They look like humans but their skin is made up of flakes resembling Faunus, they have dragon wings on their back. Their troops wear armor of a titanium alloy and painted gold. The generals wear a helmet that covers their entire face, the design resembles the head of a dracon with long horns, armor of the chest very progeny and shoulder pads with stars indicating their rank, wearing a scarlet cloth around the waist, their armor is designed to be light and resistant to damage, and having space to use their wings ... for soldiers they use a smaller version and silver tone, their masks have smaller horns than the generals.**  
 **Form of Combat: They focus on speed and air attacks. Their weapons are improved versions of Thessaly's weapons, including plasma guns and sticky grenades. Their shields can deflect bullets. Their routes of combat is to approach their opponent, neutralize their weapons and then attack quickly. They are experts in the use of swords especially that of ninjatos where soldiers can customize them to their liking ...**  
 **Numbers:Although focusing on the search for treasure troves, Omegas' soldiers have around 2600 members, 1300 of whom are specialized in long-ranged combat, 800 in close combat, 300 as engineers and the remaining 200 are treasure hunters**  
 **Reason:Gather knowledge and bring potential citizens to the Imperium ... protect all innocent life and eradicate any possible threat to the Imperium.**

 **Optional OC Commander Attachment -**

 **None**

By - magna ryunoid

 **Name: Killer Shadow Squadron**  
 **Origins: Trained in the mystic arts of ninjas, this squadron is prepared for missions that need stealth and assassination. Each member belongs to a clan of an element of nature (fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness and metal). Although they had no purpose since long ago nobody had required their services, now they have returned to serve the God-Emperor as his personal invisible guards and becoming responsible for killing any enemy in the blink of an eye.**  
 **Purpose: Protect their lord's, family and friends from the threats ahead. Protecting people in the shadows without being discovered, they are the protectors between the shadows**  
 **Apparel: They use black suits with pieces of armor of the same tone with lights of different colors identifying their element (Red: fire, Blue: water, Brown: earth, green: air, White: light, Purple: darkness and Silver: metal). On their backs they have their sword, a ninjato. Their faces are covered by masks resembling the shapes and faces of animals, they also have claws hidden in their gloves along with blades hidden in their feet and legs. In their backs they have a tattoo in the form of shuriken (of different forms indicating their clan belonging)**  
 **Form of Combat: Specialized in silent stealth and assassination. They are masters in various ninja techniques with each according to their element ... They are so fast that they can leave a residual image. They focus on deviling their opponents by pressing their pressure points and then killing them quickly. They use poisons to paralyze their enemies or as a way of escape from a tricky situation**  
 **Numbers: 7 (Although each may have a pupil to teach him/her his/her techniques)**  
 **Reason:Unknown to the people; Unknown to the world; Fighting in the shadows and ending 'evil' and prevailing peace**

 **Optional OC Commander Attachment -**

 **None**

By - EyeCancer

 **Name : Teutonic Knights**

 **Origin : Germany, Prussia, and Baltic states**

 **Purpose : Defend pilgrims (Settlers and colonists) and create hospitals**

 **Uniform: Any armor, a white tabard with a black cross on the chest, a helmet with a gold cross on the face, boots**

 **Form of Combat: Any medieval weapon, horseback combat (Vehicular combat of any kind), standard weaponry is for each soldier to carry a sword and shield with a black cross on the shield, Crossbows (Using guns in place of it)**

 **Numbers: Historically they had 20,000 members at the height of their power. Change this to reflect the population of planets under Imperium control. (Ex. 20 Million on Thessaly)**

 **Reason: To serve the God-Emperor by becoming the CQC branch of the police forces on planets to protect the people of the Imperium and to defend any colonists that are sent out, and to set up field hospitals in combat should they be deployed in war.**

 **Optional OC Commander Attachment -**

 **None**


	11. Not a Real Girl, Paladin Trouble

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic (NEW)  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

 **Example: Thessaly is graded as an SS class planet due to the importance of it in the Imperium, an SSS class planet would be one at the height of its Military Might, Industrial Power, or Production Rate and etc, etc. An E class planet would be one of an inhospitable wasteland that with even Terraforming technology it would take years upon years for it to make it even close to habitable, and that's merely the focus of one part of an E class planet.**

* * *

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: I plan on having my OC be sort-of-like Archangel Michael, but I'm not planning on visiting the DxD-verse anytime soon until I can gather more information on it, which is already far down on the list among the research I have to do much to my growing stress.**

 **shugokage: Thank you very much.**

 **BClassDemon: I didn't say anything about the natives of Ryuken (If that's what you're referring to) speaking English, just that the exploratory group reported that the planet was called Ryuken by the natives. One could discern that saying Ryuken constantly within a language that you don't know and other people saying it too, it could easily be their home/planet.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Thanks for the idea and OC, great name by the way m8.**

 **WolfJOEY1997: That's a secret, ssshhhh...**

 **Neramo: Thank you for the idea, I'll work on implementing them along with fixing any grammatical/spelling errors alongside adding those two bits of information about your OC.**

 **FalloutFan75: Thank you, and done.**

 **davycrockett100: Thanks!**

 **EyeCancer: Here you go.**

 **Guest: Don't worry about either one of the generals dying to time, Michael will only use Time Dilation on the first worlds of his Imperium and even then, the life of an Imperial citizen extends to beyond that of 500 years thanks to science!**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Recently on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"I left my board game in the library" Ruby said quickly, making Weiss mutter a quick 'We're doomed'._

 _"I'll be right back!" Ruby told us as she ran out the door._

 _"Wait up! I'll come with you!" I yelled after her, and went out as well to see Ruby on the ground being lifted up by... Emerald, who was there alongside Mercury._

 _"-'m Ruby! Are you... new?" Ruby questioned curiously as she got up, and Emerald moved out of the way to reveal **Cinder Fall**._

 _"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder stated, and Ruby examined her whilst I merely frowned._

 _I tuned Ruby out and stared at Cinder with a blank expression, masking my anger and bloodlust which held down by **[Gamer's Mind]** until they had started moving forward and past us, with Cinder saying her goodbyes while catching up with her lackeys and Ruby bid them farewell as well, while I merely frowned._

 _Cinder Fall... You shall die by my hand, that is a promise._

 _Now..._

After Cinder and her lackeys left, Ruby and I retrieved her board game and returned back to the dorms while I mused and somewhat silently seethed about our encounter with Cinder Fall and her lackeys. I had surprised myself with the amount of hate I directed towards Cinder and how she hadn't noticed it being directed to her at all, unless she had and was being subtle about it...? Cinder is a manipulator, it can be hard to identify what she thinks about and sees. I inwardly groaned in frustration and chose to ignore the situation with Cinder entirely and continue onwards.

The following day was with Jaune's attempts at courting Weiss, with her constantly rejecting him one way or another much to both Yang and I's sympathy as we patted him on the back when we passed by behind him when Professor Port's class had ended and returned to our dorms to begin our investigation. Everyone was dressed in their 'casual' outfits, which was my **[Formal Hunter]** set. Both Sun and Neptune had joined up as well, which was expected by me, and the teams were formed same as in canon, except this time I was with both Ruby and Weiss.

I had tuned out the conversation between Ruby and Weiss and opted to look around the CCT or at the CCT itself. I noticed people both looking at me and whispering to each other whilst pointing at me, their looks were some of respect, admiration, or awe with the occasional look of disgust and hatred at me directed most likely by racists for my actions outside the kingdoms, assuming that they know my 'Archangel' persona. I brought my attention back to my teammates just as they separated, making myself quickly look for Penny and Ruby and rush after them, cursing to myself that it was my fault for being so silent that I was forgotten.

I caught up to them and luckily managed to hear Penny whisper, if it was whispering at all, to Ruby.

" _-ns't safe to talk here._ " Penny told her then telling her, and by extension me, to meet us at a cafe in Vale before leaving.

I coughed in my hand to catch Ruby's attention as she looked at Penny's growing-distant form, making her give an adorable squeak of surprise as she turned to me.

"Michael! We-uh-I, forgot about you." Ruby told me, looking sheepish as she poked her fingers together, looking anywhere but at me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine Ruby, it was my fault for being so quiet in the first place." I reassured her, which calmed her downed a bit. "Anyhow, are we going to go meet her or...?" I trailed off, snapping Ruby out of it and she nodded her head and started to go in the direction of the cafe and I followed.

We soon met Penny, whom looked uncertain as she looked around, until Ruby tapped her on the shoulder which made her give a small jump as Ruby smiled at her and she gave an uncertain smile back whilst I waved at her and she waved back too. They had started walking and discussing about the night at the docks, with Ruby giving the occasional glance back to make sure I'm there, until Penny had stopped which in turn caused us to stop as well.

Both Ruby and I followed Penny's line of sight to General Ironwood's hologram, in between AK-130 models and containers behind them. I scoffed as Ironwood unveiled the AK-200s', finding that they were inferior to Imperial made drones and droids as the Atlesian Knights did poses in front of a bedazzled crowd. I scoffed once again as Ironwood revealed the Atlesian Paladin and his hologram was replaced by its image, scoffing because it looked like it was a fucking toaster on legs and looked fragile all the while, while also looking down at Ironwood for unveiling military weapons to the public.

However, I saw that two blue-striped Atlesian soldiers spotted Penny and pointed to us while also reporting it, making Penny turn around and start running down an alleyway as Ruby and I followed with me being slightly behind her. We made turns and crossed streets until Ruby cut a pillar, causing a downfall of crates to block the two soldiers following us, while also narrowly missing me just as Ruby started wall-running that was worthy of a Pilot. Ruby used her semblance to rush down a long alleyway, leaving me way behind them as dust and papers were picked up by Ruby's use of her semblance, I watched as a truck almost hit Ruby until Penny had stopped it with her bare hands as I just reached the end of alleyway.

I ran over to Ruby, passing by Penny who was looking at her hands, and rubbed my hands together and activated **[Divine Healing]** then held my hands outward.

"Ruby! Are you alright? Do you need heals?" I questioned her in concern, but she was too focused on Penny to notice my concern.

A crowd of civilians soon started gathering and Penny panicked, making her dash in between us down another alleyway, right when the two soldiers finally caught up.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby called after her as we followed Penny once more until we had her cornered at a dead end.

Soon enough, Ruby gave her a flurry of questions with Penny asking us if she could trust us, if we were her friends.

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand." Penny told us.

"Let us try, you can trust us." Ruby said and Penny got right up in her face.

"You're my friend, right?" Penny asked her, looking deeply into both Ruby and my eyes. "You promise you're my friend?"

"We promise." Ruby honestly told her, before I could get a word in.

"Ruby..." Penny showed us her hands revealing the metal underneath the 'skin'. "I'm not a real girl."

"Oh..." Ruby said, completely dumbstruck whilst I shrugged. "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." She told us, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura... I'm not real."

Ruby grabbed her hands and made them uncover the damaged skin before holding them in tightly, "Of course you are." Ruby said soothingly.

Ruby then went on a rant about how she had a soul, a heart, that she was indeed a real girl with Penny smothering her in a hug until we heard an Atlas soldier call out in the alleyway we were in and I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to hide in, which was a... Cardboard box... While Ruby was lifted up and town into a garbage dumpster by Penny.

"You promise you won't tell anybody about me secret," Penny asked both Ruby and I whilst giving a pointed look to us as well. "Okay?"

"I promise" Ruby told her, and Penny then looked at me which I had given her a thumbs up from under the cardboard box.

Both Ruby and I waited in our respective hiding spots as the Atlesian officers made their way down the alleyway to Penny and talked to her in front of us, while also covering up that she was with anyone in the first place. We both came out of our hiding positions just as they left, and I looked in time just to see Ruby wrestling with a very large rat. My scroll buzzed and it was Sun, whom gave out sounds of distress with the sounds of chaos in the background, calling for help.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun cried out, as the sounds of chaos got even worse.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said from beside me, surprising me, and I looked behind her to see a defeated and bruised up rat. I looked back to Ruby to find that she's already left, rose petals were the only indication of her leaving, making me sigh in defeat at being forgotten again. I looked up and saw columns of smoke arising in the distance, and I activated my **[God of Light Form]** to rush there, creating a crater from my starting point, passing by destroyed, flipped over, or dented cars on the highway and just in time to see both Sun and Neptune flail around as they were thrown off the highway.

I came just in time to find... Three Paladins?!

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 09:22, 1/24/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Missionaries alongside Teutonic Knights have been sent to spread the Emperor's light to the locals of Ryuken after translating their language to English, albeit with some glitches that are being worked out.

-Several garden worlds have been found that were suited for habitation and thus marked for colonization, two and a half dozen planets have been marked for terraforming due to them being within habitable reach of the suns.

-The first Orbital Defense Platform is deployed above Thessaly in orbit with a dozen laser cannon emplacements and one Heavy-MAC alongside a contingent of Longsword Interceptors, and several more are nearing-construction with the dedication of the citizens of the Imperium and the assistance of nano-swarms

-Dyson Ring around one of Thessaly's moons is at 0.11% completion.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 12:21, 1/24/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: Imperial Marines:  
_

 _The Imperial Marines have come a long way during the 360 years spent developing Thessaly, their old standard equipment of olive green BDU's are gone and replaced with grey and white digital camo. A webbed white balaclava and a blue cyclops visor, which came with a variety of technological perks including surviving in the vacuum that is space for fifteen minutes, that made up for the head. For the rest of the body, ceramic plating material completely covers the torso, elbows, and knees with a personal shield generator imbedded in the center of the chest-plate. The now-defunct ODST's were integrated into standard marines, and their training became standard for all Imperial soldiers, effectively making most if not all marines shock troopers. Their weaponry however, is still mainly focused on upgraded slug-propulsion guns and a sword at their hips with heavy weaponry being laser/plasma/hard light based and used mostly by The Emperor's Fists complement that comes with every marine squad/platoon. The Emperor protects._

 _Entry: Drone/Droid Defense Stations:_

 _It is not uncommon to find 10 meter poles around the streets of an Imperial world holding inactive drones or droids, they are merely defense stations that deploy 8 drones or 4 droids to respond to any sort of hostilities. They were seen in use controlling riots and quelling insurrections alongside the Teutonic Knights when our God-Emperor was absent and the seeds of doubt had sprouted during the 360 years of his absence, they proved incredibly effective against insurrectionists as droids and drones alike had subdued countless amounts of them or had disposed of them with lethal force with their alternate settings. Due to their effectiveness, it became a requirement for all future Imperial cities to have 100-200 of these stations present in each city and at least a fourth of that to be present inside a smaller town to protect the people of our most holy Emperor._

 _Entry: Air or Space Fighters and Gunships:_

 _Many vehicles of war were developed and inspired by older models of the newer designs, such as the AC-220 Gunship, or the Vulture, which was the inspiration for a quad-rotor VTOL troop carrier that serves alongside the D79H-TC, or the Pelican, to deploy troops and ground vehicles on the surface of a battlefield. Another one was inspired by the now primitive F-22 Raptor of Earth and the YSS-1000 Sabre which created the Vampire which is capable of fighting in both air and orbit of a planet working alongside the Longsword and Sabre craft as a mix between both and serves to have the most in amount of fighter craft in all encounters. For the Emperor!_

* * *

 _Teutonic Knight Order Codex **(EyeCancer):**_

The first Teutonic Knights wrote their code on a napkin from a coffee shop. The three most notable parts of the code involved new members to sign over all their wealth, land, and property to the order, to always stay in their armor until the fight is over, and of course to pray several times a day.

The command structure of these first Knights is still the same on that is used today as it was two hundred and fotry years ago. That is, at the top of the command structure is the God Emperor, then the saints, and finally regular soldiers. I wanted to know about the first seven saints but there is little information on them, only their names and their patrons. When I spoke to one of their members he told me this:

" The first seven saints were chosen by the order to lead us in the absence of the God-Emperor. The first among the first seven was Michael the patron of Protection. He saved many men in combat and in the hospitals, against the insurrection that happened 220 years ago.  
Then the Saint Gabriel the messenger, who ran for six hours with our break to deliver a message to a platoon about an ambush they would have walked into.  
The saint Jophiel the Punisher, who captured and punished the Insurrectionists.  
The saint Raphael the healer, who saved a many people in the line of duty, he is why we practice medicine.  
The saint Uriel the Guide, who lead a whole settlement through the dark to the safety of Thessaly.  
The saint Samael the Angel of Death, who stopped a siege on his own by poisoning the water supply of an insurrectionist held city.  
The saint Sandalphon the Paragon, who united us again bringing together all of us, stopping the insurrection with words.  
Each saint did something great, each saint a mere man who did great feats. Each Saint immortalized in our teachings. They are why we learn medicine, herbology, anatomy, biology, martial arts, and tactics. We train because we are expected to be able to preform their deeds many times over. They started us, now we must continue with the torch. For the Emperor and all of his subjects." - Saint Nicholas the Wonderworker, protector of children and patron of Generosity.

In order to become a saint in the Teutonic Knights Order, you must be a member, you must give all your wealth to the order, you must complete training, you must serve for a minimum of twenty years and you must be chosen by the men of the order. To this day many Knights serving as law enforcement have the words "Saint Michael protect us" engraved on their shields. In the hospitals built by the Knights, a likeness of Saint Raphael is always in the room, facing the patient, to watch over them while the Knights heal.

Because of their long standing code of giving up their land and wealth to the order, they have become a wealthy military branch. Of course with the recent return of the God Emperor, the wealth now belongs to him.

"History of the Teutonic Knights Order."  
By Saint Peter the Scribe  
Codex found! Teutonic Knights Order Codex number 5. 1/20 found.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas everybody! I'm on Winter break right now, so I can focus on giving you guys more chapters as my gift to you! However, I'll be going to Bali for about a week for vacation, but I will make as many pre-chapters before I go or I'll work on it with my iPad which would be painstakingly slow or on any computer or laptop I could get my hands on. Anyways, enough about me! The polls have ended and if you couldn't have guessed from my profile, both Pyrrha and Velvet will be Michael's lovers first, and ideas have already sprouted in my head as to how to go about continuing the romance part of this story. Also, if you have not read it yet, the challenge is over as well and I'd like to thank those of you who had contributed and apologize to those who didn't get their submissions put up. Have a great Christmas break/vacation/weekend guys!**

 **By the way, I'd like to thank EyeCancer for providing lore and information on the Teutonic Knight Order as well as his effort to provide more backstory to his branch of warriors.**

 **AN(2): This second note is because I'm in Bali and finished this slightly short chapter there, I deeply apologize if I cannot get you guys another chapter but luckily I'll have an extra week left over when I come back, thus making me have more time for more chapters. Also, it was either this short chapter, or no chapter at all.**


	12. Update and Prom Loves?

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic (NEW)  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: He's not really 'God', to everyone within his Imperium he is their God. Michael isn't a divine being yet, and the Seraphim part is technically true in the form of the saints in the Teutonic Knight Order. Also, he'll learn a couple skills similar to this "giant holy laser of death" as you put it, but not yet.**

 **Neramo: How'd you know?! Also, thank you for your concern and salute, it truly helps me. :)**

 **Guest: No, Michael won't be taking those two generals with him, even if he did they have their jobs to do with such a high-ranking position. He'll only take Praetorians with him or his loved ones, sorry if this disappointed you.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **[Sneak Peak (Of the very near future)]**

Nearly two dozen ships came down from orbit, all of Galatic Imperium-make, over Vale. They spewed out hundreds, if not thousands, of aircraft over the war-stricken city alongside hundreds of SOEIVs' carrying Imperial marines, Emperor's Fists or just 'Fists' for short, and very few carrying the first newly-graduated Pathfinder teams. Several ships split off from the formation to drop ODDT's in strategic positions, their impact causing debris to fly up as their complement of marines exited their pods on the tower, taking up defensive positions. Two dozen Pelicans and Pegasus aircraft veered off from the front lines towards Beacon, all of them carrying Praetorian Guardsmen/women or Imperial Special Forces and one _Velnon Zeracly_ on a mission to subdue or eliminate Adam Taurus and one Grimm Dragon, then to secure Beacon Academy as a secondary objective. Each and everyone of the Imperials knew their objectives, and the cost of securing Vale, they did all of this in the name of their most holy Emperor and did it with religious fervor.

Several Longsword and Sabre fighters fired upon the rogue Atlesian airship, including the bridge which held both Roman Torchwick and Neo, quickly bringing down the airship which was fairly primitive in comparison to the Imperial ships. Soon after that, a dogfight ensued as Galatic Imperium fighters engaged with White Fang bullheads and aerial Grimm, making tracer rounds and laser fire fill the sky over Vale with the Imperial ships providing close AA fire to the battle.

Meanwhile on the ground, the first aircrafts and SOEIVs' landed, unleashing thousands of Imperial soldiers on the streets of Vale. The visors of the Imperial marines casting their blue glow over where their eyes would be, becoming beacons of light in the darkness of Vale for its citizens. Checkpoints and Forward Operating Bases were created at choke points, and quickly became evacuation centers for the civilians and the wounded, while squads of Imperial marines and Fists moved around in the streets of Vale on search and destroy missions looking for White Fang or Grimm the Teutonic Knights provided vigil for the wounded civilians at every base with their swords and shields at the ready.

It would be a hard and long battle for the contested Vale, but one thing is for sure, the Imperials would **win.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun cried out, as the sounds of chaos got even worse._

 _"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said from beside me, surprising me, and I looked behind her to see a defeated and bruised up rat. I looked back to Ruby to find that she's already left, rose petals were the only indication of her leaving, making me sigh in defeat at being forgotten again. I looked up and saw columns of smoke arising in the distance, and I activated my **[God of Light Form]** to rush there, creating a crater from my starting point, passing by destroyed, flipped over, or dented cars on the highway and just in time to see both Sun and Neptune flail around as they were thrown off the highway._

 _I came just in time to find... Three Paladins?!_

 _Now..._

I cursed as I saw RWBY outmatched against not one, not two, but THREE Paladins. I of course knew that they would easily handle a single Paladin, two with some more effort, but three was too much for the four of them to handle. I drew Light Arrow in its bow form, firing off three dozen shots in succession in the span of a second, making a pincushion out of the cockpit of two Paladins which made them stumble backwards away from Team RWBY. I front-flipped off the highway, impacting the ground with a crater, I scowled at the two Paladins as they turned their attention to me by way of firing dozens of missiles at my position. I met every missile with an arrow from Light Arrow, my sharp eyes following the speed of the projectiles coming towards me, creating explosions mid-way in between the Paladins and I. However, I was punched back by plasma fire from the Paladins, also causing the few missiles I didn't intercept to hit me in a blaze of glory.

 **26,442/30,000 AP remaining**

I grunted as I picked myself up, and backflipped just in time to avoid a strike from a Paladin's fist, I threw my head up and glared at it.

" **[Seven Heavenly Suns]**!" I shouted as I threw my hands up then crossed them downwards, orbs of condensed lights striking down the Paladin which caused it to explode from the power.

 **900 EXP gained - 3,400/20,600 EXP.**

The last Paladin rushed towards me with a flurry of blows with its fists, I dodged each and every one of them while also backing up, right into a pillar that got smashed as I rolled to the side to dodge a strike which broke the pillar. I ran towards it, dodging a fist, and jumped up onto the top of the Paladin, making it flail around trying to get me to dismount but I held strong. I drew Light Arrow once more, this time in its dual saber form, and began cutting away at its arms until it was armless, making the pilot no doubt panic if the wild firing of its missiles were any indication. Once I had disarmed it, ha, I stabbed both sabers into the cockpit, the metal being flimsy to Light Arrow, and found a White Fang grunt behind its controls. The pilot looked up at me and slowly raised his hands in surrender and I gave a malicious smile at him, making him downright terrified if his quivering didn't show for it, and lifted him out of the cockpit with a single hand while the sabers were still imbedded in the Paladin and threw him off and onto the ground roughly, making him unconscious.

 **900 EXP gained - 4,300/20,600 EXP**

I had finished my battle in time to see Roman Torchwick get blown out of his Paladin by Yang and Neo to jump down, making me scowl in their direction. Neo spotted me just beyond my team, and to my satisfaction, she had a look of fear in her eyes as she met mine. She twirled her parasol as I grabbed Light Arrow and connected it into its bow form and fired a dozen arrows at her and Roman before Yang could fire Ember Cecilia at them, the moment my arrows made contact they shattered into glass and a bullhead flew away with both of them in it. I sighed as I lowered Light Arrow and caught up with my team just in time to hear a horrendous pun, from Weiss of all people as well.

"Yeah, I guess he made our plan... fall apart?" Weiss gave a smile as she finished her pun, making me grimace.

"No. Just, no." Yang said, and I agreed.

However, a text-box caught my attention before I could listen to more of their conversation.

 **[The Gamer has been updated! V1.1]  
Notable changes:**

 **-Fixed damage indicators, now toggle-able alongside more options inside [Settings].  
-Added classes/jobs  
-Titles have been added several slots to equip more.  
-Fixed bugs and rerouted proper EXP towards missing skills.  
-Christmas gift distributed!**

 **See more in the log box.**

I blinked, I get updates and its Christmas? The admittedly short update also brought my attention back to my earlier battle, damage indicators didn't appear when I hit either of the Paladins, only when I had defeated them did I receive any text-boxes. I'm brought out of my musings by another couple of pop-ups and the icon of a Christmas present in my inventory.

 **(Mana Master Reserves) [Passive] Level: MAX MP Cost: None**

 **Description: You have masterfully controlled mana and thus you have the reserves of a true master of magic.**

 **Increases MP by 200%  
Increases INT and WIS by 15**

 **(ID Create) [Active] Level: 10 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 100 per use**

 **Description: You are able to create alternate dimensions of an area with enemies surrounding it, this skill can greatly help you train in all manner of ways, be it through training or as a means of escape.**

 **Empty (Absolutely nothing, seriously, nothing.)  
Zombies  
** **Nevada (1337 Agents and AHHW)**

 **(Light Elemental Manipulation) [Active/Passive] Level: 4 EXP: 39% MP Cost: 1,000 per use.**

 **Description: You are able to control (Light), and manipulate it to your pleasure. This element is seen as holy and will be treated as so under your control, thus affecting all nearby unholy beings, be they undead or demonic.**

 **Light Sword (250 Elemental Damage, 500 Holy Damage, 250 Armor Piercing Damage) x 100 MP used  
Light Spear (250 Elemental Damage, 500 Holy Damage, 250 Armor Piercing Damage) x 100 MP used  
Light Tower Shield (100,000/100,000 Durability) x 100 MP used  
Light Creation - Humanoid (100 Elemental Damage, 1000 Holy Damage) x 100 MP used  
Custom Light Manipulation x 1500 MP used**

 **Through a special action two skills has been created!**

 **(Gungnir (False - Light) [Active] Level: MAX MP Cost: 10,000 per use/5,000 per minute.**

 **Description: The mighty weapon of Odin recreated into a false image of it out of the element (Light), however, it still holds its mighty power when used. It draws light from the surrounding area, forming the mighty weapon that casts a glow hopeful to your allies and a feeling of dread to encompass your foes. When thrown, it will scar the landscape that will stretch on for miles on end, this is a trump-card level skill.**

 **10,000 Elemental Damage  
** **20,000 Holy Damage  
7,500 AOE Damage  
10,000 Armor Piercing Damage**

 **(Caladbolg (False - Light) [Active] Level: Max MP Cost: 15,000 per use/10,000 per minute.**

 **Description: The mighty weapon of Irish mythology recreated into a false image of it out of the element (Light), however, it still hold its mighty power when used. It draws light from the surrounding area, forming the mighty weapon that casts a glow hopeful to your allies and a feeling of dread to encompass your foes, When wielded, this weapon will pierce through your enemies as for no known element can protect one against this majestic and deadly weapon making it a trump-card level skill.**

 **10,000 Elemental Damage  
20,000 Holy Damage  
100,000 Armor Piercing Damage**

I gaped at the overpowered skills that were missing, now granted to me, I quickly brought up my stats to see the aftermath of receiving them.

 **Michael Venatores Nobles**

 **Titles** **:**

 **Archangel - You have saved countless villages and people, they praise you and spread the rumor of the Archangel from village to village to eventually cities as you are recognized as a guardian angel and savior. Access to Wings (White), 100 DMG to all Grimm, 150 REP to all Human and Faunus.  
** **-Empty  
-Empty  
-Empty  
-Empty  
-Empty  
-Empty**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 101**

 **EXP: 2500/20,600**

 **HP: 1500/1500(Regeneration: 500 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 51,750/51,750(Regeneration: 11,500 MP per minute)**

 **AP: 30,000/30,000(Regeneration: 15,000 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 75**

 **VIT: 50 (30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 125**

 **INT: 100 (+15 = 115) (150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 100 (+15 = 115) (100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52**

 **LUC: 41**

 **AUR: 100 (300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Currency:** **$6,834,449**

 **Description: Michael Venatores Nobles is the son of Roseanne Nobles and David Colindres, while his mother is deceased, he does not know of where his father went. Michael has always strived to become a doctor ever since his mother had died to cancer but can no longer do so since he has died. Michael has a sister, but has not seen her for 7 years since she abruptly left Michael alone with his bedridden mother. However, now that he has died and been reborn as a Gamer he won't be able to go back to his past life as he had been 'erased' from that world and will not be able to return. He now traverses the multiverse.**

I was left speechless at the amount of power I received, now at my hands. I was brought out of my shock when Yang called out to me.

"Michael! Are you coming or not?" She tilted her head at me.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that, just thinking about some things." I told her with a slight stutter, moving back with my team to the dorms at Beacon, opting to open the present later.

 **(The Day After)**

I sat among the stands next to Blake as Pyrrha absolutely dominated team CRDL, whom has shown improvement since the events of Jaunedice but was no match for Pyrrha even with their newly shown teamwork, Pyrrha finished the match by smashing Cardin into the ground which created a crater in the ring. I silently clapped, the movement bringing Pyrrha's attention to me as the lights came on, and she blushed when she saw me clapping for her, making her look away which made me smirk.

"And that's the match!" Professor Goodwitch called out as she walked into the ring, eying the groaning Cardin as she did so. "Well done miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament"

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha responded kindly, lightly bowing her head.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked us, looking among the students in the stands. "Miss Belladonna?" She called out, causing her to slightly jump up, making me chuckle and for her to glare at me. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes." Glynda said, making Blake look away and rub her arm.

"Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Glynda was cut off by Mercury raising his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." I cut in before Mercury could say anything.

"I'll fight him Professor Goodwitch." I told her, prompting Mercury to glare at me which I ignored.

"Very well then mister Nobles, come down to the ring." She told me, and I adjusted my beret and grabbed Light Arrow, jumping down into the ring as Mercury did the same.

We both got into combat positions, drawing Light Arrow in its dual saber form as Mercury got into a brawler position. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same, daring the other to make the first move, and Mercury did so in the form of a charge with a roundhouse kick that I blocked by crossing my swords and pushed outwards, prompting Mercury to backflip and land on the ground unceremoniously. He spun his legs and got back up and did a series of flips backwards. I jumped backwards, putting some distance between us, snapping Light Arrow into its bow form to let loose a dozen arrows in succession at Mercury, prompting him to roll to the side and charge towards me once again. I met each and every one of his kicks with Light Arrow, until it was kicked out of my hands by a shotgun round, leaving me without a weapon.

He did a sidekick towards my head, making me use **(Light Elemental Manipulation)** to conjure a **Light Creation - Humanoid** that met Mercury's kick with one of its own, shocking him at the sudden appearance of it. My creation was made purely out of light, and if it wasn't for the fact I was used to more blinding lights I would've looked away, but Mercury didn't have the same experience as I and had turned away from it which was a mistake on his part. It was faceless, and got into a stance fit for hand-to-hand combat as it faced Mercury, however I focused on my creation and conjured a **Light Tower Shield** and a **Light Sword** making it switch to a Roman Legionnaire stance with its sword behind the shield it place in front of it. I willed my creation to charge forward at Mercury, whom turned around just in time to jump on its shield and used his shotgun 'boots' to twirl away. I ordered it to do another charge at Mercury, however I had stopped once Mercury had said two words.

"I forfeit" He said, prompting me to quickly make my creation to dispel in particles of light.

I frowned at him, "Not even going to try?" I asked.

"What's the point? You're a renown hunter, _Archangel_ , we're obviously leagues apart." He told me, confirming my suspicions that my other persona was known, smirking at me all the while.

"In that case, Michael Nobles is the winner of the match." Professor Goodwitch called out, causing me to tear my gaze away from Mercury as he walked away. "That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda finished.

Everybody started filing out, with Blake nose-deep in a book that isn't smut for once slightly lagging behind us as we passed by Emerald. As we left the building, passing by Team SSSN catching the eye of Sun whom came up to Blake to ask out for the dance to which he was rejected, harshly, making him dejected as Blake briskly walked past us with the rest of the team and I looking on in concern. The confrontation in our dorm wasn't pretty to say the least as Blake had argued with us about the whole situation regarding the White Fang and Roman alongside our lax attitude, including the dance until she finally left for the library. Soon after that though, was Jaune hilariously asking out Weiss by serenading her with his guitar and singing, twice in fact, making me stifle my laughter lest Weiss glare at me.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind" She told us.

"Y'know Weiss, you should give Jaune a chance, he has good intentions in mind but took the wrong advice. You're just using the bad examples of your previous suitors to compare to Jaune." I chastised her. "Besides, if he didn't know who Pyrrha was, what makes you think he knows who you are?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retort before stopping, looking conflicted, then sighing.

"Fine! I'll give that dunce one chance, and one chance only." She said, making me smirk at my success.

After the debacle in the dorms, we had set out to begin decorating the ballroom without Blake. Although, it was much more difficult than it seemed as I found myself wrapped up in a cocoon of streamers connected to the ceiling... somehow. Yang looked up at me with amusement as I struggled to get myself out of the cocoon without the use of my hands or my legs, I yelped as the streamers connecting to the ceiling snapped and I began falling towards the ground, until Yang caught me bridal style. I looked at Yang to see her wiggling her eyebrows at me, causing me to give her a deadpan look as I wiggled around in my cocoon in her arms. However, we both turned our attention to the entrance as Sun and Neptune came in, Weiss going to meet them as Neptune flirted with her which caused me to frown.

Yang soon helped me out of my prison and went to find Blake, with a laser pointer in-hand as well, causing me to slightly chuckle. As the rest of the team had finished decorating, I was deemed to dangerous to be near decorations much to my sadness, I went out to find a suitable prom suit- On Gamer's Auction of course. I found a suit that was suitable, providing some measure of defense while looking 'stylish', it was a "enthralling black shade fancy fabric two piece suit. Subtle patterned blazer features fancy patched collar with buttons and chest pocket. Comes with matching trouser" is what the note attached to it said, only costing a few thousand as it was lined with kevlar and deflective shielding.

 **-$5,000! = Currency: $6,829,449**

On the night of the dance and much to my surprise, Team CFVY was present, learning that they had returned from their mission on the night of 'Painting The Town...' which made me wonder why they had returned earlier than expected in canon.

 **(At The CCT Tower)**

A certain Praetorian captain sneezed, causing his subordinate to look on in concern.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a cold." He replied, causing her to snort.

"We're the guard to our holy Emperor, we cannot get ill, it's impossible."

"...Let's just get back to keeping overwatch"

"Whatever you say sir."

 **(Back to Beacon)**

I shrugged, dismissing it as an effect of my interference in this world and went to the dance. I found both Jaune and Weiss chatting together with smiles on their faces, which brought one to mine as I entered the ballroom and I soon found myself a bit uncomfortable as Yang eyed me with slight hunger behind her eyes at her podium.

"You're looking good Michael, _very_ _good._ " She purred, making me chuckle nervously.

"You too Yang, can I-uh go through now?" I responded, slowly shuffling away onto the dance floor, causing her to huff in disappointment and nod.

I found Pyrrha by herself, garnering the attention of many of the girls around me which made their dates jealous, and offered my hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her, giving her a charming smile which made her blush as she took my hand.

"You may" She replied, with a blush still across her cheeks, moving with me to join the others on the dance floor and as we slow-danced I spotted Velvet sitting by herself with a sad smile which made me frown. Clearly, Pyrrha saw my expression and followed my gaze towards Velvet, frowning as well before turning back to me with another blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Go dance with her" She ordered me, catching me completely off guard, giving me a quick kiss on the lips that made my gold-molten eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"W-Wha..?" I said gaping like a fish, and before I could get another word off Pyrrha went to join the rest of her team in their synchronized dance, leaving me to my gaping.

I snapped out of it as I lightly touched my lips, gazing at Pyrrha, before turning to Velvet who was looking in my direction and more than likely saw what had transpired if the envy and sadness in her eyes were any indication. I began walking towards her, and held my hand out for her.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked her, with a slight pleading undertone in my voice that surprised me.

Velvet hesitated slightly, before slowly reaching up to grab my hand, and I brought her up which caused her to crash into my chest with an ' _oomph_ '. She looked up at me with a half glare/pout as she puffed out her cheeks with a blush spreading across her face, which was absolutely adorable to me almost causing me to coo. I led her onto the dance floor and we danced, albeit a bit awkwardly, and I gave her a affectionate look which made her blush again and it eased the awkward-ness between us as we slow-danced.

"Velvet, are you... alright?" I asked uncertainly, knowing of her feelings towards me, and saw the slightly heartbroken look on her face.

"I-I suppose I am, just that..." She choked back a sob, bring up her fist towards her mouth. "I-It's unfair! T-That yo-you, one of the nicest *hic* people I-I know a-and have f-feelings for is taken." She continued sobbing, making me hug her as her tears stained my suit. I made a decision then and there and I held her at arms length from me then kissed her, causing her to widen her eyes before slowly melting into me. I pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between Velvet and I's lips as she panted a bit hard with a blush on her face with half-lidded eyes before she slowly realized what happened.

"B-But what about Pyrrha...?" She asked me, looking between me and Pyrrha whom was dancing with Jaune.

"She may have kissed me, but that does not mean we're dating Vel," she blushed at the nickname "I realized that both you and Pyrrha have feelings for me, but I couldn't bare to break either one you's hearts. So, you, Pyrrha, and I will talk about this whole love triangle thing situation soon, okay?" She nodded, a bit of happiness shown through her eyes and a small smile on her face, more than likely getting happy about getting to possibly date me.

Soon after those events, we mingled and I eventually got back to dancing with Pyrrha and informed her what had transpired, and to my surprise she looked like she expected it was going to happen and agreed to meet with Velvet and I. I had sat down, happy and conflicted at the events that had happened, ignoring Cinder Fall's intrusion into the CCT Tower, knowing that my Praetorians more than likely prevented the virus from fully hacking the network. Things were turning out to be far better than I had expected during my stay here, and fueled my resolve to _kill_ Cinder Fall more to prevent Pyrrha's death from happening. I sat there, thinking until a pop-up from The Gamer came...

 **You have gained two lovers!  
Items will now be given to consolidate their love to you!  
**

Just as I had finished reading, two rings had appeared in my hand with a diamond in the center of it that constantly glowed a shining blue.

...Goddammit Gaia.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 12:36, 1/29/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-The people of Thessaly celebrate the season of giving, (Celebrating their Emperor's Day as they put it) Saint Nicholas and his church hand out presents to everyone including the newly integrated Ryuken people.

-A small group of Imperium ships is placed in orbit over Vale, numbering at twenty-three, with satellites and probes being sent out and set-up.

-The 'Star Crystal', which was given to the Imperials from the Ryuken people, is used for a project to create a dagger shaped six-point-one kilometer ship as a part of the new Defender-class dreadnoughts being designed with many of the first ships being reserved by the heads of all military branches for a mobile HQ for their respective branches.

-Some Praetorians in the Imperial Palace begin presenting odd abilities, such as telekinesis, control over certain elements, or an ability which enhances the body in a certain area such as super speed or super strength. Many see this as a sign from their God-Emperor blessing his guard for their faithful duty to him, and others see them as people whom were affected by being too close to the 'Star Crystal' which was installed underneath the Palace (Probably the latter).

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 16:24, 1/29/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: Imperial Special Forces:_

 _The Imperial Special Forces, or the ISF, are the best of the Imperial Marines given genetic or cybernetic enhancements when they became ISF, sometimes both enhancements as well_ _. They're not all that different from your standard Imperial Marine aside from different color scheme as instead of grey and white, it's grey and orange camo with the blue glow of the visor being replaced by an orange one. To become a part of the ISF, you have to be the very best of the best, since all Imperial Marines are shock troopers with advanced training you must go above and beyond that. Once your become a part of the ISF you're introduced to a more brutal training regimen alongside missions that are considered suicidal even by some veteran field officers, once this is finished you'll be given the rank of Lieutenant Commander and will be assigned to a team of six other ISF marines. It would be considered overkill to send more than one team to finish a mission, but should the situation warrant the use of more than one team, let alone two, then God-Emperor have mercy on whoever stands in their way._

* * *

 _Teutonic Knight Order Codex **(EyeCancer):**_

Saint Nicholas the Wonderworker, protector of children and patron saint of Generosity, the current Saint of the Children of Nicholas. He has been known to give gifts to people anonymously, adopt children off the streets, and has single handedly taken down eight sex trafficking rings.  
He was raised in the Order as a child, being abandoned by his father after his mother left. "Growing up in the Order was hard. The Knights would have a strict schedule that we had to abide by. Get up, morning fitness training, breakfast, medical classes, lunch, martial arts, weapon combat, spars, dinner and then manual labor for an hour before cleaning up and going to bed. That was life for me," Nicholas told me, "It wasn't easy, or fun, it just was".

After completing his training at the age of twenty-four he went on to serve under Saint Gregory Palomas. During his service he recruited men and women from the surrounding area. During a routine inspection of the church tower, he saw a child on the street. Later at night he went to bring the child inside, he let the child have his own bed and in the morning fed, bathed, and clothed the child. He taught the child, taking him on as an apprentice.

We asked Nicholas about his first apprentice and their relation ship "Get up in the morning, a ten kilometer run, a hundred sit-ups, a hundred jumping jacks, a hundred pull ups, a hundred pushups, and a hundred yard swim, all in less than an hour with no breaks. That was what out relationship was at first, I think eventually Thomas saw me as a mentor and not 'That creepy guy in red and white with a beard' but I'm still not sure"

Nicholas spent the next eight years taking homeless children off the streets, feeding, clothing, training, and providing for them out of his own paycheck. He stopped two sex trafficking rings and trained fifty-six children. These children went on to be called " The Children of Nicholas" known for building orphanages, children's hospitals, and training new recruits.

The next twenty years were not without significant events for Nicholas. He continued with his habit of adopting children, feeding, and sheltering them. He stopped six more sex trafficking rings, built eight hundred hospitals, five hundred seventy two orphanages, and one hundred four churches.

He was Sainted five years ago, being titled "Protector of Children and Patron of Generosity". When asked about the gift giving he is known for he said "I like seeing the smiles on people's faces, it makes me hope for a better tomorrow"

Saint Nicholas the Wonderworker is currently fifty-seven years old, and leads The Children of Nicholas, a church with five-hundred thousand member according to a recent census.

Information on Current Saints  
Library of Saint Peter the Scribe  
Codex found! Teutonic Knights Order Codex number 11. 2/20 found!

* * *

 **AN: I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner and I have no excuse other than that I blame both Bali and my keyboard that died. Anyhow, I'd also like to thank one reader for pointing out the duplicated chapters, I made a mistake there when I was updating them, and I fixed it. I apologize once again if any of you are bothered by the rushed romance I had between Michael, Pyrrha, and Velvet but I couldn't put it off anymore lest I forget it entirely and stagnate. Also, no Christmas special, I'm past my due time anyways.**


	13. Goddess Empresses and First Year Mission

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic (NEW)  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Heard of it, watched it, haven't played it. How is this relevant to the story?**

 **Neramo: That's what YOU think, I'll give you a small tidbit of spoilers, he won't take on Adam as you might expect/predict, he MIGHT not even take him on at all. Also, the Lawful Gamer (Raphael) is much more different than Michael. Michael is not what you would call a 'protector' in-fact, he'll only care about his own people and loved ones while also disregarding anything else that doesn't affect him too much.**

 **Guest: Those two stories won't be out for quite some time, I know they sound good and all but they're a work in progress for me and it's incredibly hard to think up of ideas that basically won't be copies of this story for theirs. I'll probably look for a beta for those two stories.**

 **ecoolasice: Thanks! Also, please clarify when you mean 'them' and tell them what exactly? If you're talking about Michael telling Pyrrha and Velvet of his prowess and his newly-formed Imperium then yes since he got the rings n'all if that wasn't any indication for you.**

 **FalloutFan75: Haha, thanks friend, I hope I'll make those stories too.**

 **18Dragon: Thank you good sir/madam!**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"She may have kissed me, but that does not mean we're dating Vel," she blushed at the nickname "I realized that both you and Pyrrha have feelings for me, but I couldn't bare to break either one you's hearts. So, you, Pyrrha, and I will talk about this whole love triangle thing situation soon, okay?" She nodded, a bit of happiness shown through her eyes and a small smile on her face, more than likely getting happy about getting to possibly date me._

 _Soon after those events, we mingled and I eventually got back to dancing with Pyrrha and informed her what had transpired, and to my surprise she looked like she expected it was going to happen and agreed to meet with Velvet and I. I had sat down, happy and conflicted at the events that had happened, ignoring Cinder Fall's intrusion into the CCT Tower, knowing that my Praetorians more than likely prevented the virus from fully hacking the network. Things were turning out to be far better than I had expected during my stay here, and fueled my resolve to kill Cinder Fall more to prevent Pyrrha's death from happening. I sat there, thinking until a pop-up from The Gamer came..._

 _ **You have gained two lovers!  
Items will now be given to consolidate their love to you!  
**_

 _Just as I had finished reading, two rings had appeared in my hand with a diamond in the center of it that constantly glowed a shining blue._

 _...Goddammit Gaia._

 _Now..._

After the events of the dance, surprisingly no one had spotted my lip lock with Pyrrha or Velvet. I paced around the courtyard in Beacon, occasionally rubbing the two rings that were in my palm, waiting for both Velvet and Pyrrha. Ruby having been sent to the Headmaster's office after chasing down Cinder Fall on the night of the dance whilst the rest of my teammates were waiting inside our room. I stopped pacing and put my hand that held the rings behind my back and placed them in my back-pocket for my pants when I spotted both Pyrrha and Velvet coming up to me, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as they both nodded to one another.

"Michael..." Pyrrha started, with a blush on her face, looking nervous. "Before we came here... Velvet and I met and came to an agreement of sorts, to s-share you," Her blush intensified greatly, and Velvet started blushing beside her as well. "but we have the first say to anyone else who wishes to join us in this... harem." She finished, her blush now matching the same shade of her hair with Velvet nearing that point as well.

"Wait, really?" I asked them in surprise for them taking the initiative, receiving nods in response. "Also, what makes you think I'll get another lover?" I gave both of them a questioning stare and all I received was a hand gesture at my body and face, making me 'Ah' in realization at what they meant. "Ah, I suppose that's a good reason. I guess we're officially dating then?" Receiving nods in reply, making me hum.

"Then I suppose this will be okay then." I said and then cupped Pyrrha's face in my hands, then kissing her gently which caused her to squeal in happiness and happiness in our lip-lock. I pulled back and saw a loving look from Pyrrha as her emerald eyes stared into my gold-molten ones and I returned the same loving look to her. I turned my attention to Velvet, whom was pouting at me, and gave her the same treatment I gave Pyrrha, and I received a moan for my troubles. I pulled away from a now-panting Velvet with a light blush spread across her cheeks, the CHR stat working marvelously. Now or never I suppose...

I then showed them the rings, both of their diamonds glowing ethereally from my hand, and both of them stared in awe before becoming blushing, stuttering messes.

"M-Michael! It's too s-soon for m-marriage!" Velvet squeaked out adorably, and Pyrrha nodded _hesitantly_ next to her, and I lightly blush at the implications.

"N-No! That's not what this is for! J-Just wear them, okay?" I told them with a slight stutter as I handed them the rings and they hesitated before they placed it on their ring fingers, fitting perfectly on them.

 **Pyrrha Nikos is now Pyrrha Nobles! She will now share access to your [Inventory] alongside minor Gamer abilities!  
** **Velvet Scarlatina is now Velvet Nobles! She will now share access to your [Inventory] alongside minor Gamer abilities!**

...Goddammit Gaia.

They were wedding bands after all! Both Pyrrha and Velvet jumped in surprise at what was likely access to The Gamer and they gave me a questioning glance, before they gave an _'eep'_ in surprise as I grabbed both of their hands and used **(Return To Void)**. We were soon covered in the familiar flash of light that was the traveling of the Gamer and soon found ourselves in the Void with Pyrrha and Velvet being dazed as they held their head. I gently rubbed their backs as I waited for them to recover, and when they did they were in awe and confusion at what was around them.

"Michael... What is this? Why did that box that showed up in-front of me have your last name in place of mine? What was that box?" They rapidly shot off questions at me and I responded in kind.

"In order, this is the Void- a place that's technically a realm for Gamers to do _everything_ , that box was a part of my powers as the Gamer and when you wore the rings you gained access to them, they were also apparently wedding bangs..." I informed them. "Is that all?"

They were shocked the moment I had said 'wedding bands' and they were blushing up a storm while also disregarding anything else I had said as they were clearly dazed.

"Come on, I've got something to you show you two and we have only a few minutes." I told them, grabbing their hands once more and dragged them with me to the traveling board where they examined the map of Remnant and looked curiously at the other ones. "Hold on tight and brace yourselves" I said before confirming my travel to the Imperial Palace at Thessaly, encasing us in light once more.

We appeared within the Imperial Palace, and as soon as we did I saw the kneeling forms of my Praetorians around me with their weapons laid beside them.

"My Emperor!" They shouted as they clasped their arms against their chests, one without her helmet lifted up her head and spotted the two huntresses-in-training beside me holding my hands with their glowing rings most likely catching her attention and she widened her eyes. At the same time, Pyrrha and Velvet were brought out of their daze and spotted the kneeling forms of the Praetorians while also marveling over the design and decoration of the Imperial Palace.

"My Emperor, are these your...?" The same Praetorian trailed off, asking me the unsaid question.

After a moment's hesitation, I replied, "Yes, they are." The Praetorian's eyes widened and she quickly bowed to Pyrrha and Velvet and the other Praetorians followed, much to their confusion.

"My Empresses, it is our absolute honor to serve you." She said graciously, head low, much to the shock of my now-wives.

"Thank you Praetorian, you may return to your duties now." I told her before Pyrrha or Velvet could reply, and she brought her head back up and nodded before moving away with the others following.

"Well, I suppose I may have to explain this whole situation, huh?" I received nods in response and sighed.

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"-hose are the effects of my powers" I finished my explanation to the shell-shocked huntresses-in-training.

I had given them a long drawn out explanation about my powers that they were also given access to and the perks and benefits of it. I gave them an explanation about the planet they were now on - much to their shock - and their new status as Goddess-Empresses and again, much to their shock. Showing them the spaceflight-capable ships outside the Imperial Palace, a frigate in low-orbit and a Halcyon-class cruiser in the dry-docks. From there, I had continued explaining everything I possibly could before we had to return to Remnant, to say that my new wives were overwhelmed is a massive understatement as they had married, accidentally might I add, into royalty.

"Now, we must return to Remnant as first-year missions are no doubt about to start." I told them, grabbing their hands once more and using **(Return to Void)** then using the travel board to return to Beacon.

"Michael... This is so-so overwhelming!" Pyrrha exclaimed, after recovering from my travel method, with Velvet agreeing beside her. "W-We'll need time to cope with this"

"I understand, take your time." I told them, giving them both a quick peck on the lips before moving away from the blushing Pyrrha and Velvet.

I returned back to my team's dorm to find everyone there, including Zwei, the adorable little fluff ball being on-top of a pile of dog food cans.

" _Will all first-year students please report to the_ _amphitheater."_ Glynda Goodwitch says over the PA, making me groan as I had just returned, and opened the door for my team.

In the amphitheater with Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral students there as well, we lined ourselves up in-front of team JNPR and Pyrrha sent a smile at me, and I returned it just as Ozpin had started his speech about the war of individualism and our duties as hunters. The history may have been important to others, but not to me as it wasn't relevant to anything I was concerned with. With Ozpin nearing the end of his speech, holograms appeared at the outer-edges of the amphitheater with missions on them, allowing for us to choose a mission in the Southeast-quadrant once Ozpin had finished. My team, of course, chose a search and destroy mission that wasn't available to us first years.

"Well, any ideas now?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said, making me chuckle at the absurdity of it until Ozpin came up from behind the hologram holding a holographic pad larger than a scroll.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin told us, "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-years." I huffed, I was already far above Ozpin's level. "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin finished, as the rest of the team and I sent looks towards Ruby.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby says, innocently.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said, making Ruby stutter. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" He tapped on something on his large scroll and the mission was accepted for us with technical sounds whirring, signifying the aftermath.

He gave us a warning before leaving, allowing for us to head to the landing pads where I met Velvet, telling my team to go on ahead.

"I would say stay safe, but knowing what you're capable of, you shouldn't have any problems" She said, her Australian accent showing. I smiled at her, and gave her a chaste kiss before running to catch up with my teammates, leaving behind a blushing Velvet.

I snorted in amusement at the expressions that the rest of my team had, with Professor Oobleck in front of us in an odd pose and a hat that wouldn't be out of place for a safari.

"Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked us.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 15:48, 2/1/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-With the introduction of the Goddess-Empress Velvet Noble and Goddess-Empress Pyrrha Nobles alongside the revelation of our God-Emperor's name given to us by the Praetorians, people celebrate all across the Galatic Imperium and the female portion of the Praetorian Guard is split away and forms the Queen's Guard with the same purpose of the Praetorian Guard, to protect and serve the royal family to the end of their lives. Many choose either Empress Velvet or Empress Pyrrha as a secondary deity to pray to with the God-Emperor as the primary deity.

-No other news of import, unless one would count the Praetorian that got sent flying out the Imperial Palace's windows with an accident regarding his telekinesis ability as an article of news.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 19:01, 2/1/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: Centurion-Class Droids  
Edited by: Praetorian Captain-General Cross_

 _Centurions are the supporting forces to the Praetorians, and the newly-formed Queens' Guard, they are the personal army of the royal family with nearly quadruple the numbers the Praetorians has. Their appearance will come out as slim, only possessing two beady blue eyes with no other facial feature and each are equipped with **[REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]**. The Centurions were outfitted and programmed to be pilots, crewmen, fighters, infiltrators, and many more roles for the God-Emperor and they serve as field agents alongside His guard. They were essential in stopping an attack on the Imperial Palace during the time our Emperor was gone, they alone had stopped insurrectionists from breaching the gates with little-to-none casualties to the insurrectionists twenty-thousand._

* * *

 _Teutonic Knight Order Codex **(EyeCancer)** :_

The crackling sound of static rings through the area. A small television in front of the God Emperor's throne is showing a tape. On the screen are two knights, an old scribe, and a saint.

" Saint Covan, we have been informed of a new threat preying upon the God-Emperor's cattle," The knight on the right side of the screen says. He wears a full set of white plate armor and the simbol of the Teutonic Knights Order on his tabbard. This is Knight Luke of the Teutonic Knights Order.

"As illustrious shepherds of mankind, we must act. Take this report, and look upon this bewhiskered menace," The other Knight replies. Like his comrade, he too is wearing white plate armor, his with red pauldrons and a tabard. This is Knight Mark of the Teutonic Knights Order.

The saint, a tall man in white power armor, takes the report from Knight Luke's hand. He looks at the information with a scowl on his face. The images on the report, showing men with green skin, cause him to look up and utter one word.

"DIGGANOBZ..."

The two knights look at each other before returning their gaze to the saint.

"Absolve me of my negligence Saint Covan," Luke speaks, skepticism present in his voice, "What was it you said?"

"DIGGANOBZ!" The saint yells.

"Uh...Nn-no I'm fairly sure those are Wulfen-"

Knight Mark is cut off by the giant hammer of the saint slamming into his head.

"FOOLS!" The saint yells, "BEHOLD!"

The saint lifts up the report and a poster featuring people with green skin, sharp teeth, and metal jaws.

"Saint Covan, I do not wish to be brash, but these fiends are not Ork Cosplayers, they are vile Space Wolves who have succumbed to their unclean Geneseed, and turned into menacing beasts! We HAVE to hunt and purge them-"

"FAHCK YOU!" The saint yells, interrupting Knight Luke, "DIGGANOBZ."

Luke sighs in resignation, "Affirmative, Saint Covan. They are indeed Digganobz."

"GOOD," Saint Covan says before the film is paused.

The God-Emperor looks down at Saint Peter the Scribe with a shocked look on his face. If anyone could hear his thoughts on the matter, they would be along the lines of why Saint Covan hasn't retired yet, as he clearly shows signs of dementia.

Saint Peters only response is to take the Television and wheel it away.

Vatican Security Tape number 1

Codex found! Teutonic Knights Order Codex number 13. 3/20 found

* * *

 **AN: I've set up another poll on my profile, first place gets a guaranteed spot in Michael's harem and second place gets to be placed in a poll once more, if I ever have another one that is. Ugh, now that my break is over I'll only be able to get some chapters typed up on the weekends, and due to my erratic way of updating I can't promise anymore chapters as I don't trust myself enough to update consistently. Have an omake that I tried to make with an anime that I had almost absolutely no knowledge of while also showing that Michael won't ever visit that universe!**

 **To explain a bit about the relationship about Michael, Pyrrha, and Velvet. Pyrrha 'like-likes' Michael due to him not caring about her status as a celebrity and with the discovery of him being Archangel, a celebrity albeit less known in other kingdoms, it enforced the feelings that Pyrrha had with him. Velvet is also self-explanatory, Michael showed immense kindness to her, far more than any other human she's met and had what one would call 'love at first sight'.**

* * *

OMAKE: Denied!

" _My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe_ ," A voice calls out to me.

...What?

" _my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,_ " It continues.

Oh... Oh no. Like hell I'm getting summoned as a familiar! NEVER!

" _I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ " It finishes.

 **(Gamer's Mind) has negated the status effects (Mind Control (Minor) and (Familiar Binding)!**

Ha, take that Brimir, you cunt!

" **(Gungnir (False - Light)!)** " I shout out the trump-card level skill and a spear of light forms in my hand, causing the area surrounding it to darken considerably.

I twirled my newly-formed light spear and throw it through the portal, causing it to close as soon as it went through and for me to hear a massive explosion as it did. I huffed, never will I be a servant to some spoiled brat, a midget brat at that too!

 **(Meanwhile in Tristain)**

As Louise finished her chant, faster than anyone could see, a spear made out of light flew through and caused a massive explosion that decimated the whole of Tristain while also taking out parts of Germania and Gallia. The explosion was even seen from Albion, which caused quite a fright among the peoples at seeing something as bright as the sun. If one were to have an overhead view of the explosion taking place from orbit, they would see an ever-expanding circle of bright light that caused clouds to part.

When an exploratory group was sent out to find what had happened, they would never find Tristain nor the parts of Germania and Gallia that were consumed in the blast, only the newly-claimed territory of the ocean would be found.

To this day, many in Romalia would claim it was a sign from Brimir, that he was angry with Tristain and would no longer tolerate them as well as giving a warning to Germania and Gallia due to the parts of territory they lost.


	14. Mountain Glenn and The Breach

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic (NEW)  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
** **E to SSS+**

* * *

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Well, considering the fact that the Praetorians in the story are Michael's guards, they're given the best equipment and training. You can choose to think of their armor being from DOOM if you wish, I'd like to think that their armor is on par or far superior than that.**

 **Neramo: Gaia works in mysterious ways... Wait, that's God, hold on. Gaia works in mysterious and perverse(?) ways. Gaia is indeed ancient and powerful, being perverted among her traits isn't confirmed, last Gamer whom mentioned it had mysteriously disappeared. Also, like I said, the fight MAY or MAY NOT happen.**

 **Gingi71: The Traversing Gamer isn't limited to one world, I just do long Arcs on one universe then the next - so it is multiverse, I do hopefully, look forward to typing the ship-to-ship battles in future chapters though!**

 **WellWitchers23: About time you read my story Emma, I half-expected you to forget, AGAIN! What do you mean that the power is 'expectable', do you mean predictable? Also, I do expect criticism on further chapters I upload, it'd be stupid of me not to assume I wouldn't get any criticism.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"I would say stay safe, but knowing what you're capable of, you shouldn't have any problems" She said, her Australian accent showing. I smiled at her, and gave her a chaste kiss before running to catch up with my teammates, leaving behind a blushing Velvet._

 _I snorted in amusement at the expressions that the rest of my team had, with Professor Oobleck in front of us in an odd pose and a hat that wouldn't be out of place for a safari._

 _"Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked us._

 _Now..._

After my team discovering that Prof - Er, Doctor Oobleck would be the huntsman shadowing us, he sped off towards the bullhead, allowing for Team JNPR along with Sun and Neptune to say their farewells to us. Although, I did reveal my relationship with Pyrrha through kissing her as my farewell, which had surprised those around us, and to have her covering her blushing face in embarrassment. From there, we took our flight to the southeast quadrant, which was uneventful barring the conversation of Doctor Oobleck's huntsman capabilities and Mountain Glenn.

The bullhead had dropped us off in the abandoned city, with me ignoring the moving of Ruby's bag which I knew contained Zwei, with the team and I entering combat stances. While the good doctor did speak, drawing my teammates attention to him, I only acknowledged him with a grunt and listened to him whilst I kept vigil. I smirked as I heard Ruby get caught for bringing her bag, then be praised for bringing Zwei along the trip deeming his worthiness in his senses. Spotting a lone Beowolf, just as my teammates and the doctor had, it was moving around, sniffing, and clawing at the concrete ground.

"-ncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the packs for months- there's the whole pack." Oobleck said, as I had tuned him back in, and for more Grimm to follow its brethren.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed, which probably drew attention.

"And now they've seen us."

"What!?" That definitely drew in the attention of the Grimm.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Doctor Oobleck all but shouted, making me sigh, their attention was now on us.

We all looked back to Doctor Oobleck for orders just as the Beowolves started rushing at us on all fours.

"Show me what you're capable of," He told us, prompting me to draw Light Arrow in its bow/double-bladed sword form and make a pincushion out of the Grimm in the lead and for the rest of my teammates to rush towards them.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't receive any pop-ups for killing Grimm, but chalked it up to another part of the update and continued to absolutely slaughter the Grimm. A small group of Beowolves numbering at three rushed at me on all fours with, of course, the intent to kill. As the one closest to me raised its claw I spun Light Arrow, cutting it off, and swiped Light Arrow across its neck, instantly killing it before it had a chance to howl in pain. After the Grimm fell, dissipating already, I thrust Light Arrow forward through the next Grimm which pierced through its torso and into the Beowolf behind it, killing both.

My teammates had engaged their own Grimm problems, with Oobleck standing at the sidelines, taking note of our combat prowess. However, more Beowolves started charging at me, claws poised to strike. Nearly a dozen Beowolves were attacking me, making me put away Light Arrow and to replace it with Aeroblade. I did a quickdraw, slashing outwards towards the Grimm, creating a thin, sharp, white line of condensed air which cut through all the Beowolves from the waist down, allowing for them to pause and suddenly for their torsos to slide off. I sheathed Aeroblade with a click, and looked around to find my teammates finishing off the Beowolves with their usual flashy moves. I looked at the text-box that I received after killing the first of the Beowolves.

 **No EXP gained! Target level too low!**

I blinked, then sighed with the realization that it was going to be one of _those_ games. I removed the text-box and started moving towards the rest of my teammates, a bit disgruntled that I gained absolutely nothing from that small skirmish.

"Hmm... I wonder if..." I mused, thinking of a hand-to-hand style to create as I saw Yang reload Ember Celica.

I placed Aeroblade at my side and brought my hands up, and used **(Light Elemental Manipulation)** to focus around my hands. My hands along with my entire forearm started to have a bright glowing outline surrounding it, very thin, but noticeable. Due to my MP reserves being massive, and regeneration capabilities compensating for any massive MP spending skills it hardly did anything to my MP. I held up my right hand and examined it, moving my fingers, I looked to a nearby concrete pillar of a collapsed building and slashed it with my right hand. The slash left behind a burning jagged scar in the pillar, the power behind my strike was enough to nearly cut completely through it, but not enough to immediately cut the pillar in half. I jabbed with my left to the whatever remained of the pillar, immediately blowing debris backwards as it finally cracked.

I hummed, comparing my power to those who have hand-to-hand as their main choice of combat. Yang, whom was fully powered up with her semblance managed to completely blow apart the walking toaster that is the Atlesian Paladin, albeit it was already damaged, but nonetheless she managed to defeat it with a single punch at the end. Comparing the steel used to make the Paladin and the old pillar I just blowed up it was fair to say that Yang was still the better hand-to-hand combatant in terms of force and damage. Mercury on the other hand didn't have much damage behind his kicks, more than likely it was **(Gamer's Body)** diverting the pain and force, he had hardly used the other parts of his body to make any strike against me and he had surrendered before I could learn anymore of his moves. Although, I should test out **(Light Elemental Manipulation)** with my legs as well, I began focusing on channeling it to everything below my knee which had given the same outline it had given my hand and I did a front snap kick at a crumbling wall which immediately blew debris back inwards.

 **Through a special action you have created a new skill!**

 **(Hand-To-Hand Combat (Custom Creation))** **[Active]** **Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1500 per minute**

 **Description: A custom style of hand-to-hand combat created by (Michael Nobles), using the element of light to deal massive destructive and piercing damage. Due to the quality of the element it's capable of piercing through the aura of particular individuals or beings, at the risk of disabling the user's own aura around the afflicted aura on the body. Caution is advised when using this style as it is far beyond deadly.**

 **200% Increase to Strike Speed  
1000% Increase to Durability  
500% Increase to Piercing Damage/Power  
500% Increase to Destructive Force  
25% Chance to Aura Piercing**

I whistled as I read over my newly gained skill, a lethal one at that too, I'm broken out of my amazement as a Grimm fell before my feet, dissipating already. I found that I had distracted myself reading over the skill and reached my teammates already.

"Excellent works ladies, and gentleman!" Oobleck exuberantly said to us, making me sigh "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!"

This continued on, with us engaging Grimm and Doctor Oobleck watching us on the sidelines and asking us questions about why we had chosen to pursue our career as hunters when there weren't any Grimm to fight. He continued on, asking Yang, Weiss, Blake, then finally myself.

"Mr. Nobles! Tell me, why a man of remarkable skill such as yourself would be doing here if you're already at the level of a Huntsman?" He asks me as I finished killing off the last of the Grimm that engaged me with a twirl of Light Arrow.

"...Someone has to keep the Grimm at bay, away from the Kingdoms and their peoples. I've already been doing that but not officially, it's best that I solve the internal threats of the Kingdoms as well, as corruption is rampant everywhere Doctor Oobleck. I'd need the official forms to do such a thing, so... Here I am." I told him, giving a somewhat acceptable reason from what I assumed as he hummed.

I didn't receive a response as we continued throughout the ruins of Mountain Glenn, with daylight running out, it was clear that Doctor Oobleck knew as well.

"It's going to be dark soon." He said, and without looking, threw his camping pack to the side at Yang which caused her to 'Oof!' "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby" We watched as they began walking off, and slowly we trickled into the building to set up camp with Yang casting a concerned look back towards the direction where Ruby left towards.

There were no Grimm in the building, which allowed for us to set up camp at the highest floor with four bedrolls out on the floor with a fire in the middle of them that crackled every so often. I dragged my sleeping bag to a corner of the wall and decided to actually SLEEP for once, with headphones on and all. Not looking forward to being a part the inter-team dilemma of finding the White Fang base of operations in Mt. Glenn. Before I let Hypnos claim me I set up an internal alarm clock for about two hours, I also registered the speedy entrance of Doctor Oobleck with Ruby and Zwei coming in soon after him, then finally letting darkness envelope my sight.

 _-SURPRISE, IT'S A LINE BREAK FOR ONCE!-_

 **You have slept on a slightly uncomfortable surface!  
60% Of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor Negative Status Effects are removed!**

I woke up, a bit disgruntled, wiping the dreariness from my eyes to find Weiss, Blake, and Ruby on their bedrolls with a near-extinguished fire in between them and Doctor Oobleck on a elevated position a few feet above us. I looked over to where a wall used to be and found Yang sitting down keeping overwatch and moved to join her. Yang was surprised when I had plopped down next to her, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well, look who's awake." She said in a teasing voice. "It's not your watch yet."

"Eh, I just woke up, would be rather pointless to try and go back to sleep again." I told her, ignoring the teasing.

She didn't say anything after that, and we lapsed into an awkward silence as the howling of Grimm resounded throughout the night. The silence was of course, soon broken by Yang talking once more to me, asking me a question.

"So... You, Velvet, and Pyrrha huh?" She asked uneasily.

"So you found out about Velvet too huh? Something wrong with that Yang?" I responded, a dangerous edge to my voice.

"No, no! Nothing like that" Yang said hastily after hearing the edge in my voice. "It's just... D-Do they share you or...?" She trailed off with a dash of red dusting her cheeks, slightly stuttering.

"They share me Yang, it's mutual... love between us." I told her, with a raised eyebrow as I hadn't seen this side of Yang before, she's almost acting as if she has a crush on... !

"Yang, are you insinuating that you 'like-like' me as well?" I asked her, truly curious, and she spluttered with a very red face that could match Pyrrha's hair.

"NO!" She whisper/yells at me, with a very red face. "It's just my 'sisterly' instincts that I'm concerned for Ru- WHERE'S RUBY!?"

I quickly look back and find an empty bedroll which Ruby used to occupy, causing me to widen my eyes as I hadn't expected Ruby to leave just yet.

"Yang!" I called out to her, bringing her attention to me. "I'll go look for Ruby, you go wake the others!" I told her, then jumped off the ledge of the four story building. Creating a crater as I slammed down into the pavement.

 **-250 AP Lost! 29,750/30,000 AP Remaining!**

I grunted at the loss of a small amount of AP, but otherwise ignored it, and sprinted to where Ruby had fallen using **(Eye of the World)** , which had leveled up the skill. I soon found myself over a dark pit, looking down I spotted absolutely no bottom at all and used **(Light Elemental Manipulation)** to create an orb and threw it down the pit. It went down, the light slowly getting dimmer as it went down until it finally stopped at a good amount of distance down, I sighed as I couldn't just free fall it and decided to play it the safe way down. Bringing out Light Arrow and collapsing it out into its dual saber form, I leaped forward into the pit like a retarded eagle with my sabers overhead. As soon as I started falling I stabbed Light Arrow into the wall, slowing my descent as the sabers carved their way down to the bottom until I soon found myself on some concrete ground.

I looked up and found myself face to fac- Er, mask, with a White Fang grunt. We both stared at each other for a while until he properly registered me.

"INTRU- Agh!" I did a quick jab to his face, enforcing it with my newly-created hand-to-hand combat skill which effectively knocked him out with a resounding crunch.

I caught him before he could even make a noise of his collapse, and gently laid him down. I looked over the ledge of the rooftop and found dozens of the White Fang moving about, most of them being centered towards the train which allowed me to spot a familiar redhead and an annoying bowl-hatted thief. Assuming that the rest of the team and Doctor Oobleck were still a good bit away, I took advantage of the situation and of my elevated position. I snapped Light Arrow into its bow form, drew an arrow with my Cervical Gloves, while also reinforcing my rate of fire with **(Light Elemental Manipulation)** surrounding both my arms. I took aim at an unknowing grunt moving some crates on crates, and fired over a dozen shots at six enemies in succession with **(Eyes of the Hawk)** and **(Eye of the World)** no one escape me.

The first dozen shots I took were my absolute slowest as I did three dozen during my battle with the Paladins in the span of the second, now reinforcing my rate of fire with Light, I can easily triple that now. Quickly moving my aim, firing over a hundred and six arrows within a second, firing over three hundred and eighteen for the next three seconds before the alarms went off and by then, nearly nine-tenths of the White Fang were incapacitated. To any of the White Fang, all they saw before they went unconscious was two bright lances of light coming down upon them. This was, of course, doing wonders to my archery skills as I eliminated grunt after grunt until only the group Torchwick had remained along with those on the train, which was still a lot.

Just as I had finished off the last grunt outside Torchwick's vicinity an explosion was heard, signaling the entrance of the rest of my team and Oobleck, prompting me to jump from roof-to-roof to meet them in the middle. In the middle of my parkour trip to meet my team, a very high-pitch sound was heard over the PA, making me cringe and for Torchwick's voice to follow after it.

" _Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_ The PA sounded off, just as I had reached my team and Doctor Oobleck with a thump signaling my entrance just in time to hear Ruby say...

"We're stopping that train." Ruby said, with her hand on Crescent Rose.

Through use of Ruby's semblance, we managed to get onto the moving train in time, knocking out a White Fang grunt as we did so. We made our way up to the top of the train car, with the wind being generated from the speed of the train slightly blowing at my beret which still hasn't fallen off, surprisingly enough.

"Hurry children, we must get to the front and stop this train!" Doctor Oobleck yells to us, him almost being drowned out by the sounds of the train.

"-Uh, Professor.." Weiss says near an opened compartment, immediately making Oobleck correct her.

"Doctor..."

"What's that?" She points to an obvious bomb within the compartment, which Doctor Oobleck had already stated as I had thought of it, making my four teammates recoil in horror. Our attention was once again drawn away when Ruby called out.

"We got baddies!" She says, pointing towards a group of grunts climbing up the train cars a good distance away.

"Well I didn't expect them..." Oobleck begins speaking as the bomb started speaking. "To go easy on us... Time to go!"

I moved far ahead the group, as train cars started decoupling and for bombs to start activating as my teammates panicked and Doctor Oobleck slightly less so, I kept watch with Light Arrow drawn on the slowly-advanced Faunus. As I heard the multiple resounding thumps behind him I decided to save my team the energy and quickly picked off all of the grunts on the train cars with two-arrow strikes on each grunt.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck calls out, running towards us as Grimm were far behind the train in the tunnel. "You four! Go below and try and stop those bombs!" He ordered Weiss, Yang, Blake, and I which prompted us jump down an open compartment of a train car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said, as we stood in the train car.

"Be wary everyone, I feel certain peoples' presence on this train that are on-par, if not stronger, than you guys." I informed them, not including myself among them as Weiss handed Blake a cartridge of an assortment of Dust.

We immediately began running down the long train car, and saw Neo jump down from who know's where, making the group stop.

"I've got this handled, the rest of you move on." I told them, before Yang could say anything.

They nodded and started dashing forward, I fired as many arrows as possible at Neo, prompting her to dodge and weave for every single shot which allowed for my teammates to bypass her and for myself to cease fire. She had also stopped moving, staring at me with obvious fear in her mismatched eyes as I saw her aura flicker a bit with red 'electricity', showing that she was too slow to dodge all of my arrows. I smiled maliciously and dashed forward, leaving behind an afterimage, and thrust forward with Light Arrow still in its bow/double-bladed saber form. This move clearly surprised her, and she barely had dodged the attack, only nicking a small bit of her hair.

We soon entered CQC, with Neo dodging many of my attacks but some still got through, it clearly showed as Neo had multiple cuts and bruises all along her body and face, with her panting heavy. Neo used what little time she had in-between my attack to get a few jabs in with her parasol, but otherwise, they did nothing to me at all. With the fight becoming drawn out, I opted to finish it and activated my **(God of Light Form)** , causing small particles of light to appear after every single movement I make. I did a roundhouse quick, that was insanely fast as it sped towards Neo, whose form shattered like glass the moment my foot made contact where her head would be making me huff in disappointment.

Seeing that the battle was over, I climbed out of the train car, where I was met by the other members of my team near the front of the train, that was awfully coming closer to a barrier.

"What do we do!?" Blake asked, and I saw Ruby and Weiss give small smiles to each other before Weiss spun and brought her rapier down on the ground, encasing us in ice before a loud crash was the last thing I heard before darkness claimed me.

 _~OooOOoo, another line break huh!?~_

 **You were unconscious for 00:11:41!  
Warning! AP Levels Low! 4,200/30,000**

I groaned as I wove away the text-boxes from me, and found myself and the rest of Team RWBY above ground in the middle of Vale. I spotted civilians almost mobbing around the crash site, all of them looking interested and/or scared at the sudden train crash. My musings were cut short as a rumbling sound was heard beneath the debris and rubble, and soon, a massive King Taijitu sprung up out while also throwing Grimm everywhere over the plaza we were in, causing mass panic among the citizens of Vale that enforced the coming of Grimm whom were attracted to the sudden negative emotions. I watched as countless people were chased down by the Grimm and killed, making me absolutely livid.

I slowly got up, some pain still being negated by **(Gamer's Body)** whilst I did so. I drew Light Arrow and fired upon as many Grimm as possible, although my fire rate was noticeably slower due to the injuries I had suffered upon the crash. I still managed to save dozens of civilians whilst killing dozens of Grimm, as I did so the rest of my teammates fully recovered enough for us to fight back against the Grimm. Through heavy fighting, we found ourselves on the very same platform General Irondick was on when presenting the Atlesian Knights and Atlesian Paladins, and we were soon surrounded by countless Grimm.

We made the first move with Yang shotgun-gauntlet jumping off of a Beowolf and for myself to leap into the air and stab the eye of the King Taijitu which made it screech in pain. I jumped back onto a Ursa, making its head impact the ground with a wet splat, and all around me my teammates fought the Grimm with deadly efficiency. The sound of a grenade launcher going off signaled the arrival of Nora of Team JNPR, slamming her warhammer on the head of the King Taijitu, making it slam its head into the ground now dead. Thus, Team JNPR entered the fray and began fighting alongside us with myself fighting my way over to Pyrrha where she had just stabbed a Creep through its mouth. We soon found ourselves fighting back-to-back against the Grimm, our teamwork displaying such synchronization and cooperation that one would say that we knew each other for years.

Although, I did see Neptune and Sun a good distance away from Pyrrha and I, overlooking the battle and showing their junior detective badges. With their arrival also came the Atlesian fleet, _about fucking time_ , from which they provided immediate air support for us, prompting them to deploy their Atlesian Knights from the backs of their aircrafts. Some of the Atlesian Knights were being destroyed by Grimm, with some of them compensating with numbers to eliminate the Grimm which made me feel pride knowing that my Imperium's droids were far more superior. Soon, all across the plaza the Grimm were being held back by the Atlesian Knights and sometimes it was the other way around for them, however, my attention was drawn away from them when the engines of a bullhead were heard and a it hovered over the plaza revealing its cargo to be Team CFVY.

I felt incredibly elated at Velvet taking down Grimm along with her team as they slaughtered far more Grimm than Team RWBY or JNPR did as both Pyrrha and I stood at the sidelines with the rest of our respective teammates doing the same thing around the plaza as the new combatants absolutely dominated the battlefield. A blast of fire indicated the arrival of Doctor Oobleck with his... Odd weapon along with Zwei, and a Boarbatusk being blasted away with purple kinetic energy indicated the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch whom looked absolutely cross as of right now as she used her telekinesis to repair the breach signaling the end of anymore Grimm as we cleaned up the stragglers.

The Breach was over, with myself and Pyrrha sitting on some debris leftover from the battle, she laid her head on my shoulder as Velvet was walking towards us to no doubt join in. Roman Torchwick was being escorted into a Atlesian drop ship by Mercury and Emerald, making me narrow my eyes but turned my attention away from them as Velvet sat down and laid her head upon my other shoulder. Both huntresses-in-training had a content smile on their face, bring one to mine as well at their happiness.

The Grimm, Cinder and her lackeys, Salem, none of that mattered to me as I laid there with both girls, whom I love, more than content to relax even for just a small bit.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 21:11, 2/3/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Pathfinder training at 90% completion, many high-ranking military officials are look forward to the first generation of Pathfinders.

-Dyson Ring around the moon in orbit over Thessaly, which has been named Titanicus, is at 0.90% completion.

-Five-hundredth ship is built, being a Athens-class carrier which is immediately deployed with the fleet assigned to Remnant.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 22:44, 2/3/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: Imperial Office of Military Intelligence (I.O.M.I)  
Edited by: Head of Military Intelligence **[REDACTED] [REDACTED]**_

 _The Imperial Office of Military Intelligence is an essential part of the Galatic Imperium, being the eyes and ears of the Emperor over his long absence. These men and women serve in the shadows, with appearances of any IOMI operatives being very, very rare among the populace of Thessaly. Their total numbers stand at **[REDACTED]** with nearly a **[REDACTED] [REDACTED]** in their service, since our Emperor's return the IOMI has spread its influence to newly discovered systems, placing probes, stealth ships, listening posts, or other things related to the nature of IOMI. These people are very secretive in nature, which makes it easy to identify an IOMI operative in social interactions should you ever meet one, as unlikely as it is. Although you may never meet an IOMI operative, know that they will do the evils needed to ensure the survival of the Galatic Imperium and the safety of our holy Emperor._

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap for the second volume guys, now the plans of battle shall begin in Vol. 3, Also! I've come a long way and I'd like for you to rate me on a one to ten scale, one being I'm the absolute worst author you've ever seen and ten being I'm by far the greatest author on Fanfiction that you've seen, I'm hoping for a five or a six! I had changed the poll just slightly, removing Glynda Goodwitch and adding her to be in the harem anyways, you see, my original plan was to have Michael come to Beacon as a PROFESSOR, not as a student. While Michael was there, he would perform acts that would lessen the stress and work on Glynda's shoulders which would slowly make her infatuated more and more with him until finally they become a couple at the dance with Ironwood being all cross about it. Thus, she became the Goddess of Strategy and Knowledge in the Galatic Imperium, while in the future, also becoming a kind and caring yet strict mother to her and Michael's children. I completely forgot about it until now, I apologize to those who think it's unfair that she is placed in the harem regardless but hey, it's MY story, no?**

 **Anyways! The polls so far are a bit surprising, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail Universe) was in the lead for awhile but I come back to check a few hours later to find that Gabriel (From Highschool DxD) is in the lead with two votes ahead of Erza's five. Winter Schnee (RWBY Universe) and Hestia (From the PJO Universe) are tied for third with three votes to both their names. Esdeath (From Akame Ga Kiru) has two votes to her name at fourth place. And last but not least, is the Master of Love option where Michael takes all the women in the poll into his harem, which has exactly one vote.**

* * *

OMAKE: Michael's Advice

"What about Michael's training Jaune?" He's been helping right?" Pyrrha asks Jaune, within the locker room.

Jaune gives a nervous expression as he opens his locker "Yeah... about that..."

 **(Flashback! WoooOOOooo~)**

 _"Alright Jaune, the advice I'm about to give you will make you the greatest fighter of all time, and all I have to say is a few words." Michael tells him, causing Jaune to start having stars in his eyes at the prospect of becoming the best._

 _"What is it!? Can it really make me a great fighter!?" Jaune excitedly asks, on the balls of his feet, leaning towards him._

 _"Yeah..." Michael slowly says._

 _"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Jaune impatiently tells him, grabbing the collar of his vest and shaking it back and forth with his beret miraculously managing to stay on his head._

 _Michael was unperturbed being shook back and forth and slowly opened his mouth to say four words._

 _"It's called... 'git gud'"_

 _Jaune stopped shaking Michael and stared blankly at him, and Michael swore he heard the hardly noticeable, but audible, croak of a banshee come from Jaune's lips as he wailed on him in anger._

 **(Flashback Over! WOOOoooOOO~)**

"He's a... Great teacher!" Jaune exclaims, lying through his teeth while also deflecting Pyrrha's questions.


	15. Thessaly Timeline

"My lord has asked for the history of our holy world, and I shall answer his orders." -Senior Knight and Marschall, Harrow.

* * *

 _Imperial Timeline of Thessaly:_

 **1/1/1:** Approximately 250,000 men and women are dropped off on the newly terraformed garden world of Thessaly, the people had absolutely no idea whatsoever of what had happened other than the memories of a god, an emperor, a God-Emperor to be exact watching over them from orbit. Some of the people became incredibly devoted to him, fanatically even, whilst others acknowledged his existence and worshipped/prayed to him. These people set out to create a shelter, a civilization, using the surrounding terrain for resources to create the first shelters to protect them from the harsh nature of Thessaly alongside the resources they had been dropped off with, including weapons, shipyards, and vehicles especially.

 **1/24/1:** People begin exhibiting odd signs of illness and deformation, this is immediately investigated by the newly-formed Medical Corps.

 **4/11/1:** After three months of quarantine and investigation, the illness had spread to nearly 70 percent of the population with the majority of the Medical Corps being affected due to close proximity with the unknown disease. The patients that were first affected by the illness begin to have animalistic features such as, lower body of a snake, fish gills, another pair of ears, and much more. Those few that haven't received any of these animalistic traits are given first priority with medical diagnosis' being given to them to help solve and possibly find a cure to this disease.

Some argue and even consider that their newly-gained traits are a blessing from their God-Emperor, with others being disgusted with them swaying from their pure-blooded human ways. The animalistic people, now-named abhumans, are treated with much disgust and racism with some committing suicide from being treated too harshly.

Even with the incoming illness, both humans and abhumans still worship the God-Emperor and continue their expansion all over the globe of Thessaly in His name.

 **9/29/1:** The entire populace of Thessaly has been fully affected by the disease with half of the total afflicted receiving animalistic traits, tensions begin to spread between the humans and abhumans of Thessaly.

 **12/30/1:** Before the start of the new year, the war between the humans and abhumans of Thessaly is started with the first casualties of war being a group of human Imperial Marines being mobbed and assaulted by abhumans with the marines firing their M6Hs' into the crowd, furthering their anger towards them. The marines are killed with makeshift weaponry, but the abhumans aren't without heavy losses as they had scavenged weapons to the Imperial Marines firearms.

 **7/11/4:** The war was fought hard, with thousands of casualties on both sides, those that were truly devoted to the God-Emperor ignored the traits of the abhumans and stayed neutral during the war, showing absolute disgust to those fighting the war. They became known as the Teutonic Knight Order in the future, helping both humans and abhumans that were heavily affected by the war, losing their homes because of it. They later joined the Teutonic Knight Order, thus causing the Order to reach numbers in the high thousands.

 **5/4/5:** The population of Thessaly is at an all time low with the war outdoing those that were birthed, with just a little under half of the 250,000 they started with. Frigates and Cruisers are now used in the war, seized by the humans which scarred the planet with their use of kinetic strikes on abhuman strongholds. The Teutonic Knight Order has had enough and intervenes, sweeping in and dealing crushing blows to major military bases within both human and abhuman territory, including seizing the shipyards. Both factions, already worn down and crippled, surrenders with the Teutonic Knight Order doing public executions of the leaders of both factions for their crimes. The Order re-establishes law and order, and repopulating Thessaly has begun, it was even encouraged by the Order for all citizens and themselves to have a minimum of three children.

This time became known as the 'Golden Age' of the Imperium, with the Knights becoming the dominant and leading power of Thessaly with all military and police forces under their banner. They begin construction of the Imperial City, and in turn, the Imperial Palace.

 **2/9/32:** The population has exceeded pre-war levels with the consensus being approximately 4.1 million people now. All previous battlegrounds and locations scarred by the war are recovered and using terraforming technology, the scarring has been removed along with the smell of iron. The outer walls of the Imperial City are completed alongside the city, construction of the Imperial Palace with its walls goes underway within the center of the city with 1.4 million citizens inhabiting the newly-created city.

 **2/21/32:** The Emperor's Fists, The Imperial Royal Navy, Imperial Special Forces (Disbanding the ODST's), and Imperial Office of Military Intelligence are created along with the Imperial Credit as currency.

 **4/18/34:** Explorers discover the 'Blackwoods Forest' and its inhabitants, they later on became known as the 'Blackwoods Summoners'.

 **5/19/35:** Pope Lenard IIV, seeing that the Order has too much power detaches itself from the inner-workings of Thessaly, allowing for the military and police forces to become independent and the government to become self-sufficient. The Teutonic Knight Order, however, still holds much sway to the higher echelons due to their participation during the Human-Abhuman War with the Knights having their opinions respected.

 **1/21/37:** The Imperial Palace and its walls are completed, the Praetorian Guard is created with a majority being former senior Teutonic Knights and Veteran ISF Fireteams. Whilst the people of Thessaly have been going at it like rabbits, with the population reaching 12.5 million, several cities are created around the globe to house the families. The Killer Shadow Squadron is formed, known only to the Praetorians, seven unique individuals controlling seven different elements under the command of the God-Emperor only are seen as valuable assets.

 **9/24/40:** Hundreds of blueprints are recovered from an abandoned research facility from the Human-Abhuman War, many of the blueprints include weapons, vehicles, aircraft, medical technology, and even new ships for the ever-growing fleet. The first of these blueprints actually used is a hover-type aircraft, the AV-49 Attack VTOL, or called 'Wasp', by researchers, it is a one-man vessel with two machine guns and two missile pods with light shielding.

 **1/4/111:** The entire globe has been explored and claimed by Imperial forces, with the population numbering nearly 400 million! With medical technology assisting, the average lifespan of an Imperial citizen would be estimated at 140 years old. Multiple weapons of war are created with encouragement to all Imperial citizens to enlist into the Imperial Marines and/or the Teutonic Knights.

 **2/9/111:** The Imperial Office of Military Intelligence discovers an Insurrectionist movement within the underworld of Calados, one of the older cities of Thessaly, it is placed under further investigation with other cities being watched by IOMI operatives for any Insurrectionist cells. The Insurrectionists motives are unknown to the IOMI for now, they alert the higher echelons of the military and navy with the Teutonic Knight Order's Pope being informed of the situation.

 **6/7/111:** The IOMI reports that nearly all cities and towns have Insurrectionist movements within them, barring the Imperial City due to its high priority on Thessaly, the IOMI grows wary and has General Lockhart, an IOMI agent within the Imperial Marines, bring forward the idea of Drone/Droid Defense Stations as a cover to prepare for the Insurrectionist movements. The Head of Military Intelligence at the time, **[REDACTED] [REDACTED]** , sends an IOMI Fireteam (Equivalent to the ISF Fireteam) to Calados as a standby for any hostile movement against the people after receiving information of a pending attack.

Agent Anya, undercover at the time, brought forth a live short recording of a Insurrectionist meeting before losing contact with IOMI HQ.

* * *

 _"We must strike now, we have already found a half a dozen spies within our cells across Thessaly!" A shadowed figure said, a male which was easily identifiable through his masculine voice. "Those damnable spooks have already found that we exist, if we do not attack now we will never get the chance to do so if the Imperials strike first."_

 _"Patience brother, the Imperials will get what they deserve in time," Another voice said, feminine. "isn't that right Ms. Spy?"_

 _A strangled gasp goes out and the drawing of weapons is heard, gunshots go off and the camera falls forward, ending the recording._

* * *

 **6/8/111:** Contact is lost with a majority of the IOMI operatives, placing them on high alert for Insurrectionist movement which in turn made the military do so as well.

 **7/4/111:** Multiple cities and towns are struck with bombings, killing thousands, and injuring tens of thousands in the attack. Although, some bombings have been prevented by well-placed IOMI Fireteams and strategically placed military units. All active personnel rush to aid the wounded, and recordings that were recovered by nearby cameras show of bomb-strapped people within the crowds which confirmed the fact that it was a suicide bombing. All attempts to seek out those that were responsible were met with failure, with Imperial High Command chalking it up to human supremacists from the Human-Abhuman War, but they knew better and so did the populace.

 **9/27/111:** Insurrectionist movement is spotted within the countryside of Thessaly, military and police forces stationed there go dark. Following the loss of communication the towns within the countryside go dark as well. Senior ISF Fireteam _Dagger_ is deployed via Pelican to investigate.

 **9/28/111:** Fireteam _Dagger_ encounters Insurrectionist forces armed with military-grade weapons and vehicles, more than likely from the stationed personnel that went dark, executing civilians. _Dagger_ engages and eliminates the Insurrectionists, saving over two dozen civilians in doing so.

Lieutenant Commander, and Sniper of _Dagger_ , Specter recorded the event before the following firefight.

* * *

 _"You bastards will pay the price for the Imperials and their so-called holy Emperor. Men! Take aim!" An insurrectionist officer, indicated by his red band strapped to his shoulder, ordered in front of whimpering civilians._

 _"Specter, you got eyes on em'?"_

 _"Affirmative, they're about to execute civilians, permission to engage?"_

 _"...Permission granted, take those fuckers down."_

 _"Wilco Commander."_

* * *

 **9/29/111:** After the engagement of Insurrectionist forces at a town within the countryside, multiple ISF Fireteams (Including _Dagger_ ) are deployed to any of the towns that went dark. The Teutonic Knight Order sends their own people to help the civilians recover from the devastating experience after the town is deemed clear. Casualty reports of the countryside come in, numbering in the high thousands, marking this as another attack on the populace by the Insurrectionists, making all Imperial forces take an aggressive stance in response to the attacks.

 **2/3/112:** Hundreds of towns are evacuated of their inhabitants, moving the civilians to nearby cities just in time as Insurrectionist forces engage Imperial Marines all across the countryside. The Imperial City is placed on high alert with a curfew installed with other major cities doing the same.

 **7/11/115:** The countryside battles intensify, surprising many within HIGHCOM, Imperial Marines are being pushed back by the surprising numbers of the Insurrectionists. The Teutonic Knight Order intervenes by sending their own forces to aid the Imperials which put both sides at a standstill with constant pushing back and forth into the other's territories.

 **12/31/119:** The Teutonic Knight Order unleashes their trump card, the seven Saints, after Insurrectionist forces captured and occupied several cities. The seven Saints, Michael, Gabriel, Jophiel, Raphael, Uriel, Samael, and Sandalphon all played an important role in the war, they alone were responsible for multiple Insurrectionist captures and kills across Insurrectionist territory. The Saints saved thousands of lives, if not millions, within the war in service of their God-Emperor.

 **4/21/139:** After the intervention of the Saints, the Insurrectionists were slowly pushed back further and further into their own territory until in a last ditch attempt to have their vengeance they hijack several frigates and head straight for the Imperial City and Imperial Palace to ram their ships into. Five were destroyed by the defensive structures and ships intercepting them, the two that made it through were slowly advancing closer and closer to the Imperial City which caused Imperial HIGHCOM to deploy a dozen ISF Fireteams, including the legendary Fireteam _Dagger_ , only half of the teams made it onto the frigates with Pelicans due to the AA defenses the ships possessed. Both ships, the _Wraith_ and the _Holy Retribution_ , which each had twenty-one ISF on them, had reached the outer wall of the Imperial City allowing for the gun emplacements to begin firing on the frigates.

The ISF Fireteams stormed their way through Insurrectionist forces within both frigates, losing a majority of the ISF soldiers to internal defenses and traps until only Fireteams _Dagger_ and _Guardian_ remained with some of their own squad mates dead. Captain Elias of Fireteam _Guardian_ and the final member of his Fireteam took over the _Wraith_ while _Dagger_ still fought their way to the bridge of the _Holy Retribution_ , Captain Elias guided the heavily damaged ship straight into the stratosphere, then past the Exosphere, and into orbit where his ship was, presumably, eviscerated. Fireteam _Dagger_ , after hearing and witnessing the last moments of the final member of _Guardian_ strengthened their resolve to continue on as to not waste Captain Elias' sacrifice. With two of their own members dead, the five remaining ISF soldiers of Fireteam _Dagger_ finally reached the bridge of the _Holy Retribution_ where they met the two leaders of the Insurrection along with a plethora of armed Insurrectionist crewmen. Captain Cain of _Dagger_ fought the male leader whilst Specter fought the female leader in CQC with the three other ISF soldiers taking on the crewmen.

Lieutenant Commander, and Demolitionist Expert of _Dagger_ , Joker recorded the battle.

* * *

 _The Captain alongside the Sniper of Fireteam Dagger fought the leaders of the Insurrection with their monomolecular-issued knives. Sparks were sent flying everywhere as the knives clashed against hard light swords, an immense struggle took place as the flak fire from the Imperial City's defenses shook the ship constantly._

 _Specter slipped through her defenses and did a flurry of blows with his knife, causing small cuts to appear all over her, until he intercepted and blocked an overhead strike from the Insurrectionist leader, the force behind it was weighing down on him as he held onto his knife with both hands. Specter struck out with his leg, catching the Insurrectionist on her abdomen, forcing her to back away holding her stomach in pain. Before she could react, Specter rushed forward and kneed her in the chest and forced his knife through the jaw of the staggered rebel, with only gurgling sounds coming from her throat as she choked on her own blood. Her bright orange hard light sword fell out of her now limp hands and onto the ground, where Specter claimed it as his prize._

 _Meanwhile, Captain Cain fought the male counterpart of the Insurrectionist leadership, his single knife against the dual-hard light sword wielding rebel. The 18 inch monomolecular blade protested as it started to have groaning sounds due to the pressure it was being forced under from the hard light weaponry. Cain pushed outwards, causing the Insurrectionist to loosen his grip on his own swords, allowing for the Captain to slash at his chest, leaving behind a bloodied jagged line in the cloth of the male rebel leader. The Insurrectionist leader looked surprised for a moment, looking down and finally registering the critical injury he just received, before coughing which caused blood to spray all over the floor and Cain. In one last act of defiance, he dropped one of his swords and held up a detonator, causing Cain to widen his eyes and rush forward._

 _Cain was far too late as the rebel leader flicked open the detonator button and pressed it, just as Cain sliced off his hand in a ice-pick grip and stab him in the eye, leaving it stuck in there. The Insurrectionist leader fell to the metal floor of the Holy Retribution with a knife in his eye, laid next to his female counterpart in death just as explosions started going off all over the ship._

* * *

Fireteam _Dagger_ successfully eliminated the leaders of the Insurrectionist, however they didn't have time to divert the ship from its course and land, Captain Cain had ordered his men to leave the ship, sacrificing himself for the sake of the God-Emperor as he pulled the quickly falling apart ship into the stratosphere before exploding in a fiery ball of flames. Out of the eighty-four ISF soldiers participating in the operation, only four came back from Fireteam _Dagger_.

 **4/25/139:** The ISF Fireteams that participated within the operation alongside thousands of Imperial Marines lost in the countryside, a memorial is created within the Imperial City in honor of them as the remaining Insurrectionist forces are being cleaned up. The memorial was named as the 'Emperor's Chosen' in honor of those that fell in combat fighting for the lives of Imperial citizens. Fireteam _Dagger_ is offered the choice to go into cryo-stasis, where they will be constantly training within their own minds, ready to answer the call of duty at any time, they accept.

 **9/25/139:** Nearly all traces of Insurrectionist cells are eliminated, IOMI operatives work around the clock to find the few remaining Insurrectionist cells. The Saints taught valuable lessons to everyone within the Imperium, thus taking after their creed and learning their teachings.

 **1/3/140:** All remaining Insurrectionist forces are killed for their crimes, recovery begins.

 **3/6/180:** Infantry-grade shielding is created and improved alongside shields for the naval fleet being created, hand-held energy and plasma weapons are created, population reaches 1.2 billion. All military hardware is improved by the R&D Department, A.I are created en masse.

 **Years 181 - 360:** All other events in the following years were peaceful, aside from the constantly improving lives of Imperial citizens alongside military technology being upgraded every single year. Barring the 360th year where our most holy God-Emperor has returned to us.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you guys think of the timeline I created, btw, this only counts as a half chapter. Also! Emma, why'd you have to use my real name you damn heretic, ;-;.**

 **Anyways, here are the poll results my fellows! Both Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) and Gabriel (Highschool DxD) are tied for first place with eight votes to both their names. The Master of Love (all of them) is at second place with five votes to its name. Hestia (Percy Jackson Universe) is at third with four votes to her name. Winter Schnee (RWBY) is at fourth place with three votes to her name. Esdeath (Akame ga Kiru) is at fifth place with two votes to her name, and tied at last place for 6th is Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail), Boa Hancock (One Piece), and Artemis (Percy Jackson Universe) with one vote to each of their names!**

* * *

 **Ello' again! I have a brand new challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**


	16. Pleasant Awakening and Vytal Tournament

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
** **E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Gazagunmen: Ha, thanks! You may look forward to that (Master of Love) option but I do not, I'll have to pull some bullshit with Gaia. Anyways, sorry, I can't add Blake this late into the polls. :(**

 **guest: If you're commenting on the 360 years that Thessaly went through then I suppose I'll explain about that. You see, if you hadn't already deduced, Michael was in orbit over Thessaly within the _Retribution_ whilst his newly-gained Time Manipulation powers was spread all across the planet. From there, he manipulated it to exactly 360 years within a mere few seconds and it is as it is now. He didn't witness the two wars that took place, it would've passed by too fast anyways, and during his stay there he had only read up on military branches and numbers that his own Imperium had. He didn't FULLY explore Thessaly as he was only out there for a few brief moments before staying within the Imperial Palace which he hadn't fully explored either. Otherwise, he believes that if his own Imperium can hold its own for 360 years then they can hold out for a few more months whilst he is on Remnant, even if he is not aware of the near self-destruction that his Imperium had. T'was that answer good enough?**

 **WellWitchers23: I'll never add that so-called 'military branch' that you submitted, it's too late anyways. Also, you can't vote through reviews, you have to do it through my profile.**

 **Eye of Sauron: Thank you very much for the submission!~ Right on time too.**

 **Anonymous: In order of oldest to newest of your reviews. Meh, I wanted UNSC craft, I would've went for Star Wars spacecraft but decided against it as I like the MAC. ...Peppy Hare? Jaune's training does consist of dodging projectiles, mostly Michael's Light Arrow projectiles and the omake was split between the AWP and the Deagle, it was a 50/50 chance for either one since both are 'commonly' used in CSGO. The Nevada I.D.'s L33T Agents will have the most recent upgrade in their shades for Madness Combat, the AHHW does include A.T.P, Engineers, and Soldats due to the fact that Michael has not only skill, but magical weapons and spells to slaughter the poor fellows. Unlike Hank, Deimos, or Sanford who only have their excessive skill in physical combat.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: At least it wasn't the Master of Love option, mainly cause I have to type in all of the conflicting personalities of the women in Michael's harem if it wins the poll. That was mainly my fault though for putting that option up. (;-;)**

 **Neramo: That's alright! If you don't want to participate then that's your option, it's not like I'm forcing you or anything. Also, Meme Squad, just no.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Thank you for the submission! It'll be placed in the reserves IF Hestia is chosen.**

 **darkforceultra: Now that you mention it, it sort-of does have some resemblance to the Command and Conquer storyline, thanks for reading m8!**

 **ecoolasice: ...Sorry, but I don't get that reference. :(**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **AN(2): WARNING! There are scenes of sexual content and mentions of it within this chapter which may not be suitable to certain viewers! You may choose to skip the scene entirely, you'll know when it starts and when it ends.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _The Breach was over, with myself and Pyrrha sitting on some debris leftover from the battle, she laid her head on my shoulder as Velvet was walking towards us to no doubt join in. Roman Torchwick was being escorted into a Atlesian drop ship by Mercury and Emerald, making me narrow my eyes but turned my attention away from them as Velvet sat down and laid her head upon my other shoulder. Both huntresses-in-training had a content smile on their face, bring one to mine as well at their happiness._

 _The Grimm, Cinder and her lackeys, Salem, none of that mattered to me as I laid there with both girls, whom I love, more than content to relax even for just a small bit._

 _Now..._

When I woke up, in an unfamiliar bed and naked with my own wings out might I add, I was immediately assaulted by multiple text-boxes and the _smell_ of...sex!?

 **(Gamer's Mind) has negated the status effect (Hangover (Major)!**

 **You have slept very comfortably in a bed!  
110% of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor and Major Negative Status Effects are removed!**

 **Through a special action, a new skill has been created!**

 **(Alcohol Toleration) [Passive] Level: 48 EXP: 86.4% MP Cost: None  
**

 **Description: This skill is your ability to withstand the effects of alcohol, whilst (Gamer's Mind) negates any hangovers, it does not negate being absolutely hammered so enjoy that tidbit of life! As the skill levels up, it will increase the resistance against getting intoxicated by alcoholic beverages, unless it's some bat-shit insane drink from a fiction world, then you're all good mate!**

 **96% Increase to Resistance to Alcohol.**

 **(Sexual Intercourse) [Passive/Active] Level: 49 EXP: 69.96% MP Cost: None**

 **Description: This skill is your ability to please your partner in, well, any environment really. The skill will allow for the afflicted to receive intense amounts of pleasure as it levels up, and the user to receive the same pleasurable feelings as well. Level up this skill to increase the amount of pleasure you dish out to your partner(s).**

 **98% Increase to Lust  
98% Increase to Pleasure  
98% Increase to 'Skill'  
98% Increased Chance to Climax**

 **Title equipped! Husband of Velvet Nobles - This title is permanent, allowing for you to be aware of your wife's movements and if they're in immediate danger. Will not take available title slots.**

 **Title equipped! Husband of Pyrrha Nobles - This title is permanent, allowing for you to be aware of your wife's movements and if they're in immediate danger. Will not take available title slots.**

 **[2016 Christmas Present Opened!]**

 **Item [Boomknives] (Xero) has been placed in inventory due to intoxication!**

 **[Boomknives] (Xero)  
Rank: A  
Grade: Legendary  
Durability: 500,000/500,000  
Description: This weapon consists of two brass knuckles with each containing a short, sharp dagger. They have built-in pressurized ejectors for the blades, allowing them to be fired at somebody with the blades being instantly rebuilt and for the ejected to explode a second later. Xero has used this weapon to get past multiple humans and robot drones, even using them against his robot clone and to slice barrages of bullets in half.**

 **Effects:  
950 Physical Damage  
750 Armor Piercing Damage  
Expendable Knives  
Ejector Knives  
Unlocks Cervical Armor Set (Xero) 4/10**

 **Item [The Savior's Halo] has been equipped!**

 **[The Savior's Halo]  
Rank: A  
Grade: Godly  
Durability: 950,000/950,000  
Description: This item was once worn by the man who once went by the alias of Dr. Christoff then became known as Jesus Christ, The Savior, also known as Jebus to some. Dr. Christoff, a magically-augmented weapons master had decided to adopt the image of a certain 2,000 year old messiah whilst fighting within Nevada. This item-no, weapon, is capable of granting you a plethora of abilities that Jebus once had before he died to normality restorations and lost the halo to the (Auditor).**

 **Effects when equipped:  
Telekinesis  
Binary Sword  
Nexus Bolts  
Magic Shield  
Levitation  
Resurrection Powers**

 **Glynda Goodwitch is now Glynda Nobles! She will now share access to your [Inventory] alongside minor Gamer abilities!**

 **Title equipped! Husband of Glynda Nobles - This title is permanent, allowing for you to be aware of your wife's movements and if they're in immediate danger. Will not take available title slots.**

I was immediately shocked at reading the last two notifications, disregarding the powerful items I received alongside the questioning skills, and a small shuffle of movement on my right arm made me spot a mane of platinum-blonde hair sprawled over my arm informing me that it was indeed the illustrious Glynda Goo- Nobles, albeit nude and disheveled. Another shuffle of movement on my left arm made myself pale and to turn my head to the left and spot a pair of brown rabbit ears that twitched every so often, telling me that Velvet was a part of what had happened. A slight humming sound above me allowed for me to spot a golden halo over my head that moved alongside me, only being able to spot it with my own eyes. However, my immediate attention was still completely focused on what had happened after the Breach that led to my situation in bed with the two huntresses.

" _If both of them are here... Then where's Pyrrha_?" I mutter to myself, careful not to wake either sleeping beauties, and the opening of a door told me the presence of my missing lover.

Steam exited out, from what I can assume, the bathroom and Pyrrha walked out with a towel wrapped around her body that provided a very alluring view to me as it hugged her curves and made her chest more... pronounced. She was using another towel on hand to dry her hair, she clearly didn't notice I was awake as she was humming a small tune with her eyes closed as she was drying out her hair that was tilted on the right side of her head.

"Ahem," I called out, causing Pyrrha to almost drop her towel in surprise and for the towel covering her body to reveal more of her bust as it became more loose.

"Michael! You're awake!" She said, sounding almost surprised as a light blush grew across her cheeks. "D-Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I'm very sure that what had happened last night can be easily told by the notifications I just received." I replied, gesturing to the text-boxes that she likely didn't see.

Pyrrha merely blushed harder at that, nearly matching the same shade of her hair, and she discarded both towels which in turn left herself bare to the world. I ogled her, especially her bouncing assets that rivaled Yang's, as she walked towards me and onto the bed, albeit with a slight limp in her step that told me of the aftermath of the previous night's debauchery, until Pyrrha was laying on-top of me. Pyrrha's movements had forced the two other huntresses on me to stir, and they both groggily sat up allowing for my arms to be free. Whilst they recovered, Pyrrha pinned my arms down and gave me a sultry smile, making myself fear for my well-being alongside some amounts of arousal as Pyrrha's chest was exactly parallel with mine as she hovered above me and aligned herself with my manhood. Both Velvet and Glynda were both up and they looked over Pyrrha's shoulders with the same sultry expressions Pyrrha had making myself wonder what had I done to make these huntresses this way.

Was it my CHR stat that drastically changed them, was it my drunken-self? If so, I regret absolutely nothing.

 **(LEMON START!)**

Pyrrha brought herself down and induced a moan of pleasure from both her and I, thus starting another round of sex, except this time I would be fully capable of remembering what will happen.

* * *

 **(Outside the Realm of Comprehension)  
(Third Person POV)**

" **Y'know, I get that you favor Michael more out of your other 'Chosen' but isn't this taking it a bit far?** " A man who looked every bit the average human being except he wasn't, this man wore a black suit that had representations of stars that had sparkled all over him. His eyes were completely pitch black and charcoal colored hair that completed the set. His own voice had power within it, beings only such as _true_ gods had, and he was sitting on a very comfortable cushioned chair next to a brown-haired woman. This man was promptly known as Noble to few, as he himself makes rare appearances to others be it within the Multiverse or Alternate Dimensions. Some would say he was an unknown primordial for those few that met him.

" **Hush now my love, I still have to subtly increase his charm.** " The woman said, she was a complete beauty that any man or woman would kill for. Brown hair within curls and forest-green eyes, not to mention her own body would attract large amounts of lust from both male and female. This omnipotent being was known to many as Gaia, the same deity whom gave out the powers of the Gamer to certain individuals.

* * *

Pyrrha rode Michael, switching between bouncing on his shaft and rocking back and forth on it once she was able to take ALL of his nine and a half inches. Pyrrha was in a world of euphoria whilst **(Gamer's Mind)** kept Michael from falling into that state of bliss, however, that does not mean he was still feeling great amounts of pleasure.

Michael sat up, meeting his own wife's bouncing with thrusts of his own, increasing the euphoria Pyrrha felt tenfold. Grabbing her rear with both hands, Michael moved them until they were both at the edge of the bed and for his face to be between the two mounds of flesh on Pyrrha's chest as she hugged him. The CHR had not only increased his natural ability to socialize, but also increased his 'length', which was something that the tutorial failed to tell him.

"Hnngh~!" Pyrrha gave out a moan as she climaxed and her pussy clamped down on Michael's manhood, eliciting him to let out a startled gasp and begin to start thrusting more wildly and erratically into her as he was nearing his end as well. Pyrrha moved her embrace from his head to his shoulders, gripping them hard enough to cause his aura to drop a small bit. This allowed for Michael to lean back and for Glynda to come up from behind him and embrace him, pressing her bountiful chest against his toned back.

Michael moved his head to the side and met Glynda in a lip-lock, both of them battling for dominance with their tongues until Michael eventually won and ravaged her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. However, he turned his attention back to Pyrrha, much to Glynda's disappointment, as she climaxed once more and clamped down on his shaft whilst she undulated her hips.

Pyrrha's hair flailed around along with her bouncing assets, as both her and Michael kept moving their hips in tandem with each other until he climaxed, becoming the cause for Pyrrha's third climax, releasing his seed into her womb. Both of them sat there as Michael continuously came for two minutes, inflating her abdomen to the size of a softball.

Michael gently lifted Pyrrha off himself, causing her to moan in disapproval as she was laid down panting on the bed where large quantities of semen flowed out of her well-abused cunt and pooled under her. Unsurprisingly enough, Michael was still hard and his shaft covered in both Pyrrha's and his own's essence and Glynda and Velvet took note of the fact by coming up from behind him and began to clean his manhood.

He moaned as Glynda and Velvet licked and sucked on his shaft, covering their mouths with his own semen until there wasn't anything left. Michael decided to do them the same favor as their bare-toned behinds were facing him and he took advantage of the fact by inserting two fingers into both pussies, causing both women to pause briefly before continuing their ministrations. He lifted Glynda by her waist and laid her on his chest where her ankles were on either side of his head and her pussy to be directly above his head. The normally composed and strict huntress began moaning out in ecstasy as Michael began eating her out, allowing for Velvet to steal half of Michael's length into her mouth.

Glynda screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering the lower half of Michael's face in her juices as she panted heavily, recovering from her high. Meanwhile, Velvet released Michael's shaft with a resounding 'pop!' revealing his manhood in all its glory.

* * *

" **I know, but still! His stamina far outstrips his own wives, and that was before the Gamer had improved it tenfold! The poor women will probably be in sex-induced comas for quite some time IF they truly go that far, regardless of the fact that they have minor Gamer powers.** " Noble replied back to her, watching with Gaia as moans and screams of pleasure echoed out to them from the four-way between Michael and his lovers.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch laid on her back, with her legs spread wide open, revealing her cunt with a small tuft of platinum-blonde hair above it. Her own green-colored eyes looking at Michael with absolute adoration and love which he returned before inserting himself in her. She bit her lower lip, as to not allow herself release another moan whilst Michael thrusted into her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist - effectively locking him down.

She grabbed the edge of his golden halo and pulled him down to meet her in a lip-lock where they once more battled with their tongues for dominance except this time Michael allowed her to win, letting her explore the interior of his mouth whilst he thrusted into her. Michael pulled back, much to Glynda's disappointment, a string of saliva connecting to both of their lips following in its wake as Michael stared lovingly into Glynda's flustered emerald-green eyes.

However, both of them soon reached their climaxes simultaneously, Michael filling her fertile womb with his semen whilst Glynda covered his manhood in her own juices. Michael filled her the same as he did with Pyrrha, when he had stopped however, Glynda gently rubbed her softball-sized abdomen as if she were truly with Michael's child. He gave her a loving kiss before slowly pulling out, eliciting a moan from her as Michael laid her down next to Pyrrha, large quantities of semen flowing out of her abused-cunt as the same as Pyrrha next to her.

Michael turned to Velvet, whom was watching it all whilst masturbating if her juices flowing out of her were any indication. She looked to him, then his still-hard manhood and Michael pounced on her with Velvet's patience being rewarded.

* * *

" **That's why more women will join his ever-growing harem, I shall make it so, there is a reason why I chose little Michael here, mainly his looks.** " Gaia told him, increasing Michael's CHR stat temporarily to put more lust onto the three huntresses." **They still love him naturally if that's what you're concerned about, I am merely increasing their lust towards him to speed up the process. Oh!~ What if one of them becomes pregnant? That'll surely be exciting!** "

" **Again with the bullshit Gaia, I love you and all but honestly, you need some help.** " Noble sighed, more than used to Gaia's antics as she had done it more than once, but made no move to stop her. It just so happens that Michael was chosen to become Gaia's main source of entertainment out of hundreds of Gamers.

Poor poor Michael.

* * *

 **(Michael's POV - Approximately Thirty Minutes Later)**

Velvet screamed out in ecstasy as I came inside her, unprotected might I add! She collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily whilst my stamina had a few dents in it from the intense amounts of sex I had just experienced within the span of an hour, although it was quickly recovered. Our teammates are no doubt looking for us, and Ozpin more than likely needing Glynda for something. The mentioned huntress wouldn't be getting up from what I can see, as her abdomen had a slight bulge with my own semen seeping out of her abused cunt. Pyrrha was more or less the same way, except my own cum had completely covered the lower part of her body. Both huntresses were fully conscious as well, if their heavy panting were any indication.

I was still releasing inside Velvet, allowing for the bulge on her abdomen to continuously grow as she kept mewling and nuzzling into my shoulder with an ahegao expression firmly set on her face. When I had finished cumming, I slipped out of her folds, eliciting a moan of disapproval from her at the loss of warmth inside her. I internally groaned myself as I was still erect, the long amounts of sex doing absolutely nothing to make myself soften the least even if I had lost very little stamina that was easily recovered. I was still worried however, as I had released copious amounts of semen within all three of the huntresses' fertile depths, thus them becoming pregnant is not so far-fetched.

Although... The thought of becoming a father sounds appealing to me for whatever reason. I drew my attention back to the heavily panting-Velvet on my chest, still recovering from her high. I gave her a loving embrace as we laid there, causing the normally shy girl to nuzzle further into me. Should they have my-no, our children, they'll receive the absolute best care and protection on Thessaly.

 **(LEMON END!)  
**

When we had finished with the whole debacle, we opted to shower together in the admittedly spacious shower, after I had used **(Divine Healing)** to allow them to walk once again as each of them couldn't feel their legs which made my own ego rise, although it didn't really matter much due to my nature. I had managed to convince them NOT to have sex in the shower after what had happened, thankfully, mainly because should we spend anymore time away from everyone else they'll begin to find that we're missing. Although I learned a valuable lesson from this, NOT to get drunk with whatever I had that rose my **(Alcohol Tolerance)** near its max level as I very much doubt I could get a buzz from any regular drink, let alone absolutely hammered.

We came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where I had just noticed that our clothes were scattered around the room, my own equipment, the **[Formal Hunter]** set was dirtied with only my military beret making it out of my drunken night's actions. My own kevlar, greaves, and pauldrons didn't make it out, even all twenty of my knives didn't make it out either! I sighed as I put each individual piece into my inventory, choosing to clean it later and switch to one of my backup sets, the **[Desert Ranger]** set.

It was more suited to those that were from the deserts of Vacuo, composing of a sleeveless beige muscle shirt that had Red Dust sewn into it, a shemagh with a checkered dark green/mud pattern alongside a beige colored jungle hat and black polarized sunglasses. Below my waist was the more armored part of my body, three metal plates covered my front, right, and left sides going down until they were just a little over my knees, they were sewn into desert-colored fabrics as to match the color scheme. To finish it off I had desert-camouflaged trousers and beige colored boots with steel lining the soles.

All in all, I looked more of a military-man than anything as I equipped my Cervical Gloves and strapped my newly-gained Boomknives to my waist, although The Savior's Halo and my own wings did look a bit out of place on my person but I shrugged it off, rather choosing to look like an angel in a militarized appearance.

Oddly enough, Pyrrha, Glynda, and Velvet's clothes were all fine and they wore them again, even then, we had no extra clothes on hand nor in our shared inventory other than my own which wouldn't find them due to my height and stature. After we finished clothing ourselves, Glynda had left for Beacon with me giving a farewell kiss to my new wife, leaving Pyrrha, Velvet, and myself to return to our respective teams where I had learned that my team had finished their fight against Team ABRN and were at the fairgrounds.

Velvet left, looking for her teammates, leaving Pyrrha and I to meet up with our teams whom were both at one of the stands, called a ' _A Simple Wok_ ', helping themselves to ramen. Just in time to help pay for their meals as Weiss' card was denied.

"Maybe we could help with that?" I said, both Pyrrha and myself paying for our teams' respective meals.

"Pyrrha! Michael!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, although she spotted both my halo and my Boomknives, thus doubling her excitement if the literal stars in her eyes were any indicator.

"Awe, you don't have to!" Yang told us, waving us off.

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake came up, seeming almost desperate for her seafood.

"You, my dear teammates, have earned it after your performance." I replied, bringing out enough Lien from my inventory, disguising it as if I was pulling it out of my pocket. I paid the old man the proper amount of Lien whilst Pyrrha did the same for the rest of JN(P)R.

"Oh, by the way Michael," Ruby said, drawing my attention to her. "As a team, we've voted that you and Yang will be fighting in the doubles round!" I raised both eyebrows in surprise, the sudden shift of canon is going to make me fight Flynt Coal and _Neon Katt,_ I shivered at the prospect of fight a remake of Nyan Cat. Although, I did question if it was allowed to have a fifth teammate participate in the tournament but shrugged it off as a loophole in the rules and guidelines.

" _Will Team JNPR report to the battle grounds immediately._ " Peter Port's voice sounded off the intercom.

" _Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!_ " Bartholomew Oobleck said soon after.

This prompted Team JNPR to get up from their stools and begin walking off to the transports to Amity Coliseum, not before Pyrrha gave me a loving smile that I had returned. Soon thereafter my own team had front row seats to their battle against Team BRNZ.

Whilst the fight had went as it did in canon, there were slight alterations that were mainly coming from Jaune, no doubt from my own training alongside Pyrrha's helping him become a beyond-average fighter. I felt immense pride when Jaune managed to dodge two saw-blades that originally hit him in canon, whilst also expressing concern for Pyrrha's well-being even if she was leagues above anyone within Team BRNZ. I blinked in surprise at those thoughts, however, I shook it off as my protective instincts for one of my lovers, having full confidence in Pyrrha's ability to dominate the battlefield. Before I knew it, Team BRNZ was wiped out by Nora and Team JNPR won, prompting me to cheer loudly for one individual in particular.

Although after that, I had left, not wishing to see Team SSSN's performance as it would have no major effect on canon and would much rather prepare my fleet in orbit for the inevitable Battle for Beacon and in turn, Battle for Vale. Using **(Return to Void)** and the travel board as well, I found myself on the command ship among the very small fleet in Remnant's orbit, the _Lioness_ , a Valiant-class Super Heavy Cruiser. There, I immediately found the kneeling form of, what I can assume, the Captain of the _Lioness_.

"My holy Emperor! I am honored that you have graced us with your presence." He said, absolute reverence lacing his voice.

"Rise, I have orders for you." I told him, prompting him to stand up from his kneeling position.

"Your wish is my command my lord." He replied, still holding absolute respect for me.

"I want the fleet prepared for combat and insertion into the Kingdom of Vale, in a few days time an attack will happen and I need for all of my soldiers on the ground at a moment's notice." I informed him, receiving a stiff nod in reply. "Thus, I want you to begin inserting troops into the populace, particularly the ISF Fireteams."

"Of course my lord! I will begin right away." He said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Return to your duties Captain." After bowing to me once more, he began barking out orders to the bridge crew, prompting me to use **(Return to Void)** and the travel board to return back to Beacon just in time for the battle between Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee.

Beacon's courtyard was absolutely trashed by their fight, and using my newly-granted Telekinesis from The Savior's Halo, I repaired every little bit of damage to save Glynda the stress and trouble of it as I walked down the pathway to their fight. As I neared them, I didn't stop their fight, merely watching and only repairing the damage done to the courtyard with Telekinesis right up until General Ironwood and Penny arrived with Ozpin and Glynda followed soon thereafter, the latter of whom spotted me in the crowd and gave me a grateful smile as she looked around the undamaged courtyard. I returned it with a sly wink, causing her to shake her head in amusement at me with a light blush tingeing her face.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda said, as composed as she could be with a blush on her face.

I completely missed the family reunion that Ruby had and her small conversation with Weiss went over me, choosing to blend into the crowd of students and move towards the library to begin planning for the upcoming battle.

 **(Two Days Later~)**

After multiple doubles rounds and some practice with The Savior's Halo, both Yang and I were up, with myself still equipped with the **[Desert Ranger]** set. From the corner of my eyes, well, I saw everything with **(Eye of the World)** I clearly witnessed dozens of fans among the crowd, some of them holding up pictures of myself with hearts drawn around them similar to SSSN and others waving flags that had a picture of my face. A good majority of my fans were of the female gender, I can almost feel the murderous intent that my wives in the crowd were giving the girls around them, making myself almost pity them, emphasis on 'almost'.

"Welp, now it's our turn!" Yang exclaimed from beside me, stretching.

"Try not to get too angry Yang." I advised her, "The enemy team will more than likely use it against you."

"Alright..." She sighed, sounding put off by my advice.

I promptly ignored the flashy entrance of Neon Katt and her taunting of Yang being 'top-heavy' as she puts it, preferring to hype myself up for the one-sided battle as Flynt and Neon were at levels 29 and 31 respectively, being over seventy levels below me, regardless I'd rather not underestimate them. As the terrain began shifting, Peter Port started his countdown from the announcer booth.

" _Three!"_

This prompted us to get into combat stances, bringing my Boomknives up whilst Yang prepared Ember Celica.

" _Two!_ "

I cracked my neck, my finger on the trigger for the Boomknives' ejector button.

" _One!_ "

Flynt prepared to blow his trumpet whilst Neon got in a runners position, confusing Yang immensely.

" _Begin!_ "

I shot my Boomknives at them before Flynt could play his trumpet, the ejected daggers blowing up a second later as they regenerated into the pair of brass-knuckles. Both Flynt and Neon flew backwards, their aura going down to 71% and 80% respectively as they got back up. Yang moved to engage Neon whilst I dashed around Flynt to stay out of range of his trumpet. Yang went flying backwards as she was hit by the Nyan Cat-inspired character with a rainbow trail before moving completely out of my sight.

I shot one of the Boomknives at him whilst I ran circles around him, and he blew his trumpet which in turn caused the Boomknife to turn back and explode mid-air. I shot another one while he was distracted with the first knife, promptly exploding behind his back that caused him to stagger before he turned to me and blew from his trumpet a blast of fire that came from the environment we were on. It pushed me backwards, while also blowing the Boomknives out of my hands and imbedded into the rocks behind myself.

 **-400 AP Lost! 29,600/30,000 AP Remaining!**

I scowled at him, and chose to take it up a notch and used one of The Savior's Halo's abilities and summoned the Binary Sword, unveiling the sword that was nearly the same height as me with the numbers ' _100111100'_ inscribed on the sword. I spun it with one hand as I raised the other, using Telekinesis, and promptly crushed the interior of Flynt's trumpet before I rushed at him with a burst of speed. I side-stepped a right hook he _tried_ to give me, and hit his temples with the flat of the Binary Sword which dazed him, allowing for me to imbed the Binary Sword into the ground and grab Flynt by the waist and suplex him into the lava-filled ground. I didn't even allow him to use his semblance, as I moved to recover my Boomknives, Yang had eliminated Neon the same way she did in canon - by blasting her out of mid-air - which gave us the victory.

" _With those finishing blows, both Flynt and Neon are eliminated!_ " Professor Port said over the loudspeakers, prompting the crowd to cheer loudly.

"-hat was... That was..." Neon Katt said, drawing my attention to her. "AMAZING!" Her eyes literally sparkled. "Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime! Right, Flynt?"

"That was a gutsy move," Flynt told me, with grudging respect as bits of molten rock were still on him. "I dig it."

However, both Yang and I's attention turned to our three approaching teammates whom were looking cheerful.

"Good job, you two!" Blake told us.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, bringing a small smile to my face that was shadowed over by my hat.

 **(Hours Later)**

Team RWBY and I had returned to our dorm, after we voted that Yang was going to be fighting in the final rounds, much to my hesitance to allow her to do so. Pyrrha had also been called to Ozpin's office, much to my chagrin due to the fact that it was mainly Ozpin's fault that Pyrrha was killed in canon for introducing her to the Fall Maiden. I scowled at the thought of Pyrrha dying, her becoming my wife had reinforced my protective nature over her and I refuse to allow her to fight Cinder in the Battle of Beacon.

I shook my head at such thoughts before turning my attention to Yang, whom was preparing to fight Mercury, and I subtly casted **(Divine Healing)** over her, hoping that its effects will allow for Yang to ignore Emerald's illusionary semblance.

However, as I watched Yang hype herself up for the upcoming battle I could only hope that it worked.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, that took quite a while to type up! Anyways, first lemon and new skills, weapons, and a new lover for Michael! I apologize for the delay but I had a bit of a difficulty typing up the sexual content and compensated by increasing the chapter length _slightly._ Hoped you enjoyed the lemon for those whom actually read it! Also, the Battle for Beacon is very near and the battle will be bloody.**

 **Any-who** **, onto the polls! The Master of Love option is in first place with twelve votes to its name, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is at second place with ten votes to her name. Gabriel (Highschool DxD) is in third place with nine votes to her name! Hestia (PJO Universe) is at fourth place with six votes to her name. Esdeath (Akame ga Kiru) is at fifth place with four votes to her name and Winter Schnee is at sixth place with three votes to her name! Boa Hancock (One Piece) is at seventh place with two votes to her name! Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail), Athena (PJO Universe), Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead), Artemis (PJO Universe), and Wonder Woman (Young Justice) are all tied for eighth place with one vote to each of their names. Hilariously enough, Leone (Akame ga Kiru) is at last place with absolutely no votes to her name. Be sure to vote dear readers!**

 **"pls no master of lov option, es 2 hard 4 me" -Noble The Unknown Primordial (Will do it regardless if it wins)**

 **One last thing, I may be late for this but I'd still like to honor his memory. On February 1st, 2015, an amazing man had died and this marks the 2nd anniversary of his death, this man was promptly known as Monty Oum whom had died to an allergic reaction. I'd like for everyone who's reading this to please ****give a moment of silence for this incredible man. Thank you.**


	17. It's Going Down, Imperial Intervention

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
** **E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Cf96: Thanks...**

 **Anonymous: Yes, Eye of the World is the perfect skill for a tactician/strategist, you will see it come into play much later on in the story when Michael commands his armies. It will happen, you just have to believe. Also, you're the first one to notice that I'm giving Michael weapons from Xionic Madness, great job on that. Nexus Bolts, as I've noticed from the series, are extremely powerful but cannot be used against large groups and only against two targets at best but it's a fair trade for a magical ability that will literally negate any form of armor on a target.**

 **SpartenN916: Mm, tis quite awesome, no?**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Of course Pyrrha won't die, Michael will more than likely allow himself to be killed rather than have one of his own lovers killed. Also, the Master of Love option is in the lead by quite a lot, so... Yeah. Another thing, I cannot give you a straight answer on whether or not Michael is as powerful as Salem as Volume 4 gave no full explanations on the abilities that Salem has other than control over Grimm. Although I will say that Michael isn't quite on that level to fight Salem one on one, YET!**

 **18Dragon: Thanks, and you have to vote through my profile, not through reviews.**

 **WellWitchers23: I did give you a warning beforehand, and a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for the compliment regarding the chapter though. Also, the lemon was obviously unrealistic as cause anime logic, dunno what you mean by "super weird" though. By the way, you have to vote through my profile, the poll is highlighted in blue.**

 **Neramo: Thanks Neramo, you didn't necessarily have to read the lemon, even if it had some bits of plot element within them. Can't wait to write the ensuing Battle for Beacon - Praise the Emperor.**

 **Yami-Guy: Yes, yes, I'm quite sorry about that as you've seen in previous chapters that I'm absolutely horrible at romance so I went with the only way I had though of - a drunken marriage. I'm absolutely poopy at romance.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **[A View of the Future]**

The Galatic Imperium, an empire spanning a countless number of worlds with hundreds of thousands of ships at its forefront. However, that topic is one for another day, much rather, it is about the ones who lead such worlds and fleets.

Goddess-Princess Helena Nobles, is the first child of God-Emperor Michael, being the Goddess of the Sea and Water she of course favors the aquatic worlds but none more so than Andross, a world that is 98% water that has few islands as the world's landmasses. She alone has personally lead campaigns against enemies of the Imperium alongside her father, mothers, and siblings. Commanding the 2nd Royal Naval Fleet with twenty-five thousand ships ranging from frigate to battleship, her personal flagship is an Trident-Class Super Dreadnought which is at approximately one-hundred twenty-eight kilometers with different armaments that come from multiple universes that she explored with her family.

Goddess-Princess Grace Nobles, is the second child of God-Emperor Michael, being the Goddess of the Stars she watches over each and every system under Imperial control, due to this she favors no world nor does she command a fleet as she can just as easily destroy one if they're in her territory. Regardless, she commands a small flotilla of two-hundred stealth ships, becoming responsible for multiple nuclear strikes behind enemy lines or 'random' supernovas in a system that an enemy fleet is in. Her own flagship is a Vigilant-Class Stealth Cruiser being at nine kilometers with cloaked missiles and nukes as its armaments alongside dozens of boarding vessels.

God-Prince Jazen Nobles, is the ninth child of God-Emperor Michael, being the God of Strategic Combat he favors the cunning officers of the Imperium's military and will rarely give his blessing to an Admiral or General should they prove themselves to him. He was at the front-lines with his father due to his domain, and commands the 10th Royal Naval Fleet with twenty-five thousand ships ranging from destroyer to dreadnought, his own personal flagship is a Rapier-Class Super Dreadnought which ranges at approximately one hundred and twelve kilometers with multiple MACs on it due to its size. His own domain paints him as the best Fleet Admiral and General as he always comes out as the victor for every engagement against the enemy.

Those powerful three are but a few among many other children that God-Emperor Michael has along with the Goddess-Empresses of the Imperium Pantheon.

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Team RWBY and I had returned to our dorm, after we voted that Yang was going to be fighting in the final rounds, much to my hesitance to allow her to do so. Pyrrha had also been called to Ozpin's office, much to my chagrin due to the fact that it was mainly Ozpin's fault that Pyrrha was killed in canon for introducing her to the Fall Maiden. I scowled at the thought of Pyrrha dying, her becoming my wife had reinforced my protective nature over her and I refuse to allow her to fight Cinder in the Battle of Beacon._

 _I shook my head at such thoughts before turning my attention to Yang, whom was preparing to fight Mercury, and I subtly casted_ _ **(Divine Healing)**_ _over her, hoping that its effects will allow for Yang to ignore Emerald's illusionary semblance._

 _However, as I watched Yang hype herself up for the upcoming battle I could only hope that it worked._

 _Now..._

I ran down the steps as quickly as I could before Yang's fight could begin, Pyrrha following after me as her path was the same as mine to the grounds, and I managed to sit myself down just in time in between RWB(Y) and JN(P)R.

"Michael, where were you?" Blake asked, curious as to why I almost missed my teammate's fight.

"I was merely caught up in some business," I told her. "Nothing Pyrrha and I couldn't handle."

"Oh, I see." Blake gave me a look of understanding, with a light blush tingeing her face causing myself to narrow my eyes at her. She was no doubt thinking that we were doing something lewd, more than likely caused by her smut books

"Mind out of the gutter Blake." I chastised her with a frown, causing her blush to intensify at being caught, thinking that she was 'stealthy'.

"Whatever you say Michael." She said, not convinced by my words.

" _Goddamn extra-dimensional threats in my territory."_ I mutter to myself, thinking of the blind kid and his girlfriend that Pyrrha and myself encountered on the way to Amity Coliseum that caused the delay.

It was clear that Blake heard me due to her Faunus hearing and was about to say something before being cut off by the terrain of the battlegrounds whirring and placing itself high up. This of course, started off the battle.

I watched in trepidation as Yang battled Mercury, holding the armrests of my chair with a death-grip that caused the wood to begin cracking from the sheer force that I was exerting. The fight continued exactly as it did in canon, as I hadn't changed anything to affect Yang and Mercury's battle which was exactly the sole reason why I was worried. Should Yang come under Emerald's illusions she'll be seen by the Kingdoms as a uncontrollable hotheaded brute, although she will most likely be spared losing her arm as I fought Neo for her in Mountain Glenn, thus causing Raven not to come in to save her just yet thanks to my interference. Not to mention my Praetorians, hopefully, preventing the upload of the virus into the CCT Tower's systems so the

I watched carefully as the fight came to a close with Yang as the victor and Mercury as the defeated kneeling on the floor. My own keen eyes allowing me to see it clearly, and Yang punched downwards onto Mercury's prosthetic legs with him falling down in faux-pain as an act. I swore silently to myself and scowled, with the armrests finally exploding into splinters that, thankfully, no one else noticed. Now knowing that **(Divine Healing)** did jack shit against Emerald's illusions as I saw Atlesian forces surround Yang whilst paramedics and Emerald rushed towards Mercury whom was still holding his leg in 'pain'. The crowd was 'booing' her for her actions against Mercury, causing my scowl to intensify by tenfold at the ignorance of the crowd both civilian and hunter-alike.

"Yang Xiao Long! Stand down!" I heard the red-highlighted Atlesian soldier shout, aiming his rifle at her, my own hearing managing to catch the words he said.

Yang was clearly confused and fearful at what had happened, I still sat there with a scowl firmly set on my face whilst Mercury was carried out of Amity Coliseum by paramedics with Emerald following after them. I sighed, Yang's reputation was clearly ruined and I could only hope that I could still change some things from happening.

 **(One Day Later~)**

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." General Ironwood said, sounding sympathetic as we all sat on our beds in the dorms.

"But he attacked me!" Yang argued.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." He shot back, I sighed, if only they truly knew.

"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss butted in, attempting to defend Yang.

"She never would!" I piped in, guilty for my failure of preventing Yang's actions and should at least defend her.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed in defense of her sister causing Ironwood to sigh.

"You all seem like good students," He said. "And the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did. Under normal circumstances. But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline." Ironwood looked at Yang. "When you're out on the battlefield, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

"But I wasn't-" Yang started to argue again but he cut her off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ironwood angrily said, causing the rest of my team to recoil as if they were struck. "The sad truth is... whether it was an accident, or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you're disqualified." He finished, leaving soon thereafter to let my teammates absorb what had been said, and it was clear that they were shocked, none more so than Yang.

"You guys believe me right?" Yang asked us, looking around at each of us.

"Duh!" Ruby told her sister.

"You may be hotheaded but you're not ruthless." Weiss said, hands in her lap.

"Yang, I know you have your bursts of anger here and there, but I know you wouldn't do that." I reassured her, our words causing her to brighten up slightly until she looked at Blake.

"...Blake?" Yang asked, concerned about her opinion.

"I want to believe you..." Blake trailed off, before Weiss cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She said incredulously.

"Blake?..." Yang started to tear up, causing myself to jolt up and activate **(Angelic Presence)** to soothe her.

"How can you say something like that?! Yang would never lie to us." Weiss exclaimed, still in disbelief at her accusations, prompting Blake to sigh.

"I had someone very dear to me change..." I tuned out the rest of the conversation to continue to soothe Yang, already knowing what had been said in canon.

My attention was drawn back in when Yang sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I saw him attack me first. So I attacked back." Yang told Blake, causing her to have a small smile on her face.

"Okay. Thank you." She replied back.

"I think I'm gonna rest up." Yang said to all of us, still sounding ashamed for her actions.

"We'll get out of your hair." Blake told her, signaling all of us to get up and out the door, but not before casting **(Divine Healing)** at Yang.

Whilst the rest of my team and I left the room, Team JNPR clearly expressed their concern for Yang although I tuned them out to focus on preventing Cinder's next move - Penny Polendina's death. However, it couldn't be prevented as it was the start of the Battle for Beacon. I hated myself, seeing as how I'm essentially making Pyrrha go through the pain and sorrow of killing her with Polarity semblance. I gripped my hair and let out a sigh of frustration, absolutely loathing for myself as I essentially allowed Pyrrha to kill Penny but knew it was the only way.

I walked off a bit disgruntled, taking my mind off such things by going to wash my **[Formal Hunter]** set to ward off the guilt. **(Gamer's Mind)** clearly didn't make me into an emotionless robot, allowing for me to feel such things as guilt. Although, I suppose I can thank Gaia for allowing me to keep my humanity.

 **(Hours Later)**

Whilst I sat contemplating within my thoughts, the **[Formal Hunter]** set was completely washed off from all the taint that my drunken night caused and I currently had it equipped. I had also decided to use **(Fiction Adaptation)** for once in a while, and chose One Piece's Haki.

 **Through a special action, new skills have been gained!**

 **(Kenbunshoku Haki) [Active/Passive] Level: MAX MP Cost: None**

 **Description: Kenbunshoku Haki, or rather Observation Haki, grants the user a sixth sense and a limited form of precognition abilities. The most common form of this Haki is the sensing of others' presences, mastering this ability will make you aware of them regardless of losing any of the senses to 'see' them naturally. Kenbunshoku Haki can also allow you to predict an enemy's attack before they make them, which is made easier depending on the killing intent the enemy has. Although, more masterful users of Kenbunshoku Haki can sense incoming attacks even without murderous intent.**

 **Battle Premonition  
Presence Sense  
Sense Killer Intent**

 **(Busoshoku Haki) [Active/Passive] Level: MAX MP Cost: None**

 **Description: Busoshoku Haki, or rather Armament Haki, grants the user invisible armor through use of their spirit life force to create what is essentially an invisible armor around the user. This allows for excellent defense but can be easily overcome by sheer physical force. One can use Busoshoku Haki to enhance one's physical attacks or imbue them within the user's weapons allowing for them to hit immensely harder than before. With harder concentration, Busoshoku Haki can become visible on the user to harden the user's body and to take the appearance of black-metallic like areas on concentrated parts of the body, making you quite formidable.**

 **Negates Devil Fruits  
Enhanced Weaponry  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Physical Strength**

 **(Haoshoku Haki) [Active/Passive] Level: MAX MP Cost: None**

 **Description: Haoshoku Haki, or rather Conqueror's Haki, is a rare ability among Haki users as only one in seven million receive this ability and for those that do will have to been said to have king-like qualities to them. Haoshoku Haki allows for the user to exert their willpower over others which inexperienced users use to knock out many weaker-willed opponents than them. Mastering this skill will allow for you to pick out weaker-individuals rather than large groups of them to be taken out all at once. Haoshoku Haki's effectiveness depends on the power gap between you and your opponents, stronger individuals will resist your willpower if not downright ignore it.**

 **Killer Intent  
Willpower Intent  
Overpower  
**

Before I knew it, the sun was already beginning to set, prompting me to get up and find the cafeteria where Pyrrha would be sitting outside of in a burst of speed. I soon saw Pyrrha, sitting in front of a window, looking conflicted with herself and a bit sullen as she looked at one of the leaves, making myself curse at Ozpin internally for causing Pyrrha such emotional damage.

"Hey," I said, startling her as I plopped right down next to her. "You alright Pyrrha?"

"Yes... I suppose so." She said half-heartedly as she laid her head on my shoulder, and I conjured my wings for her to lay back on, furthering her burrowing into me.

"There's clearly something bothering you... What's wrong and how can I help?" I asked gently, wrapping my arm around her.

"You're already doing it..." Repeating the same words she said to Jaune in canon with a small smile as she closed her eyes.

I leaned my head back, enjoying the experience and more than content to lay back and relax. Although I internally despaired when Pyrrha spoke up again.

"Michael..." She said, causing me to hum in question as she lifted her head up. "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean by that Pyrrha...?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer to it I still expressed concern for her.

She was silent for a while before she began speaking again. "Do you believe in destiny?" She finally asked me.

"...No, I don't. I don't believe of a pre-determined fate for everyone, we all create our own destiny." I replied, the Gamer was an attestant to that. "Was it truly this 'destiny' that allowed for me to meet you? To start beginning to love and care for you Pyrrha? To show you that you would eventually become an Empress to a growing-empire in the stars? To truly know that Remnant isn't alone in this Gaia-forsaken universe?" I slipped, saying Gaia. "No, I don't accept that our love was pre-determined, and neither should you, I fully love you Pyrrha and I will continue to love you." I said sincerely, mustering all my compassion for her and wrapped my arms around the shocked-Pyrrha. "Know this, if you truly believe in 'destiny, I will be with you every step of the way, to help you overcome the obstacles which deny you your 'destiny'." I finished, putting my head on-top of hers.

"M-Michael..." She stuttered, before wrapping her arms around me as well, burrowing her head into my shoulder where I felt a growing patch of tears. I gently rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder, wrapping my wings around her. I pulled back, making Pyrrha turn her tear-stained face to mine where I gave her a loving kiss that she returned with the same passion a second later as I cupped her face. I don't know how long we had remained that way, it could've been seconds, minutes, or even hours, but I was willing to stay that way for her. Eventually, we pulled away from each other clearly flustered as a trail of saliva connected our lips together.

"I love you Pyrrha, never forget that." I told Pyrrha, whom was significantly happier than before. "Now, go and win that tournament!"

She nodded happily, her face still stained with tears that I gently wiped away, Pyrrha and I soon leaving thereafter to Amity Coliseum where she stayed glued to my side which brought the attention of the surrounding civilians and hunters-in-training to us and begin speaking to one another in hushed tones which I ignored in favor of keeping Pyrrha happy. However, we separated so that she could get to the battlegrounds where she was chosen to fight Penny, and Pyrrha was significantly happier than before had I not intervened.

 _"Begin!"_ Bartholomew Oobleck's hyperactive voice sounded off, signaling the start of the fight where I tuned everything out in favor of focusing on Pyrrha.

The battle clearly wasn't in either side's favor until Penny took the lead by knocking Pyrrha's weapons out of her hands and drew up her swords behind her, where I noticed Pyrrha starting to widen her eyes in panic and... _fear?_ As Penny launched her swords at her Pyrrha let out a blast of her semblance, the Polarity pushing the swords back where the wires rounded around Penny's limbs and... pulled. Her limbs started to separate as Pyrrha finally realized what she did, and Penny's arms were ripped away and herself being ripped in half soon thereafter which caused the crowd to gasp in shock and horror as Penny fell like a marionette with its strings cut.

Pyrrha stood completely still, shocked and in disbelief at what had happened.

" _This is not a tragedy..._ " I tuned out Cinder's little speech and vaulted over the railing and onto the battlegrounds, running towards Pyrrha whilst picking up Miló and Akoúo̱. I dashed up towards her while she was still looking at Penny's lifeless body with hollow eyes until I shook her shoulder.

"Pyrrha! You need to snap out of it!" I shouted at her, to no avail as she was still in shock.

I swore as the screens of Amity Coliseum went to static, signaling the entrance of a massive Nevermore, one that was slightly bigger than the one at the coliseum. I picked up Pyrrha bridal style, after throwing her weapon and shield into my inventory, I started to make a run for the edge of the coliseum to meet with the others but I stopped as the sound of heavy weaponry went off, not Atlesian weapons, but rather... Something more advanced, it was like thunder and it tore the Nevermore apart in a fiery explosion, my eyes widened in recognition.

It was an AAA Helix Gun firing!

A Paris-Class Heavy Frigate flew overhead, causing Amity Coliseum to shudder slightly as it fired its secondary armaments against aerial Grimm.

The Imperial Fleet has arrived... **I'm coming for you, _Cinder Fall_...**

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 19:24, 2/9/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-The fleet over Vale is finally activated, deploying multiple ships into the skies of Vale after overhead views and satellite images of the Grimm encroaching on Valean walls and skies. Military analysts estimate that Imperial forces will have a technological and numerical advantage against White Fang forces while only having a technological advantage against Grimm forces as they surround Vale on all sides in the possible _millions._

-Two dozen worlds are colonized with half being deemed as Fortress-Worlds while the rest were turned into Agricultural-Worlds and Paradise-Worlds, colonization temporarily halts in favor of building up the garrisons, ships, and orbital defenses of each world as to not leave every world undefended in their frenzy for colonization.

* * *

 **AN: Hoo~ Boy! The Battle for Beacon is in the next chapter. I almost teared up by the way, writing one of the bits in this chapter was quite emotional for me. ;-; One or two parts. Anyways, it'll be a large bloody battle... FOR THE GRIMM AND WHITE FANG! AHAHAH! Sorry, went slightly insane there for a bit. Also, the (Pegasus) aircraft in the Imperium's arsenal is based off of the V-44X Blackfish.**

 **Onto the polls! (I'm fucked)**

 **The Master of Love (All of Them) option is in the lead with TWENTY-THREE votes, sitting pretty at first place. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is at second place with eleven votes to her name. Gabriel (Highschool DxD) is at third place with ten votes to her name. Hestia (PJO Universe) is at fourth place with six votes to her name. Esdeath (Akame ga Kiru) is at fifth place with four votes to her name. Winter Schnee (RWBY) is at sixth place with three votes to her name~! Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail), Boa Hancock (One Piece), and Saeko Busujima (High School of The Dead) are at seventh place with two votes to each of their names. Athena (PJO Universe), Artemis (PJO Universe), and Wonder Woman (Young Justice) are all at eighth place with one vote to each of their names! Leone is still sadly at ninth place with no votes to her name.**

* * *

 **Ello' again! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**


	18. Imperial Assistance, Battle for Beacon

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Guest: Sorry, you don't have a FanFiction account, nor did you attempt to vote properly. If you truly want Leone to be in the Michael's harem you have to make a FanFiction account and vote through my profile.**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: Yes! They shall feel the full might of the Galatic Imperium~!**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Hey, that's alright, no need to be down. Cinder indeed fucked up, and I won't have Michael use (Fiction Adaptation) to be ridiculously powerful, he's fine as he is right now with Haki, Time and Light Manipulation, and Nuclear-level magic skills.**

 **Anonymous: Yes, it encompasses EVERYTHING. It will be an absolute slaughterhouse for Michael's enemies, (don't pity them) except it won't be country-wide.**

 **Javik: *Sigh***

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _I swore as the screens of Amity Coliseum went to static, signaling the entrance of a massive Nevermore, one that was slightly bigger than the one at the coliseum. I picked up Pyrrha bridal style, after throwing her weapon and shield into my inventory, I started to make a run for the edge of the coliseum to meet with the others but I stopped as the sound of heavy weaponry went off, not Atlesian weapons, but rather... Something more advanced, it was like thunder and it tore the Nevermore apart in a fiery explosion, my eyes widened in recognition._

 _It was an AAA Helix Gun firing!_

 _A Paris-Class Heavy Frigate flew overhead, causing Amity Coliseum to shudder slightly as it fired its secondary armaments against aerial Grimm._

 _The Imperial Fleet has arrived... **I'm coming for you, Cinder Fall...**_

 _Now..._

The Nevermore was completely annihilated, being eviscerated long before it had a chance to dissipate naturally due to AAA fire. However, there were still the Griffons that were beginning to flock around the domed shield of Amity Coliseum, their numbers making up for their lack of power as they rammed into the coliseum's shields. Eventually, they pierced the shield, and without any of the other hunters and huntresses-in-training having their weapons on them Pyrrha, Velvet and I were the only ones whom had to close access to our weapons due to shared inventory. Thank Gaia for small mercies.

However, with Pyrrha still recovering from her shock, Velvet and myself were the only ones capable of fighting as of right now. I drew Aeroblade, putting Pyrrha back on her feet behind me, preparing to cut the Griffons to pieces as they circled around us as if we were prey and they were the predators. As one of them dove in for the kill a rocket locker intercepted it, piercing it to the floor of the coliseum, and many of its brethren shared its fate. Eventually, a majority of Griffons were killed and my fellow hunters and huntresses-in-training were armed.

"M-Michael... I-I.." Pyrrha said solemnly behind me, looking at her hands as if they were stained with blood. "I killed-" I stopped her before she could continue any further.

"Stop, it wasn't your fault Pyrrha." I told her sternly. "It was no one's fault except for those who planned all of this." I gestured to the abandoned surrounding coliseum. "Now, are you going to stay here and mope or are you going to fight the people whom caused this?" I finished, putting Aeroblade at my hip and holding out Miló and Akoúo̱ for her.

She stared at me, before gradually taking her weapons into hand and giving me a grateful smile. "Thank you..."

However, when Ruby went for Crescent Rose I moved to intercept the Griffon diving for her until a volley of buckshot hit its side, killing it, signaling the entrance of our two professors wielding their weapons.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Professor Port told us.

"But we can fi-!" Ruby started to protest before being cut off by Professor Oobleck.

"Miss Rose. This day will surely go down in Remnant's history." Oobleck said. "I'd prefer it if my students lived to tell about it."

Ruby nodded, drawing Crescent Rose in its scythe form. "Let's go!" She ordered, her leadership skills coming into play with Velvet taking a quick picture before moving with the rest of us, leaving behind a laughing Professor Port.

It was organized chaos, as civilians alongside hunters and huntresses swarmed to the evacuation ships. Although, the panic spread further when Bullheads appeared over the ledges of the evacuation area, unveiling their cargo of Grimm that was unleashed upon the crowds which slaughtered many. However, gunfire emanated from the crowd, M6H2 rounds tore into Beowolves, Ursa, and Creeps long before Ironwood and his entourage arrived. I quickly used **(Observe)** on one of them for name and title.

 **Hayes McHarris**

 **Title: ISF Captain of Fireteam Fox**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 42**

 **HP: 1,900/1,900**

 **MP: 4,000/4,000**

 **SP (Shield Points): 7,000/7,000**

I let out a sigh of relief, elated to know that it was the right decision to have ISF insert themselves into the populace. In the background, squadrons of Sabre fighters and Longsword bombers engaged in a dogfight with aerial enemies. The ISF Commando in civilian garbs quickly noticed me and bowed respectfully, before resuming a combat-stance with the rest of his teammates doing the same.

"My lord," Hayes said with reverence, confusing the other hunters and huntresses-in-training beside me except for Pyrrha and Velvet. "A Pelican is on its way to extract you and the Empresses to safet-"

"No," I cut him off "I'm staying, I have to stop the one who caused this."

"B-but my lord-!" He began to protest.

"Enough!" I shouted, silencing him. "I understand your concerns for our safety, but we are more than capable of handling ourselves."

He sighed in resignation, "By your command my Empero-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" General Ironwood shouted, coming up from behind us, staring daggers at the armed ISF Fireteam and at myself.

"These are my men Ironwood." I told him coolly before Hayes could speak. "Since you oh-so clearly failed in defending Vale, I'M taking over this operation for your incompetence." I mocked, shocking my fellow hunters and huntresses.

"YOU INSOLENT-!" Before he could say another word, Hayes pointed his M6H2 at his head, causing the Atlesian Knights to draw their weapons at him and for the rest of the ISF Fireteam to aim their weapons at the mechs.

There was a tense silence as Atlas and Imperial forces had their weapons drawn at each other, but it was clear that the ISF Fireteam held the advantage with their seven members to Ironwood's three. The six other ISF Commandos spread out in a half circle, surrounding Ironwood and his Knights whilst the hunters and huntresses watched in shocked silence.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to the Emperor!" Hayes hissed at him, finger over the trigger of his Magnum as he glared at Ironwood. Although I could tell that he would've shot anyone else who showed me the same disrespect on the spot, he clearly held back for the high-ranking Atlesian.

Before it could escalate any further three Pelicans and a dozen Falcons which all had royal-blue highlights appeared over the ledge of Amity Coliseum, I clearly saw that the occupants were all wearing the shining garb of the Praetorian Guard and Queens' Guard and they too noticed the situation if their drawing of weapons were any indication. Three dozen of these elite warriors rushed out of the Pelicans whilst the Falcons had their armaments aimed at Ironwood and his entourage, severely outnumbering and overpowering him as they joined the half-circle around Ironwood with a multitude of weapons.

"My Emperor, we are here to bring you and the Empresses to safety." A Praetorian spoke up, pointing his spear at Ironwood.

"Like I said to the ISF Captain, no, I'm going to stop the ones who caused all this." I said, quieting down the Praetorian whom hesitantly nodded and accepted my orders, not protesting like Hayes. "Let's move out, leave the General alone." I ordered. "You guys," I directed my attention to my fellow hunters and huntresses. "Can ride in the Pelicans and Falcons with me to Beacon."

I moved towards one of the Pelicans, half a dozen Praetorians alongside Pyrrha and Velvet followed me in whilst the others scattered around the vehicles on a ride to Vale as the battles in the skies began to intensify. The ramp was down, allowing for us to view the carnage as we left behind a fuming Ironwood on Amity Coliseum. Whilst we flew to Beacon, we joined up with two-dozen other Pelicans, Pegasus, and Falcon craft on the way to Beacon, and I listened to the comms chatter...

" _Hostiles are overwhelming us at Checkpoint-A4! Requesting an Archer Missile strike on Grid 2-24..._ "

" _Be advised,_ _all forces in Sector-9, a massive wave of Grimm is entering your AO..._ "

" _This is Captain Larynx of ISF Fireteam Jackdaw! Atlesian Knights have turned on us and began firing upon friendlies, all forces are advised to proceed with caution!"_

 _"This is Warlord, we have received intel that the Emperor and Empresses Pyrrha and Velvet have been secured, and are now entering OBJ-2. Fighter Squadrons Gold and Sylva are to divert themselves to clearing their path."_

 _"Copy, Gold and Sylva Squadrons are moving to intercept."_

I watched as a dozen Sabre fighters pulled away from the dogfight over Vale, bringing their weapons to bare against the Grimm that were in the way of our small fleet of aircraft. They fired missiles and hypersonic rounds which tore right through them, slaughtering the Griffons and Nevermores in our vicinity.

I prepared myself, drawing Light Arrow as the first Pelicans and Pegasus' craft began dropping down on the landing pads on Beacon grounds.

* * *

 **(Valean Streets - Plaza)  
(Third Person POV)**

Glynda Nobles, the third Empress of the Galatic Imperium fought alongside Qrow Branwen, one of the huntsmen from the legendary Team STRQ. Glynda fought with deadly efficiency, taking out Grimm with purple kinetic blasts whilst Qrow took down Grimm with his giga-blade alongside his own impressive speed as Atlesian Knights took point. However, they stopped their movements as they turned an aggressive red, and brought their weapons to bare behind them at the huntsman and huntress.

"What!?" Glynda exclaimed in surprise as they aimed at her and Qrow.

Before a shot could be fired though, four orange bolts of energy took their heads clean right off, surprising both hunters. Glynda looked towards where the bolts came from and spotted two individuals that shined on one of the apartment's rooftops. These two were members of the Queens' Guard and in their hands was a Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle, or a Binary Rifle for short, and it was their job and duty to protect the Empresses - as they were doing right now - laying prone on the rooftops.

They took down any hostiles that were attempting to sneak up on her, Qrow was more or less a secondary objective and marked as an ally and Glynda had a look of recognition on her face as she spotted them which Qrow didn't miss.

"You know em'?" He asked, curious as he laid his giga-blade on his shoulder.

"...You can say that." She replied, breathing a sigh of relief as she was able to take a breather from the fighting, knowing that the two Queens' Guards would cover her. However, a loud screech echoed out to them, startling her, and causing her to get up and wield her riding crop once more.

As they say, "No rest for the weary..."

* * *

 **(GIS Lioness - Bridge)  
(Third Person POV)**

"This is Vice-Admiral Fale, all armed personnel are cleared for deployment, begin your drops now." Vice-Admiral Drake Fale ordered over the ships communications and the shudder of the ship signaled the release of dozens of SOEIVs holding Imperial Marines or Fists over Vale.

"Sir! We're getting a massive heat signature from a nearby mountain! Local maps call it 'Mountain Glenn'" A bridge officer called out. "It's getting bigger-! Shit! Sir, to our 12 O'Clock! The mountain, it's-it's collapsing!"

"What in the Emperor's name..." Vice-Admiral Fale muttered as he witnessed Mountain Glenn collapse in on itself.

"Sir!" Another bridge officer called out. "That heat signature is a massive aerial Grimm!"

"WHAT?!" Fale shouted, and it was true, a massive Grimm-like Dragon popped out of the mountain. "Launch Archer Missile pods one through twenty-seven at that Grimm!" He ordered.

"Yes sir, launching Archer Missile pods one through twenty-seven." The same bridge officer complied, and eighty-one missiles meant for ship-to-ship combat in space swarmed towards the Grimm Dragon as it screeched.

As the first missile made contact with the Grimm Dragon it screeched in pain as it was hit with missile after missile, creating a black cloud of ash in the air, concealing it from view of the _GIS Lioness_ and anyone else whom bothered to look at it. For a moment, all was silent on the bridge of the _Lioness_ except for the chatter on comms as they watched in trepidation, hoping that the Grimm Dragon was wiped from this world.

However, a horrendous screech dashed those hopes as the Grimm Dragon came out of the black smoke, with only minor wounds.

" _What the fuck... It just took all those Archer Missiles with minor wounds..._ " Fale muttered to himself in disbelief, however his attention was drawn back out as a bridge officer called out to him.

"Sir! The Grimm Dragon is converging on OBJ-2! The Emperor and the Empresses..." She said to him, causing his eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"Prioritize that Grimm! Scrounge up any available fighter squadrons and intercept that damned thing! Divert any nearby ships to take that beast down and send a warning to all Imperial aircraft!" Fale all but screamed.

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew echoed out as they set out to complete their tasks and Vice-Admiral Drake Fale could only hope they could stop the Grimm Dragon from reaching Beacon.

* * *

 **(Valean Streets - Firebase Bravo)  
(Third Person POV)**

"Everyone is to proceed in a calm and orderly fashion..." An Imperial Marine called out to the massive crowds evacuating through Pelicans and Pegasus aircraft as Firebase defense turrets and nearby ODDTs' held back the swarms of Grimm and White Fang from reaching the defensive line and properly attacking Imperial forces.

Firebase Bravo was one of many Firebases scattered around the war-stricken streets of Vale, they quickly became points for Imperial Marines to deploy through and evacuation centers for those whom are seeking a way to leave Vale. Firebase Bravo was the latter, as pilots worked around the clock to get civilians safely out of Vale and onto Imperial ships Teutonic Knights provided medical care and relief aid to those whom are in critical condition - not being able to fly.

Lieutenant Karlos was one such pilot working tirelessly to evacuate civilians and the wounds to one of two Athens-Class Carrier above Vale, and it did not come without risks as even with advanced weaponry the Grimm kept pouring on as the White Fang Bullheads were taken out of action long ago by precision AAA strikes from ship AIs.

"Everyone strap in, things are going to get a bit... bumpy." Karlos said over the comms connected to the compartment.

As soon as he said that, a dozen razor-sharp feathers struck the right wing of the Pelican, not enough to cause significant damage, but enough to slow down its speed slightly. The evacuees in the compartment scream in terror as they felt the Pelican shudder.

"Shit! This Pelican 6-5, I can't shake em' off me! Requesting support!" Karlos cried out into the BattleNet communications as he swerved around another volley of feathers.

" _This is Reaper-4, I read you. Moving to intercept._ " A Sabre pilot replied over other distress calls and orders in the BattleNet.

Soon enough, a Sabre sped by overhead the Pelican, firing its M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon at the Nevermore behind it, eviscerating it completely with sheer firepower.

Lieutenant Karlos sighed in relief, "Thanks Reaper-4, you've just saved a dozen lives including my own."

 _"The Emperor Protects 6-5. Reaper-4 out._ " Reaper-4 merely says, before diverting his Sabre back to his own squadron.

As soon as that was over, Karlos entered friendly airspace as AAA Helix Guns warded off any Grimm daring enough to attack them, he flew into the hangar where dozens of other Pelicans and Pegasus' aircraft reside, unloading their cargo of evacuees into the growing mass of people being treated by Teutonic Knights or being given some form of comfort by Imperial Marines. As his people were evacuated he prepared to make another trip back to Firebase Bravo, but not before being stopping to listen to a communications-wide message.

" _All aircraft be advised, the skies over Vale are now in lockdown, evacuation is to cease due to the appearance of a 'Grimm Dragon'. All evacuation Pelican and Pegasus pilots are to NOT take-off due to high risk of being taken down._ " HIGHCOM broadcasted, and soon thereafter a loud screech was heard, making Karlos cover his ears in pain.

"What in the name of the Emperor...?" Karlos trailed off, slack-jawed at the sight of the Grimm Dragon as it flew a ways away from the Athens-Class Carrier. "Emperor protect us." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **(Michael's POV)**

Every single Pelican, Falcon, and Pegasus unloaded their occupants, totaling to over two-hundred ISF Commandos, Praetorian Guards, Queens' Guards, and General Velnon Zeracly alongside the hunters and huntresses-in-training that hitched a ride with us. Each of them had spread out into groups all over Beacon's courtyard, the largest group being the one accompanying myself, Pyrrha, and Velvet, which was four dozen Praetorians and Queens' Guards surrounding us in a protective diamond formation.

However, as we moved, - our entourage moving in synchronization with us - I had easily found the presence of Cinder Fall and her two lackeys with **(Eye of the World), (Eyes of the Hawk),** and **(Kenbunshoku Haki)**. I narrowed my eyes in their direction dangerously, before putting them off, choosing to engage Cinder on Beacon's Tower.

A sudden and loud screech informed me that the Grimm Dragon had arrived, and gave us a warm welcome in the form of creating Grimm for us. Our entourage tightened their formation, Grimm bones clashing against Energy Tower Shields in a shower of sparks. Praetorians and Queens' Guards alike pushed back the Grimm easily and tore into them in glorious close quarters combat with swords, spears, and countless other unique weapons among their arsenal. However, we stopped as Ozpin, who was standing near Beacon Tower's doors with both hands on his cane, was noticed by Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, do what you have to do, but I'm coming with you." I told her, as she was looking conflicted, and she nodded and started moving to meet up with Ozpin with two Praetorians and one Queens' Guard following. The remaining forty-five elite warriors stayed behind, forming a protective half-circle around the entrance. Velvet had stayed behind as well, meeting up with the rest of Team CF(V)Y to which a dozen Queens' Guards split off from the half-circle to join up with her leaving behind thirty-three to hold off against Cinder.

As we rode down the elevator towards Beacon's underground Vault, even without Gamer prowess assisting me, I still sensed Pyrrha's internal despairing. I gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, snapping her head to me.

"Pyrrha, it'll be okay." I told her soothingly, which relieved her slightly, but I wasn't so confident in my own words considering the situation.

The elevator doors dinged open and Ozpin made a run for the end of the dark hallway, the rest of us following soon after until we reached the end, unveiling itself to me was two capsules with one of which holding a gravely wounded Amber. Thankfully, they hadn't questioned my silence to the scene due to their rush to transfer the powers over to Pyrrha, which I internally despaired about as it was no doubt agonizing.

"Mister Nobles, if you would like to help, you can stand guard here." Ozpin said to me, signaling myself and my entourage to take up defensive positions aimed at the only elevator.

As the two Praetorians and one Queens' Guard and myself stood guard I sensed Cinder alongside dozens of Grimm and Mercury and Emerald fighting the defensive half-circle at the top of the tower with **(Kenbunshoku Haki)** and they were slowly winning as they took down my Praetorians one by one, but thankfully not without heavy losses on their side as the elites fought with extreme skill and efficiency. They were only picked off due to being distracted by the Grimm and then being taken out by Emerald, Mercury, or Cinder as they fought the Grimm. However, before I could continue on observing a scream of agonizing pain tore apart my ears and I drew my attention to Pyrrha whom was writhing in pain within the capsule.

"PYRRHA!" I shouted, my overwhelming concern for her overriding **(Gamer's Mind)** temporarily as I held Light Arrow in a death-grip, my vision nearly clouded by red.

 **Warning! Through emotional stress (God of Light Form), (Fallen Angel Form), (Light Elemental Manipulation), and (Hand-To-Hand Combat (Custom Creation)) have been activated**

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 21:33, 2/9/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Fighting intensifies over Vale, and HIGHCOM allows reinforcements to be sent from Thessaly, three dozen ships are brought out of dry-docks and deployed to Remnant hoping to take back ALL of Vale from Grimm and White Fang forces.

-Reports come in that there are dozens of casualties in the first two hours of fighting.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 19:54, 2/9/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: BattleNet_

 _The BattleNet is a real-time information center uploaded to all HUDs of Imperial forces, providing newly-gained information to troops in the field. It's connected to one massive data center onboard the flagship of every fleet, which are all connected to the mainframe on Thessaly located in HIGHCOM HQ. The BattleNet can only recognize Imperial soldiers through retina scanning via standard-issue visors given to all Imperial Marines and Fists as to prevent any information leaks and attempted hacking into the BattleNet. Should the BattleNet be taken over, it'll be a devastating blow to any Imperial forces using it due to heavy reliance on the information-giving network. However, it is unlikely due to multiple AIs in one fleet being responsible for cyber-warfare that any attempted break-ins will be met with failure and a swift dose of Imperial justice._

* * *

 **AN: You're goddamn right I added an early chapter. Next chapter is (possibly) the final one for the RWBY Arc so prepare thy loins. Also, a whole lot of you don't know how to vote, you have to vote through my profile and on the polls which is highlighted in blue, not through REVIEWS!**

 **Polls (You guys are cruel)**

 **Master of Love (All of Them) option is winning by like, fifteen. nuff said. It's obvious that it's going to win and polls will end once the next chapter is out.**

* * *

 **Ello' again! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**


	19. Transcendence, Cinder's Fall

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
** **E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Guest: The blind kid and his girlfriend were more of a reference to another story, they were not Gamers, and there is no in-depth description of them in any other previous chapter.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Ohoho, just you wait and see.**

 **Simon D. Uzumaki: Ha, it's nice to know that you're drawn in to my story friend. You'll find out who Michael throws down with soon, be patient. Also, thanks, I try my hardest to have Michael's worshippers show the proper behavior to him, and I will note that I will fix anymore future military call-outs and such.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Without a doubt, Cinder is fuuucked.**

 **pheonix2k: Yes, this would be my chosen superpower as well, I however, would choose the more broken version of it cuz I'm lazy like that.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _As the two Praetorians and one Queens' Guard and myself stood guard I sensed Cinder alongside dozens of Grimm and Mercury and Emerald fighting the defensive half-circle at the top of the tower with_ _ **(Kenbunshoku Haki)**_ _and they were slowly winning as they took down my Praetorians one by one, but thankfully not without heavy losses on their side as the elites fought with extreme skill and efficiency. They were only picked off due to being distracted by the Grimm and then being taken out by Emerald, Mercury, or Cinder as they fought the Grimm. However, before I could continue on observing a scream of agonizing pain tore apart my ears and I drew my attention to Pyrrha whom was writhing in pain within the capsule._

 _"PYRRHA!" I shouted, my overwhelming concern for her overriding_ _ **(Gamer's Mind)**_ _temporarily as I held Light Arrow in a death-grip, my vision nearly clouded by red._

 _ **Warning! Through emotional stress (God of Light Form), (Fallen Angel Form), (Light Elemental Manipulation), and (Hand-To-Hand Combat (Custom Creation)) have been activated**_

 _Now..._

 **Through times of dire emotional stress, a new skill has been created through the fusion of multiple skills!**

 **(Divine Archangel [False]) [Passive/Active] Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 15,000 per minute**

 **Description: This skill shows that you have become a divine entity, but not a true one which can manipulate reality to their every whim and become essentially un-killable. This skill allows for you to receive the prayers and sacrifices of those who worship you, and in turn - grants you power. Divine Archangel is but one of many ways one can become a divine entity, each having unique benefits to them, and this one grants you permanent wings, smite, a halo, and, a plethora of other light-related abilities alongside some of Christianity's Archangel prowess.**

 **Receive Worship [Passive]  
** **Omnipresence (False) [Active]  
** **Omniscient (False) [Active]  
** **Light Abilities [Passive/Active]  
** **Permanent Halo/Wings [Passive]  
Christian Pantheon Powers [Passive/Active]  
Divine Creation [Active]**

 **Race: Divine Entity (False)**

 **[The Savior's Halo] and [Wings (White)] have been permanently equipped and fused into your person!**

 **Through the prayer and worship of billions, HP and MP has been increased by 2,000%**

 **HP: 31,500/31,500 (Regeneration: 500 HP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

 **MP: 1,086,750/1,086,750 (Regeneration: 11,500 MP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

Pain shot through my body, as the sudden influx of power surged through me in large quantities, had it not been for **(Gamer's Body)** I would've long since then imploded from the massive amount of power that coursed through my veins as I collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. I could barely make out the shouts of concern from my guard, as they came up to me I had realized the foolish move and my own mistake as it left Amber wide open to Cinder's attack. Oh by Gaia, the pain... My mind couldn't take much more as I suddenly became aware of the minds and souls of billions of my worshippers, not to mention the countless amounts of territory under Imperial control. I had to at the very least, warn them of Cinder Fall.

" _Stop...her..."_ I barely managed to rasp out, as my body continued to adapt to divine blood in my system.

I soon realized I was too late as I heard the slight crack of glass, and the sudden intake of air, indicating that the Fall Maiden was no more. The edges of my vision were getting darker, I struggled to remain conscious, but my folly was for naught and the darkness claimed me fully. Please... Pyrrha...

* * *

 **(Beacon - Underground Vault - Praetorian/Queens' Guards)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

"My Emperor!" Praetorian Eros Navarro shouted, as he and the two other royal guards witnessed their charge go unconscious but not before experiencing the immense pressure of their Emperor's power which staggered them slightly.

However, they soon turned back to the one whom killed Amber, weapons raised and poised to strike. The two Praetorians brought their shields to bare whilst the single Queens' Guard stood behind them with a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon, commonly known as the 'Light Rifle', aimed at Cinder Fall's head. Whilst they covered the body of their Emperor, Cinder was glowing with power, the power of the Maidens'. As flames circled around her and her eyes glowed sinisterly in the dark lighting of Beacon's underground vault she quickly adapted to its power and eyed the royal guards as if she were a predator and they were her prey.

Whilst the Imperials and Cinder Fall had their showdown, Pyrrha managed to escape from her hold inside the pod, unknowing of a sliver of the Fall Maiden's power inside her as she rushed towards Cinder Fall, her polarity drawing her weapons towards her, and the Praetorians and Queens' Guard ready to join her in battle. They were stopped however, by none-other than Ozpin whom raised his arm to signal them to stop.

"Stop, take Michael with his entourage and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away!" Ozpin told her. "The tower cannot fall!"

"But, I can help." Pyrrha protested and Ozpin looked at her.

"You'll only get in the way." He said, causing the guards to growl slightly at the blatant disrespect towards their Empress.

She hesitated, before running over to the unconscious Michael and picked him up, with one of the Praetorians moving to assist her as the other two eyed Cinder warily. Pyrrha and Praetorian Eros picked up Michael by the shoulders and started moving towards the elevator, the two remaining royal guards took cautious steps around Cinder before sprinting to catch up to the elevator. They soon reached the elevator as the sounds of fighting started from behind them, and they placed Michael against the elevator's wall as they took the elevator back up to the entrance, Pyrrha worryingly stared at Michael as he laid unconscious.

* * *

 **(Beacon - Courtyard/Cafeteria - Imperial Special Forces)  
(Third Person POV)**

" _All forces at OBJ-2 be advised, target 'Adam Taurus' has been spotted at Beacon Cafeteria, ISF Fireteams are to kill on sight_." Warlord reported into BattleNet communications.

"Copy that Warlord, Fireteam _Legacy_ is moving to engage." Captain Hajime Kai replied.

ISF Fireteam _Legacy_ was one of many ISF at OBJ-2, their objective being to secure Beacon if possible and eliminate Adam Taurus and the Grimm Dragon should they appear, and it looks like they'll be able to complete one of their mission's parameters. _Legacy_ moved through Beacon's courtyard with their weapons raised, the Grimm and White Fang being mostly eliminated but Atlesian Mechs were still the main problem if the distant gunfire and explosions were any indication.

They soon found Adam Taurus standing over one wounded Blake Belladonna, about to stab Wilt into her abdomen and they quickly responded to the threat.

"Target spotted! Open fire!" Captain Hajime ordered, and began firing his M395B Designated Marksman Rifle, or DMR, at Adam.

Adam growled at their interference as his aura took a barrage of hypersonic rounds, the ISF Commandoes spreading out and slowly circling him, providing suppressing fire as to not let him near them. He soon spotted an opening as one of the ISF Commandoes brought out a M6/E Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, better known as the Spartan Laser, and was charging up to fire against him. Adam took advantage of the laser beam as he absorbed it into Wilt and Blush, drawing power from the immense technological weapon as he prepared to draw again.

Soon, the lines on his person started to glow an ominous red, and then suddenly vanished as quick as it came when he drew Wilt and Blush at two Commandoes firing at him, launching a thin slice of energy that blasted them back into the wall, knocking them unconscious. Had it not been for their shields they would've been cut in half. Captain Hajime saw this and scowled, but saw that they would eventually lose to him if they were to continue fighting with the same strategy they were using currently. Although, his luck is about to come into play.

" _This is ISF Fireteams Irons and Juggernaut, we are moving to support you Legacy._ " Captain Hajime heard over his BattleNet and was immediately relieved.

As quickly as it was said, fourteen more ISF Commandoes arrived, wearing the same grey and orange camo like the rest of the ISF, their orange visors glowing almost-ominously as they stared down Adam Taurus - whom was looking a tad-bit worried at the arrival of more Imperials.

"Take him down!" One of the ISF newcomers yelled out, and this prompted the nineteen Commandoes to start firing everything at him whilst Blake Belladonna was evacuated by Yang whom just happened to be there when the shooting started.

* * *

 **(Stealth Pelican - Valean Skies - The Emperor's Fists)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

"Alright boys and girls, we're coming up on the Atlesian ship now, LZ is a bit hot, but nothing we can't handle." _General Janatis Fayden_ said to the eleven other Fists under his command, his voice being a bit muffled due to the heavy armor he's wearing. If Michael were to observe him he'd find that Janatis would be level SIXTY-FIVE, higher than that of Captain Hayes McHarris of the ISF and some of his Praetorians, most of which were above level sixty and seventy, the highest being Captain-General Cross at level eighty-four.

The behemoth of a man, standing at 7'10, had a whole eight inches added to him when wearing his armor, making him more of an intimidating sight as he wielded his HSMG hybrid weapon. The Heavy Shotgun Machine Gun is a work of art that Janatis himself created for combat. However, that wasn't important as he and his troops had the wonderful objective of subduing Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan before Sabre fighters and Longsword bombers take down the Atlesian ship.

Janatis hummed as he saw a massive beast suddenly appear at OBJ-2 that certainly wasn't Grimm. It was serpent-like and was nearly as long as a Stalwart-Class Light Frigate, the beast being four-hundred forty meters in length and eighty-two meters in height. This beast was the Dalamadur, the only person capable of summoning such monstrosities was the leader of the Blackwoods Summoners, Velnon Zeracly and the Dalamadur was just one of many of beasts he has under his control. Janatis watched as it coiled around Beacon Tower and attacked the Grimm Dragon, which was puny in comparison to the Dalamadur but had supporting Grimm so it was a deadly stalemate as they battled across Beacon.

However, Janatis was thrown away from his thoughts when the Stealth Pelican dropped down, prompting him to be the first outside the Pelican and onto the metallic floors of the roof of the Atlesian ship as he and his men ran to the doors of the airship, being on a time limit they had no time for luxuries, all in all, it was an average day for the Fists. They soon came upon a door, that was unsurprisingly locked.

"I'll hack the door open General, stand back." One of Janatis' Fists said as he brought up a small data-pad but was stopped by Janatis' massive hand holding him back.

"No need! Who needs computers when you have _fists?_ " He said, causing some of them to groan as they knew what he was going to do.

Janatis brought up his fists and cocked them back, thereafter immediately bringing down his fist upon the door which was boosted by small thrusters on his armor's gauntlet, the poor door was going to be annihilated. However, as Janatis' fist was but a centimeter away from impacting the door it opened and unveiled the face of Neo, whom was promptly punched in the face with ten tons of 'fuck you'. The short woman was sent flying/spinning backwards into a wall where she was immediately indented into, being knocked unconscious if not downright killed by Janatis' boosted fist.

"...Whoops." Janatis sheepishly said as he held up his fist while his subordinates deadpanned at him. "Uhm, go check if she's still alive will ya'?"

One of his Fists sighed before moving over to the ice-cream themed woman, bringing up a scanner as he did so. The scanner cast a brief blue glow over Neo, before returning, and it showed that Neo was alive, just barely as her Aura did jack-shit against Janatis' fist but managed to heal her enough to keep her alive.

"That's a relief," Janatis said as he saw the scanner show Neo's vitals. "I was a bit worried that I had killed one of the targets."

"Neo! Did you find out who that wa-..." Roman Torchwick came out saying, before stopping as he saw the armored beings that towered over him, and you would've seen them staring blankly at Roman had they not been wearing their helmets.

Roman started to inch away from the giants slowly. "GET HIM!" Janatis shouted, and the Fists rushed and dog-piled him, but not before Roman screamed in a not-so-manly way.

Roman was promptly knocked unconscious, joining Neo in imagination land as they were lifted up by Fists and brought out to the hull of the Atlesian ship where they were strapped into the seats of the Pelican under bondage. With their objective complete, Janatis and his forces had boarded the Pelican and left the Atlesian ship where it was blown out of the sky by Sabre fighters and Longsword bombers a minute later which disabled all Atlesian Mechs.

* * *

 **(Michael's POV)**

 **You were unconscious for 00:09:42!**

 **You have slept on an uncomfortable surface!  
40% of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor Negative Status Effects removed!**

I opened my eyes to a dust-colored sky, and sat up as I felt large quantities of power flowing through me. However, I ignored my new status as a divine entity and looked around at my surroundings, spotting the prone forms of my Praetorians alongside Queens' Guards, telling me that we were at Beacon Tower's entrance. Some of the royal guards were unconscious while other were sat up against a wall, no doubt recovering from their battle with Cinder and her forces.

"My lord! You're awake!" A voice said from my side, turning my head I spotted a Queens' Guard without her helmet on, unveiling a brunette with brown eyes.

"Yes..." I trailed off, before my eyes widened in horror as I didn't spot Pyrrha anywhere. "Where's Pyrrha?!" I shouted at the Queens' Guard, whom flinched at my voice.

"S-She went to battle the woman who started all this my Emperor." She replied with a small stutter. "... _alone_ " She added quietly.

"AN **D YOU LET HER?!** " I yelled at her, my voice changing as **(Divine Archangel)** was activated subconsciously.

The Queens' Guard was quivering in her boots, absolutely terrified and ashamed at the same time as I stood up and stared her down, eying her and contemplating whether or not to smite her down then and there for letting Pyrrha go alone. However, I sighed and let it go as Pyrrha more than likely ordered her and whatever forces that attempted to follow her to stay behind.

" **You know what, it's fine** **.** " I told her, **(Divine Archangel)** still activated as I could afford it now due to the one million MP I now have. " **I'll deal with it, you can stay here and guard this point as I have no more time to waste.** "

My now-permanent wings fluttered as I jumped up and started flying my way up to the top of Beacon Tower where I spotted the Grimm Dragon fighting off a beast far bigger than itself about a mile away from Beacon. However, I turned my attention forward as I neared the glass windows and infused my right arm with **(Busoshoku Haki)** and **(Hand-to-Hand Combat (Custom Creation))** , cocking my fist back I threw it forwards, easily shattering the glass windows where I spotted a wounded Pyrrha about to be shot by Cinder.

" **NO!** " I shouted at them, and rushed in-front of Pyrrha, easily reaching the distance in milliseconds with my speed, and blocked the arrow made of embers with **(Busoshoku Haki)** infused arms in a X-formation.

"What?!" "Michael!" Both Cinder and Pyrrha said at the same time respectively.

" **Honestly Pyrrha... This was incredibly stupid of you.** " I merely said, not looking at her as I stared Cinder down.

"Michael I-" Pyrrha started to say before I cut her off again.

" **No, you foolishly risked your life and almost DIED! Just... Just let me take care of this from now on, I love you Pyrrha, always remember that.** "

"Awe, how heartwarming." Cinder mockingly said, causing me to narrow my eyes at her dangerously. "...I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you in front of her~." She gave me a malicious smile, not at all put off by my voice.

Cinder blasted an entire trail of fire at me which I took head-on with **(Busoshoku Haki)** covering my body and protecting it. I was clearly more sturdier than Ozpin as the beam of flames continued to hit me head on until I took advantage of her cool down when she had stopped and rushed at her with the intent to kill. She easily dodged the high-kick I gave her, but wasn't able to dodge my fist slamming into her stomach which sent her through one of the few unbroken windows in Ozpin's office. She spiraled down to the concrete ground where she made a crater from impact, and I jumped out the window, intending to slam my feet into Cinder.

However, she managed to roll back just in time and I hit her previous position, making the crater triple in size as I slammed my feet down on the concrete. I slapped away an arrow she shot at me, which burned the skin that made contact with it slightly as it went right through my Haki. I scowled at Cinder, absolutely livid as of right now.

I decided to take it up a step and used one of my enhanced abilities from achieving divine status and launched bolts of pure light at her which she met with fireballs that she threw rapidly with her Fall Maiden powers compensating for the use of Aura. It was a stalemate as bolts of light and fireballs met each other in-between us in a fiery display of explosions that sent shockwaves resonating throughout Beacon's courtyard that shattered any nearby remaining windows.

I launched one remaining volley of light and dashed through the smoke that was created from our ranged battle, surprising Cinder as I uppercutted her up into the air where I jumped up and spun-kicked her into a building whilst she was in mid-air, completely flying through the concrete.

I formed an orb of light in my hands, and threw it into the hole that Cinder created in the wall as if it were a grenade. It exploded seconds later, completely collapsing the building on-top of her with a shockwave. I eyed the debris warily, knowing full well that Cinder wouldn't be defeated that easily.

I soon found that I was right as Cinder rose out of the rubble in a ball of fire, her eyes glowing with what I can assume is anger alongside the Fall Maiden's powers. She soon brought both hands together, directed at me, and had launched pillar after pillar of fire at myself that rose high up into the sky that showed the limitations that her powers had with the Fall Maiden's.

Using telekinesis, I created an invisible bubble around me and walked through the pillars of fire, and conjured one of my two trump-card level skills, **(Caladbolg)** formed in my hands with particles of light being drawn from nearby, darkening the area more if that was possible. The majestic, yet featureless weapon fully formed, the sight of the two-handed blade had no doubt incited fear in Cinder if her eyes were any indication.

" **You will die Cinder Fall...** " I told her, glaring full force to which she returned. " **...Along with your bitch mistress Salem.** " She switched from her glare to complete shock at the mention of her master.

"H-How do you-" I cut her off by throwing **(Caladbolg)** at her, it easily smashed into her orb of fire, but didn't managed to actually cut her, I pulled back the two-handed with telekinesis - Jedi-style as it flew directly into my hands. She dropped down on the ground, her dress having multiple cuts into it and slash marks whilst Cinder herself was exhausted, it appeared that Cinder had no more of her powers to call upon, Aura nor Fall Maiden. Strolling casually up to her, one last taunt to give her, and held **(Caladbolg)** with a single hand, at her neck whilst she was on her knees.

" **It was a one-sided battle Fall. Accept your defeat.** " I hissed at her with hate, holding restraint from killing her.

"N-No, this isn't what she promised me!" She said with a slight tinge of insanity in her voice, eying my blade with fear. "Please... Don't kill me."

" **Disgraceful, begging for you life, after you caused all of THIS?!** " I shouted at her, making her flinch and recoil back in terror. " **There is no redeeming you, in another life perhaps, but not this one.** "

I raised **(Caladbolg)** from her neck to the back of her neck, I eyed her distastefully and swung down with immense force.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 02:34, 2/10/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Imperial forces have managed to push back Grimm forces to the outer walls of Vale while also completely pushing out White Fang forces due to receiving three dozen ships as reinforcements from Thessaly HIGHCOM. Cougars and other ground-based vehicles wipe out Grimm by the dozen.

-IOMI operatives report seeing the Emperor fight an unknown woman, the battle is placed under observation via satellite and drones.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 02:54, 2/10/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_

 _Entry: Nightingale Operatives_

 _Nightingale Operatives are the next step from ISF Snipers, only having one team out of hundreds evolving into the four-class elite soldiers with one of the four being Nightingale Operatives. Nightingales are to be said the masters of stealth, recon, and long-ranged sniping but have never been seen in action due to their recent formation. Nightingale Operatives are said to have been equipped with pitch-black cloaking suits and cloaks with a yellow-glowing visor equipped with the latest technology Imperial R &D has to offer including an AI installation slot on the side. Their main choice of weapon being the Model 102 Special Application Scoped Rifle, or rather, a Gauss Rifle to be exact that's assisted by a shoulder-mounted hover drone that activates upon voice-command. The current amount of Nightingale Operatives is said to be at a total of twenty-seven._

 _Entry: The Emperor's Fists Power Armor_

 _The Emperor's Fists, or Fists, power armor is said to be by far the strongest among the Imperium's arsenal as General Janatis Fayden's own power armor is enough to rival a ship's hull. These suits of armor require extensive training to equip a single piece as a single mistake could lead to a fatal injury. They're powered by small-nuclear fusion generators deep within the chest of the armor next to the armor's shield generators, looking like a more advanced and futuristic version of the 21st century's bomb suits. There are however, variants of this power armor as it can be suited to any role in combat but recommended for heavy-duty gunner support, but the second most famous version is the medical variant capable of healing allies within its vicinity with green bolts. It is to be noted however, that a single power armor suit is easily worth a squad of Imperial Marines._

* * *

 **AN: Got a** **cliffhanger for you!~ Haha! Anyways, I spent a bit longer on this than I necessarily had to so I apologize if the last few parts of the chapter seem a... bit out of place as I was very drowsy near that part and I got side-tracked. Thanks Obama.**

 **Polls. - Master of Love option wins by a fuck'n landslide, thanks guys. *Sigh***

* * *

OMAKE: Holy Orbital Emperor Strike

" _My lord, are you sure about this_?" Vice-Admiral Drake Fale asked, unsure of his actions.

" **Yes, just open the hangar doors and I'll do the rest to help my men on the ground.** " Michael replied, equipped with golden-armor not too different from the Imperium of Mankind's God-Emperor.

" _Your wish is my command my lord_." He told him, and opened the hangar doors.

The hangar doors of the Valiant-Class Super Heavy Cruiser opened up, revealing Remnant from geosynchronous orbit. Michael began to equip a space-capable helmet and promptly jumped out of the ship in a dolphin dive with his wings spread wide.

 **(On the Ground - Kuroyuri)**

"This is Captain Dallas of Fireteam Steele! I'm requesting an orbital strike on grid 9-21!" Captain Mitchell Hawke shouted into BattleNet communications as he and what few men he had left battled the Nuckelavee.

" _Confirmed Captain Dallas, Holy Orbital Emperor Strike inbound. Danger close._ " Vice-Admiral Fale replied, confusing the ISF Captain.

"Say again Vice-Admiral, did you just say-?" He was cut off when a whistling sound came from high up in the sky, drawing his attention to what looked like a MAC round but wasn't as it had a trail of...light... particles.

"Oh my Emperor..." Captain Hawke muttered to himself in disbelief as he saw his Emperor come down from the skies as if he were THE MAC round.

Michael soon collided with the Nuckelavee, going right into it and causing it to explode from within and shower the surrounding area with Grimm blood and gore.

" **Hello gents,** " Captain Hawke heard his Emperor say, seeing him covered in dissipating Grimm blood. " **Heard you had a Grimm problem.** "

Captain Hawke then promptly fainted.


	20. Evacuation, Aftermath

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Neramo: Much ass kickery indeed, Robert Downey Jr is a bit occupied as of right now.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Of course I'll make him change universes, the girls aren't capable of multiverse travel now are they? Although, it's highly possible for Athena, Artemis, Gabriel, and Hestia considering the fact that they're divine entities, but more than likely won't happen.**

 **Shashenka: Thank you very much, I thought long and hard about the battle scenes and wondered if they were enough.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Ha, makes me feel better to know that I exceeded your expectations for this chapter, and you should further expect more of your OC's 'super-punches'.**

 **Custos de Lumine: Muchos gracias amigo(a), learning Spanish if you haven't noticed. It's nice to know that you were anxiously waiting for this chapter alongside Michael and Cinder's battle, I was worried it wasn't enough or I ended it too fast as well as the quick change Michael's race had from Human to Divine Entity (False). It also makes myself happier to know that I inspired you to make your own Gamer story, I'll be sure to check up on it when it comes out.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Yes, Annoying Enemy #1 is down for the count, about a trillion more to go and meet~! Also, Michael won't be receiving the CSGO weapon sadly enough, he'll receive something much better (I think).**

 **darkforceultra: Yeah, that omake is what I would do too if I had the Gamer abilities, also, I have the same problems too with auto-correct - you're not the only one.**

 **WellWitchers: Michael didn't kill Cinder, YET. Also, I'll more than likely never live down the "bitch mistress" thing with you (;-;), you'll use it at every opportunity. Another thing, I'm not confident enough to make a legitimate book, even at the risk of not seeing your amazing illustrations.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _I raised **(Caladbolg)** from her neck to the back of her neck, I eyed her distastefully and swung down with immense force._

 _Now..._

 **(Caladbolg)** made contact with Cinder's neck, immediately cutting through it with none of her Aura to help her. While I didn't approve of a swift and quick death for someone like Cinder, it was preferable not to give her a long and suffering death where she could possibly be saved by Salem's servants. Cinder should consider herself lucky as she was given a mercy kill. No blood was spilt as well, the two-handed sword made of light instantly cauterized the stump.

 **Enemy Antagonist killed! 100,000 EXP gained! 19,900** **/21,600 EXP**

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

 **Level: 101 = 105**

 **Your wife [Pyrrha Nobles] has received (Fall Maiden) powers!**

I internally scoffed, Cinder was worth a measly four levels but I supposed I shouldn't be picky considering how the battle was easily fought. Although, it was a nice surprise to know that Pyrrha received the powers of the Fall Maiden. Which quickly reminded me of a wounded Pyrrha on-top of Beacon Tower, prompting me to start using my wings to fly up the tower, leaving behind a headless Cinder Fall on the grounds of Beacon.

Gliding my way up the tower, explosives and gunfire going off in the distance, I was met with Pyrrha sitting down with her back against the wall, looking both relieved and happy to see myself once more. Although, as I came closer to her, I finally noticed the small out-of-place details on her that weren't too different from the effects of being the Fall Maiden.

"Michael!" Pyrrha said, moving to get up but winces and staggers in pain, causing myself to rush to her side.

"Pyrrha, you shouldn't be trying to walk right now." I chastised her, deactivating **(Divine Archangel)**. "Your Achilles Tendon was pierced, so I'll be carrying you from here on out."

"But-Eep!" Pyrrha squeaked as I lifted her up bridal style.

"Hush, I refuse to have you to experience anymore pain." I told her, focusing **(Divine Healing)** \- which was amplified by my passive abilities from **(Divine Archangel)** \- around my hands.

After what I had said, Pyrrha was silent, rather choosing to snuggle further into my hold as I kept my gaze forward. Walking towards the edge of the tower, where the wind whipped at my face due to the high elevation, I saw over four dozen ships that I knew were my own as they were blocky - looking designed for war. Each of them were firing into the swarm of aerial Grimm as smaller aircraft moved to and fro between the ships.

I moved my gaze from the ships to the concrete ground below us, and promptly jumped off, my wings spread wide as Pyrrha yelped and tightened her grip on me. Gliding down the tower once more and lifted up when I was but a few feet from the ground.

Landing on my feet, I looked down at Pyrrha and saw her giving me a light glare.

" _Never_ do that again." She merely said and I chuckled.

"No promises." I replied.

Moving forward once more, passing by destroyed buildings and debris scattered around Beacon's courtyard, there was neither a Imperial or Grimm presence leaving the courtyard oddly silent. However though, I soon reached the evacuation platforms where I was met with a large crowd and a lot of chatter.

"My Emperor!" A Praetorian called out to me next to a Pegasus with royal-blue highlights. "We've secured transport for you and the Empresses! OBJ-2 is lost! Massive amounts of Grimm are converging on this location and we do not simply have the manpower to hold it!"

"What?! Surely we can divert some forces from Vale to support us?" I replied, Pyrrha looking on in concern as I spoke with the Praetorian.

"I apologize my Emperor, but our forces at Vale are tied down holding off the Grimm, and if we were to divert any ships to this location we would risk having a gap in defenses that we could not afford as they're battling Grimm in the possible hundreds of thousands." He told me solemnly.

"...Beacon is lost then?" I said.

"I'm sorry my Emperor."

I sighed out in exhaustion, even with my interference Beacon was still lost to the forces of Grimm, fortunately enough, my own forces had managed to properly secure Vale and push back the Grimm. I adjusted my grip on Pyrrha, making it as comfortable as possible for her as I stepped onto the Pegasus. The interior being fitting for someone such as the POTUS as the three dozen seats were made for comfort alongside a large holographic-table in the center of the aircraft. I spotted Velvet and her team a bit further down the aisle, she was being tended to by a Queens' Guard with a red-cross patch, indicating that she was a medic, I chose to walk around as to not disturb them.

"Michael?" Pyrrha said, drawing my attention to her. "I just noticed... You look different..." She blushed. " _More handsome._ " She whispered the last part abashedly

I rose a curious brow, "What do you mean?"

"I've only noticed now, but... You changed after we left the Vault." She told me, as she stared distractedly at me.

"Really now? Hold on, I'm going to find a mirror." I told her, adjusting my grip on her once more as I spotted a mirror a bit further down the aisle, which was oddly convenient.

Walking towards it, I indeed spotted a much more different appearance of myself, my own blonde hair shining more if possible and my golden eyes shone brilliantly. I looked as if I was sculpted from marble, and I can only deduce that this was the result of my 'ascendance' so to speak as I looked at the reflection of my rugged face.

"Ah, I see now Pyrrha." I told her. "This was more than likely the result of myself becoming a 'god' or something similar along those lines."

"A... god?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, as unbelievable as it is, I'm a divine entity and it was caused by you." I replied.

"M-Me?" Pyrrha stuttered.

"Mhm, I can only deduce that my love for you caused a reaction inside myself that was triggered by seeing you agony in the Vault, setting off a chain reaction that activated multiple skills of mine which fused together that caused my 'ascendance'." Pyrrha was in shock at the revelation, but looked happy as well.

Although, on the topic of divine entities and my ascendance to godhood or something to its equivalent, it made myself wonder if I was ageless. More importantly, could I possibly pass on godhood to my wives? However, the pain I went through was something that made myself hesitate as I didn't want to inflict that sort of pain on the ones I love regardless of the many benefits of such a gift being granted to them.

"Interesting." A voice cut through my thoughts and I looked to my left and spotted the leader of Velvet's team, Coco Adel.

"Ah, you must be Team CFVY's leader, Coco." I told her, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you must be Velvet's _husband_ , Michael." She said in kind, although she put heavy emphasis on 'husband'.

"She, uh, told you that...?" I asked, a bit concerned as Team CF(V)Y could possibly threaten me over Velvet's safety.

"Yes, she did." She replied, leaning forward. "And I have to say this, if you ever cause Velvet any harm - I WILL come for you."

"I would never dare!" I told her, offended as I scowled at her. "I love Velvet, I would rather kill myself than cause her any harm intentionally! As cheesy it sounds."

Coco stared at me for a bit before smirking. "Good, you passed the test _handsome_." Pyrrha glared daggers at her from my arms as she somewhat flirted with me. "Now that I know Velvet's in good hands, Yatsu! You can come out now!" She called out, and the tank of Team CFVY, Yatsuhashi Daichi came out from behind me - surprising myself as I should've sensed the large second year student within close proximity.

"COCO!" Velvet came up from behind her, with an adorable pout/glare on her face. "Are you flirting with my _h-husband_?!" She said protectively, blushing and stuttering when she said 'husband'.

I chuckled as I steered myself away from the overtly-protective Velvet whom was chastising a chuckling Coco, and I thought I was the protective one. The slight shudder of the Pegasus indicated that we took off, and I sought out the medic that took care of Velvet as **(Divine Healing)** could only do so much to such an injury Pyrrha had. Soon enough, I handed Pyrrha over to the medical personnel on the Pegasus, allowing them to attend to her wounds whilst I went and took a seat next to a window. It provided a view of the war-stricken streets of Vale, and columns of smoke that went up into the sky were almost everywhere as I saw armored columns and platoons of Imperial Marines move to and fro in the streets.

I hummed as Team CFVY were lounging about after Velvet gave Coco a scolding and Pyrrha was being tended to by medics from the Queens' Guard, eventually spotting Glynda whom came out of the cockpit and she looked pleasantly surprised at my appearance but saw the condition of Pyrrha and went to her immediately. I looked away from them and back towards the window where I decided to look at my stats and from there was one particular stat the stuck out more than the others.

 **CHR: 52 = 94**

WHAT THE FU-

* * *

 **(Outside the Realm of Comprehension)  
** **(Noble/Narrator POV)**

Soon after the events of the Fall of Beacon and the introduction of the Imperials onto Remnant, Vale was annexed by Imperial forces with the Council's protests being ignored and Atlas' military being forced out under the threat of initiating a war with a vastly-superior opponent that had superior technology and numbers. Valean citizens showered the Imperials with much praise, but a small minority of citizens are disgruntled at the presence of another military force and wonder if they're repeating what Atlas had done. Half of the fleet in Vale is re-deployed back to dry-docks as it was already overkill to have over four dozen ships present. A wall is also constructed by Imperial forces using nano-technology and other common methods of construction as a deterrent to keep out the Grimm that had managed to fight Imperial Marines, Fists, and Special Forces for six days straight with overwhelming numbers.

With the revelation that the famed Huntsman celebrity 'Archangel' was royalty along with the legendary 'Victory Goddess' and 'Witch of Beacon' being his wives, many within the populace of the kingdoms and outside the kingdoms were shocked but somewhat elated to know that someone of such high status helped them. This also caused many within the White Fang to defect or leave as they learned of his Faunus wife, Velvet Scarlatina-Nobles and of the racist-free Galatic Imperium, it also helped that the White Fang were declared a terrorist organization.

Michael Nobles received a pleasant surprise from Pyrrha, telling him that she was pregnant to which he responded by fainting - slamming headfirst into his desk in his study located in the Imperial Palace. Soon after Michael woke up, he tripled the guard his wives' had, each of them having at least three dozen Queens' Guards with them at all times, as he himself worked on developing skills to become a better husband and soon-to-be father.

Michael had also met with Winter Schnee, whom he had met before during his travels as the 'Archangel', where he had saved her and her men from White Fang forces within a firefight where her personal bullhead was shot down by White Fang bullheads. Michael just happened to be passing by and he interfered, slaughtering the White Fang in a storm of energy-light arrows and met Winter whom had minor injuries from the crash. She had a slight attraction to him at first sight as Michael had his hood and mask down, him leaving soon after he said but a few words to them, and for Winter to research the mysterious Archangel whom was outside the kingdoms at the time. His wives, Pyrrha being one month pregnant at the time, saw the attraction Winter had to their husband and sought her out, testing her and seeing is she was truly capable of joining them in Michael's harem - to which she passed with flying colors. Michael got to know Winter better up until they became official fiancés to which the other women greeted their soon-to-be sister in the harem with open arms which was rather quick, but that could only be chalked up to Michael's charisma.

Jacques Schnee saw Michael as a way to gain more influence and power with the revelation of Imperial forces and their space-capable abilities along with Michael being their Emperor, he was more than happy to have his daughter married off to royalty just to expand his sphere of influence. Although, due to Dust being useless outside Remnant's orbit he has poured funding into finding a way to hold an advantage over the Imperials - whom don't rely on Dust.

Team RWBY had lost one of their own when Jacques Schnee recalled Weiss back to Atlas, finding that Vale is no longer safe for the heiress of the SDC - even with the presence of Imperial forces - and has placed her under house-hold arrest. Weiss protested profusely when SDC workers escorted her to her father's personal airship to return to Atlas, and the rest of Team R(W)BY couldn't interfere without being charged for crimes. Fortunately enough, Blake had stayed behind instead of running off to Menagerie - which received Imperial ambassadors to recognize Menagerie as a kingdom of Remnant - and Yang hadn't lost her arm with Raven still not yet saving her from harm. Unfortunately, Ruby hadn't accessed her Silver Eyes during the Fall of Beacon, thus making her unknowing of the power she held within herself and with Beacon lost to the Grimm, they cannot continue their training as huntresses, but Michael had managed to recommend them to Haven Academy's headmaster.

Michael himself however, explored the limits of his newly-granted divine powers to the fullest extent, discovering that he could see through the eyes of the statues of himself and the eyes of his worshippers. Divine Creation was another thing he explored, discovering that he could create sentient beings - which was costly, taking a quarter of his MP - although this didn't deter him to make his own warriors to fight the supernatural and hostile pantheons. The Sentinels were of his own creation, beings infused with his own power over Light and equipped with weapons Michael himself forged, however, due to the costly amount of creating them, he could only have fifty Sentinels that had wingspans smaller than himself and a silver halo. They were capable of traveling anywhere within Imperial territory, and were regaled with much respect among the populace as they were creations of their god. The Sentinels even took it upon themselves to call Michael their father and his wives to be their mothers, much to the embarrassment of Michael.

Michael has also learned a plethora of skills, being capable of blacksmithing, weaving, making runes, and cooking - albeit help with Fiction Adaptation taking skills from Shokugeki no Soma. With these skills, Michael has pampered his wives with orgasmic-causing food, and created the most comfortable of clothes for them. While Michael has quite the amount of money - even more so after exploring the Imperial Palace's vaults - he would rather not waste it on something he could make himself. Regardless, even after making his wives into divine entities, he'd rather have layers of protection for them than to have them look out for themselves.

Although, Michael had met with his in-laws and was met with a fist to the face from the Nikos patriarch and Scarlatina matriarch, along with a couple dozen threats about treating their daughters with absolute respect and care. Other than that, they got along swimmingly and Michael met the youngest of the Scarlatina family once more, Violet - whom was actually training to be a Huntress at a considerably young age - was actually happy to meet the man who inspired her to train to be a Huntress and was even happier to find that he was her brother-in-law.

All in all, things have been looking considerably better for Michael.

* * *

 **(Michael's POV - 1.5 Months Later)**

"My lord, you've received a letter from the Schnee patriarch." A Praetorian said to me, causing myself to turn away from the weapon I was forging in my study.

"Really now?" I asked curiously, leaving behind a half-finished magnum as I stood up. "Hand it here."

The Praetorian gave me a letter, intricately designed and created as if they were for the high-class citizens of Remnant, and upon opening it I was greeted with a carefully handwritten letter.

 _'Unto His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of the Galatic Imperium'_

 _'I, Jacques Schnee, would like to formally invite you to a charity concert that my daughter Weiss Schnee, will be performing in, in Atlas. This is a fundraiser to dedicate lien to Vale after the fall of Beacon, and the horrendous attack on its peoples from the Grimm and the White Fang. You may bring with you your wives and fiancé, and a small guard to accompany you to Atlas. I do look forward to seeing you in Atlas in two days your Majesty.'_

 _'Jacques Schnee'_

I hummed, while I do know that Jacques is only being kind to me because of my status, it'd be best not to deny the invite as well as letting Weiss see some friendly familiar faces for once in Atlas. Reading over the letter once more, I turned back to the Praetorian whom was standing patiently at attention.

"Praetorian, prepare an escort for myself and the Empresses, we'll be going to Remnant in a day." I ordered him.

"By your command my Emperor." He responded dutifully and left the room.

Looking into the mirror of my study, I looked at the reflection of my rugged face that had slight stubble. My gray vest and white shirt being engraved with runes that I personally made that provided resistance to the elements. Two rings on both hands were infused and engraved with my powers, allowing for myself to have explosive punches if I were to find myself unarmed in a dangerous situation outside my guard.

"Now, where was I...?" I muttered to myself as I turned my attention back to the unfinished magnum on my table.

* * *

 **(Remnant - Atlas - 2 Days Later)**

I should've been more specific when I had asked for an escort, it was certainly not a small guard as there were at-least fifty Praetorians and Queens' Guards, five Sentinels, and a hundred and fifty ISF Commandoes supported by a small fleet trailing us from orbit. Although, I suppose it was to late to return them to their posts as it took quite the amount of time to gather such a large force, and I swore it would've been a larger escort force if there was a larger time-table.

I was torn from my thoughts as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ready?" Pyrrha said from behind myself, and I tilted my head to the side, getting a good look at her.

Pyrrha looked absolutely stunning in a tight red-flowing dress that I had sewn with the greatest tailors on Thessaly, her beauty was accentuated more than our days in Beacon as I had managed to make her a divine entity, albeit with some pain regretfully. Her red hair being silky and soft, her green-eyes shone brilliantly with beauty as she looked into my own. Her transcendence did wonders to her body as well, things that I would rather not mention at the risk of my thoughts wandering to... dirtier places.

"Mm, let's go." I replied to her, adjusting my tie which was woven with runes that provided a small transparent magic shield like the rest of my apparel.

Getting in the limousine in the center of the convoy, which consisted of all Sedan and SUV-like vehicles filled with soldiers escorted by a small fleet of Falcons, Hornets, and Wasps. Inside the limousine, I was met with the rest of my beautiful lovers, Glynda, Velvet, and Winter - much like myself and Pyrrha - looked as if they were in their prime which was no doubt the result of becoming a divine entity. Greeting each of them with a quick kiss on the lips, polygamy - while rare - is not outlawed in Remnant as the Councils even encourage Hunters to have multiple lovers to give birth to the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses, a strong bloodline if you will.

Being torn from my thoughts - which I noticed was starting to happen quite often - due to the fact I was being smothered in Glynda's bosom as she sat on my lap, which was oddly out of character for her considering her normally strict and stern persona but I can only assume I'm the only one whom gets to see this side of her. Although... I'm starting to have difficulty breathing -

" _Glynda...Air-Ugh!_ " I said, my voice muffled in between her breasts as I slowly lost consciousness.

My consciousness faded away bit by bit, being taken down via breasts isn't such a bad way to go I suppose... I suppose it'll pass the time quicke-

* * *

 **AN: Michael being smothered to unconsciousness is a good way to end a chapter, right? Eh, whatever, I bet it was heavenly for him. This chapter featured many things as well! Cinder being decapitated, Pyrrha being pregnant, Winter becoming Michael's official fiancé (Which was rushed), and Michael going to Atlas with an army for escort! Certainly a chapter am I** **right?**

* * *

 **Ello' again! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys! (Still waiting!)**


	21. Ambush, Operation Nytefall

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Ruberforumfree: Michael is capable of multiverse traveling, it IS called 'The Traversing Gamer', it'd be plain boring if he was stuck only in the RWBY universe. He'll stay on Remnant for a small amount of chapters, but it will be his main one to return to after leaving another universe.**

 **DaToskin: Yes, another Fall of Beacon in the many, and thank you. It's more than likely that Michael won't return to his home universe, considering he got 'blank'd' there, so... Yeah. Also, Michael doesn't know that he sent his R(W)BY to a pawn of Salem, so there's that.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Ohohoh, if it did then this wouldn't be much of a story now, would it? Death by 'Snu-Snu' though, isn't such a bad way to go for some people.**

 **WellWitchers123: Yes, quite the wrap-up Emma, orgasm-inducing food and being suffocated by breasts is a good way to end a chapter. The ship name for Michael and Pyrrha would've been the 'Angel of Victory', but like you said, 'Mikos' sounds better.**

 **Loading: Ha, thank you very much, I'll keep it up alright!**

 **Gazagunmen: He'll find the other soon-to-be women in his harem through traversing the multiverse, not galactic exploration, possibly a little bit of both here and there. Although, it is nice to know that the harem is what drew you into my story, and adding the Galactic Imperium (Which I've noticed that I've been spelling wrong this WHOLE. GODDAMN. TIME!) was so that Michael wouldn't be alone against massive armies/fleets. Although, considering the technological advantage that the Imperials have, all worlds that the women are on are considered primitive. A Teigu user would easily be the equivalent of fifty Praetorians although possibly more considering the Teigu, a Greek/Roman Demigod or a Hunter of Artemis would be the equivalent to an ISF Commando, a Imperial Marine is the equivalent to an ARC Trooper or just plain old 21st century special forces like the SEALS, SAS, and MARCOS, and a single Pathfinder Commando is the equivalent to a Titanfall Pilot.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Being torn from my thoughts - which I noticed was starting to happen quite often - due to the fact I was being smothered in Glynda's bosom as she sat on my lap, which was oddly out of character for her considering her normally strict and stern persona but I can only assume I'm the only one whom gets to see this side of her. Although... I'm starting to have difficulty breathing -_

 _"Glynda...Air-Ugh!" I said, my voice muffled in between her breasts as I slowly lost consciousness._

 _My consciousness faded away bit by bit, being taken down via breasts isn't such a bad way to go I suppose... I suppose it'll pass the time quicke-_

 _Now..._

 **You were unconscious for 02:04:32!**

 **You have slept on a very comfortable surface!  
** **100% of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor and Major Negative Status Effects removed!**

Waking up with a startled gasp, my golden eyes met with a familiar pair of green ones staring worryingly at me. It took me a moment to realize that Glynda smothered myself into unconsciousness with her... ample breasts.

"Michael! Oh thank Oum!" Glynda said, hugging me soon thereafter.

"I'm fine Glynda...Ahem, it'd take more than that to take me down." I told her, rubbing her back gently. "Besides, I definitely _enjoyed_ it." I said cheekily, earning a light - as light as it could get - slap on the chest from her. "Anyways, what'd I miss?"

"You've missed my sister's performance." Winter spoke up from behind Glynda. "We do however, still have time for the after-party." The former Atlesian Specialist crossed her arms under her chest, accentuating it further with her white and silver dress. Whilst at first being disgruntled after discovering the disrespect that I gave to Ironwood, she eventually understood the need for my interference during the Battle of Beacon and resigned from her position as a Specialist - which surprised myself considering her dedication to Ironwood - and joined me as a lover.

Although, now that I think about it, things have been proceeding faster than it had done in canon, Weiss' concert only happened seven months after the events of the Fall of Beacon whilst it has only been a month and a half. Even with my interference, it should've been at a minimum of four months for the concert to happen, with the world of Remnant needing some time to reel in their shock from the attack of Vale. The only being that I knew of that was capable of warping time - other than myself - to such an extent was Gaia...

"Michael?" Glynda asks in concern, breaking me away from my internal musings. "Are you alright?"

"Mm, I'm fine." I calmed her, "Let's go to this party, shall we?"

Getting up and opening the door for them, allowing for the blistering cold of Atlas to whip at my face, finding that the convoy was parked out in-front of a luxurious-looking building among many other cars that looked quite expensive. Praetorians, Queens' Guards, ISF Commandoes, and Sentinels stood attention at their respective vehicles whilst others patrolled around the area of the convoy, whilst the aircraft landed in open areas with their pilots and crew doing checkups on their respective aircraft.

"My Emperor, you're finally awake I see." The Praetorian standing next to the limousine's driver's seat had a silver plume and blue stripes across his pauldrons brought my attention to him. "We've caused quite the uproar among the military of Atlas with the force that was brought with us." _Captain-General Cross_ told me, remaining unflinching at the semi-blizzard.

"Mhm, tell the Atlesian military that I don't care." I replied to him, taking the hand of Glynda - whom was getting out first. "Let's head inside now, Cross, you're with me. Have a single Queens' Guard for each of my wives and fiancé."

"At once my lord." With a single gesture, Cross had four Queens' Guards standing at attention immediately.

Having helped each of the women I loved out the limousine, each of us having formal wear, - making our guards look out of place with their armored bodies - as we walked up the steps nearby guests of the party looked on in disgust, envy, or jealousy with some of them having all three of the emotions. Although, the intimidating forms of the guards following behind us swayed them from making any attempts of voicing their opinions at us. Soon enough, we found ourselves inside the warm yet-disturbing atmosphere of the ballroom filled with the one percent of Atlas, all of them having facades of contempt hidden under their well-practiced expressions meant to go through such common events in their lives. However, with our entrance it attracted much of their attention towards us, my lovers receiving looks of envy and lust from men whilst I retrieved the same from the women of the crowd. Velvet though, received mainly looks of disgust - no doubt cause of her Faunus heritage - making myself hold her behind me as she looked scared under the gazes from the upper-class of Atlas.

Most of the guests looked away however, when they felt the scathing glares of our respective guards directed at them, - none more so than my own glare - forcing them to continue their own petty conversations before we came in. At the further end of the room was the painting of Beacon from its courtyard, beside that painting was none-other than Weiss - whom hadn't noticed our presence, surprising enough - next to one Henry Marigold attempting to flirt with her with emphasis on 'attempting'.

"Get _out_ ," Weiss told Henry with some hostility.

"What?" He responded, confused.

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out." She repeated with more force this time, and I decided to cut in.

"I recommend that you listen to her, Mr. Marigold." I told him, crossing my arms and giving him a look that would've forced a Beringel to snap its own neck. "For your own safety, of course."

Any protests he had died in his throat when he saw Cross fingering the hilt of his sword attached to the hip, add the fact that the Queens' Guards were also showing him their respective weapons, he looked _very_ pale and he scoffed before leaving, trying to save what little dignity he had left. Turning to Weiss, whom looked surprised and elated at my sudden appearance, I snapped my fingers in-front of her face to take her out of her shock.

"Michael..?" She said, somewhat in shock before noticing other familiar faces. "Winter?! Professor Goodwit- Ahem, Nobles! Pyrrha, Velvet? I-What?" Weiss lost all semblance of her composure as she saw them.

I chuckled, "Surprised?"

"Y-Yes, very much so." She told me, regaining her composure. "How did you gain entrance to an event like this?"

"Well, being royalty does that for you." I reminded her, "Besides, even if I wasn't royalty it still would have been possible considering our status among the people - just much more harder to get into the party."

"R-Right, how could I possibly forget?" She sarcastically said, and I winced as my teammates were a bit... more than displeased with my multitude of secrets that were unveiled at the Fall of Beacon. Weiss sighed, "Never mind that, I'm just happy to see a few _friendly_ familiar faces in Atlas."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, and snapped my fingers again. "Well, anyways! How's life been treating you in Atlas?"

"It's been... stressing," She told me, looking downcast. "Father's kept me trapped inside the manor, until now."

"Oh," I winced once more, "Sorry to hear about that." I told her, and we collapsed into an awkward silence until Winter was about to speak to her sister but was cut off by the voice of a very snobby woman.

"But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale?" She said, very loudly might I add. "It was a long time coming if you ask me, now look at them! Occupied by an unknown military led by a pompous man."

Her - from what I can assume - husband tried to stop her, but to no avail. "Honey..."

"What?" She shrugged off his hand "You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think that they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

"Would you care to say that again?" I called out to her before Weiss could blow a fuse, attracting much of the attention of the guests.

"And _who_ are you supposed to be?" She asked haughtily.

"Oh? Don't know who I am? Well, my people are clearly all over the news at Vale," The Trophy Wife's eyes widened at that, "And you oh-so-dearly insulted me when I not but twenty feet from you, and let's not mention you condoning the deaths of thousands at Vale." I gestured for Cross, "My dear Captain-General, show her the footage of Vale during the attack." He nodded, and grabbed a small data-pad from his armor to show a life size holographic Ursa mauling fleeing civilians. This of course, caused some guests to become very nauseous as they were never exposed to the horrors of the Grimm what-with their secluded lives of being safe behind Atlas' walls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jacques Schnee came up from the crowd, outraged.

"Giving these pompous idiots a wake-up call to the real world, since they're so concerned with their hair and social status that they're basically ignorant of the world around them. So much so that it sickens me, they give no respect to those whom suffered at Vale while they're at an event dedicated to the very same people they're insulting!" I was shouting now. "This lady has the gall to say that the good people of Vale _deserved_ what happened to them when the attack was clearly meant to cripple the kingdom and its defenders and **THEY** couldn't defend themselves?!"

"Your _majesty_! You're making a scene, stand down!" Ironwood cut in, his hand on his holstered revolver, causing our guards to put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Michael..." Pyrrha put a hand on my arm, calming me down immensely.

I sighed as I realized I got a bit out of hand and nearly caused a fight, "Thank you for the party Mister Schnee, I shall take my leave now." Giving a nod to Weiss, "Weiss, it's been a pleasure seeing you again." I told the shocked heiress, and set off with a brisk walk towards the exit. The others followed me outside, towards the convoy that was preparing to leave. Opening the door for my wives and fiancé, with Cross taking the driver's seat and the Queens' Guards dispersing themselves among the multiple vehicles, I was met with a very disapproving look from Glynda and Winter.

"Michael, while I don't approve of your actions I certainly do not disagree with them. Those people didn't have the right to talk of Vale about such things." Glynda told me.

"Yes, those kinds of people are one of the reasons why I joined Atlas Academy, to get away from such a horrid position." Winter agreed. "Still, the way you handled it was not the way I would prefer it to be done."

Minutes later - passing Atlas' walls, - we collapsed into a comfortable silence as I had no response, both Velvet and Pyrrha snuggled into my arms. Thankfully, Glynda didn't smother me this time with her breasts, choosing to look out at the foliage that we passed by, instead, Winter chose to sit in my lap. Fortunately enough, she took care not to smother me like Glynda did, while she was a tad-bit in disapproval for my actions she still loved me.

The peaceful silence was broken however, when Cross called out from his seat. "My Emperor, the convoy is calling for a full stop, they report that there's a bloc-!"

He was cut off when an explosion rocked the right side of the limousine, but it was clearly made of sturdier stuff as it rocked back and forth. Soon enough I heard the clashing of blades alongside gunfire outside the limousine, and another explosion hit the right side of the vehicle once more causing the windows to finally give-in and shatter. Fortunately, none of my lovers nor I was hurt in the blast and the sounds of battle came full force into my ears as I heard distinctive shouts.

" _Protect the Emperor and Empresses!"_

" _Code Black, I repeat, Code Black!"_

" _We're outnumbere-!_ "

The last one was cut off and was replaced by gurgling sounds, and I winced as I felt his soul leave the mortal plane, and I could tell that it was an ISF Commando giving out a death throe. I moved to open the door as my wives began equipping their battle-uniforms through our shared inventory, even Winter as she was pseudo-married to me through the Gamer, but not officially recognized as my wife. Soon discovering that the door was jammed, I struck my right fist against, blowing it off its hinges with an enhanced light-infused fist.

The sight that I was met with was... absolutely hell.

* * *

 **(Grimm Badlands - North of Vacuo and East of Atlas - Nightingale Operative/Pathfinder Commando Unit  
(Third Person POV)**

A single Nightingale Operative, famed to be the masters of stealth and ultimate marksmen, alongside newly-graduated Pathfinders waded their way through the harsh environment of the Grimm Badlands, every single encounter they had met with was Grimm on the level of Alphas or above. Ordinarily, a standard platoon of Imperial Marines would've lost half of their number in the Grimm Badlands, but these were no ordinary soldiers as they were the elite of the Imperial military, with the Nightingale being the elite of the elite.

"Pack of Ursa, one klick to our six. Goliath, four hundred meters to our right. Two Beringels, six hundred meters to our left." One Pathfinder reported, "Looks as if though they're herding us."

"It is to be expected, we are in the realm of this 'Salem', after all." The Nightingale said. "Remember our objective, we are to find this 'Dark Council's' location and report back immediately to HIGHCOM for debrief."

"Yes sir!" The Pathfinders echoed.

The objective of these soldiers' was to find out where Salem was based alongside her Generals, and the only logical place is where Humanity nor the Faunus inhabited, the Grimm Badlands - named affectionately by the peoples of Remnant. Normally, Imperial HIGHCOM would've deployed a fleet of ships to sweep the area, but was ultimately decided against it as to 'not frighten the locals' as they put it and in turn - deployed a stealth unit. Although, they angered the hive and now they'll be in for the fight of their lives.

"Sir, the Grimm... They're converging on us." The same Pathfinder with the scanner said. "The Beringels will reach us first, ETA one minute. Goliath will reach us in ETA four minutes, the pack of Ursa ETA twelve minutes if we stop."

The Nightingale swore, "Shit, prepare for combat! If they're suddenly attacking now then that must mean we're near the objective!" He told them, "Let's start running now kiddos!" The Nightingale disappeared, and the rapid patting of steps indicated his mad dash away from the Grimm, and the Pathfinders trailed behind him, trying to keep up with the footprints the Nightingale was leaving behind himself.

However, even with their sprint at the highest level, the Beringels eventually caught up to them at one slammed its fists into the side of a Pathfinder, sending her flying and slamming into a tree which broke in half from the force. She wasn't dead, it'd take a lot more than that to kill a Pathfinder, but she certainly wasn't 'okay'. The Pathfinders stopped and held their ground, bringing their weapons to bare on the Grimm, without following the Nightingale they'll surely be lost.

Two Pathfinders whipped out blades of orange energy and met the Beringels head on whilst their comrades provided covering fire for them. One Pathfinder did an overhead strike, managing to land a hit on a Beringel, to which it had no effect with its thick skin. Unfortunately, the Beringel grabbed him by the arm, lifting him up and promptly slamming him into the dirt. Fortunately, he managed to grab a sticky grenade and slapped it onto the face of the Beringel, causing it let go of him mid-lift which sent him flying into tree branches. The grenade exploded seconds later, showering the area is the blood of the Grimm as the Beringel's head exploded which caused the other Beringel to rage.

Meanwhile, the Nightingale Operative sped through the foliage of the trees with an impressive speed that would almost rival Ruby's, to anyone watching him outside - he disappeared from sight, with the air rippling slightly to indicate his last position. On the other side of that ripple was the Nightingale, and he was met with the sight of a barren wasteland, rocky with multiple purple crystals jutting out of the ground. The sky was a blood red, and from there he spotted hundreds of pits of black-substance and was shocked to see that a Beowolf spawned from one of said pits. He cautiously stepped back as he realized he found Salem's Realm, looking for his way out he didn't spot the Alpha Beowolf that was two hundred meters from him, but it certainly saw him. Only when it was indefinitely close to him did he hear the rapid patting steps of the Beowolf, he spun around - drawing a wicked-looking dagger - and blocked an overhead strike.

The Nightingale glared at the Alpha Beowolf, and it stared maliciously at him in return, it was going to be a test for Nightingale-2 but a simple meal for the Alpha Beowolf as it faced its human counterpart. Nightingale-2 slipped out a second dagger and jabbed it into an unarmored spot on its chest, dealing some damage to it as it released its claw of his first dagger, prompting him to let loose a flurry of blows with his daggers. The Alpha had multiple cuts all across its body, and it growled before being cut off when Nightingale-2 stabbed both daggers into the sides of its neck, causing it to collapse and dissipate soon after.

The Nightingale panted as he stumbled backwards, luckily managing to find the exit at the same time, and came face to face with four injured Pathfinders and two unconscious ones that were in a even-worse condition than he was. However, he disregarded their injuries and looked towards the one whom had the communications systems with him.

"T-Tell HIGHCOM that we've found the objective, call for extraction." Nightingale-2 told them. "Salem's Realm has been found."

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 09:34, 4/11/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Code Black is enacted when the the Emperor's escort is placed under attack by an unknown enemy, however, satellite imagery reports of White Fang among the battle.

-First Defender-Class Dreadnought is built, equipped more heavily than the estimated Infinity-Class Dreadnought. The Defender-Class Dreadnought is named _The Dagger_ and was given to Imperial Special Forces as a mobile command center. Capable of deploying a dozen Strident-Class Heavy Frigates

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Fayren  
_ _Updated: 04:54, 4/10/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_

 _Entry: Code Black:_

 _Code Black is one of many codes and protocols to ensure the safety of the Emperor and the Empresses, Code Black is the second highest priority code, with Code White behind first. Code Black states that if the Emperor or the Empresses were to come under attack then all available Imperial Forces are to deploy rapidly to their position. Should a fleet be in orbit, they will deploy all SOEIV's and Aircraft to their location, and if necessary, an orbital strike will be warranted if it guarantees the safety of the God-Emperor and Goddess-Empresses. Code Black is only enacted by the Emperor's and Empresses' personal guards, the Praetorians and the Queens' Guards only have the right to issue such a code, and any false alarms by an unauthorized person will be tried and hanged for treason and heresy. Code Black is said to be dreaded among HIGHCOM and many other high-ranking officers as it is possible for them to suddenly be responsible for the safety of the God-Emperor and the Goddess-Empresses._

* * *

 **AN: Michael having a blown fuse at the party, his convoy being suddenly attacked by an unknown enemy - can you guess who? -, and an operation to find Salem's Realm? Well, this is certainly an interesting chapter, amirite? Anyways, I've set up a new poll for you guys to vote for your favorite Imperial Military OC seen in previous and present chapters! Alongside this, I'm still waiting for you wankers to give me submissions for the challenge I've set up for a while now.**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys! (Still waiting!)**


	22. Returning What Was Lost, Near The End

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **yorushihe: Nice to know that you like OP characters, and while it isn't entirely necessary to know the lore and history of each reference I make to a game or anime I highly recommend it. Well, like you said, that IS what Google is for, and thank you very much.**

 **UndeadLord22: 'Friendship cannon beam?' What exactly is that...?**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: In the Thessaly Timeline, the ODSTs were made defunct and were replaced with the Imperial Marines, sorry if you wanted them. Your guess will be noted and you shall find out who attacked the convoy in this chapter. Also, nice to know you appreciated the party-crashing Michael Nobles.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Yep, Salem is beyond incompetent in keeping her own territory protected, she only sent ONE Alpha Beowolf after the Nightingale. Most villains these days are on levels of unbelievable stupidity.**

 **Shashenka: Thanks friend, and I actually don't plan on Pyrrha's legion being something related to Alexander the Great's from Fate, but it does give me some ideas.**

 **Lunaris Eclipse: Yes~! Suffer and feel the suspense! It warms my heart to know that my story appeals to you, and Michael may be overpowered but he is only overpowered in the RWBY-verse as his power is not yet on-par with Salem's. I apologize if the romance of this story is lacking, but I plan on rectifying that after some action. I also look forward to that branch you will submit, and thank you for your motivational words.**

 **Custos de Lumine: Yes, things are wrapping up on Remnant, and a very big war shall ensue. Michael will eventually receive the whole (Xero) pack, but it shall take time and effort for such legendary weapons. Also, I shall keep you in the dark about which world Michael will eventually go into, alongside your fellow readers.**

 **Gazagunmen: Holy sweet mother of God, Chaos, and every single other deity capable of creating a universe. Thank you for your submissions friend, I definitely look forward to implementing them into future chapters! Also, I always saw the Infinity class of ships inside the UNSC as a dreadnought, but it can also be a Supercarrier as you've mentioned. The Defender-Class Dreadnought however, is basically a mix of Dreadnought, Battleship, and Carrier as it holds so many goddamn armaments that it can annihilate a twentieth of a moon in a full volley of its main guns. Also capable of holding twelve Strident-Class Frigates (Two more than a Infinity-Class), and thousands of smaller aircraft, vehicles, and various other equipment.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"Protect the Emperor and Empresses!"_

 _"Code Black, I repeat, Code Black!"_

 _"We're outnumbere-!"_

 _The last one was cut off and was replaced by gurgling sounds, and I winced as I felt his soul leave the mortal plane, and I could tell that it was an ISF Commando giving out a death throe. I moved to open the door as my wives began equipping their battle-uniforms through our shared inventory, even Winter as she was pseudo-married to me through the Gamer, but not officially recognized as my wife. Soon discovering that the door was jammed, I struck my right fist against, blowing it off its hinges with an enhanced light-infused fist._

 _The sight that I was met with was... absolutely hell._

 _Now..._

A Falcon covered in flames was embedded deeply into the snow-covered ground, and from what I saw and sensed, its ISF pilot and crew were dead. A Praetorian was going toe-to-toe with an individual wearing a Grimm mask, and one would easily assume that the latter was a part of the White Fang - if they were natives of Remnant. They were far too skilled to be simple White Fang grunts, nor did they have animal-like protrusions on their body as far as I saw, and there was the fact that he was matching my Praetorian - one of my elite guard - blow for blow. There were battles like this scattered across the convoy, and I felt over a hundred of the presences of the unknown enemies with **(Busoshoku Haki)** spreading its influence in a wide radius. ISF Commandos were losing their numbers - albeit slowly - to the enemy and Praetorians, Sentinels, and Queens' Guards were defeating them with varying amounts of difficulty.

"M-My lord." Captain-General Cross called out, staggering away from the smoking limousine whilst coughing. "We must get you and the Empresses to safety, Code Black has been enacted."

"Code Black?" I questioned, and before Cross could answer he was cut-off by a very loud and intense whistling sound.

From the sky, I saw scores of SOEIVs' come screaming down, with **(Divine Archangel)** informing me that a majority of SOEIVs' held a member of the Spear Point of Chaos, or SPC for short, or a member of the Omega Assault Legion. SPC came into play a month after the Fall of Beacon, comprised mostly of Abhumans or Faunus, they were incredibly loyal to Velvet, and their loyalty was seconded only to me and my other wives. The Omega Assault Legion also earned its spotlight when they discovered a multitude of alien derelict ruins containing some advanced and primitive technology for the Imperium. I was surprised to know that there was a whole company's worth of both in total, the funding for a single SPC member was worth two ISF Fireteams due to their equipment being almost on-par with my Praetorians.

The Omega Assault Legion though, last I read, was out on the frontier alongside the PCU exploring and marking systems for colonization. Their presence, while unnecessary, was welcomed more-so out of concern as the ISF Fireteams for my escort were out-skilled and out-matched against these Grimm mask-wearing foes, the latter cutting through any of my escort with killing-intent.

The first wave of SOEIVs' slammed down into the snow, and the second wave was followed by a fleet of Pelicans and Pegasus aircraft, unleashing dozens of SPC members and Omegas with some Imperial Marines among their numbers. All of this happened within the span of a minute, with the SPC engaging them with their double-bladed scythes and Omegas easily overwhelming them with sheer physical power. Among the chaos I spotted one very familiar figure - one wearing a full Grimm mask -, one that happened to be the mother of a certain blonde brawler.

 _Raven Branwen_ , the leader of the Tribe and member of Team STRQ stood in-front of the body of an ISF Commando, her ōdachi embedded into the Commando's back, glowing a blood-red.

She whipped out her ōdachi, spraying blood across the snow as the Red Dust blade had instantly killed the Commando, and she spotted me from across the battlefield with a slight tilt of her head. She began a slow walk towards me, bypassing small skirmishes between my forces and her own, even kicking an Imperial Marine out of her path. When she was but twenty-five meters from me, she placed her hand on the hilt of her blade and dashed forward, and I did the same - drawing Aeroblade from my inventory.

Speeding forth, passing by multiple battles between Raven's forces and my own, I drew Aeroblade and at the same time whipping a blade of air at her. The only indication that she saw the blade of air was to draw her ōdachi half-way from her sheathe and absorb it into the Red Dust blade. Now that, I mused, was interesting but not surprising considering that this is Raven Branwen - the mother of Yang Xiao Long and no doubt an expert swords-woman. Soon enough, we met in a clash of blades as Dust clashed against Legendary-grade metal in a shower of sparks and the sounds of screeching metal.

There would only be one winner of this fight...

* * *

 **(Atlas - South of Atlas' Walls - Spear Point of Chaos/Omega Assault Legion)  
(Third Person POV)**

The members of the Tribe were skilled, no doubt, and they were _winning_ the battle against Michael's forces - albeit with some difficulty - but the tide of battle was completely turned around with reinforcements dropping in from orbit, tripling the amount of Imperial forces. Members of the Spear Point of Chaos cut down the less-skilled members of the Tribe with double-bladed scythes made of energy or massive hammers that manipulate gravity itself, their agility being the best among the Galactic Imperium as they were formed to become Empress Velvet's own army in dedication of her quick reflexes and speed. They quickly and rapidly surrounded the Empresses in a protective circle alongside the Omega Assault Legion, much to their frustration as they witnessed their husband/fiancé engage the woman whose identity was unknown to them.

"What are you doing?!" Velvet uncharacteristically shouted at one of the members of the SPC. "Let us through!"

The snake-like SPC soldier flinched as the one whom he was dedicated to was shouting at him, but said nothing as their safety comes first. A majority of the members of the Tribe were already subdued or killed by Imperial forces, and what few Tribesmen/women turned into... birds and flew away. Regardless, they would rather not take risks when it came to the safety of their Empresses, and they tightened their protective circle around the limousine.

Whilst that happened, Captain-General Cross was within the circle, albeit with some scorch marks and scratches across his armor, his Praetorian helmet was laid next to him - unveiling a man with a full-blown goatee that was already-graying. His hair on the other hand was a mix of jet-black and gray, him being the oldest and most skilled among the Praetorians was one of the reasons he was promoted to his position and his age hadn't reached him just yet.

"I apologize my Empresses, but their main priority is to protect you as Code Black states." Cross told them, "The Emperor will handle the foe easily, do not fret."

With that being said, Michael's lovers looked on in concern over the shoulders of the SPC and Omegas as he fought the woman possibly responsible for the attack on the convoy and the death of dozens of ISF Commandos. Although, they're put slightly at ease knowing that their souls were sent to Imperialis Paradiso, the Imperials' version of Heaven created by Michael - which he had to constantly spend millions upon millions of Mana to make it even the size of a small city.

"Like the Captain-General said Mothers," A Sentinel came up, her wings slightly scorched. "Father will be fine, besides, I am sure he has fought greater threats."

While they were still not used to being called 'Mother' by the Sentinels, they appreciated the sentiment that their 'daughter' gave them. Even if they didn't like it, they had submitted and chose to spectate the battle that was almost nearing its end.

* * *

 **(Michael's POV)**

I parried a blow that Raven threw at me, and counter-attacked by jabbing the sheathe of Aeroblade into her ribs, forcing her to stagger backwards - holding her ribs in pain - dropping her ōdachi as well. Over the course of the battle she was tiring out, unlike myself whom had oodles of stamina at my disposal with the Gamer assisting me. Raven had multiple cuts across her dress, and her Grimm mask was cracked - unveiling a pair of red eyes - but no wounds to speak-of due to her Aura taking all the blows, but it appeared that her aura was at the end of its line.

"So, why'd you decide to attack me, Ms. Branwen?" I questioned her, and I could feel the near-shock emanating from her.

"How do you-" I cut her off.

"I know many things _Raven_ , so I will ask again, why did you attack me?" I asked once more and she became silent for a few moments.

"...You were a threat, maybe not to myself, but to the Tribe you were." She told me, glaring at me balefully. "You would have eventually hunted us down with your forces" She spat.

I chuckled darkly, "Yo **u were right about me being a threat,** " **(Divine Archangel)** being activated. " **Surrender now, and I'll spare what little members of your Tribe remains, if you don't... Well, let's just say that some of my ISF Commandos will want to avenge their fallen comrades.** " I threatened her, knowing that she won't endanger her 'family' so easily.

Raven hesitated, tilting her head to the right. "I... surrender." She raised both hands in submission.

" **Goo** d choice," I told her, deactivating **(Divine Archangel)**.

Before she could reply, I sped towards her with blinding speeds, and slammed the hilt of Aeroblade into her temple - effectively knocking her out. This prompted my forces to cheer loudly and for a pair of Praetorians to come forward and pick up the unconscious Raven by the arms, slapping on a pair of shackles which encompassed her whole forearm at the same time. I gazed upon sorrowfully as my own forces gathered their dead grimly. Whilst that happened, Glynda and the others came up to me with looks of concern present on their faces.

"Michael! You're hurt!" Glynda told me, bringing out a handkerchief.

"I am...?" I asked curiously, and felt a dribble of warm liquid come down my forehead. "Oh... It appears that I was indeed hurt."

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you need to be more attentive about your own health Michael." Glynda dabbed at the wounded with her handkerchief. "You need to stop worrying us like this." Pulling back her hand, she revealed that it was covered silver ichor, the red-blood in my veins being long-since replaced during the Fall of Beacon.

"Sorry Glynda," I told her gently, and she huffed. "I'll be fine anyways, I got careless and all Raven did was get a lucky shot with her blade... That happened to negate my Aura." I winced at that.

She rose a precarious brow, not believing me at all, and I sighed. "Alright, I got it. I promise I won't take unnecessary moves in combat, and to treat all my foes with caution." Her beautiful features softened, and relented, knowing that I keep my promises. "Now, let's get out of here before Atlesian forces get pissed off at the presence of our forces." I told them, just as a pair of Paris-Class Heavy Frigates flew in overhead.

* * *

 **(Vale - Patch - Taiyang Xiao Long's Household)  
(Michael's POV - One Day Later)**

I rapped my knuckles on the door of the Xiao Long household, with Raven held in bondage behind me with a duo of Praetorians behind her as well. A Pelican was parked a good distance away from the household, and another two Praetorians stood guard there as well. Soon enough, Taiyang answered the door and he was surprised to see me, not seeing Raven due to her being shorter than me and behind my frame.

"Uh, Michael was it?" He asked, "What brings you here? ...! Did something happen to Yang or Ruby?!" He panicked slightly and I chuckled.

"No, Yang and Ruby are fine in Haven, they're excelling in their classes of course." I told him, while at the same time telling him that I kept tabs on my teammates. "I'm here to return something of yours that you lost."

"That's a relief, and what did I just so happen to lose?" The blonde brawler asked me curiously and I merely stepped to the side, revealing Raven to him.

"R-Raven?!" He said in shock, recoiling as well.

Raven only stared at him, showing no emotion on her face nor her eyes. The swords-woman clearly didn't like being in this position in-front of her former lover/husband but didn't make any attempt to struggle.

"H-How did you... find her?" Taiyang questioned me, still reeling in from his shock.

"Raven here, decided to attack me for whatever reason and I defeated her - obviously." I told him, "I'm placing her in your custody, and if you choose to deny this responsibility then Raven will be placed in the most secure prison that the Galactic Imperium has, for being responsible of the deaths of dozens of soldiers."

"I-Of course I'll take her in!" He said indignantly.

"Alright then!" I exclaimed, "Raven will now be in your custody, if she is to ever escape your hold she will be hunted down by nearby Imperial forces and placed under heavy guard. Her semblance is disabled thanks to Imperial R&D researching heavily into Aura, and her weapons have been confiscated until she shows 'good behavior'." I informed him. "Understand?"

"I understand," He told me, eyeing Raven with slight anger. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's everything Mr. Xiao Long. I shall take my leave now, I leave Raven in your capable hands." With that, I spun around on my heels and left with my Praetorians following.

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Imperial Palace - Michael's Study)  
(Michael's POV)**

With even one problem off the board, there were still many others present as well. I and my own forces had killed or subdued Roman Torchwick, Neo, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Adam Taurus, and Raven Branwen. Roman and Neo were taken down during the Fall of Beacon by the Emperor's Fists, Cinder died by my own hands, Mercury and Emerald were captured by an ISF Fireteam when attempting to escape Vale, Adam Taurus was killed by three ISF Fireteams unleashing a wall of bullets, energy bolts, plasma, and rockets at him, and Raven was recently captured along with most of her Tribe being killed or subdued.

The others that I haven't faced yet or eliminated were Tyrian, Hazel, Watts, the White Fang, Salem's agents and sleeper cells that were unknown to me, and the Queen of the Grimm herself, **Salem**. With most of my knowledge nearing its end I'll have to start relying on the IOMI and other intelligence operatives under my command. Although, Beacon still needs to be re-taken, if it indeed holds a relic that is capable of changing the world left behind by a 'god of darkness' then it must not fall into Salem's hands. Even now, Salem's forces - the Grimm - continue to consolidate their position at Beacon whilst my own forces fortunately managed to find her realm as well. Things are nearly wrapping up in Remnant, and it'll either end with Remnant being free of the Grimm at long last or... My forces lose control of Remnant, and we are forced to evacuate Remnant and commence orbital bombardment as a last resort.

On the other hand, Team JN(P)R is excelling in their training amongst my forces, with them choosing to train with ISF Fireteams and Pathfinders instead of going to Haven Academy. They were shaping up to be elite warriors under the tutelage of the ISF and Pathfinders. Team R(W)BY was also excelling in their education at Haven, becoming stronger than they were at Beacon. With the two Hunter teams becoming stronger everyday, Hunters from Vale pledge their allegiance to me - much to my surprise - and collaborate with Imperial forces against Grimm or otherwise. The amount of 'freelancers' of Vale were becoming less and less as they quickly formed the Imperial Hunter Division, much like Atlas' Specialist Program, and even a few of my Generals and Admirals were drawing up plans to start a Hunter Academy here on Thessaly. I took a peek at the plans for the Academy, named 'Noble Academy' - in dedication to me with a missing letter for my last name - and it was easily twice the size of Beacon with the Headmaster or Headmistress being none-other than Admiral Fayren.

Apparently, Admiral Fayren decided to have a more comforting job rather than being an Admiral of the Imperial Royal Navy, and his choices were respected as he decided to take up the mantle of Headmaster for Noble Academy - resigning from his position as 'Admiral' and his protege, Vice-Admiral Gree took his spot. The plans for Noble Academy however, were to be completed in two years, maximum.

I sighed in frustration, rubbing my temples, so many things were happening at once that the stress was piling on and on. I eyed my cabinet that held my stores of alcohol, and contemplated whether or not to start drinking or not. However, before I could continue eyeing my liquor cabinet, a soft knocked and the clicking of the door interrupted me.

" _Oh Michael~_ " Glynda came in with a uncharacteristic sing-song voice.

I froze at the sight of Glynda in very... revealing nightwear, I paused and took a look out the window behind me, showing that it was indeed night, informing me that I had spent most of the day musing in my study. I turned back to Glynda, whom flashing a sultry smile at me, and I... completely threw the idea of drinking alcohol down the trash as a stress reliever realizing that Glynda must've sensed my stress through our bond and did... this.

"Glynda, what... are you doing exactly?" I asked cautiously, being sure not to mistake the reason why she was here as she could easily fling me out the window with her newly-evolved Psychokinesis with but a single thought.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, "I'm going to do something that will benefit the both of us. I'll relieve your stress, and I'll possibly receive your... children." She smiled happily when she said that, and I completely blame my CHR stat for having my lovers develop such uncharacteristic personalities aside from their original.

Well, I mused as Glynda slowly walked up to me with a sway in her hips, this is certainly a better idea than drinking my stress away.

* * *

Galactic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 19:18, 4/13/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-Admiral Fayren resigns, much to the sadness of many other high-ranking officers, and his protege - Vice-Admiral Gree - takes over his position as Admiral in the Imperial Royal Navy as well as his position as Codex-scholar/scribe.

-The second Defender-Class Dreadnought is built, and is given command over to the Pathfinder Commando Units, with it being the mobile command center of Commander Bishop, leading officer for all Pathfinders. The Strident-Class Heavy Frigate is replaced by twelve Zero-Class Frigates modified to be able to be docked inside the Defender-Class Dreadnought named the ' _Guide_ '.

* * *

 _Galactic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Gree  
_ _Updated: 09:21, 4/13/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_

 _Entry: Blackwatch:_

 _Blackwatch is the secret police of the Galactic Imperium, being formed to root out any threat to the existence of the Imperium and the Emperor and Empresses alongside handling threat from within. They were formed soon-after the Insurrectionists were defeated by ISF Fireteam Dagger, they're responsible for the take-downs of multiple corrupt politicians and military-officials. You can easily identify them by their appearance alone as they wear mainly all-black clothing with a black military beret with the symbol of Blackwatch on it, two jagged daggers crossing downwards in the background with two vines running across it, and a chrysanthemum as its foreground. While most Blackwatch members are friendly enough, more-so than the Imperial Office of Military Intelligence, they have the necessary skills and authority to place those of high position - not including the Emperor or Empresses - in prison should they have sufficient evidence._

* * *

 **AN: No lemons in THIS chapter, sorry to those whom wanted it near the end, but I'll make it up to you guys soon enough. Another thing, I'd like to take Gazagunmen for his contribution towards the challenge for military branches representing Michael's lovers as he submitted not one, not two, but THREE very descriptive and highly technological military branches for Glynda, Velvet, and Winter.**

 **Onto the current polls for your favorite Military OC seen in previous and present chapters!**

 **General Janatis Fayden of The Emperor's Fists and Lieutenant Mara Tharamel of The Imperial Royal Navy are tied for first with two votes to their names. Warlord of Imperial Military HIGHCOM is in second place with one vote to his name. All other OCs' currently have no votes to them, which makes at least several tied for third. Please vote for your favorite OC seen and he or she will receive more screen-time should they win first place!**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**

 **Pyrrha - (Available)  
Velvet - (Submission Received)  
Glynda - (Submission Received)  
Winter - (Submission Received)  
Erza Scarlet - (Available)  
Mirajane Strauss - (Available)  
Athena - (Available)  
Boa Hancock - (Available)  
Saeko Busujima - (Available)  
Esdeath - (Available)  
Leone - (Available)  
Artemis - (Available)  
Gabriel - (Available)  
Hestia - (Submission Received)  
Wonder Woman - (Available)**

* * *

Omake: Family - I

 **(Imperial World of Oasis - Paradise World - Emperor's Private Island)  
(Third Person POV - Three Years after The Assault)**

Michael can be seen playing with his three-year old daughter, Helena, his and Pyrrha's child on the beach whilst his lovers looked on and Praetorians and Queens' Guards blended in with the environment as much as possible. Helena was giggling as Michael chased her at comparatively slow speeds, whilst Helena saw this as a game with her father, Michael saw it as a way to train her stamina and unlock her Light powers as well as bonding with his daughter. The blonde-haired green-eyed child was the pride and joy of Michael, with his overprotectiveness coming into play he had dozens of Queens' Guards and Praetorians protecting her whenever he or his wives weren't around.

"You can't catch me Daddy!" Helena shouted over her shoulder at her father, her mind having more knowledge than your average three-year old as she was capable of speaking somewhat maturely. She giggled and yelped out in surprise as her father eventually caught up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Aha! I got you Helena!" He said in accomplishment and she giggled once again. "Now, let's have your Uncle Cross teach you how to swim!"

Helena, being exposed to Captain-General Cross at the tender age of one, imprinted herself onto him as she saw Cross as an uncle due to him being near whenever her father was around, much to the surprise of both Michael and Cross. Soon enough, Cross bonded with Helena and taught her a multitude of things with Michael, such as he was doing right now.

Handing Helena over to Cross, Michael jogged over to his lovers whom were under the protective screen of an umbrella.

"Whew, Helena is just a ball of energy today." Michael told them as he laid down in the sun on the sand. "One of these days she's going to tire me out, now THAT, is a day I look forward to, excuse me but I'm going to take a nap now, because for once, I'm actually exhausted."

Glynda laughed silently behind her hand as her two-year old daughter, Grace, sat in her lap sleeping. "It appears Michael is going to be like this a lot more often now." She said, keeping her daughter in her embrace.

Pyrrha laughed as well, "Yes, our daughters will exhaust him more than what he would like everyday." She agreed. "Oh, look. Helena is doing that already."

Helena was currently burying her father in sand rather quickly, which was an impressive sight for those whom were watching as Captain-General Cross stifled his laughter in his hand, watching his Emperor be buried in sand by his own daughter. Michael being completely knocked out as he let out a quiet snore, unaware that his own daughter was burying him.

When Michael's whole body except for his head was buried, his daughter poked his nose, waking him up with a start. He blinked away his wariness, before quickly realizing that most of his body was restricted by mounds of sand weighing down on him. He wriggled around, quite comically, which caused his wives and some Praetorians and Queens' Guards to start laughing slightly. Michael stopped wriggling for a moment and looked up, seeing his daughter smiling cutely at him with big green-eyes.

"Helena," Michael said, tears comically appearing at the edges of his eyes. "Why?"


	23. Lover's Embrace, and Retaliation

**Weapon Rank:  
** **F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Ruberforumfree: Eh, more than likely not, I will not send Michael to that world. My apologies.**

 **Guest: I apologize if Velnon Zeracly or any of the original five didn't receive much screen-time for you during the Fall of Beacon, I do plan of rectifying that soon enough though. Michael's wives and their respective armies though will be coming in soon though.**

 **yorushihe: Yep, Michael isn't exempt from the dangers of parenthood, and think of all the wives he'll have and the ones who will want his children, it'll be endless suffering(pleasure) for him. Whilst I have not yet experienced parenthood, it sounds highly dangerous yet amusing.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Yes you did, here, have a cookie for guessing correctly. Also, sorry about the bit for the ODSTs being removed from the story if that was what you were looking for.**

 **Aeona316: Yes, the harem list that vastly increased in size from the polls that were won previously. Esdeath and Saeko, well, let's just say that someone is Michael and it'll be... good? Bad? Who knows?**

 **Guest(2): ? Wonder Woman is already set-up to be one of Michael's wives. If you're talking about making her one right now, then... no.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Oh if it were only that simple my friend. The negative effects that it will have alone is enough to make Michael himself hesitate to use nuclear weaponry. Well, not including Michael's overzealous worshipers among the Admiralty.**

 **UndeadLord22: Well, not really, in GMod whilst I was experimenting with some weapons from the workshop it easily ranked in between 20-25 for the most destructive weapons at my disposal. Although, where did you get the idea that Michael had a weapon like THAT, at his disposal? I mean - sure, Michael has orbital weapons at his disposal, but nothing like the Orbital Friendship Cannon.**

 **Gazagunmen: Of course, no problem friend. I've sent you what links I had on the Infinity through PM.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **AN(2): WARNING! There are scenes of sexual content and mentions of it within this chapter which may not be suitable to certain viewers! You may choose to skip the scene entirely, you'll know when it starts and when it ends.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _"Oh Michael~" Glynda came in with a uncharacteristic sing-song voice._

 _I froze at the sight of Glynda in very... revealing nightwear, I paused and took a look out the window behind me, showing that it was indeed night, informing me that I had spent most of the day musing in my study. I turned back to Glynda, whom flashing a sultry smile at me, and I... completely threw the idea of drinking alcohol down the trash as a stress reliever realizing that Glynda must've sensed my stress through our bond and did... this._

 _"Glynda, what... are you doing exactly?" I asked cautiously, being sure not to mistake the reason why she was here as she could easily fling me out the window with her newly-evolved Psychokinesis with but a single thought._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, "I'm going to do something that will benefit the both of us. I'll relieve your stress, and I'll possibly receive your... children." She smiled happily when she said that, and I completely blame my CHR stat for having my lovers develop such uncharacteristic personalities aside from their original._

 _Well, I mused as Glynda slowly walked up to me with a sway in her hips, this is certainly a better idea than drinking my stress away._

 _Now..._

 **You have slept on a soft surface!  
65% of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor Negative Status Effects removed!**

 **You have received the status effect [Lover's Embrace]! 100% Increase to EXP Gains for 23:59:59!**

I awoke to the familiar feeling of my soft cushioned chair, added with something weighing down on my chest, along with a pair of arms that were wrapped around my left right arm. Blinking away the after-effects of waking up, I realized that I was still in my study - which had some parts of it completely trashed - with unfinished weapons projects and books sprawled across the ground.

Looking down slightly further, a pair of tired green-eyes met my own golden ones, Glynda had a small content and lazy smile present on her face to which I returned with a smile of my own.

" _Good morning..._ " She said sleepily, followed with a yawn before abruptly moaning.

I blinked, before registering that I was still... aroused from last night's events and it certainly did not help that Glynda's nude body was pressed against my own, her breasts especially. The reason for her moan was more than likely caused by my... manhood pressing up against her, near her nether regions to be exact and I winced.

"Good morning Glynda... I-uh, it appears I'm still aroused from last night's events." I told her, with an embarrassed chuckle. "And it isn't exactly helping that you're naked and pressed up against me like this."

Glynda, fully awake now, muttered to herself something about 'insatiable' before locking her eyes with my own once more - this time filled with a mixture of love and lust directed at me. I knew full-well what was going to happen, and I made no motion to stop it.

 **(LEMON START!)**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Michael let out a startled gasp as Glynda daintily wrapped her hand around his shaft and began stroking. If Michael's member wasn't hard before, then it certainly was now as Glynda increased her pace, before stopping abruptly, causing him to let out a moan of disapproval as the pleasure for him stopped. She smirked at him, to which Michael returned with a light-but playful glare as she dismounted him and got on her knees.

He soon found out the reasons for her abrupt stop as Glynda wrapped her perky and ample breasts around his member, leaving only but the tip of it pointing up at her, which was an attestant to his impressive length. Michael's eyes became half-lidded as she began moving her breasts up and down his member, the pleasure from before being amplified tenfold. However, she shortened her strokes and took the tip of his penis into her mouth, which in turn caused him to buck his hips - which also caused Glynda to take it further in and slightly gag at the unexpected intrusion.

" _Ha~_ " Michael panted, "Glynda - Hrngh"

Glynda, taking pride in turning her husband into such a state, began to take his shaft deeper into her throat and began gagging as she managed to get half-way through his length as she sucked and rolled her tongue over his tip. Soon enough, she began humming, which elicited another moan from Michael as she bobbed her head up and down his length.

" _Glynda_! I'm about to-!" Michael gasped as he placed both hands on her head, pushing and forcing her to take the rest of his length as he shot his spunk down her throat.

She gulped it down almost-eagerly as Michael came in large quantities, pushing aside her gag reflex for the time being as to not let a single drop of his sperm spill to the ground. The valley of her breasts being slick with her own saliva and Michael's pre-cum as she released it from her breasts in favor of keeping her hands under her chin to take-up any droplets of sperm that spilled out from the seams of her lips. Glynda looked up at Michael with half-lidded eyes, giving him a lust-filled smile as she swallowed his semen with fervor.

She soon came back up for air, a string of semen connecting from his shaft to her lips following in her wake - to which she swallowed up greedily as well - as his manhood gave a few left-over spurts of his spunk, covering the top of her breasts in his semen. Michael, having quickly recovered from his high, moved a few strands of Glynda's hair that framed her face - showing him his wife that still had splotches of his cum on her lips that was immediately removed soon thereafter as she licked her lips. She got up from her knees and straddled Michael once again, his still-hard member being inserted into her as she did so, causing Glynda to moan out in euphoria as her womanhood was moulded to his shape.

She gripped both of Michael's shoulders tightly, still adjusting to having his member inside of her as she gyrated her hips around in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her toned abdomen as he closed the distance between them in somewhat of a hug, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck with him laying his chin on her shoulder. Soon enough, she tapped the small of his back with two fingers, and with no further instruction Michael thrusted upwards - immediately pushing through against her cervix and into her womb.

Panting, Glynda began to meet his thrusts by bouncing on his member, both of them receiving the same amount of pleasure from each other as they worked in cohesion to give their partner the same feeling of euphoria that they had. Both of them locking eyes with one another, both of them having nothing but absolute love and adoration for one another, neither one of them being an Emperor or Empress, nor a Huntsman or Huntress. For the moment, they were only husband and wife locked together in a frenzy of heated passion.

Michael, feeling his release coming at him full force, lightly bit down on Glynda's shoulder - not enough to cause pain, but rather, pleasure - as his thrusts became wild and erratic whilst Glynda stopped her bouncing in favor of enjoying the pleasure generated from Michael's thrusts. However, said pleasure was increased tenfold as Michael came inside her with a grunt, causing her to arch her back as her eyes went up and her vision became more of a blur, not even noticing that she had a pleasure-filled smile with a bit of saliva seeping out from the corner of her mouth as she climaxed.

If Glynda wasn't already with Michael's child the previous night she was assuredly now as Michael inseminated her, deeply within her womb to be exact. As she was filled to the brim with Michael's potent sperm, the latter used Divine Healing around his hands and... manhood - as it had another side-effect that had to be activated aside from regular healing, which is pleasure to be exact - this caused Glynda to abruptly go unconscious as the pleasure was too much for her which was only amplified by her climax. Eventually, Michael slowly slid his member out of Glynda's abused cunt, a string of cum connected from her pussy to his penis followed, with large quantities of his semen following in his wake that seeped down her thighs as he picked her up bridal-style with a slight stagger. He had a small smile on his face as he wrapped a convenient purple rune-covered cloak around her nude body, and he did the same to himself with a blood-red one.

 **(LEMON END!)**

 **(Michael's POV)**

As I covered both myself and Glynda in one of the few projects that I finished - cloaks that were stacked with dozens of Unique-level runes - I knew that they were going to be dirtied considering the sheen of sweat that Glynda and I had over our bodies. Looking down at her face, which had a small satisfied smile present as she laid serenely in my arms, I activated **(Divine Archangel)** to speed through the corridors and hallways of the Imperial Palace with my destination being the fairly-large hot springs.

Passing by Praetorians and Queens' Guards alike in a blur of light particles, I easily reached the hot springs within less than a minute considering the speed I can travel - albeit slowed down as to not cause any damage to the Imperial Palace. Most, if not all, guards are used to me using my powers within the Palace as it is the place where I had created the Sentinels alongside Imperialis Paradiso - my own version of the realm of souls so to speak.

Soon enough, I reached the hot springs, stripping Glynda and myself of the cloaks and into our inventory space. Still carrying her bridal-style, I slowly slid down into the scathing hot water with a wince and for Glynda to wake up with a startled yelp the moment the water touched her rear. Allowing Glynda to settle herself in - I released her from my hold to allow her to lay back and relax - I slid further down into the water, up until the point that it was below my nose. I allowed the water do its work as it soothed our bodies with almost magical-like properties that worked out any points of stress, the body odor being completely gone as well which was a miracle in of itself.

I slid back up a bit, only leaving half of my upper torso submerged and leaned back onto the marble edge of the hot springs with Glynda taking her place beside me - laying her head on my shoulder whilst I craned my head, looking up at the silver-colored ceiling of the Imperial Palace. We stayed like this for minutes on end, until it was broken by the sound of rapid and heavy steps that came closer to us, causing myself to look at the entrance - which was a sliding door.

As the heavy thuds stopped directly outside the entrance, it was followed-up by a series of knocks on the door. Glynda looked up from her position on my shoulder and at the door in irritation, more than likely due to the moment being ruined.

" _My Emperor! I have urgent news from Remnant!_ " A Praetorian said from behind the door, his voice being muffled by the sliding door in between us as his silhouette shuffled nervously.

I sighed, "One moment!" I told him, getting up with Glynda following soon thereafter, the remaining water trailing off our nude forms.

"Glynda, go ahead and dry yourself off, I'll go see what this is about." I said, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"But-" I cut her off.

"No 'buts,' I'm more than capable of handling something like this and I don't want you stressing yourself." She looked as if she were going to continue protesting but conceded and went towards one of the many dressing screens - reminiscent of the Japanese-style ones.

With that done, I turned towards the door, the silhouette of the Praetorian still hadn't stopped fidgeting as I saw his head swivel back and forth in an impatient matter, which was surprising considering the usual stoic professionalism that all of my guards displayed. Whatever it was that he had to report to me, it was clearly something of a dire situation that was even necessary to warrant my attention as well. Sliding open the door, the Praetorian immediately bowed before standing at attention soon-after.

"My lord, I apologize for this intrusion but I have reports of attacks on Remnant and... on Calados." He told me, and I rose a curious brow, I was expecting an attack on Remnant but on Thessaly? That was unprecedented.

"What do you mean Calados was attacked?" I asked warily, one of the oldest and largest cities on Thessaly being attacked is no joke.

"I-uh, ahem, from what reports states... An unknown structure appeared in-front of a major highway system, eye-witness accounts say that they might've seen a translucent gate-like structure before it became fully visible and unleashed - from what the report says - thousands of soldiers and... other beings with primitive weapons and armor into the city. Fortunately, Teutonic Knights and Blackwatch Agents on-site responded quickly, and prevented the deaths and/or capture of hundreds of citizens, but not without heavy losses as dozens of Teutonic Knights and Blackwatch Agents were killed in action when covering the civilians' retreat." He stated solemnly, shaking his head. "It was only until then the Imperial Marines came in with heavy weaponry that they were pushed back, enemy casualties number at approximately ten thousand, our own casualties number around several dozen when the fighting finished. As of right now, the forces at Calados are reinforcing their position at the gate and IOMI operatives are interrogating enemy POWs alongside translating their language."

"Primitive weapons...? Gate-like structure appearing out of nowhere?" I muttered to myself, wondering who or what was capable of summoning an army - albeit a primitive one - in the middle of one of the most protected planets in the Galactic Imperium. I turned back to the Praetorian, "And the reports from Remnant?"

"Of course my lord, the reports state that large amounts of White Fang forces attacked every military installation on Remnant, not including Vale, with numbers that were unseen during the Battle for Vale. From observation posts to the largest military bases, they were all attacked by the White Fang, Zulu Base however, had the most interesting report as among the White Fang forces there was a Faunus with the skills of a Huntsman, so it is presumed he is the latter." He said, sounding curious himself as who the Huntsman was, whilst I narrowed my eyes inquisitively as Zulu Base was located within Mistral. "Said Huntsman was responsible for the deaths of twenty-two Imperial Marines, a single ISF Fireteam, and two of the Emperor's Fists until he was chased down by a duo of the Spear Point of Chaos where he was identified as a scorpion faunus when his stinger was cut off by one of their scythes." I widened my eyes in shock, the scorpion Faunus was no doubt Tyrian... Why was he among the assault? "The tail was sent to R&D for examination as it displayed poisonous use. Overall, our casualties numbered at exactly nine-hundred fifty-six with the White Fang being thrice that amount, structure damage costs are approximately eighteen billion Imperial Credits as observation posts were downright destroyed with some military installations not being able to recover from this attack."

I swore, I expected Salem to stall my forces after they discovered her realm but to so boldly attack one of the kingdoms, along with most of the Imperial bases? The manpower that the White Fang had was staggering, but I certainly didn't expect them to have enough to hold their own against my forces, not to mention sending one of her subordinates to Mistral. Salem is no doubt trying to take out Ruby before she becomes a threat to her, and the Grimm attracted from the battles no doubt caused most of the casualties.

I sighed, - which was starting to become a part of my vocabulary now - and dismissed the Praetorian. "You're free to go Praetorian, return to your post." He bowed once more before walking away briskly.

Sliding the door close, I turned around and was met with Glynda in a towel that hugged her voluptuous figure as she hand-dried her hair with another towel. She gave me a look of concern, no doubt noticing my distress.

"What happened?" She asked in concern. "What did the Praetorian say?"

"...All of the military installations on Remnant were attacked, along with half of the kingdoms." She gasped, and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. "Calados was attacked as well by an unknown enemy, not Grimm nor White Fang, there were many deaths." I solemnly told her, as she was devastated at the bold attacks on our people and forces.

"We should've felt a large influx of souls into Imperialis Paradiso, if that many died." She said, shaking her head in disbelief, Glynda being attached to the Divine realm as well.

"This... might've happened last night when we were... busy indulging in one another. Our minds were possibly clouded by lust at the time." I explained to her. "Now, get dressed, I have a War Council to address."

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Imperial City - Imperial HIGHCOM)  
** **(Michael's POV)**

In-front of me sat two dozen of the most influential figures in the Galactic Imperium, the table being ovular in design as I stood at the head of it, my wives alongside me as well. HIGHCOM HQ was the second most heavily defended location in the Imperial City, the War Council was held two dozen levels below the surface with Senior Teutonic Knights acting alongside my Praetorians and Queens' Guards as guards for the meeting. _Fleet Admiral Nathaniel Morrington_ was the first to speak.

"My Emperor and Empresses, we are honored by your presence." He said in reverence, "And I can only assume this War Council is for the recent attacks regarding Remnant and Calados?"

"It is Morrington," I replied to him. "These unprecedented attacks are unacceptable, and due to this, I am ordering the deployment of the 1st Fleet to the Grimm Badlands." There were gasps of shock, as the newly-constructed 1st Fleet held only a mere two-hundred fifty vessels but it was more than overkill to have them deployed over a single continent on a single planet. "I'm also authorizing the deployment of the 41st, 54th, and 204th Imperial Marines Battalions into the structure at Calados." There were even more gasps at that.

"My lord," _General Phaeton White_ of the Imperial Special Forces spoke up. "I volunteer to send a dozen of my Fireteams along with them. I hold nothing but trust in your words and orders, and I will support you to the very end of my life." General White was clearly one of my more overzealous worshippers as he openly showed his dedication to me.

"Oho! If the ISF are volunteering their own forces then I shall send more of mine as well!" _General Janatis Fayden_ boisterously said with a fist-pound of his chest.

The General next to Janatis rolled his eyes. "If this brute is going to volunteer his men then I will not be outdone by him." _General Velnon Zeracly_ stated with a challenging tone of voice. "My people will be more than enough to handle the whole expedition!" He proudly said.

 _Director Alpha_ of the Imperial Office of Military Intelligence, his whole body being hidden under his black cloak, muttered to himself as his compatriots spoke up with loud voices. " _Stealth is always an option, going loud isn't the only option..._ "

"Alright! Alright!" I shouted, causing them to quiet down. "Next is the situation regarding Salem." This caused many of them to scowl as they believed it was blasphemy for Salem to even exist, let alone be spoken about in public. "Reports from the reconnaissance force sent there state that they found her realm, now that we know where she is, a sizable force should be able to commence an assault on her realm and her subordinates. I have already received volunteers from the Teutonic Knights alongside the Imperial Marines before this council, who else would like to contribute their own forces? I only need one." After those words were said, a cacophony of voices rose up from all around the table.

Somehow, a soft voice was what my ears caught among the shouts first, " _I'd like to volunteer my people_ " _General Katya Yegorovich_ of the Spear Point of Chaos timidly said, similar to how Velvet acted in Beacon around others. The white-haired beauty with a pair of bunny ears to match, was miraculously the commander of the SPC which was a surprise considering her meek personality.

"Alright, Yegorovich," She looked up, surprised. "your forces are being deployed with the Imperial Marines to the Grimm Badlands. I wish you the best of luck."

" _Thank you my Emperor._ " She whispered with a small smile, and the other Generals looked up in surprise.

"With those two situations dealt with, you're all dismissed." I ordered them, and they stopped their blundering and bowed to me respectfully.

As the officers left one by one, I sighed and closed my eyes as I got up. However, I felt a hand on my shoulder, opening my eyes - I turned towards a concerned-Pyrrha.

"Michael?" She asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." I told her. "How're you holding up though?"

While she clearly didn't like me deflecting the question she answered regardless. "I'm a little sore, and I feel light-headed these days." She gently stroked her abdomen, the small life growing inside of her gives me a foreign yet... warm feeling. She smiled warmly at me, "I suppose that's the feeling of carrying a child."

I chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is."

From behind Pyrrha, Glynda also placed her hands on her abdomen and stroked her stomach - expecting to be with my child as well, which wasn't that far-off considering what happened a few hours ago. Looking down at Pyrrha's abdomen, I felt something flutter inside of me as the boy or girl growing inside of her has just seven more months till their born. However, I felt something climbing and weighing down my back.

" _I-I want one too..._ " Velvet whispered as she mounted my back and I certainly didn't need my eyes to tell that she was blushing. Which was somewhat of a shock to me, not the latter of course, but to know that Velvet wants to have children at this age. Pyrrha's pregnancy was more of a unexpected - but welcome - surprise and Glynda was a mature woman whom needed a partner - or partners in this case, - to love.

"Velvet, are you sure about that?" I asked her, curious.

"Mm!" She bobbed her head up and down and I sighed, my libido was quelled long ago by **(Gamer's Mind)** but that certainly didn't mean it was gone forever, and it was steadily growing more and more what-with the needs of my wives.

"Alright, soon enough..." I trailed off, "Let's go back to the Palace."

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Calados - IOMI Section 7)  
(Third Person POV)**

Lieutenant Pierre of IOMI's Section 7 slammed his hands on the metal table, " _Who the fuck do you work for_?!" He yelled at the medieval-esque man in the language of the Special Region.

The latter is one of many prisoners that were captured from the invasion force from the gate, and he was scared shitless at the intimidating man before him. To Lord Baugulf de Vandes of the Empire, the IOMI agent before him was certainly no mere plebeian and he knew that he could easily kill him if he wanted to considering the sight of the jagged blade that he twirled around in his hand. However, he refused to speak more-so out of his pride as a noble and a servant of the Empire, he wasn't weak-willed like many other green nobles whom earned high-ranking positions due to their status or their parents who would break the moment they felt pain.

" _How dare you! You, a mere commoner, would talk to a noble in such a manner?!_ " Although, he did have massive amounts of arrogance which caused him to ignore the feeling of death, and this pissed off the IOMI lieutenant.

With a snap of Pierre's fingers, one of the two IOMI Commandos behind him grabbed Baugulf's head and promptly slammed it into the table, and if any more force was applied he would've received a concussion. Baugulf spat out a wad of blood at Pierre, refusing to break before this barbarian.

Pierre sighed, his anger subsiding, he stopped using the SR's language. "Take him away, and don't give him any food or drink until he speaks." He directed towards the pair of IOMI Commandos, and they silently nodded and roughly picked up Baugulf by the shoulders.

A few minutes later, Pierre looked up as another prisoner was brought in, another one of noble birth, he assumed - considering the look of arrogance and wealth on him.

He sighed, " _It's going to be a long day..._ " He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **AN: Lemony goodness in this chapter, for those who read it, did I improve or did I remain the same in terms of writing style for the lemon compared to the last one? Never mind that, onto more pressing matters, I just introduced a whole 'nother universe - SURPRISE~! The GATE universe if you hadn't realized it by now. This part of the story is where the multiverse starts coming into play.**

 **Onto the polls! (Which are going slow, for some reason.)**

 **General Janatis Fayden and Lieutenant Mara Tharamel are tied for first with three votes to both their names whilst Warlord of Imperial Military HIGHCOM still remains second-now with one vote to his name. All other poll options still remain at zero and are all tied for third.**

 **Please vote, so I can move onto the next polls.**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**

 **Pyrrha - (Available)  
Velvet - (Submission Received)  
Glynda - (Submission Received)  
Winter - (Submission Received)  
Erza Scarlet - (Available)  
Mirajane Strauss - (Available)  
Athena - (Available)  
Boa Hancock - (Available)  
Saeko Busujima - (Available)  
Esdeath - (Available)  
Leone - (Available)  
Artemis - (Available)  
Gabriel - (Available)  
Hestia - (Submission Received)  
Wonder Woman - (Available)**

* * *

Omake: Family - II

 **(Imperial Core World of Thessaly - Imperial Palace/City - Training Room)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

Michael stood in-front of his daughters, Helena and Grace, both being seven and six respectively as they wielded their own weapons. Helena took after her mother and wielded a xiphos and a round-shield with a sharp-curved edge. Grace however, took after Michael and wielded a bow that was fueled by her powers over Light inherited from him. Grace took her mother's blonde hair whilst she received Michael's golden eyes - setting her hair up into a ponytail like her sister Helena.

They stood in-front of him because he finally believed that they were ready for combat training and had them fight him. The latter drew Light Arrow, detached into its dual saber form, as he spun the sabers around his daughters nervously shifted around, mainly due to the prospect at fighting their father - whom they believe is the strongest being they know. They didn't have any more time to contemplate whether or not to back out of the fight as Michael sent a burst of Conqueror's Haki at them which caused them to stagger slightly before they regained their footing.

"Aha! I'm so proud of you girls! Lasting against Conqueror's Haki is no easy feat!" Michael said, proud of his daughters. "Now, can you handle physical combat?" Was all he said before he suddenly appeared in-front of Helena, leaving behind an after-image of his previous position.

Helena panicked as she saw her father bring down both his blades on her, and she raised her shield just-in time to block it - which jarred her arm, her Aura working overtime to heal what damage she took from Michael. Helena peaked over her shield and did a side-swipe at Michael's legs, to which he blocked with one saber and deflected an arrow made of Light with the other - an arrow that his daughter Grace shot.

He chuckled, "Good teamwork, even if it isn't intentional. I can already tell that you've inherited your mother's natural talent at combat Helena. I'm proud of you as well Grace, picking up a bow for the first time and getting an accurate shot at me." His daughters beamed, but before they can continue basking in the compliments their father gave them, he double-slammed the hilts of Light Arrow into Helena' shield, sending her flying back from the sheer force.

"Although, do try and not get distracted so easily by your foe." Michael chastised them as Helena slammed into the cushioned walls of the room, being eliminated by ring-out.

Grace however, lost her cool at the sight of her sister being eliminated, and with no one to cover her, she fired rapidly at her father as he walked towards her slowly - deflecting every arrow with a slight shift of his sabers. Slowly, bit by bit, he came closer to her - deflecting every arrow fired as the aim became more off - right up until he was not but a few inches in front of her and she closed her eyes tightly, expecting a hit that never came.

She opened one eye as she felt a hand on her head, looking up at her father whom gave a warm smile to her as he ruffled her hair.

"Excellent work Grace, your marksmanship is impeccable for a beginner." He told her, and she beamed with pride at the compliment. "This battle is over!" He shouted boisterously. "I want you girls to train with your weapons everyday, this battle is only the beginning of what is to come and you all have a long way to go before reaching the level of your mothers and I."


	24. Gate Expedition, Grimm Badlands Invasion

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous, a Black Hole would just consume not only Salem's Realm but also Remnant as a whole, possibly even further than that considering the circumstances.**

 **Neramo: Welcome back buddy, and it's fine if you skipped the lemon. Of course, I'll be featuring more of the Generals of the Galactic Imperium as time passes by, and I knew you would vote for your own OC, who wouldn't?**

 **18Dragon: Oh, he is, don't mistake the GATE universe coming to him as if the other universes will just somehow magically come to him. I just needed to add something considering the fact that I can't have the whole story focused around the RWBY-verse, now can I?**

 **UndeadLord22: Hah, so you pulled that out of your ass did you? Well, anyways, I'm not sure where the Orbital Friendship Cannon would go in terms of a omake and within the story, and I don't watch... *insert shiver here* MLP. Another thing, you'll have to find out yourself whether or not Michael's going to the GATE universe.**

 **Guest: Ah, got it, well - I don't have much knowledge on Monster Hunter as I've never played it, sadly enough. From what I've seen though, they've got some pretty great monsters, and I've looked up this 'Barufaruku', seems interesting.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _From behind Pyrrha, Glynda also placed her hands on her abdomen and stroked her stomach - expecting to be with my child as well, which wasn't that far-off considering what happened a few hours ago. Looking down at Pyrrha's abdomen, I felt something flutter inside of me as the boy or girl growing inside of her has just seven more months till their born. However, I felt something climbing and weighing down my back._

 _"I-I want one too..." Velvet whispered as she mounted my back and I certainly didn't need my eyes to tell that she was blushing. Which was somewhat of a shock to me, not the latter of course, but to know that Velvet wants to have children at this age. Pyrrha's pregnancy was more of a unexpected - but welcome - surprise and Glynda was a mature woman whom needed a partner - or partners in this case, - to love._

 _"Velvet, are you sure about that?" I asked her, curious._

 _"Mm!" She bobbed her head up and down and I sighed, my libido was quelled long ago by **(Gamer's Mind)** but that certainly didn't mean it was gone forever, and it was steadily growing more and more what-with the needs of my wives._

 _"Alright, soon enough..." I trailed off, "Let's go back to the Palace."_

 _Now..._

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Calados - Unidentified Structure)  
(Michael's POV)**

"Well," I mused, "this is certainly interesting."

In-front of me was the Gate that was reported to have appeared suddenly in Calados, and it most certainly was the work of a very strong group of mages, or the work of another divine entity like myself considering the large quantity of mana in said Gate - numbering near the hundreds of millions. It had very distinct Roman-like features on it, pointing me towards the direction of thinking that a civilization very much like the Roman Empire was responsible for the attack. That and the weapons and tactics that were used in the 'invasion' are very much like the Romans, barring the mythical creatures. Mythical creatures aren't that uncommon on Thessaly, the Blackwoods Summoners are examples of this, but the ones used in the battle are significantly weaker than anything the Blackwoods Summoners have - with the Wyverns being the exception, even then, that's me being lenient.

Alongside myself were a dozen other mages of my Galactic Imperium, imagine my surprise when I discovered that my people were capable of magic, but it shouldn't have been considering the abilities that other forces under my command have. Mages, being incredibly rare as for every hundred thousand born there was a mage - which should total to approximately sixty-four thousand considering the population of the Galactic Imperium, but most have not yet accessed their potential to magic as far as I've learned, leading to only around a thousand mages being active.

"My lord," Cross said from behind me, concern tingeing his voice. "Are you sure it's wise to stand near the entrance Gate so closely?"

"I'll be fine Cross, if their weapons and armor are any indication, they'll be no match for you - let alone myself." I waved off his concern. "Besides, the garrison here will be more than enough to ward off any further invasions." I gestured towards the hastily-erected watchtowers holding pairs of Blackwatch Agents with PDWs or Magnums. "Although, this... Gate is calling out to me for some reason." Which was true, it was more of a whisper-echo that was telling me to go through the Gate, and I was inclined to do so considering **(Gamer's Mind)** would ward off all mental attacks and the only being I know of that could negate it was Gaia.

"Then that's more than enough of a reason for you to not be near this structure." Cross told me, his concern intensified. "What would the Empresses think if you went off and became trapped inside this 'structure'? It could be a one-way trip for all we know! You have children on the way my Emperor, and it would be best if you were present for their birth." He ranted, raising his voice against me, which was surprising. "At the very least, allow us to send a reconnaissance force through the Gate before you could travel through it yourself." He paused, "...I apologize for my blunder my Emperor, please punish me in anyway you deem fit."

I sighed, Cross was right, I couldn't just abandon them on the off-chance that the Gate does or doesn't trap me inside. I shivered, Glynda and Winter would be _very_ angry with me and Pyrrha and Velvet - bless their kind souls - would only be disappointed with me, a look that I cannot bare to see if I went off careening on an adventure through an unknown structure without telling them.

I turned my attention back to Cross, "No, no, no need for punishment Cross." I told him, "You're right, I shouldn't just go in head-first without any sort of plan, nor should I go in without advising my wives. I thank you for warning me ahead of time."

Cross nodded, "It is my duty to ensure your safety my lord." He said dutifully. "Even if it is against the wrath of your wives, such as the saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', in this case, women."

I chuckled, "Yes, and I thank you for that Cross. Now, back to this Gate."

Turning back towards said Gate, the runes on it were astonishing as each of them were fueled by millions of Mana that coursed through their sigils, however, their purpose was unknown to me. It was quite clear that the runes were above Unique-grade, and were certainly not similar to any of the runes I make, if I could find more in-depth knowledge of them I could possibly recreate such runes.

"My lord, the 41st and 54th Imperial Marines Battalions have reported in." Cross cut in, breaking me from my thoughts. "The 204th has already reported in several hours ago, they're ready for deployment."

"Ah, good. Have them sent through the Gate as soon as possible." I ordered, two to three thousand Imperial Marines supported by Blackwoods Summoners, ISF Fireteams, and The Emperor's Fists would be more than a match for the primitives.

"At once my Emperor." Cross replied dutifully, and used a nearby PDA to commission the orders, and I turned back to the Gate.

"Just what secrets do you hold?" I muttered to myself as the runes on the structure glowed and the rumbling engines of multiple vehicles began.

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Calados - Expedition Force)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

"All forces be ready to move out!" Colonel Hei shouted from the gunner position of his tank, a Scorpius to be exact.

The Scorpius replaced the M808B Main Battle Tank, or Scorpion to be exact, as the most common armored fighting vehicle in the Imperium's arsenal. Instead of the Scorpion's 90mm ammunition, the Scorpius fires a pair of condensed explosive hard light rounds that are far more powerful than the main gun on a Scorpion. The Scorpius' main gun is mounted on the center of the tanks chassis, it uses four armored legs to traverse the landscape and the range of the gun is twice the distance that of a Scorpion - which is seven hundred fifty meters, the Scorpius is double that. The mounted M247T MMG is replaced by a double-barreled focused energy weapon that fires in a consistent beam for approximately ten seconds before a five second cool down is required, and instead of being placed in front of the main gun, it's mounted on top of it - not enough to get in the way of the auto-loader but enough to restrict reloading time.

Three of these literal walking tanks would be the first to go through the Gate followed by a dozen Puma APCs', the Puma replacing the M12 Force Application Vehicle - or the Warthog to be exact - as the Warthog provided very little cover for its occupants. The nine meter Puma is capable of holding a dozen occupants in the hold in its rear with two seats in the front, one driver and one extra supporting occupant, with three mounted guns - one on the top and one on each side of the Puma - the mounted guns being M247H HMGs' to cut back on budget costs as it'd be more expensive to pay for laser, plasma, or hard light mounted weapons. There's a man-sized hatch on the roof of the Puma for the HMG to be accessed, and it is more heavily armored than the Warthog, providing complete cover with Titanium-A material for its occupants aside from reinforced glass as a view-port.

As both types of vehicles entered through the Gate, they were enveloped by the complete darkness of its interior, with the Scorpius' and Pumas' providing the only source of light in the dark tunnel. They were followed by the Blackwoods Summoners bringing up the rear along with the actual walking tanks being the Emperor's Fist contingent that was volunteered. However, the vanguard soon spotted the exit - with it being night on the other side of the Gate in comparison to the complete darkness of the interior of the Gate, it was easily spotted.

" _There's the other side! All forces be prepared for enemy engagement!"_ Colonel Hei reported into close-range communications as BattleNet was unavailable in the structure.

The first three Scorpius' made it out and onto - what seems to be - a hill surrounded by flat grasslands, and a bit further away was the encampment of the Empire being lit up by hundreds of torches that were a beacon in the night.

" _Enemy spotted! All forces engage!_ " Hei ordered. " _For the Emperor!_ "

With that order, every single Puma unloaded their occupants whilst their gunners began firing on the enemy - whom had just noticed their presence and began advancing - and Scorpius tanks began unleashing hard light rounds onto the enemy, quickly securing their position on what is known as Alnus Hill as tracer and hard light rounds filled the air. Several Imperial Marines already began using their rifles on the enemy as a majority of the Empire's vanguard were eviscerated by Scorpius rounds and Wyverns were knocked out of the sky by rapidly-deployed Wolverines launching their Argent VII missiles. Blackwoods Summoners summoned a horrifying-looking winged insect beast, generally known as the Neopteron.

The Neopteron, first generation and second generation ones, gathered up in a swarm of flying stingers and charged towards the Empire's forces - no doubt scarring many of them for life should they survive the battle - as the other Imperial forces ceased fire to prevent friendly fire. These insectoid beasts were the absolute weakest of the Blackwoods Summoners but they tore through the ranks of the Empire with ease, paralyzing many with their neuro-toxin that also caused many Empire soldiers to desert their position and flee in favor of saving themselves.

As a majority of the Empire's forces dispersed into unorganized chaos, ISF snipers took out any officer that attempted to restore order in their ranks that caused even further chaos as soldiers witnessed their superiors suddenly appear without a head in a spray of gore and blood splattering across the grass.

The aftermath shouldn't be described as a one-sided battle as that was basically saying that the Insurrectionist attacks were small skirmishes, a massive understatement. Approximately around sixty-thousand enemy Gate-Imperial forces were killed to the Galactic Imperium's two, the two Imperial Marines unlucky enough to be crushed by a falling Wyvern.

As more and more Imperial forces poured out of the Gate and consolidated their position on Alnus Hill, Colonel Hei had ordered an Imperial Marine to report back to Calados to inform their Emperor that the Gate was now secure on both sides. Construction on defensive structures began, positions were taken, and snipers kept a wary eye on the distance for anymore hostile incursions.

This victory would be one of many one-sided battles that the Imperials will take in the coming years on Falmart.

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Calados - Gate Entrance)  
(Michael's POV)**

I hummed as the remaining Imperial forces went through the Gate a few minutes ago, while it is a possibility that they could be trapped behind it - easily losing around three thousand soldiers - three battalions are almost next-to-nothing considering that there are half a billion personnel equipped for combat still active. Reserve personnel is twice that amount on Thessaly, I suppose it's luck that my people took the militaristic approach to everything, almost every citizen was capable of some form of combat once they reached the age of sixteen.

"My Emperor!" An Imperial Marine cut in, kneeling with a fist clasped to his chest. "I have reports from beyond the structure." He told me respectfully, and I was internally relieved, it certainly meant that they were not trapped behind the Gate - even if it may not seem like it, but I care for all my people, even if they unnecessarily lay down their lives for me.

"Well then? Out with it soldier." I ordered him.

"Of course my lord! We've successfully secured the other side of the structure, and the enemy force on the other side was swiftly dealt with per standard doctrine. They've lost around sixty thousand whilst we received little-to-none casualties." He reported, still kneeling. "Colonel Hei is ready and awaiting further orders my Emperor."

"Great!" I exclaimed, sixty thousand enemy troops lost to Hei's three thousand - with little to no casualties as well - it proved that the technological gap was wide by planets. "Tell Colonel Hei that I'll be coming through soon, and now that the other side is secured, I'm authorizing the use of three Mammoths for further terrain exploration." I informed the Imperial Marine, shocking him, the Gate barely has enough room to fit a Mammoth through - but it's enough.

"O-Of course my lord, I shall take my leave now." He responded with a slight stutter, and rose, jogging back through the Gate.

"Would you like me to prepare the necessary arrangements, my Emperor?" Cross said from behind me, his eyes focused on his PDA. "I'll also inform the Empresses of this situation if you would like?"

I hummed, both Pyrrha and Glynda wouldn't be happy to see me going off alone through the Gate, even if they were with child. It'd be best to have them come with me, staying together in a group is a far better idea as well, besides, they're more than capable of handling themselves considering I taught them the two common forms of Haki as well as assistance with their respective semblances.

"...Yes, to both Cross. However, make the contingent as small as possible." I informed him, to which he hesitated but complied. "Ten guards, not including yourself, maximum. Don't want to scare the locals with more than a dozen of you guys, eh?" I joked, to which he shook his head. "Good, you're dismissed, I'm heading back to the Imperial Palace."

"Of course my Emperor, I shall see you soon." Cross said, and moved to direct the garrison commander for Calados.

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Imperial Palace - Emperor's Chambers)  
(Michael's POV)**

Pyrrha hesitated, "Are you sure about this Michael?" She asked cautiously as she equipped bronze-colored armor and a small silver/copper-tinged wristband.

"Of course I am!" I told her, equipping armor of my own. "Besides, Imperial forces are securing a beachhead for us at the Grimm Badlands and beyond the Gate is the only place of adventure."

"R-Right, but still..." Pyrrha still had some concerns.

"It'll be fine..." I soothed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Cross, the other guards, and myself will obviously be there as well, and I will never allow any harm to come to you... and our baby." I gave her a chaste kiss, to which she moaned into with a red-tinged face.

"Now," I said, releasing her from my hold. "I'll have to go see if the others need help."

"Of course, I'll wait for you and the others." She replied happily, hands clasped together in front of her.

Pyrrha, after the events of the Fall of Beacon, had requested me to create more suitable armor for her - which I happily complied with making more protection for my wife - and now she wore a bronze-painted mithril cuirass under a blood-red painted chest-plate made of phrik - an indestructible metal from the Star Wars universe that costed quite the pretty penny. She still wore her 'combat-skirt' and red sash, but I provided blood-red paint phrik-made greaves as well that covered most of her legs - she still fought with high-heels for whatever reason. She took more after her 'Goddess of Victory' title now than before, she still used Miló and Akoúo̱, more out of sentimental value than anything. Regardless, Pyrrha is thrice the powerful warrior she was before, with the Gamer assisting her, she's capable of manipulating the iron inside of people's blood and theoretically capable of warping an Athens-Class Carrier into whatever she wished, stacked with the Haki I taught her and the others along with her natural ability at combat, she's a nigh-unstoppable warrior.

Turning towards the rest of my lovers, whom were equipping their respective pieces of armor I created myself with some time needed, considering the complexity of the material and design to ensure absolute protection. Actually, Pyrrha wore the most armor than the others by a large margin, Velvet wearing only a pair of brown-colored greaves made of adamantium to match her style of fighting, Glynda actually wore only the same outfit from Beacon - just woven with runes that provided protection against both physical and magical attacks. Winter wore a pair of silver-colored greaves and bracers with a light chest-plate made from orichalcum, actually only covering her chest to still provide agile movement without restrictions.

"Do any of you need help with that?" I asked, and I received head shakes in the negative.

I shrugged, seeing that none of them needed my help, I decided to look over my own appearance. Leaving behind the usual neutral-colored theme clothes I wore, I decided to go with a white long coat over a white vest, with a white-gray striped tie and a white shirt that had gold-colored lining, a gold pocket watch in my vest in a Double Albert style. The lower part of my body was more or less a light gray pair of trousers and a gray pair of shoes. The white represented my control over light, and what little of the color gold I had on myself represented my manipulation of time as well, both a deadly combo for a small list of elemental controls. Under my sleeves were a pair of silver bracers, along with a pair of greaves of the same material, which pretty much represented what-little armor I had on my person. All in all, I looked fairly 'dashing' if I do say so myself.

I adjusted my collar slightly as I placed one of my newer weapons - a magnum - inside my coat. The magnum was promptly called Gula, or Gluttony, named after one of the seven sins - with me having six others named after the other six sins. Each of them had special properties to them, as it took weeks on end to finish two of the magnums, not to mention the amount of wasted metal, runes, and mana on each failed attempt to create one. Gula, once fired and should the target be hit, the target will be eaten from the inside or rather, withered away from the inside and their life essence turned over to the user of Gula should they be an actual sentient being.

 **[The Seven Sins - Gula]  
** **Rank: A-  
** **Grade: Epic  
** **Durability: 50,000/50,000  
** **Description: Gula is one of [The Seven Sins], seven double-barreled magnums created by (Michael Nobles), Gula is meant to absorb an enemy's life essence and transport it over to the user of Gula - killing the target from the inside as their soul is sucked away and used to fuel the power of the user of this weapon. It should be noted that this is a MP-grade weapon, meaning that it require Mana to use the essence-steal function, otherwise, it's just a plain heavy-duty magnum.**

 **Effects:  
Soul-Steal  
Empowerment  
200 Physical Damage  
100 Magical Damage**

I decided to bring Gula with me to finally test it out in the field, as I had just finished the creation of the rest of The Seven Sins, Epic-grade weapons are incredibly difficult to create let alone several of them and it'd be a shame not to bring at least one of them on this little adventure before the assault of Salem's Realm. I whistled a tune as I spun Gula's chamber that were loaded with standard fifty calibre rounds that were capable of holding a small amount of my MP.

Checking over my inventory that was, of course, shared with my wives for the proper amount of supplies to be brought on the trip. Around a month's worth of my cooking, the rest of The Seven Sins along with all my other weapons, Unique-grade clothing and armor above, as well as a single HAVOK nuke as a final resort weapon.

"We're ready Michael," Glynda told me, forcing me to tear my gaze away from my inventory. "Shall we go now?"

To be honest, all of them looked like a sort of warrior goddess, the perfect blend between beauty and the look of a ferocious warrior - which was a somewhat odd look for Velvet out of the rest considering the immense amounts of kindness she projects to others. I suppose it's somewhat a mix of a pro/con for their 'ascendance' to divinity, and the scary thing is that **(Divine Archangel)** amounts to a half-immortal, semi-immortal, or a false divine entity. I shiver at the amount of power that would be received should I become a 'true' god, an example of this I suppose would be the Olympian Gods, what with their capabilities to do almost-anything at the height of their power when they were well-known by most of the world, let alone the Titans and Primordial Gods being above that power.

"Y-Yeah, let's go, shall we?" I said with a slight stutter, still not quite used to their 'warrior-goddess' appearance.

With that, we set off for the Gate, there was no doubt a plethora of things to see, I especially look forward to finding Epic-grade weapons and above. Although, that might be somewhat of a challenge considering that most of the Gate's soldiers had Common-grade weapons with hardly a Rare-grade one seen among the tens of thousands that were captured and/or killed. It shouldn't have come much as a surprise though, considering that they are PRIMITIVES, I highly doubt that they would have any 'heroes' wielding Epic-grade weapons in their land but I can only hope that I'm wrong as I could do with a few more good weapons and a challenge.

* * *

 **(Remnant's Orbit - Grimm Badlands - 1st Fleet of The Imperial Royal Navy - GIS The Vanguard)  
(Third Person POV)**

"Sir, all battalions are prepared for deployment." Lieutenant Mikael said. "They are awaiting your command."

"Excellent, deploy the ODDTs' to pave the way for the main force." Admiral Gree ordered, "This continent has the largest presence of Grimm and they are not to be underestimated. All fighter and bomber squadrons are to deploy as well, following the deployment of the ODDTs'."

"Yes sir, I'll issue the order now." Mikael replied dutifully.

With the orders issued, it signaled the the shudder of the Defender-Class Dreadnought/Supercarrier as dozens of Orbital Drop Defense Towers were deployed along with _The Vanguard_ 's contingent of Sabre and Broadsword Fighters and Longsword Interceptors. _The Vanguard_ alone had released hundreds of fighters and bombers, mixed with the other two hundred and forty-nine ships releasing their contingents as well - there were thousands of fighters and bombers bearing down on the Grimm Badlands as well as scores of ODDTs'.

As the first dozen ODDTs' slammed into the ground, their Imperial Marine occupants were released from their pods and quickly set-up defensive positions around the platform of their respective defense tower. Hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of Grimm converged on the towers but were torn apart by their guns alongside the fighters coming in from orbit. However, a single ODDT could handle one Goliath and anymore than that would ultimately destroy the ODDT, but in the Grimm Badlands, there were _thousands_ of them. An ODDT was knocked over by a Goliath as its mini-MAC tore apart a massive Nevermore that would make the one that attacked Amity Coliseum seem like a small pigeon.

The Imperial Marines on the ODDT were killed instantaneously by falling to their deaths, there were similar situations like this across the Grimm Badlands as for every massive Grimm killed an ODDT was taken down. Imperial fighters and bombers engaged in a dogfight - if you could call it that - with Nevermores, Griffons, and a variety of whole new Grimm, filling the sky with tracer rounds, laser bolts, and missiles. Nevermore feathers pierced multiple Sabres and Longswords, causing many to spiral down into the ground and sometimes into one another or an ODDT.

However, the tide of battle was turned when the thousands of Longswords launched ASGM-10 missiles, the ASGM-10s' streaked across the sky and into the hordes of Grimm on the ground, blanketing a good part of the Grimm Badlands in fire - while also clearing the ground for the main forces of both the Grimm and nature's obstacles.

A Minotaur Grimm - taking its appearance after its namesake - roared, most of its body covered in the familiar white bone armor of the Grimm. While it wasn't as fast as a Beringel, it compensated with its massive strength and proved it by throwing a Beowolf at a passing Sabre fighter with an almost scary-like accuracy. Said Beowolf landed on the wing of the Sabre fighter, shocking the pilot and forcing him to do a barrel roll to shake off the Beowulf.

The Orbital Drop Defense Towers were overwhelmed, as they lost ODDT after ODDT to Goliaths or being swarmed by an insurmountable number of Grimm. The first wave failed and the fighters were not faring any better as they were outnumbered, a hundred to one.

" _This is Admiral Gree, all ground forces brace yourselves for an orbital strike._ " BattleNet communications chimed in, and what followed thereafter was an inert tungsten rod streaking down from the skies.

A single inert tungsten rod was enough to scar the landscape permanently, and Salem's little children will learn the hard way as the rod slammed into the ground, shaking the ground and bringing up dirt and rock in a massive wave that eviscerated most ground-based Grimm with the power of a nuclear missile. Most Sabre, Broadsword, and Longsword fighters had managed to evacuate the area before the blast caught up to them, but the unlucky few were taken out of the skies and sent spiraling down.

As the after-effects of the kinetic strike went down, what followed thereafter could be described as tens of thousands of troop transports bearing down on the now-barren land of the Grimm Badlands, alongside multiple Firebase deployments and a wave of Mammoths were set down via ship transport. As a beachhead was declared, a fresh wave of Grimm came upon them, and the war continued once more as Archer missiles, hard light rounds, laser bolts, and tracers rounds could be seen from the sky being fired upon a wave of just... black and white.

Cobras tore apart armored Grimm and Goliaths, Wolverines rained Archer missiles upon Nevermores and Griffons, Fox Cannons - mobile artillery - launched MM M197 projectiles down upon the hordes. With this, the Grimm couldn't even get near the defensive line but the Grimm more than compensated with their seemingly endless numbers. It would be a battle of attrition as the Imperials didn't have an endless amount of ammunition.

What's shocking though, is that this is only the first hour of the war, and with this it will be a long and bloody battle.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, the battles shall commence and Salem will soon fall. Ah, this was fun to type up, action scenes are what I do best at in comparison to the other categories of my story. Anyhow, I've been doing my best to keep up the weekly updates for all of you, and you've probably noticed that the word count has been upping for each chapter. Another thing, POLLS ARE GOING SO SLOW!**

 **Why aren't you guys voting? All of you did it for the harem options. ;-;**

 **Continuing on~ Poll results so far:**

 **General Janatis Fayden and Lieutenant Mara Tharamel are tied for first place (still) with three votes to their names. Warlord of Imperial Military HIGHCOM, Captain-General Marcus Cross of The Praetorian Guard, General Velnon Zeracly of The Blackwoods Summoners, and General Phaeton White of The Imperial Special forces are all tied for second with one vote to each of their names. All other poll options are tied for third as they have no votes to any of them. - Please vote on my profile.**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**

 **Pyrrha - (Submission Received)  
Velvet - (Submission Received)  
Glynda - (Submission Received)  
Winter - (Submission Received)  
Erza Scarlet - (Available)  
Mirajane Strauss - (Available)  
Athena - (Available)  
Boa Hancock - (Available)  
Saeko Busujima - (Available)  
Esdeath - (Available)  
Leone - (Available)  
Artemis - (Available)  
Gabriel - (Available)  
Hestia - (Submission Received)  
Wonder Woman - (Available)**


	25. Battle for Alnus Hill, Arrangements

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
** **E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Neramo: ...Fairly interesting, and I'm having a hard time deciding between your submission and someone else's as you both submitted around the same time each other did. Now, I'm going to be reasonable and go with a compromise and combine both of you and the other person's submission. Regardless, thank you for the submission my friend.**

 **18Dragon: Which universe will it be I wonder... It's up to you to find out in future chapters~!**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: An interesting submission, and it matches up with what available knowledge there is on the Galactic Imperium's prowess. As I've said in another response to Neramo, you both submitted for the same person - Gabriel, that is - and I'll be combining both of yours as to not cause any disturbances. Anyhow, thank you for the submission good sir!**

 **UndeadLord22: Haha, thanks. Sadly, they will not meet the JSDF, as the chapter had said that they arrived on 'Alnus Hill'. That's where the JSDF establish their foothold in the Special Region from the anime. Michael won't see Earth or a variation of it for a bit, I apologize if you had wanted the Imperials (Galactic Imperium) to meet the Japanese Self Defense Force.**

 **Guest: ...Wonder Woman was already added to the harem, it's called patience my friend. They just have yet to meet.**

 **Blood Winged Fallen Angel: Your submission does not meet the requirements, sorry, you only gave patron, name, and origins. I do, however, appreciate the sentiment.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Yes, Michael addressing officials at the Diet would've been a funny scene IF the JSDF were in the Special Region, but alas, they're not there - being replaced by the Galactic Imperium it'd make a nice omake as you've said though. Anyhow, the infamous, or famous, grind wars of the grim dark future of Warhammer 40k is something I'll probably try to recreate as I've tried in that scene. Still though, there's potential for the miles of corpses.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 **[Sneak Peak]**

Michael dashed forward, wielding two swords of pure light in each hand, his white long coat billowing in the wind as his swords clashed with a long light blue-haired woman's long rapier. He jumped back as a volley of icicles were launched at him, breaking his clash with the woman as he moved his swords in a blur to cut through the icicles. Michael narrowed his eyes as he sensed the killing intent directed at him triple, forcing him to take a defensive stance, staring warily at the utterly sadistic smile on her face.

"Ho~? Impressive." _Esdeath_ said, whipping her rapier back and forth. "Your skills are much better than I had previously thought, looks like I don't have to hold back on you, and I am quite _displeased_ that you didn't tell me you had a Teigu."

Michael smirked, "You actually thought that the display in the tournament was all I had? I expected more from the Empire's Strongest." He scoffed at her, "And for your information, my Teigu is called Amaterasu, thank you very much."

Amaterasu was more-or-less a cover for his control over light, which had a fairly decent cover story. Amaterasu has the capability to draw and store power from the sun, an unlimited amount if you will, and manipulate said power into 'material' objects - such as the swords Michael is wielding now - or as healing remedy. The power originated from a majestic beast far to the east, a Super-Class Danger Beast, the four-eyed golden lion that crushed the waves of thousands of the first Emperor's forces as they attempted - and did succeed - to harvest its powers as its prowess over the sun completely vaporized most soldiers and completely bypassed the most durable of armors. However, it was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers that attacked it and its blood was soon harvested, but only a few drops were collected as the lion had quickly died to its wounds and soon dissipated. To sum it up, its activation is quite similar to Demon's Extract.

Although Esdeath was a bit annoyed at her self-proclaimed 'husband' for his words, she was quite giddy and somewhat aroused on the inside at having a strong lover and will soon rectify his behavior to fit her needs. Little did she know that she was messing with a killer of gods and the Emperor of an galaxy-spanning empire and that SHE will be the one to submit to him.

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _With that, we set off for the Gate, there was no doubt a plethora of things to see, I especially look forward to finding Epic-grade weapons and above. Although, that might be somewhat of a challenge considering that most of the Gate's soldiers had Common-grade weapons with hardly a Rare-grade one seen among the tens of thousands that were captured and/or killed. It shouldn't have come much as a surprise though, considering that they are PRIMITIVES, I highly doubt that they would have any 'heroes' wielding Epic-grade weapons in their land but I can only hope that I'm wrong as I could do with a few more good weapons and a challenge._

 _Now..._

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Calados - The Gate)  
(Michael's POV - One Day Later)**

My expectations for both the inside the Gate and the other side of it were well-beyond exceeded. The interior was just an endless sea of black, and our transports lights were the only source of light as it illuminated the 'ground'. The other side however, had unexpected sounds of weapons discharging and the loud firing of artillery pieces, which is a cause of concern in-of-itself as Colonel Hei's forces should've long since then eliminated the enemy forces, and there were no weapons testings scheduled that I was informed of.

I turned my attention to Cross, whom sat across from me and was flipping a silver coin between his fingers, and it was impressive for what was basically a parlor trick. He looked concerned as well at the sound of gunfire, his helmet sat beside him.

"Cross," I said, getting his attention and stopping his coin flipping. "Do you know what's happening?"

"No my lord," He replied, continuing his coin flipping. "However, it'd be best to be prepared for possible enemy engagement."

As our transports neared the exit, I placed my hand on the handle of Gula, prepared to engage whatever lied beyond the Gate as I didn't want to take any risks concerning the safety of my lovers. Although... Now that I think about it... I've actually never seen Cross' fighting style, other than the fact that he had a sword with him during our small trip to Atlas - which could've been a ceremonial weapon more than anything - but I've yet to actually see him fight.

As the Puma APC closed in on the entrance, another Praetorian hopped onto the mounted gun on-top of the Puma, a directed energy beam replacing the standard HMG - which showed that the Puma was heavily modified for me and my lovers protection. The Puma also chimed in to close-range communications the moment it was but a few meters from the exit, which informed me of the situation.

" _-ll forces switch to night-vision! Enemy forces are attempting a night raid!_ "

Considering the fact that there were no cries of distress, it would be safe to say that the Gate is still secure and Colonel Hei has it all under his control for the time being. I hummed, it'd also be the perfect time to test out my weapons if the enemy force is here, my sensory skills more than compensated for the lack of sight under the shroud of darkness.

"Michael...?" Pyrrha cut in concernedly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Pyrrha, it'll be fine." I soothed her worries, "Besides, this will be a good time to test out our skills after the training I put us through."

It would, considering that the only foes that our skills could be tested on were the Grimm, ID-created enemies, or training drones at the Imperial Palace. The Grimm were no challenge, barring Salem, and training drones were absolutely useless other than their use for target practice. ID-created enemies - particularly Nevada - however, still pose some threat considering that they wield firearms and melee weapons, along with some genetically enhanced forces among the mix but it can get irritating washing my clothes after being sprayed in red and yellow blood. Regardless, my level still hadn't changed as I more-or-less focused on making my wives stronger and capable of defending themselves from the likes of Salem. Pyrrha sat at level eighty-four, Glynda at level eight-six, Velvet at eighty-one, and Winter at seventy-nine with the intense training I put them through they should be capable of matching up to Ozpin within a few weeks at best, as they're capable of at least matching a few veteran Hunter teams.

Soon enough, the Puma sped through the Gate, and I heard the slightly suppressed gunfire through the chassis of my transport along with the constant thumping of artillery fire along with an unexpected message.

 **Welcome to the World of GATE: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri!**

 **Universes Traveled Total: [2]**

"My lord, we're stopping here and unloading the transport." The Praetorian driving said, cutting through my reading with the Puma coming to an abrupt stop soon thereafter. "It'd be best to be ready for combat my Emperor."

With that, Cross stood up and went towards the ramp that was beginning to open up, flipping a coin up and down in one hand as he equipped his helmet with the other and I followed, drawing Gula in a high ready position behind him. Pyrrha and the others drew their respective weapons, the former drawing her javelin and shield, Velvet forming a hard light version of Light Arrow, Glynda infused her riding crop with Haki, and Winter drew her saber with the famous Schnee glyph following.

As the ramp touched the ground, Cross' coin landed back in his hand at the same time, and he dashed out with a remarkable speed - but still leagues below my own. The few Imperial Marines that were sent to greet us were left shell-shocked at my Captain-General running past them and towards the source of gunfire. I suppose he's looking for the enemy forces for whatever reason.

Soon enough, an Imperial Marine recovered from his shock and went to bow before me.

"My Emperor and Empresses," He said, head down low. "Our most sincere apologies for this unexpected attack on the base during your visit. We shall take any punishment you deem necessary with shame."

"No, that isn't necessary." I waved him off. "While you should've expected a follow-up wave from the enemy soon after their defeat, I cannot fault you for it. Just direct me towards your Colonel."

"Thank you, we are not worthy of your mercy my lord." He said reverently. "Colonel Hei is in the command center up ahead, over there." He pointed towards a hastily-erected tent that had a pair of Imperial Marines on either side of the entrance.

"Ah, thank you very much." I told him, and he merely bowed. "Let's get going."

With that, I set off for the designated tent, my wives following as well as we passed Imperial forces that kneeled and bowed their heads at the sight of us with respect. A pair of Praetorians following us to the tent, the two standing guard at the tent bowed as I went through the tent flaps and was met with Colonel Hei along with a few other officers issuing orders. However, they stopped when they spotted us and immediately bowed soon thereafter.

"My Emperor!" Colonel Hei spoke up, his head still low. "I would like to thoroughly apologize for this unprecedented attack my lord."

I sighed, "It's fine, as long as they're not breaking past your defenses then it's all good." I told him. "What's the enemy force composition?"

"From the reports that came in from drones and scouting groups, the enemy forces originally numbered at approximately a hundred thousand - now three-tenths of that with this being the fourth offensive." He told me, and I was surprised at the sheer numbers that they have. "As we speak, the remaining thirty thousand or so enemy troops are marching on this base in a last-ditch attempt to eliminate us my lord."

I hummed, "Colonel, my wives and I will engage the enemy." I told him, and he spluttered in surprise.

"B-But my Emperor! I must protest-!" I cut him off.

" _Colonel_ , we are more than capable of handling a few soldiers that couldn't stand up to your forces despite having superior numbers." I coolly said, "Are you implying that we cannot fight for ourselves Colonel Hei?"

"N-No my lord, I am concerned for you and the Empresses safety should you fight the enemy." He told me submissively. "At the very least, allow us to send with you a contingent of Imperial Marines."

"No, Colonel, this is a test of skill for us and us only. There will be no interference." This silenced him for awhile until he eventually replied back.

"As you wish my Emperor..." He told me faithfully.

With that, I turned around and left the tent, my wives going into combat stances once more as we reached the defensive line where we received incredulous looks from the defenders as we hopped over the small wall of sandbags but none of them made a move to stop us but they did stop firing which also caused those whom didn't see us to cease fire as well. With no risk of friendly fire from my own people, I increased my pace as I just barely saw the outlines of - what I can assume - the enemy and brought Gula to bare, aimed at them.

Whilst my speed was at its height, I jumped with the momentum carrying me I glided across the ground, and fanned Gula, firing off six shots at six enemies - killing each of them instantly as their feeble armor provided no protection to the fifty calibre rounds. However, their bodies turned deathly pale and wisps of white from their bodies went into Gula, causing its brown highlights to glow as I slid my feet across the grass in a semi-dramatic landing.

 **[Gula Stored Souls] - [6] = 60,000 HP/MP**

How interesting, a single soul is worth ten thousand mana or health? This battle will definitely be of benefit to me, but sadly, no EXP gained as their levels are no doubt far lower than mine. My sensory skills however, brought my attention to the thousand or so enemy troops gathering around me, no doubt finding me out due to my use of firearms. Before they could advance on me their right flank was decimated by a white blur and streaks of purple, telling me that both Winter and Glynda took them down if the bodies that are being sent flying and frozen were any indication. A dozen enemy soldiers to my right suddenly had blue hard light arrows rammed into their necks, and a score of them was instantaneously incapacitated as they soon realized that their legs were broken, twisted around in odd angles. Pyrrha and Velvet, unlike Glynda and Winter whom were experienced Huntresses before meeting me, had taken a bit of time to get used to killing beings other than Grimm, something that I am quite concerned about.

Hopefully, there would be no mental scarring as that is something I fear greatly, and that they would have realized that they may have to eventually kill their fellow man before they decided to become Huntresses at Beacon. However, I disregarded that for the moment and I focused on the few hundred roman-like soldiers in-front of myself that my wives left for me. Using **(Time Manipulation)** , I slowed down the world around me, only having a small bubble of real-time around me to fire off as many shots as possible towards the enemy vanguard. As I fired scores of bullets - them slowing down once they reached outside the bubble - **(Firearms Mastery)** leveled up quick.

As I returned time back to normal, the scores of rounds I shot at them cut through them in multiple volleys and in some cases, going through their original target and hitting the person behind them - filling Gula with a vast quantity of souls. White wisps came off their bodies in large amounts as well and shot towards Gula.

 **[Gula Stored Souls] - [104] = 1,040,000 HP/MP**

I whistled as I spun Gula with my index finger, a hundred or so enemies killed easily just like that. However, there were still one or two hundred of them left and they looked positively scared as they witnessed their comrades get cut down easily by a flash of light and before I could unleash another volley, flashes of silver tore through them. I raised both brows in surprise as with my keen eyes I easily saw that the projectiles were... silver coins, ones similar to the one Cross was flipping earlier.

I blinked and Cross suddenly appeared in front of me, flipping the very same silver coin in one hand, the other hand shifting a stack of coins. Whatever enemy forces were left were destroyed by Cross' coins, which I should contemplate whether or not to be displeased at him stealing my kills.

"My Emperor," Cross spoke up, bowing briefly. "I knew you would come to the battlefield, so I had cut down the enemy force for you and the Empresses."

"I see..." I said, "Although, did you really have to steal my kills?"

He chuckled embarrassedly, "My apologies my Emperor, but it was too tempting, considering that I have sworn an oath to protect you and the Empresses."

"Right," I told him blandly. "Let's go now, my wives should be done with their enemy engagements."

Cross nodded, and he followed behind me as I set off for Pyrrha and Velvet - whom were finishing off their targets with close-quarters combat - as the aura-less enemy soldiers were torn apart, their feeble and thin armor doing absolutely nothing to protect them from the Hunter-grade weaponry. I ignored the several debilitated soldiers scattered across the battlegrounds that Pyrrha and Velvet created, scorch marks and some trace amounts of bullet casings were spread around here and there. The scene I came upon was... concerning, to say the least.

Pyrrha stood over a heavily injured enemy soldier, the latter being on his knees as the former stood over him with her javelin-turned rifle, she looked conflicted as the barrel of her rifle was inches away from the man's forehead. However, I widened my eyes in panic as the soldier slowly pulled out a dagger from behind his back, I drew Gula quickly and fired off two shots in my panic.

One bullet pierced his side, and the other went through the side of his head, killing him instantaneously as his body fell on his side with blood seeping out the two newly-created bullet sized holes. I quickly put away Gula - its barrel still smoking - into my coat, and jogged over to Pyrrha, whom looked shocked as she looked at the body of the soldier.

 **[Gula Stored Souls] - [105] = 1,050,000 HP/MP**

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" I asked immediately.

"Y-You... killed him." She stuttered, "W-Why?"

"He was drawing a weapon," I explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He would've attacked you, and that is something I will NOT allow, I understand your hesitance to kill something other than the Grimm but do not hesitate before your enemy or they will take advantage of it."

"I-I'm sorry..."

I sighed, and brought Pyrrha close in a hug with one arm, putting my forehead to hers. "It's okay Pyrrha, just don't worry me like that again." I told her in a light tone of voice. "I couldn't bare to see you hurt, not like last time..."

Pyrrha merely nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and from behind her I saw Velvet pouting at us, her hard light version of Light Arrow dissipating. I chuckled and brought up my other arm and gestured for her to come over to which she came into my other arm and imitated Pyrrha in nuzzling my neck, her rabbit ears being perked up. I gently rubbed Pyrrha's back with one hand whilst I did the same to Velvet's Faunus set of ears - to which Velvet moaned as Faunus parts were particularly sensitive.

However, I released them from my hold - much to their disappointment - as we were still in a battlefield teeming with enemies, Glynda and Winter having long since then finished off their respective targets with efficiency expected from that of trained Huntresses as they met up with us, the few thousand or so remaining enemy troops beginning to surround us in a - what I assume - desperate move to kill at least one of their enemies.

Cross stood in front of us, both hands happening to be filled with a stack of silver coins that he moved around in his hands, and I smirked. It seems like a good chance to do some bonding with my wives in combat, along with honing our teamwork. With that, I drew Gula and another revolver from my inventory, Luxuria - or Lust - being silver with green highlights.

 **[The Seven Sins - Luxuria]  
** **Rank: A-  
** **Grade: Epic  
** **Durability: 50,000/50,000  
** **Description: Luxuria is one of [The Seven Sins], seven double-barreled magnums created by (Michael Nobles), Luxuria is meant to force the target to fight for your side should it hit its intended target, making them see the user as a being that they should worship and sacrifice their lives for - or if your target is the opposite gender of you, you'll be the object of lust and love as the targets will fight for your attention against your enemies. It should be noted, however, that this is an MP-grade weapon, meaning that it requires Mana to use its secondary form of bullets, otherwise it's just a plain heavy-duty magnum.**

 **Effects:  
Allied Transformation  
Object of Worship/Lust  
200 Physical Damage  
100 Magical Damage  
**

Luxuria was a means to even the odds, even with us being far more powerful than all of them combined I'd rather not have us surrounded on all sides by enemy forces. I opened the chamber of Luxuria, six bullets with wisps of green coming off them were present and I clicked it back to its place as I raised both Gula and Luxuria, pointed towards the vanguard of the enemy phalanx. Oh this will be so much _fun_ ~!

* * *

 **(Earth - Olympus - Olympian Throne Room - Percy Jackson and the Olympians Universe)  
** **(Third Person POV - Several Months After the First Titanomachy)**

Zeus, still having not yet reached his stage of a power-hungry and paranoid God of the Skies, sat amongst his newly-created throne directly connected to his domain. As he and his siblings still basked in the victory over their father after a long ten-year war that decimated the planet, a pitch black ovular portal appeared in-front of them to which they raised their divine weapons - barring Hestia, the ever peaceful eldest daughter of Kronos - at the portal warily.

What came through however, was what none of them expected as the twenty-foot Olympians were suddenly smashed against the floor in a incredible display of power from the six foot man that came through said portal in attire that they've never seen before and with a presence far far far stronger than their father's, so much so that his power is like comparing the Death Star to an ant, a bloody ANT! Zeus and his siblings barely came out of their fight with their father and his allies alive, but to see a being that's millions of times stronger than their father? They were in the right to be scared of this man-no, Primordial.

Zeus - the self-proclaimed King of Olympus - spoke up from his spot in the marble floor, "W-Who...Are...You?" He barely managed to grunt out as the pressure intensified by double, restricting his hand from using his Lightning Bolt.

"Me?" _Noble_ said, pointing to himself to which he received only groans in response. "Well, let's just say my name isn't important right now, I'm here because I've come to set-up an alliance between you and another divine entity." He said, and they barely managed to process the words as the pressure kept on coming, but they knew that this was certainly not the way to forge alliances. "I'm going to be incredibly specific so that you guys don't fuck it up, got it?" Groans. "Good, in a couple millennia give-or-take, a powerful man - not as powerful as I of course - named Michael Nobles will come before you and you will NEED his help with his armies, for this war is only the beginning. You will need to arrange what's basically a political-marriage - if you can figure out what that means - with not one, not two, but THREE goddesses. They have to be virgin-goddesses as well." There were some sounds of confusion from the five out of six Olympians, but they knew better than to question the powerful man. "If you guys fuck up, then **I'm coming for your heads~."** He raised his voice to that of a 'true' god, which knocked out Demeter and Hera from the resonating power.

With that, Noble left through the very same portal he came through, leaving behind four recovering Olympians and two unconscious ones confused and scared, but compliant to the being's orders as they knew very well that said being more than likely meant it when he said he was coming for their heads should they, as he puts it, 'fuck it up'.

Far beyond the reach of Earth, a certain _female_ creator of the universe witnessed the whole scene, and was very interested in this 'powerful man' that was coming in a few millennia, a possible chance at this fabled 'love' as they call it? She mused.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 10:44, 4/23/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-The Emperor, the Empresses, and the Captain-General of the Praetorian Guard engage armies of primitive soldiers in close quarters combat beyond the Gate, bringing up some concerns with High Command back at Thessaly.

-The fifth Defender-Class Dreadnought/Supercarrier is built, and is designated eloquently the name of the _GIS_ _Emperor's Shield_ , being given to both the Praetorian Guard and Queens' Guard to crew as the Emperor and Empresses personal vessel.

-Dyson Ring around Titanicus nears five percent completion, it is estimated that the orbital defense ring/orbital shipyards will be completed within two years at maximum construction speed.

* * *

 _Galatic Imperium Codex: By Admiral Gree  
_ _Updated: 11:21, 4/23/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)_ _  
_

 _Entry: Praetorian/Queens' Guard Combat:_

 _The Praetorians and Queens' Guard, protectors and servants to the Emperor and Empresses are expected to be the best of the very best as they were chosen to be the guardians of the Emperor and Empresses, so it should be expected that a majority of them have a unique fighting style. Captain-General Cross for example, launches silver coins as a incredibly-fast projectile with honed skill and experience alongside his natural talent at swordsmanship. Queens' Guard Kara Lanius uses a unique weapon hybrid of a whip and a sword, a snake-sword as she puts it, and uses it to wrap it around her enemies or cut them at long distances with frightening accuracy, making for a deadly foe in both CQC and long-distanced combat as she is also a master of the sword. From the examples, you can see that every royal guard has a fighting style that's unique to them, even if some of them seem a bit odd, they're still not to be underestimated as all fighting styles employed by said guards are LETHAL._

* * *

 **AN: Whole lot of action these past chapters, eh? Although, it is to be expected considering its the only category that I'm exceptional at in this whole damn story, since I'm shit at all the other ones. Anyhow, I'll be vacationing to Okinawa for a few days, so I won't be working on the next chapter for a bit sadly, but do not fret! I'll still keep up with my weekly updates at this story, and for those of you who didn't realize it yet, Michael's stats, skills, and his weapons are on my profile along with the POLLS. **

**With the mention of the latter, here are the results so far~!**

 **With a surprising turn of events, Lieutenant Mara Tharamel of The Imperial Royal Navy takes first place with seven votes to her name! Captain-General Marcus Cross of The Praetorian Guard is at second place with five votes to his name. General Janatis Fayden of The Emperor's Fists is at third place with three votes to his name, Warlord of Imperial Military HIGHCOM is at fourth place with two votes to his name. Captain Hajime Kai of ISF Fireteam Legacy , General Velnon Zeracly of The Blackwoods Summoners, and General Phaeton White of The Imperial Special Forces are all tied for fifth with one vote to each of their names.**

 **Please do vote my good readers~!**

* * *

 **Glynda Nobles**

 **Titles:**

 **Third Goddess-Empress of the Galactic Imperium - You are revered as a goddess and an empress by many, so much so that the title becomes reality, access to S-X Security Clearance, MAX REP to all Imperials.**

 **Wife of Michael Nobles -** **This title is permanent, allowing for you to be aware of your husband's movements and if they're in immediate danger. Will not take available title slots. Grants shared inventory and (Minor) access to (The Gamer).**

 **Race: Divine Entity [False]**

 **Level: 86**

 **EXP: 5200/17200**

 **HP: 37,200/37,200 (** **Regeneration: 620 HP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

 **MP: 1,341,900/1,341,900 (** **Regeneration: 13,900 MP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

 **AP: 18,000/18,000** **(Regeneration: 9,000 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 47**

 **VIT: 62** **(30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 40**

 **INT: 142** **(150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 139** **(100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 52 (30 = 82)**

 **LUC: 11**

 **AUR: 60** **(300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Description: Glynda Nobles is a former professor and deputy for Beacon Academy, she is married to (Michael Nobles) and her former surname was 'Goodwitch'. Glynda, now free of the stress of being a professor and now a 'Goddess-Empress' of the Galactic Imperium, lives a happy life with Michael. While at first peeved at sharing him with others - her own students no less! - she eventually accepted it and is a faithful wife to him which she hopes lasts for a lifetime and more.**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**

 **Pyrrha - (Submission Received)  
Velvet - (Submission Received)  
Glynda - (Submission Received)  
Winter - (Submission Received)  
Erza Scarlet - (Available)  
Mirajane Strauss - (Available)  
Athena - (Available)  
Boa Hancock - (Available)  
Saeko Busujima - (Available)  
Esdeath - (Submission Received)  
Leone - (Available)  
Artemis - (Available)  
Gabriel - (Submissions Received)  
Hestia - (Submission Received)  
Wonder Woman - (Available)**

* * *

Omake: Motherly Concern

 **(Thessaly - Imperial City - Imperial Special Forces Headquarters)  
(Third Person POV)**

General Phaeton White rubbed his beard as he overlooked a holographic map of the galaxy, blue indicating Galactic Imperium territory - which is not even one percent of the entire map - red indicating hostile territory, gray indicating neutral territory, and green indicating allied territory. He internally mused at the very large amount of red on the map, doing mental plans to send his forces to break enemy supply lines or delay gather-ups of hostile fleets.

However, he blinked as he felt a small tug on the hem of his plants and he looked down and his gray eyes met a large pair of green ones. The child looked no older than a single year old as she raised both arms up at him adorably, and Phaeton bent down and picked up the vaguely familiar blonde-haired child from under her arms and raised her up to eye-level to which she gurgled excitedly at.

"Who are you little one and how did you get in here?" He questioned, to which the little blonde-haired girl gurgled, and he chuckled. "Right, you're incapable of words at this age."

Before the General could continue, he felt ISF HQ suddenly shake and he looked up in surprise as the girl merely giggled - not aware of what was going on with her toddler mind. He was about to call in one of his Commandos but it appeared that one came by himself as the ISF Commando burst into the room with a panicked run, his armor and fatigues having multiple cuts and scratches all across it as he panted heavily.

"G-General!" The Commando panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down son, take a deep breath before speaking and tell me what happened to you." Phaeton told his subordinate, and he nodded gratefully as the toddler looked on with curious eyes.

As the Commando took deep breaths, ISF HQ shook once more - intensifying as Phaeton could start vaguely hearing the shouts and screams of his Commandos coming closer - and the ISF soldier had managed to get his voice back as well, saying a few words that froze him on the spot.

"E-Empress Pyrrha is... a-attacking us sir." The Commando told him and right at that moment an angry and pissed off voice came through.

" **HELENA!** " One very angry-Pyrrha shouted, her voice reverberating throughout the building.

General Phaeton White slowly turned his head towards the child in his hands playing with his beard with her little hands as he soon realized why the child seemed so vaguely familiar, and his face paled at the realization that he picked up Goddess-Princess Helena Nobles, which brought the attention of one very overtly concerned mother. However, before he could continue thinking about his mistakes, incredibly loud footsteps started to be heard, and it was coming closer and closer followed by the panicked shouts and screams of whatever ISF Commandos were outside his office combined with the clanking of metal.

When the footsteps were indefinitely close, the shouts of ISF Commandos ceased and the footsteps along with it, General Phaeton had a bead of sweat form on his forehead as he stared at the _metal_ door uneasily that suddenly had a dozen dents in it followed by the horrendous screeching of metal on metal in but a few seconds. Phaeton almost passed out at the sheer power that his Empress was exerting as she stood in the doorframe, looking absolutely murderous and behind her were the multiple unconscious bodies of ISF Commandos spread about in the room to her back her. It was certainly a sight he would never forget as several ISF Commandos had their heads planted through a wall, one being smashed into a plant pot, another through a window, and even one hanging on a still-spinning ceiling fan!

He froze as an overwhelming sense of dread came over him, and said intent was coming directly from Pyrrha herself as she stared at Phaeton and the toddler in his still-frozen hands that still didn't quite understand what was going on as she gurgled happily at the sight of her mother. Before Phaeton could bow or even speak, Helena was already in Pyrrha's hands and he was suddenly pierced by his BDU's into the wall behind him by warped rods of steel and the Commando that was with him was picked up with the metal on his body, and he whimpered before he abruptly flew up into the ceiling - the lower half of his body dangling from the concrete. Pyrrha marching out of the room, and past the hallway filled with groaning ISF Commandos, leaving behind one General Phaeton stuck to the wall and a Commando half-way into the ceiling.

When news of the ISF HQ being torn apart by Empress Pyrrha looking for Goddess-Princess Helena went out, it caused many to be wary and to keep a look out for the children of the Emperor and Empresses as they definitely do not want to incur the wrath of the Empresses on them, and most certainly not Emperor Michael.


	26. Hostile Contact, Primal Instincts

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **Neramo: Fret not, for I shall find a way to combine them! Also, Pyrrha didn't kill her own men (sort-of), merely knocked all of them unconscious one way or another. It's completely normal for a half-god mother and her enhanced instincts. Besides, how would you feel if your own child, one not even reaching their first year of age, be surrounded by soldiers trained to kill and completely take out the opposition? Cause I'd certainly be VERY concerned, they're bad influences on the mind of a toddler y'know.**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Yes, a combination that'll hurt my brain trying to do, but I'll manage nonetheless. Also, shush, Michael isn't becoming arrogant at all. Nope! Definitely not, 'sides, he's got his wives to keep him in check.**

 **Gazagunmen: Mm, Sneak Peaks are something I'm hesitant to type up but then again, there's no definite time when said Sneak Peak will happen. Regardless, Michael finding Esdeath's planet through galactic exploration or multiverse travel is something I will not reveal as it is a 50/50 chance of it being either one (OR both, if given enough time).**

 **Pregnancies uhm... They will in-fact remain normal, but future lovers on the other hand? Yeah, you can figure out what'll happen if you can guess the women who'll receive said treatment. So basically, you will get to enjoy many chapters with the NORMAL aging children of Michael.**

 **In regards to the previous-previous chapter, I'd like to think I did fairly well in describing the battle but now that you mention it, they do seem a bit too evenly-matched. At the start of the battle, ODDTs and Aerial craft were deployed first as the vanguard, which was a mistake in-of-itself as the ODDTs are just that, DEFENSE TOWERS. They were more fit for the lockdown of urban areas or places where Imperial forces already have boots on the ground. Even with fighter and bomber support, they were easily overwhelmed and the former/latter were busy dealing with the swarms of aerial Grimm (which numbered in the millions). It was only till then that orbital bombardment - still incredibly dangerous - was authorized and the tide of battle was turned, and the ending clearly showed Imperial forces holding back the Grimm with superior firepower but the Grimm compensated with vast numbers, millions of Grimm versus a quarter million Imperial forces. Still though, Tyranids would probably be able to be held back by Imperial forces but only for a time until they would eventually be overrun.**

 **UndeadLord22: Ah, right-o then! Maintaining a character's personality is incredibly difficult, something that I'm failing right now and throwing the full blame onto Michael's CHR stat what-with the somewhat OOC Pyrrha, Velvet, Glynda, and Winter. It's no doubt easier for many other authors, and I'm not one of them.**

 **Eye of Sauron: The amount of planets that the Imperium occupies - or has colonized - would be around two to three dozen, something I'm too lazy to specify about. Domains on the other hand, do not be mistaken that they are FULL gods as they're only half-immortals, the domains are something that they will receive in the future, but not now. If you must know (SPOILERS), Glynda is the goddess of Knowledge, Strategy, and Magic, Pyrrha is the goddess of Victory, Battle, and the season of Fall. Velvet is the goddess of Nature, Kindness, and CQC, Winter is the goddess of Snow, Discipline, and Combat. Michael himself is the god of Light, Time, Order, and Archery.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Luxuria was a means to even the odds, even with us being far more powerful than all of them combined I'd rather not have us surrounded on all sides by enemy forces. I opened the chamber of Luxuria, six bullets with wisps of green coming off them were present and I clicked it back to its place as I raised both Gula and Luxuria, pointed towards the vanguard of the enemy phalanx. Oh this will be so much fun~!_

 _Now..._

* * *

 **(Unknown Planet - Alnus Hill - Surrounding Area)  
** **(Michael's POV - 30 Minutes Later)**

I threw an enemy soldier over my shoulder, sending him flying towards Pyrrha as she swung her javelin in a wide arc, decapitating half a dozen enemy soldiers just in time for her to turn around and slam her heel into the man's chest - no doubt breaking a few ribs. It was like this during the duration of the battle, with my wives and I doing double takedowns on enemy soldiers - which did wonders to enhance our teamwork - but we were far from the perfect team as it was closer to morning than I had thought.

I side-stepped an incoming spear, and pistol-whipped said user of the spear with Luxuria, breaking his nose and causing him to stagger backwards where I fired a round from Gula into his head. As the man's soul went into Gula, I closed the pop-up from it immediately as to not get distracted in the heat of battle just in time to hop away from a volley of arrows that struck the ground of my previous position. I quickly holstered Gula and drew Luxuria with one hand on the trigger and the other on the hammer with the intent to fan it. However, before I could convert the archers to my side, Observation Haki warned me of a Wyvern coming in for a strike to which I leaped backwards and did a back handspring, avoiding the gaping maw of the beast by mere inches as it swooped by.

I brought Luxuria out of its fanning position and aimed it at the rider of the Wyvern with the intent of having aerial assistance, and one less enemy rider to deal with. With the precision expected from that of an expert, I shot Luxuria at the Wyvern's rider, which pierced the side of his leg. The rider's cry of pain was cut-off when he started glowing a bright green, and soon retained that faint outline as he turned towards his now former-allies with hostile intent - much to his former-comrades shock and surprise.

 **[Luxuria Converted Enemies] - [54]**

There were a few enemy soldiers that had the faint green outline of being turned into my allies, although they were severely outnumbered they compensated for their skill considering I shot the ones whom looked important or looked different from the average enemy soldier. I ducked under a high blow from a sword, and side kicked the latter's wielder with a Haki and light-infused foot, easily killing the normal man.

I jumped backwards and bumped into the back of Glynda, whom jabbed a pig-man-thing... With a Haki-infused riding crop to the chest, instantly breaking its armor and sending it flying backwards where it collided with a group of enemy soldiers.

"Glynda, you ever do something like this during your time as a Huntress?" I asked her as I deflected a sword with Luxuria.

"Yes, but I had fought the Grimm instead, rather than this!." She replied, kicking an enemy soldier with a Haki-infused leg.

She and I fought back to back, covering each other's blind spots as we cut down swaths of enemy soldiers, any remaining soldiers that turned to our side via Luxuria were killed by their own former-comrades, but that wouldn't make any difference as most of the enemy soldiers were killed. However, before we could continue, my sensory skills alerted me to the thousands - and gathering - of enemy soldiers a mile away from us and they continued to increase in number as they entered through the range of my senses. I froze as the number rose to around two hundred thousand, and I turned to Glynda - whom no doubt felt their presence as well - with concern.

"Do you sense them?" I asked, looking towards where they gathered up, but were not visible to the naked eye.

"I do..." She muttered, most likely in shock considering if the two hundred thousand or so people were indeed enemies, then it is quite concerning that they have such numbers at their disposal.

While I could continue on fighting, my wives couldn't considering that they don't have the same abilities as I do, possibly becoming more tired and stressed as it is right now - something that I will forbid from happening with both Pyrrha and Glynda being pregnant. With my mind made up, I holstered Luxuria in my coat and picked up Glynda bridal style, with her giving an adorable surprised yelp. She gave me a light glare, which was hard to take seriously considering the light blush across her face.

"Sorry, but we're making a 'tactical' retreat, can't have you in danger now." I told her, shifting my arms under her ever-so slightly. "Pyrrha! Velvet! Winter! We're falling back, Cross, cover our retreat."

With that, I spun around on the balls of my feet and set off with a brisk pace towards the Imperial defensive line with my wives in tow - barring Glynda, whom was in my arms - as Cross followed a few dozen steps behind us. As I dashed back to the defensive line, I heard the distant sounds of Cross firing his coins at any lingering enemy soldiers giving chase, and severals Imperial Marines from behind the sandbags spotted us just as we neared them.

I hopped over the small wall of sandbags, with Pyrrha, Velvet, and Winter followed soon thereafter as the surrounding soldiers kneeled to us which also reminded me to get to know my own wives better as I only have canon information on them, exploring the surrounding terrain after this situation would be a sort-of romantic date(?) - as romantic as possible being shadowed by our elite guards. Although, those thoughts did make me realize how much of a horrible husband I must be, so far I had only trained alongside them to prevent any sort of harm from happening to them, hardly romantic - and I'm going to rectify that as soon as possible.

"Michael," Glynda cut in through my thoughts, "can you let me down now?"

I blinked before chuckling embarrassedly, "Sorry, a bit lost in thought there." I told her, gently letting her down on her feet.

"Yes, something that's happening quite often now." She replied concernedly. "Are you okay Michael?"

"I'm fine Glynda, it's fine." I soothed her, "Just concerned about the potential enemy forces approaching."

Whilst she looked unconvinced, she merely accepted my words as more of my own forces began moving to and fro around the base to bring up their defenses once more as they had just spotted the encroaching forces. I ran a hand through my hair in slight frustration, taking down Salem and her pawns would be good right about now, one less problem to deal with as I can't completely focus on two universes at once. I was fortunate enough to start an empire of my own, my own military - while capable - could only perform area lock down operations as of right now, something they're quite good at. Although, I suppose it's time to take a small break for once, and I drew a folding chair from my inventory and laid it out behind the sandbag wall, content to enjoy the show for now.

* * *

 **(Remnant - Valean Skies - Atlesian Transport)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

" _Attention, Atlesian vessel, you are entering restricted Imperial airspace, identify yourself or we will be forced to shoot you down._ " Vale ATC chimed in, a stern woman behind the communications.

"Uh, Miss Schnee?" The pilot called back to his transport's one passenger as the warning was repeated. "We have a slight problem."

 _Weiss_ walked up into the cockpit, slightly annoyed at being awoken. "What is it?" She asked, exasperated and the warning repeated once again. "Oh..."

Weiss, still having been stripped of her status of heiress of the Schnee Dust Company even with Michael preventing her outburst during the after-party of her concert had escaped the Schnee estate, going off to find her sister, Winter. She was left in the dark for the whereabouts of her teammates, but she had only a few people she could go to, and even less about where she knew where they were at and her sister and Michael were the only ones considering their Galactic Imperium is widespread - something she's still quite salty about.

"Yeah... I'll have to turn this ship around." He told her.

"What?! No! I didn't come this far to be turned around so easily!" Weiss said angrily.

"Well, what do you suppose we do then lady?! I don't want to get shout out of the Oum-forsaken skies!"

"Tell-Tell them that I'm on board," She told him, clinging onto false hope that her relation to Winter and being the former-teammate of Michael would grant them access.

" _This is your final warning! Identify-_ " The pilot cut her off, having no time to protest to Weiss.

"This is ATS-084, I-uh, have a VIP on-board, her name is Weiss Schnee." He said nervously, and Vale ATC went silent.

"... _Proceed to Hangar Twelve, we will provide a flight course, do not deviate from its path or it will be seen as an act of hostility._ " ATC finally said.

"Got it control."

Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief, actually relieved that her name some sway among Imperial forces with her connection to Winter and Michael. She stood in the doorframe of the cockpit, watching as the Atlesian ship flew closer to its destination, a pair of Wasps providing escort. The pilot was quite nervous, if his shaking hands on the controls were any indication, but one can assume that on the threat of being blasted out of the sky should he disobey Imperial orders one would be nervous.

With the airship landing on solid ground, the pair of Wasps flew off, and a duo of Teutonic Knights stood outside the ship's ramp in their place as ground escort. While Teutonic Knights served as peacekeepers and police, they were also the de-facto emissaries and messengers for Michael and his wives should there be no Praetorians or Queens' Guards present. They just merely didn't hold as much power as the latter and former, only having the authority to takeover situations regarding their Emperor or Empresses.

"Miss Schnee," One Teutonic Knight said, bowing his head briefly to her as she walked down the ramp, Myrtenaster's case held in-front of her. "We're here to escort you to Thessaly, please follow us."

She was surprised, but also somewhat internally-elated to be one of the few natives - so far - to leave Remnant and travel through space. As she followed the duo of Teutonic Knights, the pilot of the airship was being spoken to by a pair of Blackwatch Agents - per their protocol to prevent threats to the Galactic Imperium. He would most likely never be seen again, with but a slim chance to leave with his life and his airship intact, but still unlikely nonetheless.

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Orbit - ODP Installation 009)  
** **(Third Person POV - 1100)**

Orbital Defense Platform Installation 009 is one of dozens of orbital defenses over Thessaly, each of them being built at a remarkable speed along with reserve platforms being built during the time dilation over the planet, each of them being retrofitted with a standard Super-MAC and half a dozen laser batteries along with one contingent of Sabre fighters. However, there are plans to develop a new type of orbital defense - the Aegis-Class Star Fortress - a massive star-like structure that's ten times the size of a standard ODP (1.33km in Height, 789m in Width) with enough armaments to theoretically take on a Defender-Class Dreadnought/Supercarrier one-on-one. Regardless, today ODP 009 would receive one very concerning message from the frontier of Imperial space from a Pathfinder team.

Commodore _Mara Tharamel_ , the first naval officer to first see and serve Michael would just so happen to be visiting the very same ODP on said day. The reasons for her visit are unimportant, nothing really worthy noting other than a routine inspection on the defenses of Thessaly. Even with over seven hundred warships and counting in the system along with ships in nearby systems being able to respond quickly to threats, they are anything but lax in their security.

"Ma'am, we have a problem on the main deck, it requires your attention." A naval crewman spoke to Mara as she inspected the station's armory. "Communication buoys connecting to the edge and beyond of known Imperial-space have forwarded an urgent message to us from a Pathfinder team."

"Oh?" She spoke up, worried. "That is quite concerning, take me there immediately."

Mara Tharamel has changed much from her days as officer for the _Retribution_ , receiving an instant promotion after her former ship was updated with the newest equipment at the Galactic Imperium's disposal for being the first to loyally serve their God-Emperor. With her promotion, she received command over a Valiant-Class Super Heavy Cruiser and two Paris-Class Heavy Frigates as an added benefit, something that many others whom share the same rank with Mara feel a tad-bit jealous about.

Several security officers or crewmen that she passed by saluted to her as she followed briskly after the crewman to the command deck of the orbital platform, intent on seeking out the threats to Michael's own Imperium.

As she entered the command center, the staff were in a frenzy as they moved to and fro between consoles and several nearby crewmen whom spotted her saluted immediately before returning to their posts. The ODP's overseer met Mara with a grim expression on his face, clearly showing that the situation was more dire than she had previously thought.

"Commodore Tharamel," The overseer greeted, "I'm glad you came."

"Of course, I came here as fast as I could, your man here said it was an emergency." She told him, briefly gesturing to the crewman that brought her. "Now, what's the situation?"

"Right, three hours ago a communications buoy forwarded a message to us from a Zero-class Frigate, priority message." The overseer gestured towards a terminal, "Our AI is currently working on translating whatever was left of the message."

"Whatever was left?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, the message was heavily corrupted by the time it got to us, we're salvaging what we can." He replied, hands clasped behind his back. "However, it did come up as a priority message, while it could be false, we won't take any chances and prepared a priority message for High Command just in-case."

"Good, let's hope it isn't anything too ba-" Mara was cut off by the AI at the terminal.

"Overseer, you might want to come look at this."

"Nereus, what is it?" The overseer asked. "Did you translate the message?"

"That's the thing... Come hear this." Nereus - the now identified AI - told him.

Both Mara and the overseer walked up to the terminal, where Nereus stood on a small platform, revealing a completely blue man with a trident in hand and the lower half of his body being part-fish. As they stood next to the terminal, Nereus played the partially-corrupted message with a flick of his wrist.

" _This is Pathfinder - *** - we have made first - *** - with a - *** - alien force - *** - they are not - *** - I repeat! Not friendly! - *** - We have forwarded all information on - *** - Raise the fle-! Shit! - **** -_ "

"That's all I managed to translate overseer, however, it can be assumed that Pathfinder Team Epsilon-04 and their ship has been lost with all hands." Nereus spoke up, having the AI equivalent of a grim expression. "It'll take a few days to scramble up a response fleet overseer, I've sent High Command the priority message along with the Pathfinder's."

The overseer cursed under his breath, "By the time a response force has been formed the unknowns will be long gone, and we cannot have a threat lurking around beyond known space."

"I'll head there." The overseer's head snapped to Mara, whom shared the same grim expression as him. "My ships will investigate overseer, and hopefully find out what happened to the Pathfinders."

The overseer breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Commodore, hopefully this is all just a misunderstanding."

"We can only hope overseer, only hope." She merely said, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **(Unknown Planet - Alnus Hill - Fort Gate)  
(Michael's POV - Two Hours Later)**

I shivered as I felt an intense foreboding feeling of death, certainly not directed at me, but rather... My people. I couldn't help but feel worried about what was happening back on Thessaly, but I know that my people could take care of themselves.

Regardless, what mattered now was the large force of two-hundred thousand encamped beyond a few hills away from the base, while I have the utmost confidence in Colonel Hei's forces holding back an enemy that has superior numbers. I'd best even out the odds as Colonel Hei was outnumbered, two-hundred thousand to Colonel Hei's three thousand, no matter the confidence I had in them.

"Michael," Pyrrha spoke up from behind me. "I-I'm feeling a bit ill."

I turned around and saw that Pyrrha looked a bit too nauseous for my own liking, and I was at her side instantly with the only healing spell I had at my disposal - something that should probably be rectified in the future - focused around my hands. I began waving my hands that were infused with **(Divine Healing)** all over her body, intent on healing whatever damage happened to her, be it physical or mental damage. However, I stopped when she grabbed my wrist mid-swipe, I looked up at her and saw that she had a small smile, clearly touched by my concern.

"I'm okay Michael, don't overreact. I-I'm sure it's just one of the symptoms of pregnancy."

"Ah, that's right..." I muttered to myself. "Pyrrha, I want you to take it easy and I certainly don't want you to continue fighting if you keep displaying such symptoms. If you hesitate for a moment in battle cause of these symptoms and get hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself knowing that it could've been avoided with this knowledge."

"I won't endanger myself... or our baby Michael, I'll stay out of the fight." She told me, gently stroking her abdomen - which had already begun showing signs of her being pregnant.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, we'll have to hold back on fighting any enemies and just enjoy our trip here." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Let's just have the Imperial Marines handle it from here on out."

"Mm," She hummed, nuzzling into my shoulder as we stood there in a loving embrace.

"Now," I said, releasing her from my embrace. "Let's go check on the others."

I grasped onto her hand, not willing to let Pyrrha out of my sight as we explored the base with Imperial Marines moving around in a frenzy with the occasional ISF Commando, Blackwoods Summoner, or Emperor's Fist among them. It was safe to say that the enemy has yet to deploy their forces, and are merely waiting and/or strategizing.

A deep guttural roar alerted me to a biomechanical dragon(?) flying overhead, easily the size of a Pelican. Huh, I mused, it appears that Winter's own dedicated legion has come through the Gate as the dragon patrolled along the outskirts of the base's defenses. Its rider - from my eyes - had a SRS 99-Series 5 Anti-Material Rifle, with an unusually elongated magazine round compared to other variations of the rifle.

I turned around and spotted Winter, standing in the stance of a officer in the military, in front of six of her forces - whom were kneeling down with fists clasped to their chests in a line, their mounts were behind them. These soldiers, if I can recall, are named Winter's Howling Might, soldiers much like the Spear Point of Chaos in terms of armor with a thin vest lined with Adamantium threading. Their combat style on the other hand, is a complete opposite of the SPC, with WHM being long-range combatants fighting from a distance or from the skies. Most, if not all, of the WHM are capable of calling forth a blizzard to a certain degree, regardless of weather conditions. They're certainly an interesting people, and their name represents Winter herself in terms of appearance and her name, and some were willing to take up her original personality of being a cold and stern soldier to others. Definitely interesting.

The soldiers in white and blue then abruptly stood up from their kneeling positions and turned around to mount their dragons, leaving behind Winter with a beaming smile of pride. Winter definitely took pride in the soldiers that were formed just for her, then again, it could just be her inner-Specialist speaking.

"Hey Winter!" I called out to her, and she turned towards me.

"Michael, Pyrrha," She greeted with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling a bit ill, but other than that, I'm doing swell." Pyrrha returned the greeting. "How about you Winter?"

"I'm doing fine, and you Michael? Still lost in thought these days?"

I chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah, I should probably stop doing that."

"No," Winter waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, as long as it doesn't get in the way of important matters... Or personal matters." A light blush spread across her cheeks, and I raised an eyebrow.

"'Personal matters?'" I asked, curious as to what she was referring to.

"I-It's nothing!" She uncharacteristically squeaked.

"Whatever you say, dear." I smirked, she blushed and I gave her a chaste kiss. "You coming with us for an early breakfast?"

"Of course, are you gathering the others?"

"Yes, of course. I'd rather not eat without any of you present." I told her, and presented her with my free hand. "Now, shall we go?"

"We shall." She replied curtly, and grabbed ahold of my hand.

Pyrrha, Winter, and myself walked through the base, with nearby soldiers kneeling to us. It was a bit early in the morning, but my forces were alert and ready to respond to any potential threats that the new force would present. Cross and the other members of our guard were scattered around the base, handing in hourly reports on any activity both outside and within the base's parameters. Soon enough, I found both Glynda and Velvet, the former reading and the latter was on her knees, tending to a patch of exotic flowers that I've never seen before, although she did shift nervously.

"Velvet, Glynda." I greeted them, catching their attention.

"Michael." Glynda nodded at me with a smile.

Velvet on the other hand, rushed towards me and tackled me to the ground with an oomph.

"Uhm, Velvet why'd you-" I was cut off when she smashed her lips onto mine.

Velvet - the normally shy girl - was clearly not acting as she usual would, exhibiting a completely different personality right now. I swore she warned me of something like this, but I'm having difficulty recalling it considering that she was starting to use tongue in our lip-lock. I couldn't move, and I certainly did not want to push her off me, what were the others even doing?! They should've pulled her off of me by now. I tried to look behind Velvet as far as possible, and I saw them shifting nervously, and Pyrrha looked like she wanted to help but restrained herself. What the fu-!

Oh in the name of Gaia, Velvet's Faunus side did come with a side-effect, a... mating season to be exact. Now I realize why she had already wanted to have kids a few days ago, she had warned me whilst she was still in control of herself. She eventually pulled back, a string of saliva connecting between our lips, her eyes full of unbridled lust.

...Fuck me.

* * *

Galatic Imperium Event Calendar:  
Updated: 10:44, 4/23/1 RTE (Return of The Emperor)

-A Pathfinder Team in the frontier of known-Imperial space goes dark, and only a message was what remained of their last whereabouts. Commodore Mara Tharamel volunteers her own ships to investigate with the chance of a hostile first contact.

-Aegis-Class Star Fortress goes under first iteration, prototype is to be completed at an estimated time of six months.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry with this update, I'm a week late for a new chapter to be posted, ;-; forgive me.**

 **POLLS** **(VOTE NOW~)**

 **Lieutenant (Now Commodore) Mara Tharamel of The Imperial Royal Navy is in first place with eight votes, Captain-General Marcus Cross of The Praetorian Guard is at second place with five votes to his name. General Janatis Fayden is at third place with three votes to his name, Warlord of Imperial Military HIGHCOM is at fourth place with two votes to his name. Captain Hajime Kai of ISF Fireteam Legacy, General Velnon Zeracly of The Blackwoods Summoners, and General Phaeton White of The Imperial Special Forces are all tied for fifth place with one vote to each of their names.**

* * *

 **Pyrrha Nobles  
**

 **Titles:**

 **First Goddess-Empress of the Galactic Imperium -** **You are revered as a goddess and an empress by many, so much so that the title becomes reality, access to S-X Security Clearance, MAX REP to all Imperials.**

 **Wife of Michael Nobles -** **This title is permanent, allowing for you to be aware of your husband's movements and if they're in immediate danger. Will not take available title slots. Grants shared inventory and (Minor) access to (The Gamer).**

 **Goddess of Victory - Due to winning three consecutive matches in a row in the Mistral Regional Tournament and being seen for your impressive skill in combat you are seen as a goddess among the public. +50 Fame**

 **Race: Divine Entity [False]**

 **Level: 84**

 **EXP: 9,850/16,800**

 **HP: 52,920/52,920** **(** **Regeneration: 840 HP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

 **MP: 859,950/859,950** **(** **Regeneration: 8,600 MP per minute) (Increased by 2,000% for Worship)**

 **AP: 21,600/21,600** **(Regeneration: 10,800 AP per hour)**

 **STR: 94**

 **VIT: 84** **(30 HP per point, 10 HP regeneration per point)**

 **AGI: 74**

 **INT: 91** **(150 MP per point)**

 **WIS: 86** **(100 MP regeneration per point)**

 **CHR: 59 (30 = 89)**

 **LUC: 19**

 **AUR: 72** **(300 AP per point, 150 AP regeneration per point)**

 **Description: Pyrrha Nobles, formerly Pyrrha Nikos, is a native from Mistral, and is married to (Michael Nobles). Pyrrha was once a renown celebrity for winning the Mistral Regional Tournament three times in a row, much to her later ire as most people saw Pyrrha only for her fame. Although, that changed when she went to Beacon Academy, meeting those who saw past her fame - one of those people being Michael - right up until the events of the Fall of Beacon. Now, she is a Goddess-Empress of the Galactic Imperium, living a happy life with Michael and his other wives - which she was a bit peeved about sharing him.**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE:-! I have a challenge for you folks! This one will be ongoing throughout the whole story, create another military branch BUT! In dedication to each of the women in Michael's harem, for example, Pyrrha would have the Nike Legion (Nike - The Greek Goddess of Victory) with them being a CQC based branch with few firearms, they serve as her personal army and field agents alongside the Queens' Guard and Praetorian Guard.**

 **So basically!**

 **Their patron, name, numbers, combat focus, weaponry, origins, purpose!**

 **I look forward to your submissions guys!**

 **Pyrrha - (Submission Received)  
Velvet - (Submission Received)  
Glynda - (Submission Received)  
Winter - (Submission Received)  
Erza Scarlet - (Available)  
Mirajane Strauss - (Available)  
Athena - (Available)  
Boa Hancock - (Available)  
Saeko Busujima - (Available)  
Esdeath - (Submission Received)  
Leone - (Available)  
Artemis - (Available)  
Gabriel - (Submissions Received)  
Hestia - (Submission Received)  
Wonder Woman - (Available)**

* * *

 **SOLUTION: Gabriel (Submission)  
**

 **Patron: Gabriel  
Name: The Holy Celestial Legion  
** **Numbers: N/A  
Combat Focus: Members of HCL have no mainline style of fighting, as they are no standard force of soldiers like the Imperial Marines, or the Imperial Special Forces. Each of them is more-or-less a jack of all trades.  
Weaponry: HCL members do not have a mainstream weapon, but they do prefer non-firearm weapons such as swords, maces, spears, or bows that are capable of handling the stress of holding their elemental powers.  
Origins: Comprised of creations that both Michael and Gabriel themselves created, they were formed originally as a peacekeeping force and now, hunters of extra-dimensional threats to both Michael and Gabriel. They were formed with one elemental power granted by random to each of them, serving as the new watchers in place of the First Generation of creations of Michael (Sentinels).  
Purpose: Peacekeepers and Extra-dimensional hunters created to protect and serve, basically a divine version of the police/FBI. Their main thought process is to keep the peace, by any means necessary should it come to that, along with the protection of their 'parents' (Michael and Gabriel).**


	27. Galactic Imperium Information

**[Galactic Imperium Information - MAY BE SUBJECT TO CHANGE]**

* * *

 **[+Troop Classification]**

 **[Category 1 Forces]**

 **Blackwatch Agents:** Blackwatch Agents are the secret police of the Galactic Imperium, their purpose to deal with corruption from within, formed by the now deceased-General Leo Kisarius to prevent threats such as the **[Insurrection]** from happening again. While small in human/abhuman number, they compensate with their use of combat mechs to take the vanguard of every operation they perform. For every one Blackwatch Agent, there are twenty combat mechs or drones. They're normally equipped with M6K Handguns or the M20/PDW for lethal combat, and a standard-issue baton. For protection, they're equipped with a thick kevlar vest enveloping their entire chest and upper forearms, only capable of taking small arms fire then it's utterly useless.

 **Teutonic Knights - Militia/Squires:** The lowest rank for the Teutonic Knights, militiamen/women and squires are in-training, the former becoming the latter, and the latter becoming Sergeants. Their sword-work and archery skills are being honed by their superiors, until they're deemed prepared for the next step of the Teutonic Knights. Originally, the Teutonic Knight Order was so numerous in the past that they far exceeded past the numbers of the Imperial Marines, but Militia forces and squires couldn't match-up in terms of skill to Imperial Marines whom were each trained to take the defunct-ODST training.

 **Combat Mechs/Drones:** Expendable and cheap to create, Combat Mechs/Drones are used to take the bulk of fighting for all Imperial engagements as they number over a billion. These mechs/drones were made out of Titanium-AAA plating, and equipped with a small wrist-mounted ballistic weapon and a sharpened blade for an arm, usually entire battalions of these mechs/drones are commanded by a single AI unit but there are protocols in place should they go against their programming. These

 **[Category 2 Forces]**

 **Imperial Marines:** The most numerous human/abhuman force in the entire Galactic Imperium, having hundreds of millions in their ranks with training from used from the now defunct-ODST's. The Imperial Marine's history dates back hundreds of years on Thessaly. Although, every single citizen at the age of eighteen of the Galactic Imperium was to be conscripted into the Imperial Marines (or alternative military career), many would not make it through the hardcore former-ODST training, causing many to washout into civilian life with military training of some type. If all civilians did make it through however, there'd be over six billion Imperial soldiers on Thessaly. They're normally equipped with standard-issue military firearms of the ballistic type, with the occasional laser, plasma, or hard light weapon. Protection however, is a ceramic-plate material type of protection covering the upper-body, including most of the arms, within the chest-plate is a small personal energy shield generator, able to withstand multiple hits from all types of weapons. Usually clad in blue and gray-colored fatigues.

 **Aquamarines:** The newly-formed Aquamarines are estimated to reach at the very least, half of the Imperial Marine's numbers considering that they are a different variation of the Imperial Marines. Equipped and armed to deal with sea-based enemy forces, the Aquamarines equals in terms of skill compared to the Imperial Marines, but still relatively small in number, having less than twenty thousand soldiers. Although, that is to be expected with a sea-based force when there are hardly any oceanic worlds in the Galactic Imperium aside from Pristis. Most Aquamarines are equipped with a skintight suit made out of nano-fibers, a pair of oxygen tanks connecting to a rebreather, and a pair of goggles. Considering that firearms aren't capable of working underwater, Aquamarines are armed with modified laser weaponry to work underwater.

 **Teutonic Knights -** **Sergeants/Knights:** Teutonic Knights at this level - the Sergeants and Knights - are somewhat skilled at swordplay and a form of long-ranged combat. Most of the Teutonic Knight's numbers come from this category of their forces, only the very best of this section can be moved up, and even then, they require several recommendations from their higher-ups to advance. Although, it'd be incredibly difficult for many to pass along this section, with many potential future leaders of the Teutonic Knights being left behind, forever stuck at this position, regardless of recommendations if you don't meet previous criteria.

 **[Category 3 Forces]**

 **The Emperor's Fists:** The literal walking tanks of the Galactic Imperium, clad in massive suits of armor capable of taking massive amounts of damage, they're the vanguard for every major assault in the Galactic Imperium. These warriors are present for every platoon of Imperial Marines, wielding massive weapons that a normal Imperial Marine couldn't even lift! Hero-Class - General Janatis Fayden, leads these soldiers, sometimes participating in field operations. Equipped with a personal energy shield far stronger than that of an Imperial Marine's, added with thick armor plating, they're nigh-impenetrable to small arms fire, holding high-durability against military-grade firearms.

 **Blackwoods Summoners:** The Blackwoods Summoners are one of the more lethal forces among the Galactic Imperium, capable of summoning the smallest of deadly beasts to massive animals longer than some frigate-analog classes. Hero-Class - General Velnon Zeracly, leads these forces but only enters combat and summons his beasts unless absolutely necessary, believing that his own men and women can hold-up to whatever comes at them. Although, the Blackwoods Summoner may become Category 4 Forces with upcoming 'upgrades' to their own forces that Imperial R&D has developed.

 **Imperial Special Forces Commandos:** The ISF Commandos are the best of the best from the Imperial Marines, developing further branching skills from defunct-ODST-training, being authorized to wield hard light, laser, or plasma weaponry. ISF Commandos usually work in seven-man teams, and have been responsible for stopping multiple attacks around choke-points and strongholds on Thessaly during the time dilation period along with stopping a suicide-run from Insurrectionist forces using multiple captured-warships. Notable Hero-Class forces - ISF Fireteam Dagger, General Phaeton White. These men and women are clad in orange and gray fatigues, equipped with modified ceramic-plating armor along with a personal energy shield generator.

 **Teutonic Knights - Senior Knights/Marshals:** Teutonic Knights of this level are high-ranking officers within the Order, and being directly responsible for training Militiamen/women and Squires into Sergeants and/or Knights. Senior Knights and Marshals are the epitome of skill in the Teutonic Knight Order, but certainly not on the level of their higher-ups as these men and women have trained for their entire lives in the Order with swordplay and some form of ranged combat. Usually clad in their signature tabbard and helmet, these men and women are sometimes used as security forces for meetings of the upper-echelons of Imperial command.

 **Omega Assault Legion:** The Omega Assault Legion is comprised of the natives of Ryuken, their main role in the Galactic Imperium is to be explorers of the frontier of Imperial space alongside being treasure-hunters. The Omega Assault Legion was directly responsible for discovering multiple alien derelict ruins in the frontier of Imperial space, and has seen action during the attack on the God-Emperor and Goddess-Empresses convoy in Atlas. These draconic men and women of Ryuken are ever the faithful followers of Michael.

 **Pathfinder Commandos:** The Pathfinders are explorers much like the Omega Assault Legion, barring the treasure-hunter part, and they even had a whole new class of frigates dedicated just for them to explore the frontier of Imperial space. They usually work in half a dozen-man teams alongside a designated AI for their travels, they're more-or-less freelancers of the Galactic Imperium as they're capable of traversing any landscape. They've seen action in the attack on Vale and Fall of Beacon.

 **[Category 4 Forces]**

 **Spear Point of Chaos:** Members of the Spear Point of Chaos are the most agile and swift in the entire Galactic Imperium, being created in dedication to Goddess-Empress Velvet Nobles for her skill at CQC combat and speed. Members of the Spear Point of Chaos were seen in-action at the outskirts of Atlas' walls, being a completely abhuman based force, they quickly took down the Category 4 Threat of Raven Branwen's Tribe alongside members of the Omega Assault Legion. Most SPC members are equipped with a light-vest comprised of Adamantium threading, and are armed with gravity-manipulating war hammers or double-bladed energy scythes that are somewhat practical. Hero-Class Katya Yegorovich leads these forces.

 **Winter's Howling Might:** Members of Winter's Howling Might are fighters whom fight from a distance, be it on the ground or from the skies, equipped much like the Spear Point of Chaos in terms of protection, but the opposite in terms of weaponry. Members of the WHM ride biomechanical dragons the size of a Pelican into battle, wielding a massive sniper rifle modified to hold more ammunition to take down the enemy alongside being capable of manipulating and calling forth blizzards, regardless of environment. These men and women were formed together in dedication to Goddess-Empress Winter Nobles in honor of her namesake and former-personality, and they're currently seeing action within the Gate.

 **Nightingale Operatives:** Nightingales are former dedicated-ISF snipers that were ascended to the position of Nightingale in honor of their legendary skill at stealth and long-ranged combat. These men and women are incredibly few in number, but they compensate with skill that's above that of Winter's Howling Might and the Spear Point of Chaos. Usually, they're clad in all black and equipped with stealth-suits alongside a small tactical hover-drone for aim-assist in the field with all of them being armed with WHM-grade sniper rifles.

 **Teutonic Knights - Grandmasters:** The Grandmasters of the Teutonic Knight Order are the second best force in the entire Order, capable of holding their own against a dozen or so Senior Knights and Marshals. These men and women are usually given the greatest treatment in the Order, as they're field commanders for the entire Order, capable of commanding entire battalions and regiments of Teutonic Knights. There is only one force in the Teutonic Knight Order that has been said to surpass the Grandmasters, and it's the...

 **The Emperor's Unseen Hand:** The Emperor's Unseen Hand is a group of saboteurs created by God-Emperor Michael and Goddess-Empress Glynda, and only they know their true numbers. Members of the Emperor's Unseen Hand are dedicated to sabotage, assassination, and espionage, wielding mostly melee weapons and sometimes a nuclear-level bomb. They're clad in robes as dark as midnight covering their entire bodies with a platinum faceplate covering their entire face.

 **[Category 5 Forces]**

 **Praetorian Guard/Queens' Guard:** These men and women are the elite and absolute best of the Galactic Imperium, comprised of former-Senior ISF Fireteams and experienced members of the Teutonic Knight Order's Marshals and Grandmasters. Hero-Class Captain-General Marcus Cross leads the royal guard, and their skill is unparalleled in the Galactic Imperium, equipped with Adamantium plate armor and armed with the greatest weapons available, they've sworn oaths to protect and serve the God-Emperor and Goddess-Empresses. They've seen action in all conflicts that the Galactic Imperium has been a part of.

 **Teutonic Knights - Seven Saints:** This branch of the Teutonic Knight Order is the most powerful, the seven saints of the Order being powerful enough to re-capture whole cities on their own as seen during the Insurrectionist wars. These men and women have given-up almost everything in dedication to their God-Emperor and Goddess-Empresses, and wield mystical powers for the sake of the Galactic Imperium and their gods. There are many who have held the title of Saint, and they're the greatest of the Teutonic Knight Order due to it, and there is a massive criteria requirement to become a Saint.

 **Killer Shadow Squadron:** The Killer Shadow Squadron is incredibly small in number, only having seven members, but regardless, they're incredibly lethal. Each member of the KSS wields a different element from one another, being complete masters of it. Their attire matches the color that of their element, and their weapons are usually made out of said element. They've seen action during the Fall of Beacon and attack on Vale, and recently, within the Gate. Members of the KSS are fanatically loyal to the royal family, and have pledged their lives and their apprentices' lives to protecting and serving them much like the Praetorian/Queens' Guard.

* * *

 **[+Notable Planets]**

 **[Thessaly: Core World/Throne World/Fortress World]**

 **Description:** Thessaly is the first planet of the Galactic Imperium and is the seat of power for the God-Emperor and Goddess-Empresses, it is by far, the oldest and most well-defended planet. Thessaly has three hundred and sixty years of history, holding two brief - but bloody - wars over a few of its years, which has led to a more militaristic lifestyle for the populous. Although, most of the planet has a history shrouded in mystery, the reasons as to how they access magic are unknown, along with a multitude of other hidden secrets unknown to a majority of the populous. The terraformed garden world will always remain the center of the Galactic Imperium, housing the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets.

 **Force Composition:** 419,237,290 Imperial Marines, 11,923,149 Teutonic Knights, 1,249,984 Imperial Special Forces Commandos, 42,194 Emperor's Fists, 91,741 Blackwoods Summoners, 19,242 Spear Point of Chaos members, 18,984 Winter's Howling Might riders, 7 Killer Shadow Squadron members, N/A The Emperor's Hand saboteurs, 11,924 Omega Assault Legion members, 4,984 Praetorian Guards/Queens' Guards. 1,000,000,000+ Combat Mechs/Drones of Various Types.

 **Notable Military Locations:** Imperial Special Forces Headquarters, Teutonic Knights - The Vatican, Praetorian Guard/Queens' Guard Headquarters, Blackwatch Headquarters, Titanicus Orbital Ring (UNFINISHED), Winter's Howling Might Headquarters, Noble Academy (UNFINISHED), Bradford Military Academy, Royal Imperial Naval Academy, Spear Point of Chaos Headquarters, Pathfinder Training Center/Headquarters, Emperor's Fists Headquarters, Imperial Office of Military Intelligence Section 1-7 Headquarters, Colt Mech Manufactory.

 **Planetary Defenses:** 102 Orbital Defense Platforms, 174 Planetary Defense Cannons, 2,490 Nuclear Missile Silos, Planetary Shield (Star Crystal-Powered), 700+ Imperial Warships of Various Classes, Titanicus Orbital Ring (UNFINISHED), 487 Orbital Sabre Hangars.

 **Heroes:** God-Emperor Michael Nobles, Goddess-Empress Pyrrha Nobles, Goddess-Empress Velvet Nobles, Goddess-Empress Glynda Nobles, Goddess-Empress Winter Nobles, ISF Fireteam Dagger (INACTIVE) - Spectre (Sniper), Joker (Demolitions), Katla (CQB/CQC Specialist), and Jebediah (Medic). General Janatis Fayden, General Velnon Zeracly, Fleet Admiral Nathaniel Morrington, General Katya Yegorovich, General Phaeton White, Teutonic Knights - Seven Saints, Director Alpha, Captain-General Marcus Cross, Commodore Mara Tharamel, Admiral Gree, Headmaster Fayren and various other high-ranking officers of immeasurable skill and prowess.

 **[Sparta: Fortress World/Military World]**

 **Description:** Sparta is one of three worlds leading to Thessaly and Remnant, having been establish as one of the first colonies and military-dedicated worlds, its main purpose is to provide a doorway to Remnant's system via Slipspace/FTL travel and to create warships for the Galactic Imperium's growing navy. In the small amount of time that it was colonized (four months), it quickly established a vast orbital defense system along with its designated fleet.

 **Force Composition:** 49,249 Imperial Marines, 245 Imperial Special Forces Commandos, 1,987 Emperor's Fists, 109 Blackwoods Summoners, 2 Praetorian Guardsmen, 124,545 Combat Mechs/Drones.

 **Notable Military Locations:** Sparta Shipyards, Sparta Imperial Military Academy, Sparta Naval Academy, SPARTAN Program Headquarters (UNFINISHED)

 **Planetary Defenses:** 9 Orbital Defense Platforms, 12 Planetary Defense Cannons, 24 Nuclear Missile Silos, 37 Imperial Warships of Various Classes.

 **Heroes:** Captain Lee Hayne, Planetary Governor.

 **[Ryuken: Home World/Military World]**

 **Description:** Ryuken is the home world of the Omega Assault Legion, a race of draconic humanoids that were discovered within the first month of space exploration for the Galactic Imperium. Ryuken is a desert world, its weather is harsh enough to warrant proper safety equipment, the natives of Ryuken on the other hand however... They adapted to their world's harsh environment and they became stronger because of it, their hides (?) are capable of withstanding against small arms fire, and their adaptability has made them resistant to fire to a certain degree. It should be noted that half of the total amount of the Omega Assault Legion is always present on the world, to never leave it undefended regardless of Imperial Marines and other forces present.

 **Force Composition:** 7,422 Omega Assault Legion members, 11,299 Imperial Marines, 924 Emperor's Fists, 240 Imperial Special Forces Commandos, 3 Praetorian Guardsmen.

 **Notable Military Locations:** Omega Assault Legion Headquarters, Ryuken Orbital Shipyards, Ryuken Naval Academy.

 **Planetary Defenses:** 4 Orbital Defense Platforms, 9 Planetary Defense Cannons, 30 Nuclear Missile Silos, 177 Ryuken Warships of Various Classes, 11 Imperial Warships of Various Classes.

 **Heroes:** General Drack Konis, Planetary Governor.

 **[Pristis: Fortress World/Military World]**

 **Description:** Pristis is a completely oceanic world, with hardly any landmasses other than a few small chains of tropical islands, perfect for vacationing. However, the world's been deemed a training world for Aquamarines, the sea-based version of the Imperial Marines. With the local wildlife being incredibly dangerous, with some even reaching the length of a Valiant-Class Super-Heavy Cruiser! This of course, would cause many nightmares to come at the sight of a mile long sea beast, luckily, the Aquamarines make it a priority to eliminate hostile sea life with adapted firearms underwater. On the other hand, their meat would catch a high price with God-Emperor Michael himself requesting a few pounds of the said meat to cook.

 **Force Composition:** 11,324 Aquamarines, 9,762 Imperial Marines, 3 Praetorians, 24,457 Oceanic Adapted Combat Mechs.

 **Notable Military Locations:** Aquamarine Headquarters, Leviathan Construction Facility, Sea Weaponry Construction Facilities.

 **Planetary Defenses:** 3 Orbital Defense Platforms, 1 Planetary Defense Cannon, 74 Nuclear Missile Silos, 244 Underwater Nuclear Missile Silos/Submarines, 14 Imperial Warships of Various Classes.

 **Heroes:** Colonel Drei Aequor, Planetary Governor.

 **[Harmony: Agriculture World/Paradise World]**

 **Description:** Harmony is an agriculture world, colonized for its natural fields ripe for the taking for farmers, along with its perfect environment making for a vacation for those whom want a perfect gentle breeze to relax within. Although Harmony is where most of the foodstuffs of the Galactic Imperium come from, there are several other planets that can compensate should Harmony ever be lost or fallen for a variety of reasons. It should be noted that Harmony is where the Omega Assault Legion had found two alien derelict ruins containing glyphs and technology that surpassed the Galactic Imperium's or were primitive compared to current technological base.

 **Force Composition:** 5,421 Imperial Marines, 542 Emperor's Fists, 21 Imperial Special Forces Commandos, 11,874 Local Militia.

 **Notable Military Locations:** Fort Valorous

 **Planetary Defenses:** 3 Orbital Defense Platforms, 7 Planetary Defense Cannons, 4 Nuclear Missile Silos, 5 Imperial Warships of Various Classes.

 **Heroes:** Planetary Governor.

* * *

 **[+Threat Level Categories]**

 **[Category 1 Threats]**

 **Grimm:** While numerous, the Grimm aren't that much of a threat to the Galactic Imperium as a whole, considering that they're trapped on Remnant. However, the Grimm are responsible for numerous deaths during events such as the Fall of Beacon and the Invasion on the Grimm Badlands, and would've been deemed as Category 2 Threats had the operations failed. Although, orbital bombardment and nuclear strikes have been restricted to prevent any harm to Remnant's local populace, Imperial forces have decided to use aerial strikes and ground-force operations to eliminate any gathering of Grimm forces.

 **The White Fang:** The White Fang is a rag-tag group of Faunus terrorist armed with stolen military-grade weapons from none-other than Atlas, while somewhat more 'dangerous' than the Grimm due to them actually having a thought-process than most Grimm they're still just that, terrorists. Most operations regarding the White Fang are successful, with hardly any casualties on the side of the Galactic Imperium, and their numbers have slowly dwindled when the latter was revealed. Even more-so, it is to be assumed that they lost a majority of their number during the assaults on all Imperial bases on Remnant. They would've been categorized as a Category 2 Threat had they been successful during the Breach and the attack on Vale/Beacon.

 **[Category 2 Threats]**

 **[NONE]**

 **[Category 3 Threats]**

 **[NONE]**

 **[Category 4 Threats]**

 **The Dark Council:** The Dark Council is a group of - assumed - ex-Hunters serving the dark goddess Salem, one of the four subordinates of Salem have already been eliminated by God-Emperor Michael, and the other three are currently being searched for by all Imperial forces on Remnant. The Dark Council is to not be negotiated with nor spared from their fate, they are to be killed on sight by any Imperial forces that spot them as they were responsible for thousands of deaths cause of their plans. Only Category 4 Forces are allowed to engage the Dark Council based on information gathered from Tyrian Callows for his participation during the attack on the Mistralian Imperial base.

 **[Category 5 Threats]**

 **Salem:** Salem is the 'goddess' of the Grimm and the leader of the 'Dark Council,' and is assumed not to be trifled with. She is given a whole category of her own due to her threat level exceeding farther than that of her own 'Dark Council.' Due to this, only Category 5 Imperial Forces and above or Hero-Class forces are allowed to engage her, but it is recommended that God-Emperor Michael deals with Salem himself. Her prowess are unknown, her history is unknown, her exact age is unknown, and it is to be said that now deceased-Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy had fought her from the shadows with his own council.

* * *

 **[+High Value Targets]**

 **Tyrian Callows (CATEGORY 4 FORCES REQUIRED):** Tyrian Callows is one of the subordinates of the 'Dark Council', and was seen taking part in the assaults on Imperial bases in Remnant, particularly in Mistral. This man was discovered to be a scorpion Faunus after he was chased down by two members of the Spear Point of Chaos when he was responsible for the deaths of many Imperial soldiers. His current whereabouts are unknown, but all Imperial forces are to kill the man on sight, subduing him is NOT an option.

 **Hazel Rainart (CATEGORY 4 FORCES REQUIRED):** Not much is known about Hazel Rainart, but it is known that he's a member of the 'Dark Council' and is a bear of a man, all other extracted information on him is irrelevant but all Imperial forces are to kill the man on sight, subduing him is NOT an option.

 **Arthur Watts (CATEGORY 4 FORCES REQUIRED):** Not much is known about Arthur Watts, but it is known that he's a member of the 'Dark Council' and is assumed to be the doctor of the group after extracting information from the captured-Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, it is to be said that he has multiple influential figures of Remnant in his pocket, causing many investigations to start after learning of this. All Imperial forces are under orders to kill the man on sight, subduing him is NOT an option.

 **Salem (CATEGORY 5+ FORCES REQUIRED):** There is little information on the 'goddess' of the Grimm, but all Imperials under Category 4 Forces and below are NOT to engage her unless you are a Hero-Class or a Category 5 soldier and above.

* * *

 **[+Heroes]**

 **God-Emperor Michael Nobles:** The current leader of the entire Galactic Imperium, his word alone can authorized the entire glassing and/or extermination of a planet. His powers are recorded to be unmatched by any other in the Galactic Imperium, it is said that he's capable of going at light speed (180,000 Miles Per Second) and has magical skills that are on-par with the destructive power of a nuclear bomb. Disrespecting the God-Emperor is seen as an act of treason and heresy, and for the offending person to be instantly executed on-sight.

 **Captain-General Marcus Cross:** Captain-General Marcus Cross is the current leading commander of the Praetorian Guard and Queens' Guard, having a unique style of fighting that's quite lethal on its own. He's always to be at the side or near the God-Emperor, ever vigilant and tense for any potential threats to his charge, he's seen action in the Insurrectionist/Imperial battles, the Battle for Vale, the attack on the God-Emperor and God-Empresses in Atlas, and recently, the attack on Gate-Forces in the Special Region. He's the most skilled among the royal guard of the royal family and the oldest, and will is clad in silver Praetorian armor with different-colored highlights compared to his subordinates.

 **General Janatis Fayden:** The tank of a man standing far above many others is said to have be un-killable considering all the harm and damage he took over the course of his life. Janatis Fayden is the leading commander for all Emperor's Fists forces, and participates in the field alongside his subordinates, where he's reported to have been a tactical genius. Fayden has seen action during the attack on Vale where he and a dozen or so of his subordinates took down High Value Targets - Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. He's usually seen wielding his HSMG (Heavy Shotgun Machine Gun) hybrid into battle.

 **General Velnon Zeracly:** The albino man stands at an impressive height, and is the leading commander for all Blackwoods Summoner forces. Velnon Zeracly on his own in one-on-one combat without use of his summoned beasts is on-par with a Category 1 Imperial soldier, with his beasts he's a Category 5 and above should he fuse with his own summons. Velnon Zeracly has seen action during the Fall of Beacon where he summoned a 'Dalamadur' to fight the Grimm Dragon - which his Dalamadur won the fight. He's usually seen wearing medieval-like armor that's mostly colored black, and is armed with a staff.

 **General Phaeton White:** The leading commander for all Imperial Special Forces, Phaeton White is a fanatically loyal General to God-Emperor Michael and the Goddess-Empresses. He wields a double energy throwing-Glaive attached to a pair of thick strings, his combat style is completely defensive, but it's still worthy enough to be a Hero-Class combat style. General Phaeton has not seen any action in the field but will eventually plan to do so in the near future within the newly-appeared Gate.

 **General Katya Yegorovich:** Katya Yegorovich is the leading commander for all Spear Point of Chaos members, and is an abhuman high-ranking officer, having a pair of snow-white bunny on-top of her head. Katya is normally seen as a shy and shut-in woman, and she is currently seeing action within the Grimm Badlands alongside her subordinates. She's usually armed with a pair of energy sickles with chains attached to them, and can be used to become a storm of blades in-combat.


	28. The Heat, Hero Battle!

**Weapon Rank:  
F- to A+**

 **Weapons Grade:  
Common  
Uncommon  
Rare  
Unique  
Epic  
Mythic  
Legendary  
Godly**

 **Planet Class:  
E to SSS+**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's motivation and encouragement for me to continue onwards with this story. :)**

 **Thanks to a few reviews from someone giving me advice, I've decided to respond to all those who've reviewed through PM, no exceptions unless your review needs me to reply as it concerns both the story and a question that viewers will probably have on their minds. (Technically, this allows for a larger word count for my story.)**

* * *

 **AN(2): WARNING! There are scenes of sexual content and mentions of it within this chapter which may not be suitable to certain viewers! You may choose to skip the scene entirely, you'll know when it starts and when it ends. (Mostly mentions)**

* * *

 _Previously on The Traversing Gamer..._

 _Velvet - the normally shy girl - was clearly not acting as she usually would, exhibiting a completely different personality right now. I swore she warned me of something like this, but I'm having difficulty recalling it considering that she was starting to use tongue in our lip-lock. I couldn't move, and I certainly did not want to push her off me, what were the others even doing?! They should've pulled her off of me by now. I tried to look behind Velvet as far as possible, and I saw them shifting nervously, and Pyrrha looked like she wanted to help but restrained herself. What the fu-!_

 _Oh in the name of Gaia, Velvet's Faunus side did come with a side-effect, a... mating season to be exact. Now I realize why she had already wanted to have kids a few days ago, she had warned me whilst she was still in control of herself. She eventually pulled back, a string of saliva connecting between our lips, her eyes full of unbridled lust._

 _...Fuck me._

 _Now..._

I squirmed around a bit from under Velvet, uncomfortable with the position I was in, and it certainly didn't help when she shifted around down... Ahem, _there_. I suppose I can take partial blame for enabling her more 'primal instincts' after the night of the Breach back on Remnant. Still though, from what I can recall, Faunus become more aggressive when 'mating season' is active, compelled by their natural instincts to seek out a mate to procreate, willing or not and Velvet is a powerful half-immortal stronger than any other Faunus.

"V-Velvet, please." I said to her, my arousal rising. "A-At the very least, not outside in public."

" **...Fine** " I paled, she activated her own divine power in her veins, she's clearly taking no chances.

She hesitantly dismounted to me - to my internal relief - and showed incredible strength by picking myself up and throwing me over her shoulder, and I winced as I felt her hand grip my rear a bit too roughly. I blame Coco Adel for showing Velvet such things. Although, with myself actually facing Pyrrha, Glynda, and Winter now, I saw that Pyrrha was visibly restraining herself from coming up to me, I waved my hand dismissively at her as if saying ' _I'll be fine_ ', which she clearly wasn't entirely convinced about but accepted it nonetheless.

I blinked and then suddenly we were in the Void, Velvet had used her own **(Return to Void)** skill, which I supposed was better than the fields at the Gate and before I knew it, Velvet kicked open the door of one of the many luxurious houses that were in my Void, lightly jogging up the stairs, kicking open yet another door and she threw me onto the king-sized bed. The bed was soft - as to be expected for my own personal heaven - and I sat up to see Velvet stripping out of her combat attire until she was only clad in her panties, making a show out of it for me if the way she stripped herself was any indication.

I gulped at the sight of her rather sizable _assets_ that bounced with every step she took towards me, looking as if she were stalking me like a predator. Her brown eyes had narrowed into slits, her 'mating season' has no doubt taken full effect of her now, and she had begun stripping me as soon as she was right in-front of myself.

Well, I mused as my long coat was thrown onto the ground, I guess I'll have to satisfy her to the best of my abilities.

* * *

 **(Remnant - Grimm Badlands - Imperial Defensive Line)  
(Third Person POV)**

Hero-Class General Katya Yegorovich stood alongside her own subordinates, their bodies tensed for combat as the defensive line drew nearer to where the portal to Salem's Realm should have been said to be located at. Her fellow Hero-Class Generals Velnon Zeracly and Janatis Fayden stood at her right and left respectively behind her, her glaives spinning dangerously quick in circles as her subordinates advanced forward with scythes and war-hammers at the ready.

"Ma'am, we should be nearing the portal soon enough, the Grimm are posing no threat to us for now." A SPC soldier reported, his Adamantium armor slightly scorched but undamaged. "We're still keeping an eye out for Category Four Threat, Dark Council."

"Right, do not engage them alone, report it in first." She told him.

"Copy Commander."

Even if the Grimm attempted to swarm over Imperial forces with sheer numbers, they were pushed back every time a wave of Grimm was eviscerated by coordinated airstrikes and concentrated fire from snipers at the rear. They've yet to encounter any actual Grimm that posed a threat much like the Grimm Dragon during the Fall of Beacon. Although, that was mainly due to the Category Four Forces being authorized after Imperial Marines were covering too little ground, wasting too much time. With Velnon Zeracly on the field, a pair of Dalamadurs were summoned forth, the Shah Dalamadur and the Teostra easily tore through the disorganized ranks of the Grimm.

Several members of the Spear Point of Chaos cut through the bone armor of a pack of Deathstalkers with ease, energy scythes vibrating and gravity hammers resonating with power. A wing of Sabre fighters made a run, tearing through Beowolves and Creeps with its twin 30mm auto-cannons, and blanketing the right flank of the entire Grimm horde in flames with Medusa missiles. An Emperor's Fist trooper was locked in physical combat with a Beringel, pure unnatural animalistic strength versus the technological might of an Emperor's Fist power armor. A pair of Scorpius tanks focused fire on a Goliath, raining down hard light rounds on the Grimm's head, its bone armor doing absolutely nothing to protect it from the hard light.

There was a steady flow of reinforcements coming in from orbit, ferrying down Category Three and Four Forces with the occasional vehicle among them with Pelicans and Pegasus aircraft. Although, even with orbital supremacy, they couldn't clear the skies of aerial Grimm, Nevermores, Griffons, and various other types of their class that caused some problems for troop transports. Regardless, there were almost over half a million Imperial forces present in the Grimm Badlands and that number kept rising.

" _This is ISF Captain Mai, Category 4 Threat Tyrian Callows has been spotted! Requesting reinforcements!_ " BattleNet chimed in on a priority channel. " _Location is North of FOB Cairo!_ "

Velnon Zeracly and Janatis Fayden looked at one another, before rushing off towards wherever Forward Operating Base Cairo is, being high-ranking officers, they needed no orders from others to engage hostile forces. Katya just put a palm to her forehead and sighed.

"Men..." She muttered to herself in exasperation. "Although... If Callows showed up now, we could possibly be near the entrance right now..."

* * *

 **(Michael's Void - Household One - Main Bedroom)  
** **(Michael's POV - Four Hours Later)**

 **You have slept on a very comfortable surface!  
110% of all HP, MP, and AP are recovered! Minor and Major Negative Status Effects removed!**

 **You have received the status effect [Lover's Embrace]! 100% Increase to EXP Gains for 23:59:59!**

I blinked the after-effects of sleep out of my eyes wearily, before realizing that my head was in-between two unbelievably soft pillows...? I blinked again before slowly lifting my head out of the 'pillows' and found myself staring at the two mounds that were Velvet's bare ample chest as the smell of sex came to me full force. She had her turned to the side, with a heavy blush spread across her face as she gripped the bedsheets underneath her, either she's having incredibly dirty dreams or she's still feeling pleasure somehow, more than likely the former.

Velvet was insatiable from what I could recall, lasting almost over three hours in bed with myself, she just kept going with the intent of having me inseminate her to the brim. I slowly got off from on-top of her, careful not to wake her nor touch her more... sensitive parts. Sliding over the side of the bed, I staggered briefly as my pelvis felt a bit sore from the sudden movement and I winced with the realization that I may have pushed myself a bit too far during those three-or-so hours, certainly didn't help that Velvet was putting a lot of effort into it as well.

I stretched briefly to straighten myself out, doing a few brief exercises before a yawn interrupted me mid-twist and I turned towards Velvet whom was sitting up, rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand tiredly. I restrained myself from having my eyes drawn to the slight bounce of her breasts as she began stretching, almost as if she knew as I was watching considering that she did so with a barely concealed-smirk.

"Morning Velvet!" I called out to her cheerily, drawing her attention to me. "Get it all out of your system?"

She turned crimson at that, "Maybe...?"

I rose a brow, "You sound unsure of that..." I sighed, realizing that she may or may not still be in 'heat.' "If it isn't, then hopefully we'll deal with it in the shower." I pointed a thumb behind me towards the door leading to the bathroom. "Although, the way you're ogling me tells me that you are most definitely not done with me, let's go."

I made for the bathroom door before I heard her yelp from behind me, and I turned around to see her on her hands and knees. " _Uhm, I can't feel my legs_..." She whispered abashedly. "C-Can you help me?"

"Of course Velvet, I got you." I told her warmly, walking over and scooping her up in my arms, avoiding from looking down at her voluptuous form for now.

Kicking open the bathroom door, I sat her upon the counter next to the sink and went about working the shower to its proper conditions. From behind me, Velvet let out a small whine, causing me to briefly look back towards her from the corner of my eyes to see her rubbing her thighs together - Shit, I better hurry.

Properly setting down the conditions for the knobs, I spun around to find myself pounced by Velvet, causing myself to stagger backwards into the tiled walls of the shower, hot water cascading down our nude forms as she smashed her lips into mine. With her taking me by surprise, she was allowed to use tongue without any complaints from me, until I returned full force, easily overcoming her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

 **(LEMON START!)**

Whilst my arms were wrapped around her, Velvet brought up a hand to caress my face in our lip-lock with the other hand wrapping around my manhood, not fitting into her hand as she stroked it back and forth. I had a temporary lapse of concentration as I moaned from Velvet placing a finger on the top of my manhood and stroked it as she pulled away from my lips with a teasing smile present on her face, she was clearly enjoying teasing me like this, resisting her primal instincts temporarily to do such a thing.

She got on her knees, looking up at me with an innocent expression as she nuzzled my member to her cheek, and I groaned at the continued blatant teasing that soon turned into moans as she placed the head into her mouth, using her tongue to probe the slit.

"Hnh, _Velvet_!" I moaned through clenched teeth, placing a hand on her now-bobbing head.

I moved several stray strands of hair that framed her beautiful features to the side, not forcing her down my length just yet as she slid the wet cavern that was her mouth down my member. She looked up at me with those luscious brown eyes, them being filled with a mixture of love, lust, and adoration for me as she went down on my manhood with fervor.

I gasped as she took in three-fourths of my member into her throat - now having a somewhat visible bulge - before gagging and pulling back away, having an intake of breath as a string of pre-cum connected from her lips to my member that she gathered up in her mouth and swallowed. She put a finger to her lips in a faux-thoughtful position, hot water still raining down upon us as her very wet and very curvaceous body was sat kneeling between my legs.

"Mm, _delicious_ ~." She said seductively, and I shivered at that tone of her voice.

Velvet began bobbing her head once more as I leaned back into the wall, moaning a bit as she did her thing, briefly deep-throating me before gagging and pulling back with a gasp of air. It was an utterly heavenly feeling for me as she licked and sucked on my member. However, I sensed my end nearing, and in my lust-filled mind I had grabbed Velvet's head with both hands and brought her fully down on my member, ignoring her gagging as I released down her throat, filling her stomach with my spunk in my state of euphoria.

She swallowed as much as possible, her gulping sounds were music to my ears, looking down I saw that she was a bit red in the face as she choked on my member, my semen spilling out of the seams of her lips and dribbled down her chin onto her breasts, lathering them in it. Deciding to release her from my hold as I didn't want her to go unconscious from a lack of hair, I slowly pulled my member out of her throat whilst I was still cumming, spurts of semen landing on her face as she swallowed, her cheeks no longer puffed out.

She panted as the shower washed her off, but the already lewd-image of her upper chest and face being lathered in my cum remained burned into my mind, something that had already re-sparked my arousal as the tip of my manhood was pushed against Velvet's cheek. I felt my mind being clouded with lust and the urge to mark Velvet, _permanently_ as mine, I pounced on her, pushing her to the marble ground as my member probed her lower lips, causing her to moan.

I smirked maliciously, and I continued teasing her as I rubbed my manhood along her pussy lips, enjoying her moans and whimpers of protest at my teasing as she squirmed beneath me with a furious blush spread across her face, her breasts smashed against my chest as I laid on-top of her.

" _Michael... Please, put it...ha~ in!_ " Velvet begged beneath me, she clearly couldn't take it anymore.

" _Your wish is my command my dear_ ," I whispered huskily next to her ear, and rammed into her, earning her screams of pleasure as her vaginal walls suffocated my member as I pushed up against her cervix.

I didn't allow her time to adjust as I pulled back and thrusted into her, Velvet moaning as I continued into a steady rhythm, thrusting into her repeatedly - no doubt hitting many of her more sensitive parts as her moans increased in intensity. She screamed as I felt her clamp down on me mid-thrust, she climaxed, coating my manhood in her womanly juices as she bit down on my shoulder, my Aura not protecting myself from such an 'attack', drawing silver ichor. Nearing my end, I pulled all the way back until only the tip of my member remained in her - earning a whimper from Velvet - and pushed all the way in, ramming through the last wall in her and into her womb.

Velvet's eyes rolled up as she drooled a bit, her legs twitching and wrapping around my body subconsciously as she no doubt felt the greatest amounts of euphoria, and I hugged her body as I released inside her in large quantities. She let loose a low moan, having another climax as her folds clamped around me once more as I filled her fertile depths with my seed. She went limp as I slowly slid out of her, and a torrent of semen following in my wake. I stood up, and looked down at Velvet as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, a small pool of semen had formed under her that slowly went into the drain of the shower with the water washing it away.

 **(LEMON END!)**

I slowly slid my arms under her and lifted her up, hot water still cascading down our bodies as steam was generated enough to fog up the glass of the bathroom, I had a small hickey on my right shoulder, a small amount of silver ichor still coming out of it. Laying her up against the tiled wall, I looked for a stool to sit upon, and placed it in-front of me as I picked her up once more, with her letting out a small whine in her unconscious sleep. Considering that my original plan was to clean myself up after what happened a few hours ago was interrupted by Velvet's 'mating season' I decided to do ourselves both a favor and wash us down.

Placing her in-front of me as I sat on the stool, spreading my legs enough so that she would lean back on me instead of falling forward as her back faced me, I grabbed a bottle of hair conditioner of an unknown brand and squeezed it into my hand. Rubbing my hands together before placing them on-top of her head, cleaning the brown hair carefully, which led to her moaning slightly as she leaned backwards into me more as I scrubbed my hand against her scalp. Although, a gasp from her told me that she woke up as I caressed her rabbit ears, it appeared that its sensitive enough to wake her up from unconsciousness, something I should be angry about considering her being bullied in Beacon, mostly Winchester...

I sighed as I put away such thoughts to the back of my mind, and continued onwards with my treatment for Velvet, she was no doubt flustered from this contact.

" _Ha~ Michael..._ " She gasped, abashed.

Just focus on the present... Not the past...

* * *

 **(Remnant - Grimm Badlands - Imperial Defensive Line)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

"Ahahahaha! You fools will never touch my goddess! None of you stand a chance!" A insane man, _Tyrian Callows_ to be exact, shouted as he held an ISF Commando in a chokehold. "And I shall get my revenge, an EYE FOR AN EYE!" Tyrian snapped the Commando's neck, obviously holding no remorse for the life he had just taken as bodies of Imperial soldiers were scattered around him, all Category Three Forces, but they weren't his true target, his true targets were the Spear Point of Chaos members responsible for cutting off his stinger, and oh boy was he angry.

Of course, in the small span of time that Tyrian was reported in through BattleNet communications, he had already slaughtered his way through the lower Category forces present in the Grimm Badlands, his kill count already going to two dozen, with it being being a total of fifty-four Imperial considering the attack on the Imperial base in Mistral. From the corner of Tyrian's eyes, he spotted a small team of Imperial Marines retreating, and made chase with the intent to kill them if the absolutely insane and malicious smile on his face were any indication.

However, he came to a stop as two new presences made themselves known to him, years of being a ex-Huntsman honed his skills and senses to the max to search out any massive threat or opponent, and the two newcomers were something he was looking forward to facing as he turned away from the retreating Imperial Marines.

As Tyrian turned around, he came face-to-face with two battle-ready Hero-Class Generals of the Galactic Imperium, Generals Velnon Zeracly and Janatis Fayden, both of them drawing their respective weapons - well, Velnon actually had no weapon but fused himself with one of his Elder Dragons, his arms becoming that of a Shagaru Magala, a 'dragon' with incredible physical prowess as their claws are absolutely ferocious.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tyrian Callows, one of our High Value Targets." Janatis said, placing his HSMG on his shoulder.

"My dear friends, just call me Tyrian! And I am most certainly honored to be one of these so-called 'High Value Targets' you said so eloquently!" Tyrian said, not the least bit worried at the two generals in-front of him.

"Aren't you a cocky little bastard?" Velnon said, eyeing Tyrian cautiously. "I'm going to do the boss a favor and take you out here and now!"

With that, Velnon charged forward with a claw poised to strike and brought it down upon the still-Tyrian, whom moved at the very last second, allowing the claw-arm of Velnon Zeracly to merely pass-by down him. Tyrian kicked the Blackwoods Summoner general back, the former not having yet used his other 'weapons' considering he's one manipulative fuck as- Oh, never-mind, Janatis just used his HSMG and Tyrian had to use his newly-healed scorpion tail to block each blast, the stinger being surgically re-attached by Doctor Watts quite easily. Tyrian gave an 'innocent' look towards the slowly-advancing Emperor's Fist general, before he rushed forward and brought forth his wrist-blades.

Janatis brought up his HSMG in-time to block the pair of blades, which was Tyrian's mistake considering the immense physical strength of the general, which he soon learned enough when Janatis slammed a heavy metallic foot into his abdomen, sending him flying towards a large rock protruding out of the ground and through it. Velnon having recovered from being kicked - his normal physical body being weaker than that of an Imperial Marine's required a longer recovery time - surged forward with red-eyes burning with fury.

He leaped up into the air, where he formed his hands into a hammer-strike position as he propelled down to the recovering Tyrian with utter-malicious intent present on his features, slamming both his hands into the back of his head and into the ground where he was also body-slammed by Velnon - which hardly did any damage as a cloud of dust was created around them.

Janatis, not allowing his fellow general to hog all the 'fun', also rushed into the dust cloud with a valiant war-cry. From there, the small cloud cleared up as Janatis came flying straight back out of it soon after, Velnon flying out the other side of the now-dispelled cloud, Tyrian stood in-between the two generals with a very-cross look as his Aura flickered red around him in small cackles of the air. It appeared he was going to take them seriously, and he did so when Janatis blinked and Tyrian appeared before him, slashing at him with both wrist-blades. Poor Janatis, large and lumbering, staggered backwards as sparks came off from the point of contact with his armor, obviously not harming him but the blunt force had pushed him back.

Before Tyrian could continue his assault on the armored-general, Velnon appeared behind him and slammed his claw-arm into the side of the ex-Huntsman, sending the man flying once more and Velnon followed his flying body, allowing Janatis to quickly recover and join him.

However, before Tyrian could land or for Velnon and Janatis to attack him mid-flight, a hand grabbed Tyrian's head mid-flight, causing his body to briefly jerk backwards. The hand belong to none-other than General Katya Yegorovich, and she sent a frustrated look towards her fellow generals.

"Will you two stop fooling around with this... _trash_?" Katya said, "We've a mission to-do and you two are dicking around with a High Value Target." The general of the Spear Point of Chaos, for all her shyness and lack of social interaction, can be quite scary when she isn't when out in the field.

Tyrian clawed and grasped at the arm that held his face, unable to escape the crushing grip of the Aura-less Abhuman before he eventually succumbed to the literal skull-crushing pressure that is Katya Yegorovich's hand. She let Tyrian's head out of her hand, disgusted, before turning back towards her fellow generals once more.

"Ugh, I can't believe you two..." She muttered to herself, and said 'two' shuffled with a nervous chuckle. "Let's just go secure this portal, my subordinates will take care of this fool."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the power of a Category Four Force Hero-Class General.

* * *

 **AN: Hey again, sorry for the short chapter and shitty chapter-end, but I'll be putting this story on-hold, think of this as a... Season One End for The Traversing Gamer. As you're reading this right now, go check out the prologue of the new story I posted!**

 _ **The Lawful Gamer!**_

 **It's my new and improved Gamer story, using The Traversing Gamer as a test-run allowed for me to rectify the constant mistakes I made throughout the story, and I couldn't have done it without many of your guys' reviews! ;)**

 **Due to this, polls will be canceled, challenge will be put on suspension, and I'll leave this story alone for quite a long while.**

 **However, I'd like to announce a new forum I put up with role play purposes, so feel free to follow and post on that if you guys so wish. The Traversing Gamer: Imperial Life**


	29. Author's Note, Preview

**No, unfortunately, this is not a new chapter for those of you who were excited at seeing an update. My most sincere apologies for giving you, my loyal readers, false hope. This is something that I had hoped I'd never be doing but this is a matter that needs to be addressed considering there are some of you who will continue following and/or favoriting this story of mine.**

 **The purpose of this notice is to inform you of my - relatively - newest story, as I do not want any of you being left behind, also because I know that most of you will downright ignore an Author's Note at the end of a chapter (don't worry, I do that sometimes as well).**

 **The newest Gamer story I'm working on is** **The Lawful Gamer** **, a fresh start if you will, as I took note of my mistakes creating this story as well as the incredibly helpful reviews provided by you, the readers. Go to my profile and find it there.**

 **My other story is a collaborative work I'm doing with a fellow author of mine,** **Neramo** **, the story being named** **The Heartless and The Goddess** **\- completely original name, I know - where it takes elements of both my own version of the Game, and Neramo's version of multiverse travelers.**

 **I appreciate the fact that you read through this, rather than leaving this tab/page almost immediately, and it should be noted that this story - The Traversing Gamer - will be on hold for the time being as I work on the two stories mentioned above.**

 **Anyhow, ciao!**

* * *

 **A small preview to not disappoint you.**

* * *

 **(Mass Effect Universe - Milky Way Galaxy - Unknown)  
(Third Person POV)**

Galactic civilization was in disarray, the Reapers had come and the fools that were the Council had not heeded Commander Shepard's warnings. The Batarians had already fallen before the Artifical Intelligence menace, countless years of corruption and disorder had made their naval strength laughable - something that the Reapers took advantage of as they steamrolled through the slaver race's territory. The Systems Alliance on the other hand, had also been struck by Reapers, most of their colonies leading directly to Earth had already fallen and those that had not were barely holding any form of resistance, the Sol System was already under siege as most of the Alliance's fleet could do nothing to the technologically superior opponent.

Dozens upon dozens of System Alliance ships were torn apart, a single blast of molten metal coming from the machine race was enough to completely annihilate any ship of the current cycle. The sad thing was, was that the Alliance did not manage to at least eliminate one of the Reapers, their command structure being torn apart quickly resulted in the complete chaos of what little order remained among the Captains of each ship - as Admiral Steven Hackett was fortunate enough to rally the fleet during their panic.

Commander Shepard was already long gone from Earth, seeking assistance from all corners of the galaxy against the threat, gathering his comrades, and warning the Council to shore up their defenses for even just a small chance of surviving.

Unbeknownst to the Citadel Community, a large fleet of twenty thousand warships was beyond the relays, and they watched as the galaxy burned before them. This fleet of warships was not of Reaper-design, no, it was of _Galactic Imperium_ make, and they bided their time before it was their time intervene near the end of the war.

The fleet split into threes, five thousand ships headed towards the System Alliance, slipspace portals launching the ships at a faster speed than that of any Mass Effect drive, dozens of these warships appeared from their portals next to Reapers, ramming straight through them with but nary a scratch.

Five thousand had headed for the Citadel, to assist the remnants of the combined fleets of the Citadel Community, much to the shock and utter surprise of the latter as they had witnessed thousands of ships far longer and technologically superior than anything they had seen before - including the Reapers.

The remaining ten thousand on the other hand, had went straight for what was considering 'dark space' for the Citadel, home to the Reapers as there were nearly tens of thousands of them - created through eons of harvests.

This was not the first time faced a numerically superior opponent, and they were well prepared with strategies for such situations as nuclear armaments tore apart vanguards of Reapers, turbolasers completely bypassed the kinetic shielding of Reapers, and the Galactic Imperium's MACs were far stronger than anything the Reapers had ever witnessed before, twelve hundred tons of tungsten rounds crossed the distance between the GIS' and the Reapers - completely overwhelming Reaper shielding and destroying them.

All of this was planned by the tactical genius that was God-Emperor Michael's son, Jazen Nobles, forming plans long before the Reapers' appearance, all for the sake of impressing his father with the achievement of eviscerating the Reapers of the Mass Effect Universe.

Instances similar to this were taking place across the multiverse, fleet against fleet, and they were all led by the children of Michael, to make him proud of their feats.


End file.
